


Our Good Intentions

by Kumikoko



Series: Quiet Alpha [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, BriefGabiBraun/Armin, BriefLevi/Petra, Dark Levi, Dubious Consent, Eren has kids, F/M, First Kiss, Full Shift Werewolves, Levi and Armin are toxic for each other, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mating, Near Death Experiences, Possessive Levi, Purgatory, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, heat - Freeform, minorbackgroundpairings, omega - Freeform, possessive Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 88,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: In a world where omega's are subservient to aggressive alpha's, Levi learns the hard way that good intentions hurt. A lot.Previously known as Quiet Alpha. Needed a name change.





	1. Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying that this fanfic should only be read by adults, because the content is graphic, violent, and brutal. If you decide to read my fanfic, keep a tissue nearby. 
> 
> Things to note: 
> 
> 1.The story is largely written from Levi's point of view, since he is the main character of the story. 
> 
> 2\. Alpha's, in this fanfic, are superior to omega's in strength, and authority. They are known to be aggressive, and dominant. 
> 
> 3\. Omega's have little choice, if any, in regards to whom they will mate. This causes a lot of unhappy endings for omega's everywhere. 
> 
> 4\. I swear to you that Armin is eighteen. However, since wolves, in the fanfic, can live for a few hundred years Armin, according to wolf standards, is the equivalent of a a child-or in the best case scenario, a sixteen year old teenager. He resembles his fifteen year old form from the Anime, yet he is eighteen, as is Eren and Mikasa, who, again, appear to be fifteen, except they are eighteen. 
> 
> 5\. The characters are, as I envision them, human, with wolf ears on the top of their head, and a tail in the back. Hence they may be referred to at any given time as, "wolf," or "human," depending on the adjective I feel necessary. They do not shapeshift into a wolf. If they shapeshift, which is debatable, they would change into a real werewolf, not no Twilight puppy. This is not a twelve year old's story. 
> 
> 6\. The setting is rural, although the exact time period is undisclosed because that would limit my imagination, and yours. 
> 
> 7\. Characters might experience heat, as is characteristic in a lot of alpha and omega fanfictions. 
> 
> 8\. If you are an expert on alpha and omega's, as far as fanfiction lore is concerned, or fluent in novels like Warriors, I would appreciate any tips you could possibly give me, as to how I might make the characters sound more realistic, towards their alpha, or omega label. 
> 
> 9\. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters. I did, however, for the purpose of the fanfiction, create original characters. They will not be a prominent feature throughout the story, except in key events.
> 
> The fanfiction was originally named Quiet Alpha. However, as I wrote the story, I realized it was the character's good intentions would make everyone miserable.

**Quiet Alpha**

**Chapter 1: Dark Knight**

The full moon illuminated the quiet moors, adorned with white heather. A noisy, jagged river snaked through the grassy hills, and disappeared into the otherwise silent night.

A high, lonesome song began resonating through the still night, catching the attention of a lone man, bathing in the cold creek. He stood alert, flicking his dark ears towards the repetitive, spirited melody. The harmonious, upbeat, yet lonely tune became ever louder as the seconds passed by.

 _What is that sound_? The dark-haired man wondered curiously, trying to pinpoint the location of the beautiful, symphonic noise charming his heart. The rapid, heartfelt lyrical noise vibrated off of the colorful knolls, enticing the white heather to sway gently.

In the distance, a faint, melodious noise could be heard, drawing ever near.

 _Is that…someone singing_? Wondered the pale skinned observer, who strained his ears to hear the words to the song. Quick, broken up verses were all he heard, until a head of yellow rose from the depths of the moors, and descended down towards the patch of white heather.

This uninvited guest was a young, blonde omega that radiated moonlight. He held a small, wooden instrument in his arms, and sang an emotional song while his nimble fingers strummed the taut strings attached to the musical instrument. The catchy tune, and gentle smile on the lithe stranger’s round face made the man’s breath catch in his throat.

“ _These trees over yonder I do seek forever more with you, oh, won’t you take me too_?” Sang the lively omega, as he settled down amongst the white heathers. He nestled there, in the flowers, and continued to sing freely, and passionately as the crisp spring wind caressed his hair and ruffled his clothes. The same breeze glided towards the lecherous onlooker, who inhaled a fresh, earthy scent that turned him on.

 _Shit_. The man thought, completely mesmerized by the pure-faced, unmated omega. He gazed unabashedly as he wondered if he should just fuck the boy raw and go on with his life, as if nothing had happened or if he should stalk him. _A dominated, but unmated omega would be unmateable thereafter.  No one would even know that I was responsible_. He considered to himself, as he climbed out of the water and skulked behind a rock. He was a predator, and the innocent youth smelled enticing.

“ _I yearn you, come, come, hurry_ ,” The blonde sang, gazing at the moon, completely unaware that a predator was lurking just across the river. Said predator tugged his clothes on, and blatantly crossed the river stealthily, stepping, and hopping on the protruding stones. As he set foot on the cool grass beneath his feet, he sidled non-too sneakily behind a rock and stared up at his beautiful, naive prey.

 _Alright, Levi, pounce on him, fuck the shit out of him, and leave_. The independent wolf coaxed himself, and took his first step to completely dominating the attractive boy.

Silence suddenly filled the moors. The man, Levi, stopped, and hurriedly returned to his hiding spot, noticing the little blonde stand up. He was looking around himself anxiously, as if sensing for the first time that he was not alone.

 _Took him long enough to notice me_. Levi figured, a small smirk tugging at his lips as the omega became cautious. He drew the instrument, and his arms close to his rigid body, while his tail tucked itself between his legs. _He’s nervous_. Levi mused, furrowing his eyebrows together. _But why_? Levi’s eyes widened with alarm, sensing another presence in the immediate area. _No_.

“AH!” The omega screamed as he was tackled onto the moors.

On top of him was a ginger-haired wolf, drooling, and panting over him huskily. “Ooh, so _pretty_!” Crowed the horny ginger, as he grabbed at the omega’s arm, and ripped it behind his back. A sharp crack resounded throughout the night.

“Ow!” Exclaimed the omega, his charming voice wrought with pain and confusion.

The ginger buried his face into the blondes hair, an inhaled his sweet scent. A satisfied moan emerged from his lips before he grabbed a fistful of his prey’s hair, and yanked his head back, exposing the bluest eyes Levi had ever seen. The alpha pressed his nose to the blonde's scent gland on his neck and inhaled the attractive omega scent. 

 _Fuck, that was so personal_. Levi's breath hitched in his throat again as he heard another sharp, squeal emerge from the omega’s quivering lips.

“Wh-what do you want from me?” Cried the confused, straining omega who trembled at the invasion to his personal space. 

 _He doesn’t know_? Levi wondered, figuring the man’s dark intentions were obvious with the way he was positioning himself unto the struggling omega. _Was he sheltered_?

A dark laugh was the only response the ginger-wolf gave, as he nipped at the blonde’s soft ear. The omega shied away, voicing his disgust in a low growl. The ginger bristled upon being growled at, and shoved the young one’s face into the dirt. Loose dirt scattered.

“Ah!” Another hurt noise left the omega’s lips as his face was smashed into the dirt.

“You dare have the nerve to growl at an alpha? At me, Bloodstone?” The indignant ginger ranted, outraged that a lowly omega would express disapproval towards him, no matter the reason. The omega whimpered and squirmed under him, dawning a submissive tone.

“I don’t…I don’t know who you are…but I…I…” The omega trailed off angrily, squeezed his eyes shut, and valiantly kicked upwards, landing a surprise blow on Bloodstone. Bloodstone gasped with surprise, and loosened his hold on the omega who tried to bolt out from underneath him. That brief submission Levi had heard in the omega's voice had been a ploy.

Bloodstone recovered and caught the omega’s ankle, and yanked him back. The omega gasped, and fell back down onto the white flowers that scattered into the air. He pawed desperately at the musical instrument, grabbed it, twisted around, and whacked the vile wolf with it. The wooden instrument splintered, and broke from the force exerted unto it.

“Whoa.” Levi whistled in growing admiration towards the feisty, clever omega, bold—or desperate enough to _strike_ an alpha. He felt his pants tighten considerably as he watched the brutal scene unfold before him. Bloodstone recoiled from the hard hit enough that the omega could scramble away from him.

 _Shit, he’s getting away_. Levi realized with horror, and had half of a mind to chase the omega down himself. Bloodstone rose up, howling with rage from the pain inflicted upon him. Levi decided to watch this play out, curiosity getting the better of him. He had never met a feisty omega before. 

“You little bitch!” Bloodstone cursed, and sprinted after the retreating omega. He leapt, and pounced on the blonde. They tumbled down the hill, landing on the river bank, yet neither of them noticed Levi as they struggled with each other.

“I don’t—I don’t understand. What do you want from me!? Leave me alone!” The omega shouted with panicked frustration, as his arms were pinned up near his head, from Bloodstones paws. Bloodstone straddled him now, preventing him from fighting back.

 _He really is naïve_. Levi thought, and wondered how the kid still did not understand that Bloodstone, like any sane, rational alpha, wanted to fuck his motherfucking brains out. _The fact he's fighting so hard makes me want to fuck him too. Put him in his place_.

“Your ass!” Bloodstone shouted back, as if the boy should have known that from the beginning. The omega’s breath hitched in his throat, as his eyebrows furrowed together.

“But…but I do not want to mate with you.” Said the omega, still hopelessly confused as to why this aroused ginger-wolf was panting over him.

“Mating? Who said anything about mating? I am going to fuck you raw, and then I will cut your throat so no one else can have you.” Bloodstone said, spelling his intentions out for the slow blond who froze underneath him.

Fear glossed over the omega’s beautiful blue eyes as realization set in. “You…you want to h-hurt me…” The omega whimpered, finally understanding that this man was truly dangerous. Levi inhaled the blonde’s fear, and understood exactly why Bloodstone wanted nothing more than to fuck that virgin ass.

The burly ginger smirked nastily, than he flipped the shaking omega over on to his stomach.

“Wait—! Wait, please, I am Armin, of the Moors. If you hurt me, you’ll be initiating a war.” The omega spoke quickly, thinking cleverly in an attempt to save himself from the monster hovering over him.

“In that case, I’ll rip you open to send a definite message to the Moor kingdom, little prince.” Bloodstone mocked darkly, and tugged Armin’s pants down, exposing his butt to the world. Only humans had kings and kingdoms.

“No!” Armin yelped, and tried once more to scramble away from the predator. Bloodstone pulled him back, and forced him down by pushing on his neck. All Armin could do was wiggle his ass in the air, while nervous sweat trickled down his face. "Th-this isn't right! Alpha's are supposed to protect omega's!" Armin shrieked desperately.

“Oh, ho ho.” Bloodstone laughed, gleefully watching Armin squirm frantically underneath him. He used his free hand to expose his hardened cock from his pants, and began to unceremoniously rub it against Armin’s puckered hole. The omega shrieked fearfully, and thrashed harder. His fear wafted across the moors, fueling the alpha’s quest to dominate him.

 _Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck that perfect ass_. Levi chanted in his head, wanting nothing more than to see that cute little omega cry as an alpha fucked him senseless. It was part of a primal need, one he was succumbing to. All of a sudden, Armin noticed him. They locked eyes Levi felt the villainous urge dissipate. _Crap. Guess I am the hero of this story_. Levi cursed to himself as he lunged into the open from behind the rocks, and tackled Bloodstone to the ground, just before he could successfully penetrate Armin.

Armin scrambled away, hastily tugging his pants up as he ran. He stopped suddenly, and turned to face the scrapping alpha’s. His heart raced as he watched the dark haired man, Levi, punch Bloodstone. _Friend or foe_? 

“I saw him first you fucker!” Levi shouted, and landed another punch before he was thrown off, simply because of his lighter weight. _If I win, I get to fuck him_. Levi hopped back to his feet with newfound determination. 

Bloodstone rose, bruised and bleeding, but not deterred. He stood tall, and howled loudly at the moon. Armin took a panicked step backwards.

“You fucker. Did you just call your pack?” Levi balked, outraged that more wolves would be trampling across the moors within moments. Bloodstone swiped some blood off of his lips, his breaths heavy.

“When we’re done with you, we’re going to fuck the shit out of him.” Bloodstone promised menacingly, then charged Levi. Levi braced himself for the impact, and tried to hold his own against the wolf who was three times larger than him. He got knocked back. Armin rushed to Levi’s side, crouching next to him.

“Let’s run.” Armin suggested, doubting Levi could win this fight. He grabbed Levi’s arm and tugged on it for emphasis. Levi brushed Armin off of him.

“Get the fuck out of here, Kid. If you stay, one of us will fuck your brains out so if you want to remain a virgin, _leave._ ” Levi commanded, giving Armin his only chance to flee. Armin backed away, shocked that his hero had the same vile intentions towards him that Bloodstone did.

 _Is everyone outside evil_? Armin wondered, perturbed by the hostility of the werewolves.

As Levi rose to fight, Armin dashed towards the hills, but stopped as he saw a pack of wolves coming to the river bank from varying directions. He retreated back towards the river bank, feeling cornered. He flattened his ears against his head. _I should have listened to the elders_.

The wolves leapt on to the scene, and charged Levi, who had Bloodstone’s blood on his knuckles. Armin screamed, and crumpled to the ground in fear as the men ripped, bit, and punched each other. Levi was able to throw some punches, and sweep men out from under their feet like a champ, but eight volatile men against one lone alpha would not end well.

Now that the men of the pack were present, Bloodstone turned his attention towards Armin, who had slipped away from him various times before. Armin froze, noticing the awful wolf was leering at him again. Bloodstone took a step towards him. Armin squeaked, and scrambled stiffly to his feet, distracted by the brutal fight Levi was losing.

Armin _wanted_ to run. He _should_ run. He _couldn’t_.

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, knowing he could not outrun an alpha, nor overpower him. _I just wanted a quiet night, how did this happen_?

“Please…don’t…” Armin pleaded softly, terrified of the man, and tried not to inhale the strong odor of arousal wafting off of him in suffocating waves. _If I stop fighting, if I submit...he might not hurt me_.

A cruel smile formed on Bloodstone’s face as he approached Armin. “Let’s finish what we started, shall we?” Bloodstone suggested, snagging Armin by his hair and tugged him close. Armin yipped and clawed at Bloodstone’s arm, adrenaline rushing through him again. Bloodstone growled and threw Armin down. Armin collided with the dirt with a alarmed gasp, unable to breathe. Bloodstone crawled on top of Armin once more, and tugged his pants off.

“No…no…no…!” Armin whimpered, flicking his ears back against his head.   _I do not want this_.

“Watch this.” One wolf, Nightstone, commanded to Levi, and held his head up by his dark hair.

“Tch…” Levi grunted, able to see through one eye, for the other was swelling. He was bitter about losing the fight. Bloodstone mounted the scared omega, whose submission, and terror odor were becoming stronger, and sweeter by the second. _No, I want to do it_ …! Levi thought desperately, wanting to be the one that devoured the omega’s light and make him writhe underneath him. Levi jerked suddenly against his captors, but they held his arms tightly, as if suspecting correctly that Levi had some fight remaining in him. _Damn it_ …

“Scream for me, prince.” Bloodstone growled, and rammed his hips against Armin’s.

A high-pitched scream flooded the moors, reaching an ungodly octave that made Levi shudder with pure pleasure. He struggled harder against his captors, who fiercely wanted to fuck Armin to his hearts content. The little omega was a dream come true, and yet, that motherfucking ginger was impaling the blonde with a undeserving, hardened cock. _It’s not fair_! Levi raged internally, tortured by the arousing away Armin threw his head down, to whimper, and sob in a beautiful show of submission.

“Shit, you’re fucking tight!” Bloodstone exclaimed, forcing his cock into Armin’s virgin hole. Armin’s entire body writhed with the sheer strain it was under. His muscles contracted against the intruding flesh, as a last attempt to keep his body pure. Bloodstone moaned loudly in response, and reveled in the constricting muscles. Armin was paralyzed with pain, and unable to breathe, or move for a long minute. All he could do was tremble violently.

Levi’s breath hitched in his throat. _Why is that not me_? He griped, almost emitting a whine from low in his throat. _It should have been me_. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.  

As soon as the little omega could breathe, he began to wiggle valiantly in a last-ditch effort to escape. Bloodstone applied more pressure to Armin’s neck, which kept the omega from running away. Armin’s wiggle had a pleasurable effect on Bloodstone’s cock, that was nestled deep within the boy’s warm, straining body. Armin whined desperately, quietly repeating a phrase. Levi flicked his ears, straining to make out Armin’s words.

“Help me…” Armin begged, over and over to anyone who was willing to listen. The insanely attractive words pissed Levi the fuck off.

“FUCK!” Levi bellowed, and began thrashing angrily with what little strength he had left. “You motherfucker! I saw him first!” Levi raged loudly, hating how Armin’s purity was being tarnished by a dumbfuck coward like Bloodstone. _At least I was going to fuck him by myself_.

Bloodstone pulled out of Armin, and smirked upon seeing blood on his cock. _I tore something_. He thought proudly, and shoved his dick into Armin’s tight little hole. Armin shrieked from agony, and squeezed his eyes shut as his body tensed up, miserable from pain already. Tears trickled down Armin’s cheeks.

 _I want to lick them off of his pretty face_. Levi thought, biting his bottom lip to distract himself from his overwhelming desire to be in Bloodstone’s position over the perfect, blonde omega. Bloodstone lifted his hand from Armin’s neck and gripped his hips, to prevent the trembling omega from leaving, as he adjusted his position against Armin. Bloodstone violently rocked his hips against Armin’s, letting his cock tear through the delicate flesh.

“Stop, stop, stop!” Armin cried repeatedly, writhing on the ground, and clenched his hands into fists. The other wolves hollered, turned on by Armin’s cute, desperate cries for mercy. Levi only felt sick because he was not the one making Armin sound beautiful and desperate. Levi snarled and tugged at his arms again, more than willing to pounce on Armin, even though he lost his purity. He was effectively held back by the taller, stockier alpha’s. 

“The damage is done. You might as well let me finish.” Bloodstone said, and smashed their hips together again. Armin gnashed his teeth against his bottom lip, muffling his too-loud scream. Bloodstone leaned back, then pushed himself back into Armin, beginning a rough thrusting rhythm that made Armin howl with indescribable agony.

 _Shit. He is really ravaging him_. Levi thought numbly, watching Armin be thrust forwards every time Bloodstone forced his throbbing cock into Armin’s petite body. _Fucking him good_.

Bloodstone ravaged Armin, penetrating him repeatedly, without remorse, his cock unrelenting. Armin sobbed as he screamed, wrought with overwhelming agony. The sorrowful tears stained the dirt, pale face flushed red in the moonlight. He was being fucked like a dog—nothing was more humiliating to an unmated omega. _No one is ever going to want to be my mate now_. Armin thought sadly as every dream, and aspiration he had for life was fucked out of him.

“Ahh…” Bloodstone moaned as he buried his fat cock into Armin, and ejaculated. He let Armin drop to the ground, and put his bloody cock away. Armin hiccuped on the ground between breathless sobs. He curled up, keeping his tail between his legs, hoping that if he appeared submissive enough, the men would just leave him be, now that he was undesirable.

“You got what you wanted from him, now leave.” Levi spoke up, wanting to be free of these men so he could either kick their ass for taking what he wanted to take, and or fuck Armin until the sun rose. A aroused alpha could last long a long time during sex, as Bloodstone already proved when he raped Armin who lay scared, bleeding and vulnerable on the ground.

“I did. They, did not.” Bloodstone said, and motioned towards his pack, who were just as aroused as Levi was. They too stared at Armin hungrily, wanting to dominate, and leave their grubby paws on the omega to carry around like a unwanted trophy.  

Nightstone stepped forth, letting another wolf hold Levi back. He approached Armin, and climbed on top of him wordlessly. Armin squealed fearfully and desperately tried to push the new wolf away from him. Nightstone grabbed Armin’s wrists and pinned them to the dirt. Armin twisted on the ground, but he couldn’t throw the man off of him.

“No, no…let me go!” Armin wailed, kicking his legs wildly at the lecherous wolf. Nightstone smirked, happy to see that Armin had some fight left in him. Nightstone assaulted Armin's scent gland with his nose, and inhaled deeply. Armin squealed, and cried at the personal violation that he felt over the sniff. "Stop!"

A wolf from the pack waltzed over and crouched down near Armin, to hold his wrists down so that Nightstone could do as he pleased with the sweet-smelling omega, bold enough to try to resist them.

“Thanks, Snakestone.” Nightstone commented as he pushed Armin’s thrashing legs up against his chest, exposing his ass. Nightstone held Armin’s legs down in place, and pushed his dick into the now exposed, and completely vulnerable hole.

“Heek!” Armin yelped pitifully as he felt his body be ran through with another dry dick. The burning sensation returned with a vengeance as Nightstone began to mercilessly fuck his abused hole.

The blood did not quell the burning friction, for Nightstone was thrusting into Armin quicker then Bloodstone did. Nightstone’s cock was longer, and penetrated Armin deeper, creating new, jagged rips that made Armin yell into the night. “It hurts…it hurts…” Armin cried, repeating himself from moments ago when Bloodstone was raping him. _I can’t move, I hate this, I hate it_!

Snakestone snickered, and shamelessly mocked Armin. “It hurts, oh it _hurts_.” He laughed, and looked to Nightsone. “Fuck him harder. Show him what real pain is.”

“Mmm, I’ll do that.” Stone, another wolf, said, and approached Armin. He pushed Nightstone away, just as the man ejaculated into Armin. Armin immediately stretched his aching, throbbing legs out along the grass, out of that debilitating position.

 _That was so hot. I should have thought of it, damn it_ …Levi thought, hopelessly turned on by how vulnerable, and defenseless Armin had been in that horrible position. Armin had not been able to protect himself, nor cover himself. The man, Nightstone, had had complete dominance over Armin, able to penetrate him with no resistance.

Stone flipped Armin on to his stomach, as Bloodstone had, and lifted his hips up. Armin clawed at the dirt desperately, tears and sweat making his messy hair stick to his wet face. Armin could not imagine enduring another man’s cock, whose only goal seemed to be to rub his inner skin away. _Not again, not again_ …!

Stone positioned himself, and aligned his erection against Armin’s taut entrance. Stone pushed the tip of his dick against the round ring of torn muscles. Nothing happened, much to Armin’s relief, and apprehension. 

 _Is he that large_?  Armin wondered, only able to guess as to why he was not being sexually assaulted.

“You are a tight little omega.” Stone commented, and shoved his finger into Armin, who tensed. A second, and then a third finger was stuffed into Armin’s body, to stretch him in a more personal way than the previous dicks did.

Amin yipped with pain, feeling the thick fingers force his body to stretch, beyond what he thought it could. The nails sliced him, eliciting more agonized cries from him. Stone used one hand to shove the tip of his engorged cock into Armin’s too tight body. Stone then pushed forwards with all of his strength. Armin’s already high-pitched, albeit raspy screams reached a higher, ear-shattering octave.

Levi flinched from the noise, and for the first time since this tragedy began, he had the decency to look away as Stone ravaged innocent Armin brutally.

 _Shit. He didn’t deserve that_. Levi thought, having seen just how large Stone’s cock was before it was wedged, and stuffed into Armin’s already straining body. Armin kept screaming, unable to silence himself as Stone pushed his dick further, and further into Armin’s lithe body.

Stone’s nails dragged along Armin’s fair skin, drawing strips of blood to the otherwise not marred flesh. If Armin lived, the claw marks would scar, and be a further reminder of why no one will mate with him.

The wolves hollered, egging Stone on, wanting him to fuck the shit out of Armin. Stone struggled for a long time to be able to thrust himself in, and out of Armin with the ease the ones before him had demonstrated. Stone had to rip Armin open in a deeper, more personal way than the others did because he had a wide girth, and a length that he was intent on making Armin’s ass swallow. He ravaged Armin beyond repair, to satisfy his own sexual desire.

All Armin could do was scream, and thrash uselessly. His claws were worn down to bleeding nubs, and the skin had been scraped off of his knees in desperate attempts to flee. His body was too young, too inexperienced, and too ill prepared to accommodate Stone’s monster cock, but it was obvious that not only did Stone not care, he was not giving Armin a choice.

As soon as Stone was able to smash their hips together, Armin lost his voice. Stone plunged his cock into Armin, and leaned forwards, putting enormous strain on Armin’s little body. Armin trembled violently, tears cascading down his once pretty face, now contorted miserably with sheer agony. He did not even breathe, quickly becoming light-headed and blue. Stone reveled in Armin’s misery, then nastily bit his cheek, drawing blood.

Levi suddenly did not feel aroused anymore. He clenched his own hands into fists, appalled by the cruelty the wolves were expressing on a powerless omega. It was not too different than what Levi had wanted to do to Armin…but god, Levi hadn’t wanted to rip Armin open. He just wanted to fuck him raw and make him scream and cry a little. Which, these wolves were in the process of doing in the cruelest way possible, lacking human empathy.

 _I must be a fucking animal_ …Levi thought to himself, realizing just how fucked up he was in the head that he had wanted to fuck—rape Armin _. If he lives, no one will mate with him_. _His entire life will be lonely, like that beautiful music he played_ …He shut his eyes, not wanting to watch Stone rip Armin in two.

A raspy scream distracted Levi from his thoughts. He saw, to his horror, the scene before him had changed, with two of the wolves attempting to gang-rape Armin at once. They all wanted to fuck Armin, and apparently some of them were impatient—or downright sadists. Levi wasn’t sure which, but like Armin, he was powerless to stop this horrific scene from happening. Armin was really struggling again, in the pitiful way he could, be he was, like Levi, restrained. His limbs flailed, and jerked.

No amounts of pleas from Armin deterred his rapists from plunging themselves into him. Armin’s shell-shocked, broken scream rippled through Levi’s body, sending dread rippling through him. A few minutes ago, Levi might have been aroused by the pain-filled scream, or he might even have been jealous…but now, he just wanted to throw up. This was too much for him. He had limits, damn it!

The two wolf-men managed to force their cocks into Armin’s ravaged body, and plunged deeply into him. Armin saw white, and fell limp, not for the first time, Levi realized, as Snakestone hit Armin again, irritably. Levi threw his dinner up onto the floor. Armin jolted awake screaming once the two men found a rough rhythm they liked. They fucked Armin hard, not giving him any reprieve.

As soon as they were done with Armin, another wolf took their place. All eight wolves of the pack fucked Armin into the ground, some worse than others, though none of them were kind to him. They had their own agenda, for Armin was _just_ an omega. As far as they were concerned, Armin was theirs to fuck by default.

They were alpha’s. Armin was an omega. The math was simple. They took what they wanted from Armin, with no care to how badly injured Armin was. They did not care that he was hurt, and exhausted. They did not care that his entire life was ruined. They only cared about themselves, and they cared a lot about repeatedly fucking Armin—using him as if he were an indispensable toy.

They even began to fight over who would get to fuck Armin next, snarling and snapping teeth at each other. As the leader, Bloodstone made it a point to fuck Armin a second time, to reinstate the fact that Armin was very much his. After Bloodstone, the events seemed to morph, and twist together.  

Levi himself lost count of how long the sexual torture lasted, and who did what to Armin in their lustful depravity. He was exhausted just watching, and listening to the brutality set upon an innocent omega. It was disgusting, how they were taking turns, and going back for seconds, as if they hadn’t been satisfied the first time around. Armin’s heavy, breathless pants dissipated into short, struggled gasps for air, as if he were a drowning fish over water. He could not get enough air to fill his lungs. 

Armin doubted that he could even run away at this point, never mind the excruciating pain, it was the fact that when Stone flipped him over, he heard another cracking noise that left him dizzy, and nauseous from agony. That agony lasted, and endured as the men repeatedly raped him, and the more he was manhandled, the more he felt his body be broken, and ripped apart from the inside. Armin had long ago given up on being rescued. All he could do was wait for them to finish ravaging him, and then kill him, something he wanted to happen sooner rather than later.

 _They’re going to fuck him to death_. Levi thought as another wave of nausea overwhelmed him. There was nothing arousing about the viscous rape occurring before him. There wasn’t anything funny about the way they mocked and laughed at Armin relentlessly, teasing him, deliberately hurting him over and over again each time he cried out. Levi could not help him—each time he tried to escape, the wolves beat him down.

As the first rays of sunlight flickered across the sky, Bloodstone ravaged Armin one more time, repeatedly thrusting into him with lasting vigor. Once he ejaculated, he let Armin fall to the ground.

“Let’s go.” Bloodstone told his pack, who had repeatedly raped Armin throughout the night. The current wolves restraining Levi pushed him aside, and followed after their cruel leader. Levi shakily rose to his feet, and stumbled towards Armin, laying broken and bloodied, nestled limply in the white heather stained red.

 _Lucky my ass_. Levi thought, seeing the bloodstained, scattered flower petals. He crouched down next to Armin, and saw the blonde was awake, though his dull, glossy eyes were worlds away from the living nightmare he was put through.  

“Hey. Can you hear me?” Levi asked, though Armin remained unresponsive, staring blankly at a crushed, bloody white heather. Levi set his hand on Armin’s bruised, and bitten shoulder to shake him. Armin moved limply with the shakes. “I am going to take you back to your pack, and once I recover strength, I am going to murder those fucking animals.” Levi promised while he scooped Armin’s light body up, into his arms.

A soft, unintelligible noise left Armin’s lips, much to Levi’s relief. Levi hoped the boy was mouthing off to him. He doubted it.

Levi ran through the moors, figuring Armin had to live close by. Omega’s did not have a habit of wandering far from home, ever cautious of lone wolves that might want to steal their virginity. Armin had either thought he was safe in the moors, or he was just naïve—either way, he would never have sex again, Levi was sure of that. And if he did not hurry, he knew Armin would die in his arms.

 _Don’t die, don’t die_ …Levi repeated in his head, and ran faster despite his own wounds, gnawing at the back of his mind. His breath was ragged, and his legs were weak. Still, he crossed over the hills of the moors and used his nose to pick up the scent of alpha’s, and omega’s who lived nearby. As soon as the scents registered in his brain, he followed them to a small, lone village.

A alpha stood at the village entrance, guarding his home, and his omega’s from outside predators. His dark eyes were trained on Levi, having smelled him coming from quite a distance away. Levi sucked in a breath to steel himself, then callously approached the alpha, who was evaluating both him, and the bare blonde in his arms.

“This one…lives here.” Levi said between harsh breaths, figuring it was best for him to get his point across as quickly as possible so Armin could receive medical help, if it wasn’t too late already. Levi also did not think that he could win a fight against this alpha in the condition he was in—not that his pride would ever let him admit that, though. Armin was deathly still in his arms. Levi wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. That made Levi’s heart race with panic.

“Not anymore.” The lead guard stated dismissively, and gestured for Levi to leave.

“What?” Levi balked, furrowing his eyebrows together with confusion. _He can’t be serious_.

“We only raise pure pups here. He is not pure anymore.” The guard explained, and gestured to Armin’s bloody thighs as evidence that Armin had engaged in sex.

An elder alpha approached, disappointment flitting through his eyes as he saw Armin’s limp, ravaged body. “Ohh. What a shame. He was my favorite one, too.” The elder sighed, having already sided with the guards. "I was going to make him mine once he entered his first heat."

Levi felt his jaw drop in horror. He had heard about these types of farms before. Farms that bred pure omega's that were cultivated to be subservient to the alpha who chose him or her. The farms were fucking prisons.

“I already told him to take him away.” The guard informed the elder.

“He was fucking raped!” Levi shouted, pent up rage over coming him.

“Our alpha’s only deserve those pure in body. Little Armin has had sex without receiving a matemark. It is a sign of great shame—he was good enough to have sex with, but not to partner up with.” The elder tsked, shaking his head back and forth.

 _This. This is why I live alone_. Levi’s dark eye twitched, anger spiraling through him. He readjusted Armin’s limp body over his shoulder, then punched the elder in the face with all of his pent up emotions. A sickening crack resounded.

“You sick fucks! I told you he was raped!” Levi repeated himself angrily, frothing at the mouth, ready to fight. The guard did not hesitate to punch Levi, and kick him to the ground. Levi held Armin tightly, attempting to shield him from the fall.

“He is an omega. An alpha is allowed to fuck his pretty little ass a hundred times if he so chooses, he is under no obligation to mate with him so call it what ever you want to. He is just an omega.” The guard stated, kicking Levi while he was down. Levi wrapped his arms around Armin and protected him from the harsh blows—as if Armin would feel them.

“Such a shame it is…I was going to mate him when he entered his first heat.” The elder mused disapprovingly of the situation presented to him.

 _Fuck, this kid was going to have a miserable life no matter what happened last night…he was never going to be allowed a choice…and I too was not going to give him one_ …Levi thought with horror as he shielded Armin from the relentless blows.

The guard stopped, then, and snarled. “Leave, now, and take that _unmated_ slut away from here.” He spat cruelly, spitting the nasty words onto the ground.

 _Unmated. Is that all these fuckers care about? If he was mated, would they take him back and save his life_? Levi wondered, and impulsively bit Armin’s tender neck, sinking his teeth at the juncture where the neck met the shoulder.

“What the hell are you doing?” The elder demanded to know, disgust flickering into his eyes.

Armin jerked to life suddenly, whimpering and crying, as if some part of him understood exactly what was happening, and _knew_ that he _didn’t_ want it. Levi was assaulted with various images of Armin, laughing, smiling, and having fun with his friends whom he considered to be part of his family.

 _Memories_? Levi wondered, then the sunlit images turned dark and grey as bits and pieces of the harrowing rape infested Levi’s image centers. He felt dark emotions flood through his body.

Worthlessness. Sorrow. _Fear_.

The sheer amount of terror made Levi sick. _Is this what he felt!_? _Shit, shit_ …Levi doubled over as he felt his skin—Armin’s skin—?—be clawed, bitten, and torn open. Just a small fraction of what Armin felt was relayed to Levi, who wasn’t sure what was, or wasn’t real anymore.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on!?” A young voice demanded to know, hurrying on to the scene with another wolf in tow. Levi peeked up, dazed from an overload of images, and feelings not his own. Armin stilled, becoming limp in Levi’s arms. His head lolled to the side, exposing the faint mark imprinted onto his neck.

“Eren! Mikasa. Go back to your quarters.” The elder snapped, blocking their view of Levi.

“Did Armin come back?” Eren asked hopefully, trying desperately to see around the elder. Levi coughed, and tiredly sat himself up, bringing a too-limp Armin with him, pulling him close.

“He is gone, forget about him. He isn’t pure anymore.” The elder said, continuing to block the young ones from seeing behind him.

“He was fucking raped.” Levi rasped breathlessly, reinstating his words louder.

“What!?” The brunette boy yipped, and dashed around the elder. His breath caught in his throat upon seeing his bloodied, naked best friend. The anger melted to sorrow instantly. “Armin. Armin? Armin!” Eren shouted, his voice breaking as he rushed to his friend and began to cry shamelessly.

Another young one dashed around the elder, a dark haired female, Levi saw. She froze upon seeing the horrific condition her friend was in. She gasped, and collapsed to her knees.

“Damn it, he’s gone. Let him go.” The elder snapped, grabbing both of the kids up by the scruff of their necks. Eren and Miaksa thrashed against him.

“Let me go you old, fat pig!” Eren screeched angrily, and managed to pry his way to freedom. He ran to Levi’s side and hunkered down by the stranger. Mikasa effortlessly followed suit, breaking free and joining Eren at Armin’s side. Levi recognized them as the children Armin grew up with, and loved dearly.

“Come.” Levi told the little ones as he shakily stood up. He stumbled, and swayed slightly, from the exhaustion wearing upon him, but he caught himself and led the kids away from that hellhole of a pack.

“Let them go. They are not pure like their friend was.” The elder said, stopping the guard from chasing after the two pups following after their friend, into the distance.


	2. Blood Transfusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Eren, and Mikasa hold their breath while they wait, and hope, that Armin will wake up. 
> 
> Please, Armin. Wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa express emotion.
> 
> Erwin arrives and tries to play doctor, where in he attempts a blood transfusion. Blood transfusions have always been difficult to successfully perform from their conception, especially for rural parts of the planet. There may, in any rural town, be one doctor present, who may, or may not know what another doctor does from another town. One town might not even have a local doctor. That's the world the characters live in. It's also important to note that medical knowledge is limited here, in the story. Erwin, a brilliant, intelligent man of the time, and story, does the best he can with the limited resources available to him. I will also point out, if it was not obvious, that you should never try to perform a blood transfusion yourself. Always refer to a actual doctor and hope he uses legit medical equipment and instruments that are specifically fashioned for such a life-altering thing.
> 
> Levi and Erwin have a deep, complex relationship that they don't even understand half of the time. I hope it will be interesting for you to read about, and piece together.

**Quiet Alpha**

**Chapter 2: Blood Transfusion**

“Is he alive?” Eren tentatively asked, fear edging its way into his shaky tone as he looked over his ravaged, unresponsive best friend, splayed out on the bed.

“He is.” Mikasa responded, noting the way Armin’s chest inflated, and then deflated with each uneven, shallow breath.

A soft, feathered down blanket covered the lower half of Armin’s trembling body.

“Why is he shaking like that?” Eren inquired, having done nothing but ask questions since he left his home with a stranger.

“Shock.” Levi responded, sitting next to Armin on the bed, with one arm draped over the knee resting against his chest. He had his back rested against the corner wall so he could watch both of the new kids, and Armin at once.

“Is he going to die?” Eren questioned, holding one of Armin’s hands between both of his paws.

“I hope not.” Was all Levi said, because he knew that shock alone could kill Armin, never mind the grievous wounds. _He’s cold too_. Levi thought, and before he knew what he was doing, he was laying next to Armin, and pulling his unconscious body against his.

“H-hey! You told us not to move him.” Eren screeched as he jumped up, ready to fight. Mikasa set a hand on Eren’s chest, to keep him from tackling Levi.

“Do you want him to freeze to death?” Levi retorted snippily, and exerted his heat on to Armin, in the way only a mature alpha could. Mikasa sat down on the edge of the bed, and felt Levi’s body warmth radiate, and extend to her and Eren.

 _He is a powerful alpha_. Mikasa acknowledged silently, and felt assured that Levi could save Armin’s life—at least compared to her, and Eren, who, while his father had been a doctor when he was alive, Eren never really learned the trade. Levi at least was able to sew, and clean wounds. That was more then what they could do for their precious friend.

Armin reluctantly nestled against Levi’s body, desperately seeking the warmth the lone alpha was providing. He made unconscious noises, alerting Levi that even in slumber he was in a world of pain.

“If he wakes up, he might live.” Levi informed the distraught friends. He felt awkward, and guilty, laying next to the omega that he had wanted to fuck earlier.

“Come on, Armin…wake up, _please_ wake up.” Eren pleaded softly, and clambered on to the bed to nestle against Armin, joining in Levi’s effort to warm him up. Mikasa reached out, and lifted Armin’s feet onto her lap, to elevate him a little. She then began to gently massage his blanketed feet to entice circulation to thrum between his nerves, which would in turn, she hoped, produce heat.

They sat quietly for awhile, with bated breath, each hoping Armin would wake up. Levi listened solely to Armin’s rapid, but shallow breath, and took comfort that the kid was breathing at all. Then the front door, across the room, opened. Eren and Mikasa jolted, startled by the unexpected guest. A tall, intimidating man stepped into the home, but paused upon seeing uninvited guests in _his_ home.

“Erwin.” Levi exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief, recognizing the fellow alpha.

Both Eren and Mikasa relaxed their shoulders slightly, though they warily eyed the lone alpha.

“Care to explain?” The blonde wolf asked as he studied the scene in front of him.

Eren opened his mouth to reply, then lost heart and clamped his mouth shut. Levi looked away, not wanting to admit that Armin might die because he essentially, partially, allowed wild wolves to rape him.

Erwin approached the bed, realizing none of them wanted to offer an explanation. Erwin looked around for the answer he sought, and saw bloodied rags on the table, next to string and a bood-stained needle. The two young wolves wore clothes stained with blood, while Levi was drenched in crimson liquid.

His blue eyes rested on the too pale blonde, laying motionless on the bed. Erwin noted the rapid, shallow breaths, and heard the boy’s erratic, but weak heartbeat. The little blonde was covered in bruises, and angry, red claw marks that he assumed Levi sewed, to stem the bleeding. The rest of the boy was covered with a blanket, but judging by the various scents Erwin could smell wafting off of the boy, he was sure the kid had been gang-raped.

What caught Erwin’s interest, however, was how Mikasa was elevating Armin’s legs, as if she knew that could help stabilize Armin. “Where did you learn that, you clever girl?” Erwin asked curiously. _Levi definitely didn’t tell her that_.

“Eren’s father was a doctor. I saw him treat shock before.” Mikasa replied, and continued to gently massage Armin’s feet. Erwin hummed, impressed that such a young omega knew something so medically important. Eren frowned guiltily, figuring he should have known that.

“Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do, if that is what ails her.” Erwin grimaced, knowing shock was too often life-threatening. There was no known doctors in the immediate vicinity, and the few Erwin did know personally did not have the faintest idea of how to treat shock any better than the gaggle of wolves did who were on the bed.

“Him. Armin is a boy.” Eren corrected, as if Armin’s gender was important right now.

“The point remains that your friend is deathly pale, largely unresponsive, and if the way you all are huddled around him is any indication, I would assume he is cold. None of which is a positive sign that he will recover.” Erwin commented grimly, and set his knuckles against his mouth in thought. He approached the bed with careful steps as he mulled over their limited options.

All three conscious wolves draped their arms over Armin, protecting him. Erwin rose an eyebrow at Levi, who had not tried to protect someone else since—since—

“I do not trust you.” Eren snarled, baring his teeth at Erwin. Erwin flicked his blue eyes to Levi, who relaxed his shoulders, realizing he was behaving ridiculously.

“You should. Erwin is the only hope we have of Armin surviving the day.” Levi informed the brunette, as he sat up carefully, mindful of his own throbbing injuries.

“Well, you look like hell.” Erwin stated, knowing Levi had seen better days.

“Fuck off.” Levi grunted sourly, and gestured with his hand to Armin. “Use that brain of yours to liven this kid up.”

 _He cares about someone else_? Erwin realized with utter concern, and held his hand out in front of Levi. “How many fingers am I holding up, and how many times were you hit in the head?” Erwin asked seriously, knowing something was different about his best friend. Levi opened his mouth to respond, then swiped Erwin’s hand away from him, drawing blood.

“This isn’t about me goddamn it!” Levi snapped angrily, knowing time was of the essence. The longer Erwin took at playing doctor to Levi, the quicker Armin would fade from their lives. “Now do the job only you can do or go away.

“This is my—” Erwin began, then became distracted by the blood on his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. A light sparkled in Erwin’s blue eyes.

“What?” Levi asked, recognizing that look in Erwin’s eyes. Erwin looked to Mikasa.

“Have you ever heard of blood transfusion?” Erwin asked, having an idea. Mikasa paused, and thought for a moment. She looked up then, at Erwin.

“Yes. Eren’s father, Dr. Jaeger attempted a blood transfusion a few years ago. However, the patient died.” Mikasa responded honestly, clever enough to know that Erwin must have a point he was leading up to. Erwin nodded grimly.

“Hmm…I have not yet heard positives results about—” Erwin started tentatively.

“Do it.” Levi, and Eren said in unison, with determined eyes. Neither of them understood the risks involved in a blood transfusion, yet they understood that without one, Armin _would_ die. Mikasa frowned, uncertain a blood transfusion was a good idea.

“Let me try it the safe way.” Erwin suggested, and stepped over to the kitchen cupboard, where he pulled out a cup. He then returned to them, and held the cup out towards Eren. “Bleed into it.”

Eren’s green eyes widened, though he did not falter, slicing is own arm with his nail. Mikasa gasped, and nervously watched Eren hold his arm over the cup, bleeding into it. “If this is what it takes to bring Armin back to us, I will not hesitate to do it.” Eren said valiantly, and watched his blood dribble into the cup. He began to sweat as more blood trickled into the cup.

“Is this safe?” Mikasa asked, having concerns about Erwin’s idea. Erwin shook his head, with a shrug.

“We’ll find out in a minute.” Erwin told her honestly, and pulled the cup away from Eren, who sat back, panting. Mikasa steadied him with one arm, and fanned him with her other hand. “Hold his head up.” Erwin instructed Levi, who slid his arm carefully underneath Armin’s neck to elevate him. Erwin tilted the cup towards Armin’s lips, parted ever so slightly.

The donated blood slid into Armin’s mouth. “If it can just slide down his throat—” Erwin voiced his hope as the blood continued to trickle into the little blonde’s mouth. Armin jolted. “Put him on to his side, he’s choking.” Erwin commanded, pulling the cup away.

Levi quickly rolled Armin’s jerking body onto his side, letting the blood work its way out of Armin’s mouth. Eren groaned with frustration, having hoped his friend could just swallow the liquid. “Did you know that might happen?” Levi asked, flicking his dark eyes towards Erwin, who briskly nodded.

“I had hoped he could swallow…” Erwin confessed, having known better than to have attempted that experiment. “I have one more idea that I did not want to resort to…I have no idea how he will respond to it.” Erwin admitted grimly, and held the cup to Mikasa. “You have him bleed into the cup, replenish what we lost. I have to test something.”

Mikasa hesitantly took the cup, and stared at it with a shaking hand. She looked to Eren questioningly, who nodded with determination. He stopped applying pressure to his wound and once more draped it over the cup. Mikasa frowned, watching Eren’s face pale.

Levi rubbed Armin’s back, watching him intently for any sign of improvement, or demise. Armin stopped choking after a moment, and returned to his limp state. Levi sighed, and flattened Armin on the bed, hoping the kid could breathe better like that, as opposed to another position. He laid down with Armin again, and transferred his head to Armin’s trembling body.

Erwin ventured around the house, hunting for something—anything he could fashion into a makeshift syringe, or needle…or both. He worked quickly, finding an instrument he morphed into a pointed cone, with an extremely thin tip, that he made a hole in _. I wonder if medical scholars years from now will praise my wits, or condemn them_. Erwin wondered briefly, and returned to the little group.

“Is…is that…enough?” Eren asked dazedly, held up by Mikasa’s arm. He was pale, and sweaty.

“Plenty.” Erwin responded, taking the cup. He looked between the cup, and the makeshift instrument. Eren dropped. Mikasa caught him, and held him against her chest. She began to stroke his hair, more concerned than ever that she would lose her only friends. Still, she did not protest, because Erwin was their only hope.

“You need me to hold him up again?” Levi asked, and shifted Armin against his body, not waiting for an answer. Erwin considered Levi’s question for a moment, and realized he had no answer. As intelligent as he was, medical knowledge was severely limited, and was in the stages of learn-by-error. With nothing to go by, Erwin gestured for Levi to let Armin’s head loll to the side, to expose his neck.

A faint, pink mark bruised Armin’s skin, where his neck met his shoulder. Erwin’s eyes widened with shock, and looked to Levi. He opened his mouth to comment on the partial mate mark. Levi paled, and shook his head left and right, willing Erwin to be silent. Erwin furrowed his eyebrows as a silent darkness flitted through his eyes. Levi stared back, pleading Erwin to let the topic go, with his eyes. _Later_ , Levi mouthed silently.

“You _owe_ me.” Erwin stated, his voice dark with complex layers of jealousy, possessiveness, and a tinge of betrayal. Levi simply nodded brusquely, and shifted Armin so his head lolled to the side. Mikasa furrowed her own eyebrows at the confusing, silent exchange between the adults. The only thing she understood was that Erwin was pissed off about something, and Levi was trying to will him to let it go. The men knew each other—that much Mikasa knew without a doubt.

Erwin looked Armin over, looking for ideal blood veins to tap into. He thought about the known pro’s and con’s of choosing different veins, then decided to pierce Armin’s jugular with the instrument. Erwin then lifted the cup over the instrument, and steadily regulated the flow of foreign blood descending straight into Armin’s veins. Levi and Mikasa watched intently, with bated breath. Neither of them had any idea as to what might happen to Armin.

“There are two possibilities,” Erwin began, without looking up from the cup. “One, Armin’s body will merge with the boy’s blood, which will allow him to live. Two, Armin’s body will reject the foreign blood and die anyways.” Erwin stated, listing off the only two possible scenario’s he could think of. Mikasa held Eren tighter.

Once the last drop of blood trickled into Armin’s body, Erwin pulled the instrument out of Armin’s neck, and let Levi sew the wound up. Levi then just held Armin against him, unwilling to lay him down. Erwin did not argue medical semantics, since he calculated Armin’s mortality rate to be on the low end of the spectrum no matter what they did.

An hour passed, with Erwin observing Armin closely, and Mikasa hoping for the best. Armin suddenly roused enough to double over, and clutch his chest. Erwin stood alert, knowing that even Armin’s tentative consciousness was not a good sign.

“Armin?” Mikasa gasped, almost dropping Eren in her shock. “Can you hear me?” She asked, voice becoming frantic as she realized Armin was groaning in pain. Eren became alert from the sudden, quick movements on the bed and Mikasa’s panicked voice. “What is wrong?”

“Shit! The fuck did you do, you son of a bitch!?” Levi cursed at Erwin, expressing his own uncharacteristic panic.

“The only thing I could!” Erwin shot back, at a loss of what to do for the first time in his life. Levi groaned in frustration, and rubbed Armin’s back. It was all he could do, since he was not a medic. Erwin tried to think. Levi cursed obscenities. Mikasa was cried alongside a shouting Eren. Armin was groaning, and sobbing.

“I can not fucking think!” Erwin bellowed, and stormed out of the cabin into the cool air of the fading day, leaving the noise behind to cope with the fact that he failed Levi.

. . .

The still night made Levi’s skin crawl, while the gentle spring breeze ruffled his greasy hair.

 _So much for my bath_ …Levi muttered to himself, and took a long puff off of the cigar in his hands. He had a habit of lighting cigars up on nights that his inner emotions festered together into one shit pile on his heart.

He stood near the black, metal drum container where a crackling fire roared inside, the flames licking out of the many holes. Levi stared at the moon high above him, and wondered how the hell he ended up in this situation.

A cute, battered blonde boy was dying in the house, with his friends crying over him. If that was not bad enough, Erwin was pissed off at Levi, for a multitude of reasons that Levi did not want to think about, mostly because Erwin had a point—Levi did not.

 _I am such a fucked up person_. Levi lamented, and took another long drag off of the smoking cigar. _I wanted to rape him, and now I am partially mated to him. What the fuck, man_ …

The noise of the front door opening distracted Levi from his troubled thoughts. He craned his neck to the side, and saw Erwin step outside. Erwin spotted him and approached him.

“Is he dead?” Levi asked grimly, figuring it was just a matter of time now before he heard the kids bawl their eyes out.

“No, not yet.” Erwin replied, snatching the cigar from Levi.

“Hey.” Levi griped grumpily, and reached for the cigar. Erwin turned his back towards Levi, inhaled a long drag from the cigar, then dropped it to the grass and smashed it with his foot. “Damn it! That was my last one.” Levi whined irritably as he folded his arms across his chest and turned his back to Erwin.

They stood back to back for a long minute.

“You do not even like them.” Levi grumbled under his breath, still stewing childishly.

Erwin said nothing, allowing the silent tension to stretch itself out between them as the only noise other than that of the crackling fire. The tension nagged mercilessly at Levi, in the form of a heavy ball of guilt that had nestled into his stomach.

“Oh, here it comes, _the talk_ , right?” Levi scoffed sarcastically, a grimace etching itself into his face, dreading what Erwin would say.

“I do not know what to say, Levi…” Erwin spoke up, his heart heavy with conflict, appearing defeated.

“That is a first.” Levi snorted, and turned towards Erwin, ready to fight. “So come on. Say it already. I am waiting.” Levi goaded, trying to provoke Erwin to release the inner rage he knew was festering inside of the man. Erwin clenched his hands into fists, and trembled, as if resisting the urge to let Levi control this conversation. He whirled around then, blue eyes blazing with a tumultuous blizzard raging inside of them.

“You _mated_ with _him_!? Erwin shouted accusatorily, exploding for the first time in years. He was trembling with raw rage. Levi did not cower.

“Tch.” Levi grunted indignantly, and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Is that all you want to say to me?” Levi taunted cockily, in that casual, cool way he had about him that Erwin loved, and hated. Erwin saw white, and shoved Levi against the wall of the house. Levi smacked the back of his head against the wood, and grumbled with pain. He stood taller, puffed his chest out, and met Erwin’s icy lakes head on with his own swampy orbs.

They stared each other down haughtily, as testosterone sparked between them. Neither wanted to concede. Suddenly, Erwin smashed his lips against Levi’s own. Levi’s anger dissipated briefly, and returned the rough kiss with vigor. He pushed against Erwin, making Erwin take a step back.

Now that Levi did not feel pinned against the wall, he pulled back, and punched Erwin. Erwin was a bit dazed, surprised that Levi would hit him. Erwin then punched Levi back. Hard. Levi stumbled back. They glared at each other, having unresolved issues. Their breaths were heavy, their fists were clenched, and their bodies tense.

“You never came back.” Erwin recounted bitterly, hating Levi for fucking with his heart.

“You knew what this was.” Levi retaliated defensively, referring to their open relationship, and elaborated on it. “The moment you said you wanted something more, I ran like hell.” Levi explained flatly, folding his arms across his chest.

“And what else was I supposed to do? Suppress my feelings for you like you suppress every goddamn emotion you have ever experienced?” Erwin quipped combatively, crossing his own arms against his chest to mock Levi. Levi glared at Erwin and scoffed. 

"Fine, you want emotion? I'll give you my _emotions_." Levi exasperated, then pounced on Erwin. Erwin stumbled back, and caught Levi in his arms. Levi smashed their lips together, kissing the man he loved.

“Mmm…this is the only way you show emotion.” Erwin hummed as Levi began tearing at his clothes. Erwin tore at Levi’s own clothes, ripping them off of his body skillfully, with one arm. Erwin paused, noticing the scrapes and bruises littered across Levi’s body. Some of them were fresh.

“Why the hell did you stop?” Levi growled, wanting Erwin to fuck him before he changed his mind.

“Your skin. Who hurt you?” Erwin asked with concern, as he ghosted his fingers across a fresh pair of claw marks from last night.

“I lost a fight.” Levi admitted dismissively between biting Erwin’s neck, leaving a trail of wounds.

“You?” Erwin rose an eyebrow, and let their clothes drop unceremoniously to the dirt. Levi's rough love bites didn't distract him from his concern.

“Eight to one.” Levi clarified distractedly, and passionately kissed Erwin again. Erwin grabbed a fistful of Levi’s hair and yanked his head to the side, to kiss him vigorously. Levi moaned into the rough kiss, his breaths hot, and heavy, mirroring Erwin’s.

“Those…fuckers…I’ll…rip their throats out…how dare they touch you…” Erwin promised haughtily, between kissing Levi and trying to remember how to breathe. They pawed each other roughly, as if time, and stubbornness had not kept them apart for two years.

“Yes…how dare they touch me…let’s murder them together.” Levi sneered darkly, and nipped at Erwin’s ear. Erwin grunted with aroused approval, and shoved Levi against the wall again. Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist, and dug his nails into his broad shoulders. “We’ll light them on fire…drown them in the river…and slice their dicks off.” Levi plotted vengefully, and dragged his nails down Erwin’s chest.

“Anything for you.” Erwin swore, and spit into his hand. He rubbed the spit onto this dick, and then set his hand back onto Levi’s pale hip. Levi flicked his tongue sensually along the length of his bloodied nail, though his eyes were locked on to Erwin’s. Erwin mimicked Levi’s smirk, and thrust himself into Levi. Levi shuddered, and dug his claws into Erwin’s arms.

“Fuck, is that all you can manage?” Levi taunted, goading Erwin to fuck him properly.

“Mm…I am not angry yet.” Erwin responded, plunging deeper into Levi’s warm body.

“You should be.” Exasperated Levi, as Erwin started to rhythmically thrust himself into his once lovers little body.

“Oh?” Erwin murmured with curious intrigue, though he retained his content thrusting style.

“I don’t even know why I bit him.” Levi taunted, though he was still perplexed by his own actions. Never before had he even _considered_ mating someone, and then he met Armin. He didn’t think about it—he just _did_ it.

“Hmph.” Erwin grunted as if everything made sense now, and shook his head side to side. His next thrust expressed the anger he was withholding. Levi jolted, _feeling that_.

“What…what the hell is that supposed to mean…?” Levi challenged combatively, setting his arms on the house, one higher than the other.

“It means…” A thrust. “…you callously threw away _everything_ we ever were…” A harsh thrust. “…all because of one of your brainless whims.” Erwin spat between thrusts, and ragged breaths.

“I fuck…whomever I want to…you used…to be cool with that.” Levi responded between his own harsh breaths, and surmounting pleasure. This was the angry passion Levi wanted to feel.

“I never cared who you fucked…I only cared that you would eventually return to me…but you did not.” Erwin retaliated, his anger radiating off of him in the form of heat that aroused Levi further.

“You chased me away.” Levi retorted through gritted teeth, though he was secretly delighted that Erwin’s thrusts had power behind them now.

“Right into the arms of a fucking kid who looks like a mini-me!?” Erwin shouted furiously, his eyes shining with hurt. Levi’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn't thought of it that way.

“I-I didn’t…it wasn’t…” Levi sputtered uselessly, unable to refute Erwin’s mind-numbing accusation. Armin _did_ resemble Erwin. A lot. Levi swallowed hard, and dug his nails into the wood as Erwin’s thrusts mirrored his volatile anger. _I am a bad guy_.

“You brought him...to my home…where we fucked for days at a time...” Erwin growled between breaths, and pummeled Levi ass with his cock. Levi squeezed his eyes shut against the ugly truth, and accepted that he would be sore in the morning. “You mated…a younger me.” Erwin reinstated coldly, and thrust one more time into Levi, before ejaculating.

 _Fuck_.  Levi cursed repeatedly inside his head, as Erwin’s words pierced through his heart. Erwin leaned towards Levi, and kissed him roughly, Levi shuddered with pleasure, and shame as he orgasmed, his seed spraying onto Erwin’s chest.

A sharp gasp alerted them that they were not alone. Erwin and Levi snapped their heads to the left, and saw Mikasa standing there, breathless, her face wet with angry tears.

“Oh, _oh_ , shit.” Levi swore, assuming the worst as he clambered to his feet.

“How could you!?” Mikasa shouted, clenching her hands into fists as fresh tears trickled down her face.

“This…isn’t what it looks like?” Levi tried, as innocently as he could, while he raised his arms in surrender. Miaksa growled, and punched Levi with every ounce of strength she had in her.

“Does mating mean _nothing_ to you?” Mikasa yelled, raising her voice so the lecherous men understood exactly how pissed off she was about finding them fucking each other.

Erwin raised his arms up, and exerted a calming energy, towards her, while Levi rubbed his swollen cheek bitterly. “Mikasa—” Erwin began, his voice gentle, edging in a placating tone to it.

“No! I do not want your calming energy!” Mikasa screamed, in a rare display of emotion, for she felt as if her world was spinning out of control, and these men were to blame for it. “I could not understand, when Armin _woke up_ , why he was crying. _Now_ I understand.” Mikasa accosted Levi, her dark eyes gleaming like silver daggers.

“He woke up?” Levi asked, perking up. He hastily stepped towards the house. Mikasa blocked his path.

“Why, why couldn’t you be faithful to him after everything he has been through? Or do you not understand, or do you just not care, that omega’s _feel_ deeply when their alpha lets himself be fucked by another wolf?” Mikasa seethed relentlessly, wanting answers _now_. Or restitution.  Vengeance was appealing too.

“I—no. I have no idea what you are talking about.” Levi said dismissively, and pushed past her, deciding now was not the time to defend himself nor his actions. Mikasa groaned loudly in frustrations. 

He wanted— _needed_ to see Armin.


	3. My Darkest Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin wakes up. Levi tells Eren, and Mikasa the story of how he met Armin. Later, Levi has a slightly more personal, grim story to tell Erwin. Erwin even teaches Levi a lesson he will not forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong that I love this chapter and could not wait to post it, even though the second chapter was posted just yesterday? I understand the chapter is short-honestly, chapters seem longer on my computer. However, I think you readers, if you're still enduring, will learn a lot, particularly about Erwin and Levi's relationship, or lack there of, and will gain a slightly deeper understanding of Levi.
> 
> Remember, this fanfiction is Levi's story. I make it a point to try to stay within his point of view. I do gravitate away from Levi's point of view, and shift into Armin's point of view in a later chapter. However, for now, I hope you are cool with reading about Levi, while Armin recovers from his trauma, which, I know some of you are wondering why he is not flipping the hell out. One of the chapters I wrote explains, and clarifies this. It could be a future chapter. Whoops.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments-and keep a tissue near you. The hard part is not over yet..

**Quiet Alpha**

**Chapter 3: My Darkest Confessions**

Levi burst into the house, desperate to see Armin. The little blonde was nestled against Eren, who held him protectively with one arm, and stroked his blonde strands with the other. Armin jumped with fright, and lifted his face up from the crook of Eren’s neck. He spotted Levi instantly and sucked in a sharp breath.

 _I saw him first_! The telling words echoed in both Levi’s mind, and Armin’s. Armin furrowed his eyebrows fearfully, while Levi furrowed his with shame, as if they both understood that the other had remembered the same words.

Erwin stepped into the house and unsuspectingly inhaled Armin’s fear pheromone as he drew in breath. “Oh, now I am starting to understand.” Erwin commented, while he observed Levi and Armin’s silent exchange. The putrid stench of other alpha’s were still wafting off of Armin, but Erwin was picking up the sweet scent that was uniquely Armin’s—something he guessed Levi got to inhale, without foul odors intermingling with it.

A moment later, Mikasa entered the room and shut the door behind her, to keep the brisk night outside. She pushed past the alpha’s and sat down next to Eren, and grabbed Armin’s hand to remind him that he had her support, and attention. Armin held onto Eren’s shirt with a weak hand, and tried to tighten his grip on Mikasa’s offered hand.

“Y-…” Armin tried to speak, but his voice gave out on him, for his vocal chords were severely strained from screaming bloody murder when he was last—to his knowledge, conscious. Words, however, were not needed for Mikasa, and Eren to understand that Armin was trying to convey that he was scared of Levi. His mate. Partial mate.

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed with suspicion, and draped her arms protectively over Armin’s back. Eren noticed Mikasa’s behavior and looked questioningly to Levi, the man who brought Armin home to them. Erwin stepped into the kitchen, fetching a jar of honey, and a spoon for Armin to eat, for the honey would soothe his vocal chords.

“Why is Armin scared of you?” Mikasa demanded to know, bristling with distrust towards the man they knew nothing about, except that he saved Armin’s life.

“Augh…” Levi groaned an rubbed the back of his neck, knowing this would be a difficult conversation. Armin tiredly rested his head against Eren’s chest, and watched Levi with wide, cautious eyes. “I uh...” Levi fidgeted, desperate to think of a way of contorting the truth so he would not have to admit to being a lecherous, libertine bastard.

“I am waiting.” Mikasa growled, her eyes glowering silver again with warning.

“Ah fuck it.” Levi sighed defeated, figuring the truth had to persecute him sometime. “I was bathing in the river bank when your little friend stumbled gracefully into the moors, like some stray ray of fucking sunshine.” Levi began, unknowingly sending a mental image to Armin of the Armin Levi had seen on the moors. Armin gasped, unable to believe that someone saw him in such a positive, charming light. A self-conscious blush tinted his pale cheeks, in spite of himself.

“That is white heather honey. Feed it to him, it shall soothe his tortured vocal chords.” Erwin told Eren, as he approached him and handed the cup, and spoon to Eren. Armin looked at the honey, then glanced at Erwin, and tensed, realizing with one inhale that Erwin was an alpha, which, now, to Armin, meant that the man was dangerous.

“Here.” Eren said, distracting Armin from the fear bubbling up through his body. Armin tentatively opened his mouth to receive the spoonful of flower honey, and kept his wary eyes on Erwin and Levi.

“And?” Mikasa pressed, needing to know whether she had to get Eren, and Armin back to the village or not.

“I might have stared at him longer than I should have, and maybe I did not have the purest of thoughts flitting through my mind…when a wolf from the Stone clan pounced on him.” Levi recanted slowly, and carefully, deliberately leaving out the part where he had wanted to rape Armin. Armin listened to the story and from what he remembered, Levi’s explanation did not seem falsified. He was leaving something out, Mikasa gathered that much.

At first, Armin had not thought a second predatory wolf was lingering in the moors. Armin had only noticed Levi’s presence after he had been pushed down to the riverbank, and saw him by accident. Armin thought of how Levi had leapt out from behind the rock, _almost_ heroically. Levi saw the same image in his head, but stuffed it into the recesses of his mind. He knew Armin was questioning why he didn't rescue him until they locked eyes. 

“Do you not have the strength to eat?” Eren questioned worriedly, concerned that Armin was not paying attention to the offered medicinal honey that doubled as a light snack to eat. Armin vaguely remembered that Eren was trying to feed him, and tentatively accepted the next spoonful of honey. He swallowed, and felt the sheer burn. Armin set a weak hand over his throat.

“Would you like to try some water?” Erwin asked, more interested in Armin’s recovery than Levi’s half-assed confession of how everyone ended up here. Armin nodded once, and struggled to stay awake. He was exhausted, and in an enormous amount of pain that he could not even begin to convey to his friends. The dull, throbbing aches of his limbs. The sharp, burning sensations that lingered from the cuts and bites. Worst of all was the dry burn, ever present in his abused anus. Armin did not realize that he had not stopped crying, a side effect from the extreme psychological torture, and hurt present throughout his young body. He shamefully rubbed at his eyes, wanting the tears to go away.

Erwin stepped back into the kitchen to grab a new cup, then took it outside to fetch water from the well. Levi could defend himself, after all.

“AND?” Mikasa demanded impatiently, knowing there was more to the story then Levi was admitting to. He was dancing around something. But what?

“I fought the wolf, Bloodstone off of Armin. We scrapped. He howled for his friends. Armin tried to run, but the wolves came from all directions. We were surrounded. Bloodstone grabbed Armin, and forced him back onto the ground, while the other seven members of the pack beat the shit out of me.” Levi informed them, without becoming graphic—there was no need for him to be explicit, because both Eren and Mikasa began to understand exactly what Levi was telling them, judging by the recognition in their eyes.

The front door opened, and Erwin stepped back inside. He shut the door behind him and approached Armin, who was beginning to remember something horrible. “Here.” Erwin said, successfully distracting Armin from his horrific recalling of memories. He tilted the cup to Armin’s lips, and let the water trickle slowly into his mouth. Armin drank the water greedily, quietly appreciative of the help he was receiving from friends, and strangers alike. He weakly placed his hands over the cup, wanting to hold it. Erwin let him have it.

They knew Armin could barely keep his eyes open, and had not quite registered the fact that they were in unknown territory—alpha territory, with two strangers who claimed to be friend, and not foe.

“It’s like you said, he really was raped?” Eren quavered, because while Levi had said it before, and Eren himself could smell, and sense Armin’s loss of purity, the repetition of the horrible news drove a knife further into the brunette’s heart. Armin sucked in a sharp breath, having a vague memory of Bloodstone climbing on top of him. He remembered that he had been scared. Levi furrowed his eyebrows together as a sense of fear flitted through him.

“Yeah. Once they beat me into the ground, they took turns with him.” Levi confirmed, trying to be nonchalant about the harrowing story to downplay it to the friends, and himself. He plopped down on one of the kitchen chairs, and leaned back on it.

“Wait. _All eight_ of them?” Eren sputtered, shocked by the awful imagery flickering through his head, his imagination going wild with upsetting scenarios.

“Let’s just say that Armin doesn’t have a tight ass anymore.” Levi commented without putting thought into his words. Armin gasped, and dropped the cup. The cup clattered to the ground, spilling water on to the hardwood. Armin then looked concerned about the whereabouts of the cup, and tried to peer over the edge of the bed.

A wave of nausea overcame Armin, which made him double over in his best friends arms, the cup, and Levi’s cruel comment forgotten.

“That’s sick!” Mikasa exclaimed, angered by Levi’s rude words. Levi frowned, realizing he probably should have constructed his words more carefully.

“Do not worry, Kid. You—” Erwin began, as he crouched to pick the cup up, but noticed Armin was falling limp in Eren’s arms, as if he were jelly. “We should let him sleep. The hard part should be over now.” Erwin suggested, and gestured with his hand to the bed. Eren shook his head, and held Armin closer, not willing to let him go.

“Look, what happened, happened. _Those_ assholes left Armin for dead. I gathered myself up and brought him to you.” Levi defended indignantly, as he waved his hand dismissively. _I did the right thing_. Levi told himself, though the ball of guilt had merged with shame, and left him feeling shitty.

 _He is combative. They are stressed_. “We should go to bed.” Erwin suggested firmly, before anyone could snap at each other further. Levi looked over his shoulder at Erwin, his hands behind his head. Erwin approached Levi, and bent to his level. “That was not a suggestion.” Erwin whispered, to get Levi moving, and out of the tense situation.

The young ones had all of the information they needed for one night—they needed to mull over it without Levi instigating fights. Levi obediently slid off of the chair and followed Erwin to the front door. He stopped, and looked back at Armin. Erwin rose an questioning eyebrow at him. Levi shook his head, and disappeared into the cool air with Erwin.

They rounded to the side of the house, where the fire was struggling to survive. Erwin grabbed a few more logs, and dropped them into the fire. Levi sat down, letting the soles of the feet touch each other. Erwin sat down next to him, brushing their shoulders together.

“You are hiding something.” Erwin stated, while he watched the fire crackle. Levi said nothing. “You can tell me.” Erwin reminded Levi, who used to know that. Levi offered nothing, letting his hands rest loosely against his lap. “Did you…rape him?” Erwin guessed questioningly. Levi sucked in a sharp breath.

“I wanted to.” Levi conceded, grimacing as shame colored his face. Shadowy flames flickered across his face from the crackling fire. 

“Ah.” Erwin tsked with recognition in his voice. Levi stared up at him. “I know that feeling well.” Erwin mused thoughtfully, and looked Levi over. Levi pushed at him, irritated.

“I am being serious.” Levi growled, not wanting to be patronized.

“As am I.” Erwin said, as he wrapped his thick arm around Levi’s body. Levi scoffed. “Do you remember when we first met?” Erwin asked, intent on clarifying his point to Levi.

“Fuck if I know.” Levi snorted, running a hand through his hair. “Besides, that was years ago.” Levi added, withholding his gaze from Erwin. Erwin still noticed the pink hue rising to Levi’s cheeks, despite how the other wolf tried his damndest to hide it. A small smirk tugged at Erwin’s lips, having received the answer he wanted to from Levi.

“You were the only one who did not throw his dignity away to callously throw themselves at me. Hell, you would not even look at me.” Erwin recanted, revisiting old memories and feelings inside of his mind; confusion, curiosity, frustration. “If I remember…you even spit at me.”

“Yeah, well, I am not gay.” Levi puffed indignantly, averting his gaze towards a stray ember falling onto the ground.

“So you thought Armin was a girl?” Erwin questioned, with a raised eyebrow. Levi tensed, and clamped his mouth shut. Erwin shook his head, knowing that his point had been proven.

“I did not _want_ to _mate_ him. I just wanted to fuck him. _Hard_.” Levi conceded, annoyed that Erwin was pressing the issue.

“Yet not only did you not fuck him, you _mated_ him.” Erwin pointed out how the opposite of what Levi wanted, had happened in life’s ironic, cruel way. Levi scoffed, and shook his head, angry that Erwin would _not_ let that go.

“Yeah, so maybe I _did_ bite him. I already told you, I was fucked up in the head. I did not know what I was doing.” Levi retaliated haughtily, still avoiding Erwin’s disapproving stare he knew was there—his energy said enough.

“Is that what you are going to tell him?” Erwin asked, experiencing the smallest amount of sympathy towards the little wolf that wormed his way into their confusing, complex dynamic. Levi paused, and finally looked at Erwin. “I think Mikasa had a point, when she said that we have no idea how an omega thinks, or feels.” Erwin began, waving his head to emphasize his point. “From what I understand, an omega is too often forced to be an alpha’s mate, and they are expected to acquiesced. The ones who remain unmated live an arguably lonely, unfulfilling life, more because the way our packs are set up, is that mating makes us happy.”

“What is your point?” Levi clipped, already knowing a omega was meant to be submissive to an alpha.

“You told me that Armin was raped, then you told me that you bit him. I do not suppose he had a choice in any of it?” Erwin guessed, and saw his hunch was right when Levi shifted his shoulders awkwardly.

“So? He is an omega. If I want to fuck his brains out, then I—” Erwin forcefully pushed Levi to the ground, and pinned his wrists to the ground. “H-hey! What the fuck are you doing!?” Levi screeched, alarmed by Erwin’s change in demeanor. Erwin hunkered down on top of Levi, acting as a heavy weight Levi could not push off, no matter how valiantly he tried. _Shit, I can not push him off_!

Erwin bit Levi’s neck. Hard. Levi practically shrieked, and thrashed against Erwin like the wild animal he was. “No, no, no!” Levi protested frantically, experiencing terror for the first time in his life. _I do not want to be mated_! “Fuck, fuck!” Levi scrambled out from underneath Erwin the moment Erwin allowed him some slack. Levi darted away, and placed a hand over the bite mark. _He bit me. He bit me_!? Levi panicked internally, his heart crashing hard against his rib cage. His breaths came fast, and hard.

“Relax. I did not target your mate patch.” Erwin placated, sitting up with satisfaction that he gained the reaction from Levi that he had wanted.

“You bastard! I thought…you really bit me.” Levi hissed between harsh breaths, rubbing his sore wound tentatively as he watched Erwin suspiciously. He did not realize that he was cowering.

“I could have made you mine without your consent, at any given time. I have even long resisted my own urges, because I did not want to take your _choice_ away.” Erwin informed Levi, firmly hoping to teach him a lesson he would not soon forget.

 _Fuck. He’s telling the truth_. Levi thought, and stared at Erwin, knowing now that if Erwin had wanted to, he really could have forced him to become his mate. Erwin had always been stronger than him—Levi only was able to match him in a fight with speed. Levi shuddered, horrified by the thought that at any moment, his entire life could have changed, if Erwin had not been an honorable man.

“The way you feel right now, scared, and powerless…I am willing to bet that Armin felt that way too.” Erwin said, taking advantage of Levi’s shocked silence to further reinstate his point. Levi did not even try to deny the way he felt. He stiffly pulled his legs up, against his chest, and wrapped his arms around them.

For the first time, Erwin had rattled Levi.

“Now, imagine eight of me on top of you, pawing at you.” Erwin continued, wanting Levi to be sympathetic to the little blonde he forced mating status upon. Levi trembled with the thought, and shook his head. He had not been able to push Erwin off of him—Armin had had eight able-bodied alpha’s pawing at him, and holding him down while they repeatedly hurt him. He had been more powerless than Levi had been underneath Erwin.

Levi buried his face against his knees, and dug his nails into his shoulders, remembering clearly how those men never even gave Armin a chance to protect himself. The worst part about it was that if Levi had been serious, he could have punched Bloodstone out before he called his lackeys. He _knew_ that.  Yet, in the heat of the moment, he had just wanted to scrap to exert dominance, and show off to Armin.

They both paid the price for Levi’s antics.

Erwin sidled next to Levi, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “If you’re feeling something other than anger…I implore you to _feel_ it.” Erwin coaxed, pulling Levi against him. Levi turned his shoulders away from Erwin, and looked at the ground.

“I…did not _mean_ for any of this…to happen…” Levi spoke quietly, though he knew that his confession would change nothing. He just wanted to fuck Armin and be done with it. But that wasn't what happened. 

“…Sometimes…our _good_ intentions are what kill us, and everything, everyone we love…” Erwin responded sadly, as he rested his head on Levi’s own.

 _If I had succumbed to my dark desires…you never would have left me_ …


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to bond with Armin after Erwin forces them to be alone together. This backfires in the worst possible way. When Erwin returns, he takes Armin's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you, after this chapter, say that this is a romance story? I meant it to be a romance story...but there are some things that happen that can not be forgiven as old habits die hard...as many of you have read in the manga already, once a belief system is hammered relentlessly into a child's head, indirectly, or deliberately...the belief system, or lack there of, becomes part of who they are...and that makes their nature difficult to resist. The only thing I can say is that Levi does feel regret...when so many other alpha's would never feel remorse for their actions...does these feelings of regret excuse any of Levi's behaviors...? There are those who would argue that he is a bad guy specifically because he knows that what he is doing is wrong, yet he does them anyways...and there are those who would say he was just...brought up that way.

**Quiet Alpha**

**Chapter 4: Heat**

“Ngh…” Levi rolled onto his side, receiving images of a shrub. He roused awake, perplexed, and thought of Armin. "...Armin?" Levi muttered sleepily.

“Go to him.” Erwin coaxed, laying on his back with his hands behind his head. He had been watching the stars above, and thinking about his life up to this point. Levi wordlessly stood up from the ground, and headed for the house. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the dark room.

Through his night vision, he could see the young wolves lying on the bed, cuddled with each other. Armin, in the middle, was the only one awake, and had himself propped up on his arm. He had his hand on Eren’s shoulder, as if he had been trying to wake his friend a moment ago, but froze the moment Levi walked in. Levi could see Armin still looked dazed—but not dazed enough to not know that he _was_ scared of the dark-haired wolf.

“Did you…uh…need something?” Levi tentatively asked, while rubbing the back of his neck. He had never tried to be hospital before.

Armin flicked his ears back, and lowered himself to hide behind Eren’s shoulder, that rose, and fell with his breaths. Only the top of Armin’s head, and his timid blue eyes peeked out at Levi. His hand remained draped on Eren’s shoulder.

Again, the mental image of a small shrub entered Levi’s mind, as if he had thought about it—except he hadn’t. Levi recalled seeing images of Armin’s life that he should have had no way of seeing, right after he bit the boy. _Am I…seeing his thoughts_? Levi wondered, and thought of the bush. _But why the fuck is he thinking about a bush then_? Levi asked himself, and pondered the thought, since Armin was making no verbal effort to express whatever the hell it was that he was trying to convey.

 _Oh_. Levi suddenly understood Armin’s cryptic message. “You have to piss?” Levi guessed, figuring Armin would have to eventually pee like a normal person. The middle of the night seemed plausible for nature to call to Armin, too. Armin made no effort to refute Levi’s guess, so Levi assumed he was right. “Fine, I’ll get you a bed pan.” Levi said, and turned to head towards the kitchen.

A noise of protest erupted suddenly from Armin. Once more, the image of a shrub infiltrated Levi’s mind. “You’re going to be stubborn about this, aren’t you?” Levi acknowledged, realizing Armin must not want to pee in the presence of his friends. Armin just stared at him. Levi sighed frustrated, and reached towards Armin, who cowered, and braced himself.

Levi plucked Armin from the bed, vaguely registering the pain Armin must be in. Hurt overwhelmed Armin, and smothered over any lingering fear he had of Levi. He squirmed weakly in Levi’s arms, desperate to not feel consumed by the sheer agony he felt. Levi carried Armin outside, largely ignoring the picturesque images of pain Armin was unintentionally sending to him because there was nothing Levi could to alleviate the agony Armin felt.

Herbal medicine was scarce, and the concern Erwin had earlier with the thought of administering a pain remedy was not only was Armin young, but they had no way of gauging the amount of pain he was in. They all _assumed_ Armin was in a lot of pain, but it wasn’t until now that Levi _felt_ a small portion of the hurt plaguing Armin.

The worst part was not even over—it was just beginning. Levi lowered Armin onto the ground, in front of a small shrub. Armin collapsed, unable to hold his own weight. Levi caught him, and held him up. Armin peeked up at Levi, who was already looking away. Armin shakily grasped himself, and closed his eyes with shame as he relieved himself.

“If you have to shit, you’re on your own.” Levi informed Armin, wanting absolutely no part of something that while may be natural, was disgusting, and very, very personal. Armin gave a small nod of acknowledgement, and imagined the bed, now that he was done out here. Levi scooped Armin up, into his arms, and tried to ignore the way the little blonde cried in pain.

They both had the image of Armin being flipped over by Stone, and how a ugly cracking noise ensured. Levi sighed, hoping that whatever cracked was only a painful, bone-deep type of pain and not a I-can’t-walk-ever-again type of crack.

As Levi carried Armin to bed, he made a mental note to give him some pain medication in the morning—whatever Erwin had lying around the house, if anything. Armin struggled for breath, indecisive about whether breathing caused more pain then not breathing. Levi laid Armin down on to the bed, placing him in the middle, between his sleeping friends. Levi then pulled the blanket over Armin’s bare, battered body. Armin buried his face against Eren’s shoulder, completely hiding from Levi now.

Levi headed to the door, then stopped and looked over his shoulder towards Armin. “If it means anything to you…I hope you’ll live through this shitfest thrust on us.” Levi mentioned, before leaving the house. He shut the door behind him, not waiting for a possible response from Armin, more because he knew the boy couldn’t respond, even if he wanted to. His vocal chords were shot.

. . .

Armin did not talk for a week.

At first, Erwin thought nothing of Armin’s silence—that, the blonde’s vocal chords just needed a chance to recover, but after copious amounts of honey, and sleep, Armin remained silent, and dazed. In response, Levi claimed the sheer amount of pain Armin felt both in his conscious, and subconscious mind was clouding, and distracting his thoughts.

While Erwin was sure that Levi was partially correct, he began to suspect that Armin simply did not _want_ to talk. He even would have taken Armin’s silence personally, had Eren and Mikasa not voiced their own concerns about Armin’s lack of speech. They both tried, throughout the day, to encourage Armin to speak to them, at the very least. There were even many moments where the friends openly cried, terrified something was very, very wrong with their childhood friend.

The only glimpse into Armin’s mind any of them could see, or hear about, was through using Levi as a conduit into Armin’s head. The only image Armin ever deliberately sent Levi was the shrub image. The rest of the images Levi picked up on was by accident.

These images varied wildly, from Armin’s time in the village, to the harrowing nightmare he experienced on the moors. The only thing Levi began to notice about these strong images was that they lacked color—even the images of Armin laughing with his friends in the village. That memory too was sullen, and grey. Levi almost wondered if Armin was colorblind, but then he would remember that a lot of those very same images were strikingly colorful when he bit him.

“I think he is depressed.” Erwin opined, and swung the ax against the tree. He was cutting wood for the fire, and a possible extension for the house.

“Didn’t ask you.” Levi responded, just as prickly as ever, expressing his foul mood in no uncertain words. He was lounging against the house, watching Erwin cut the last tree down, that would be placed with the other logs.

“Think about it. He is blatantly bored, unmotivated, and from what you said, thinks in grey tones.” Erwin reasoned, listing the few traits he had observed in Armin over the last week. None of which were positive.

“You left out the part where he cries at night, after everyone else fell asleep.” Levi added, even though he knew the comment only proved Erwin’s point. Erwin nodded in acknowledgement.

“There is that, too. There is also the matter of him being unable to move around much, if at all, from, what I assume to be excruciating pain. The pain herbs are not doing much for him, and…” Erwin trailed off in thought, and swung the ax one more time. The tree collapsed on to the ground. “He is not eating well. I am willing to bet he has little strength available to him so we can’t even begin any type of movement therapy.”

“Ah, fuck. None of this sounds good.” Levi grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

“No. It is not. We have to be patient with him, and encourage him to eat. I also think…” Erwin paused, and wiped sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand. He then looked at Levi, who tensed, as if knowing what he was going to say. “…That you need to spend some alone time with him, since you’re the only one who _can_ hear him. He's probably lonely.”   

Levi scoffed, as if that suggestion was the most ridiculous one he had ever heard. “Did you forget the part where Armin cowers any time I am around? How he watches _me_ with nervous eyes?”

“Well, you _did_ want to rape him. He obviously remembers that much.” Erwin pointed out, and leaned against the wall, next to Levi to speak more candidly.

Levi grimaced at the harsh reminder and lit another cigar to puff off of. “Thanks, Babe.” Levi muttered harshly, wanting to forget that he had wanted to fuck innocent Armin raw, and then leave him unmated, as if he were just a used toy. _I was wrong to view him that way_.

“Look, I am leaving today to find more wood to build a room on to the house, since you and your oddball pack are apparently squatting here whether I want you to or not.” Erwin mentioned to Levi, and spotted the cigar instantly, and narrowed his eyes with disdain. “Where did you get that?” Erwin demanded to know, completely distracted from the point he was trying to make.

“Pack? I do not have a pack.” Levi refuted, and took a long puff off of the smoking cigar. Erwin nagging him about cigars was nothing new. “I have a dealer.” Levi responded, and calmly blew a smoke ring into the air. Erwin opened his mouth, then decided that arguing with Levi was not going to solve anything. He, against his better judgement, returned to his point, as he shook his head.

“Both Eren and Mikasa will be accompanying me. You will have some alone time to bond with Armin.” Erwin told Levi, who choked on smoke at the mere idea of being left alone with the quiet blonde wolf.

“Fuck no!” Levi exclaimed, rounding on Erwin.

“I have already spoken to them about it, and while they have many objections and concerns, I reminded them that since you and Armin are mated, you two have to figure out what roles you are, and are not willing to play in this life.” Erwin stated, folding his arms across his chest. Levi stared at Erwin in disbelief, with his jaw dropped. He could not fathom the idea of being alone with Armin. He just could not. Erwin pat Levi on the shoulder. “Good luck.” Erwin said, and rounded the corner to the front of the house, where he disappeared inside.

 _This is going to be a long night_. Levi thought, and puffed on the cigar for stress relief.

. . .

 _I better head in_ …Levi figured, as he watched Erwin head down the landscape, with a reluctant Eren and Mikasa following behind him. _I will never understand how he convinced those two to join him, nor why. It is not like he needs help, and I definitely do not need to bond with Armin_. Levi told himself, and took another long drag of the cigar before he dropped it on to the ground, and smashed it with his foot.

He then headed into the house, where an alluring scent assaulted his nose and went straight to his dick _. Did Erwin light a candle_? Levi wondered as he looked around the room for burning herbs, or a candle. Levi’s eyes came to rest on Armin, whom he was suddenly drawn to. Levi approached him, and saw just how _damn_ vulnerable Armin was.

Armin was asleep on the bed, with his blonde hair splayed around him. He slept on his back, though his head turned, resting on his cheek, facing Levi. A light pink hue tinted his cheeks, while his chest rose, and fell with each soft breath. His hands were splayed out above his head, resting innocently on the pillows. _The perfect prey_. Levi thought, and felt a brief spark of desire. His dark, predator instincts were roaring to life again.

Levi noticed the shirt Armin wore—one of Erwin’s that Levi had cut, and sewn to fit Armin—was  pushed up, exposing Armin’s stomach, and that sensual curve of his body. As sexually intrigued as Levi was, eyeing that attractive curve, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Armin’s body.

 _Now about that smell_ …Levi mused, pushing Armin’s appealing body out of his mind. He dropped the blanket and turned to take a step away, but the pleasing scent wafted up to tickle his nose. Levi looked back to Armin. _I remember he smelled nice…but this aroma_ …Levi trailed off in his thoughts, crouched down, and curiously inhaled the scent on Armin’s exposed neck.

“Oh…” Levi muttered, feeling stupid that he had second guessed himself. Of course the scent belonged to Armin. He took a minute to stare at the mate mark, then looked at Armin’s face, for the first time. He noticed Armin had short, but dark eyelashes, and saw up-close that odd, but appealing pink hue on his face. _Is he warm_? Levi wondered to himself, and let his dark eyes travel to Armin’s pink, pouty lips.

 _Hmm…he’s mine_. Levi realized, and then noticed the bite mark on Armin’s face, that would always be a living reminder of the worst day in Armin’s life. If Armin had received such a wound to mar his pretty face, even if he had been pure, he would have found it extraordinarily hard to find a mate, since omega’s were prized not just for being an omega, but an _attractive_ omega.

A scar on Armin’s face would have severely limited the interest of single alpha males, who were not nearly as picky as the alpha females were. Those bitches were terrifying as fuck. Levi, however, was not deterred by the scar. He still wanted to…to…Levi caught himself caressing the wound, and saw his hand slide down Armin’s neck.

The hand continued to glide down Armin’s lithe body, and dipped at that sensual curve Levi eye-fucking with his mind. His hand came to rest at Armin’s bony hip.

 _What am I doing_?  Levi wondered, pulling his hand away from _Armin’s_ body. _I should leave_. Levi told himself, but as if in a trance, he found himself pulling the blanket away, and crawled on top of Armin, with his knees against Armin’s sides. Levi hurriedly pushed the shirt back up, and let his hands paw at Armin’s sensuous hips. Levi’s hands then found their way to the curves he found to be sexually appealing. He licked his lips, satisfied his hands fit the curves perfectly.

He closed his eyes, and imagined fucking Armin, while palming those sexy curves. “Mm…” Levi voiced his own approval of the image in his head, of Armin writhing underneath him, helpless, vulnerable, and adorable, while he fucked that tight ass of his, over, and over again.

A soft, gentle moan sounded, vibrating through Levi’s body, and plunged into his hard cock.

“Shit!” Levi cursed, experiencing a unexpected orgasm that sent copious amounts of pleasure tingling throughout his body. He lifted his head from the crook of Armin’s neck—when had that happened— looked down, and was horrified to see a dark spot on his pants. What was more shocking was that sometime during his perverted thoughts, he had ground himself against Armin repeatedly, in mock thrusts. Armin’s own cock was half hard, evidence of the lewd, inappropriate activity that Levi forced on to Armin. Armin, who was rousing from arousal.

 _No, no, no_ …Levi thought over and over again as he leapt off of the bed, and ran for the door. Another soft noise left Armin’s throat, but Levi did not stop. He ripped the door open and hurried outside, slamming it shut behind him.

The cool air, devoid of omega pheromones, allowed Levi to think, and breathe. Levi paced back and forth, going over in his mind how he had just got done touching Armin inappropriately, dry humped him, orgasmed in his pants and fled, as if he had not recently realized that Armin was more than _just_ an omega—that he was more than just a toy—he was a person who should be given a damn choice.

But Levi had not given him one. Levi had taken what he wanted, from the sleeping blonde, who now was awake, and who was probably confused as to why he was sporting a partial erection. _Damn it, this was why I did not want to be left alone with him…that smell_ — Levi paused in his thoughts, and froze. _The smell_.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, ooooh fuck!” Levi cursed repeatedly as dread, and panicked exploded through his body. Levi turned to face the horizon, where Erwin and the others had disappeared into awhile ago. “You motherfucker! You asshole bastard! You knew, you knew!” Levi shouted after them, ranting and raving like a mad man. “ _That_ was why Erwin left… _that_ was why Erwin took Eren and Mikasa…he knew. He knew, of course he fucking knew…” Levi ranted furiously, as he paced back and forth again.

Armin was in heat.

Levi crouched down, and grabbed fistfuls of his hair into his hands. _Goddamnit_ …Levi cursed, hating how unfair life was. It was bad enough that Levi had to convince Armin to not hate him, and now Armin was edging into heat. The universe either hated Levi—or Armin. He was not sure who.

If Armin had been any other omega, Levi knew exactly what to do—stuff his cock into the omega, and fuck him, or her, hard. He knew Armin, however, might not like the idea of Levi’s cock being anywhere near his precious hole, after others had ripped it open. Hell, after a week, Armin was still healing from the brutal gang-rape he endured.

 _Is that why he was sleeping on his back? To protect his entrance_? Levi wondered briefly, since he had not made a habit of watching Armin sleep. _Gah, he must be scared_. Levi figured,  and collected himself enough to re-enter the home. He froze.

Armin laid on his side, with his bare legs brought up against his chest, as if in a fetal position. His face was flushed red, for his hands were between his legs, curiously pawing, and tugging at his hardened cock. He was biting that perfect, bottom lip of his, and had his eyebrows furrowed with frustration, as he clumsily tried to work himself.

 _You have got to be kidding me_ …Levi groaned inwardly, while he rolled his eyes skyward. _The kid is ass-raped before he ever has his first hard-on_?

Since the wolf-people could live to be a few hundred years old, their bodies adjusted accordingly to their evolution. A eighteen year old wolf was still largely considered to be a child—or in the best case scenario, a teenager, depending on the pack. In this way, their bodies did not usually begin to become sexually active until age twenty-four. It was then that they could experience their first hard-on, as a young man, and then experience heat.

While early-bloomers existed, Levi had a awful hunch as to why Armin was experiencing heat, years before he was expected too—trauma. The trauma Armin endured forced his body to adapt—if it was going to undergo sex, no matter how painful, the body was apparently adjusting, and maturing itself for an alpha to conquer, and use. Omega’s were, after all, built for a alpha’s pleasure.

 _I feel sick_. Levi thought to himself, suddenly drained of the urge to fuck Armin into the pillows. He wanted to walk away, and let Armin figure his own body out…

One inhale of Armin’s sex pheromone drew Levi back to Armin, who jolted, realizing he was not alone anymore. Armin stared up at Levi with nervous eyes. Levi paused, suddenly unsure of what to say, or do. Armin’s breath hitched in his throat, just as uncertain of what to do as Levi was. Levi rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

“This...looks like your first time…” Levi muttered, and would have looked away from Armin if he was anyone else, but since Armin was silent, aside from the occasional noises and mental images, he kept his dark eyes trained on the little blonde. Armin just stared at him, cautious, and helpless. Levi sighed, and pushed Armin’s pale leg aside, exposing the smooth cock to the big, wide world.

Armin blanched, shocked that he was suddenly exposed to his mate. While this was not nearly the first time Levi had seen him naked, Armin was flushing red, and flicked his ears back with uncertainty. Levi sat down on the bed, and clasped his hands over Armin’s warm dick. He then began to gently massage the cock, and watched a clear liquid dribble out of it.

 _He’s definitely in heat_. Levi thought, ignoring Armin’s surprisingly sharp yip, and continued to gently massage the cock _because_ Armin was experiencing heat, a condition that not only made the body produce lubricant, but made the penis ridiculously tender. Armin’s largely ignored yip reminded Levi about that fact. Once the penis produced enough natural lubricant for Levi to slather along its length, Levi leisurely rubbed it on. Armin watched in mix horror, pleasure, and intrigue.

Levi grabbed Armin’s hand, and pulled it to the hardened cock. Armin tentatively bent his fingers around his cock, with Levi’s hand laced over his like a glove. Levi had sidled around Armin, and now that he was behind him, he guided Armin’s hand up, and then back down. Armin let out a small breath, and let Levi’s hand guide his own hand along his cock. He could feel the calming aura Levi was radiating off of him which soothed over some of his frayed nerves.

This process was slower than if Levi would have just touched Armin himself, with his own hand, but he felt as if Armin would benefit more from experiencing his first ejaculation by his own hand—even if Levi was coaxing the process along. Armin kept his legs spread, and leaned back against Levi heavily as pleasure clouded his brain. The back of his blonde head rested on Levi’s shoulder, which Levi found to be sexually appealing because he could feel Armin’s hot breath against his neck and chin, and heard every noise Armin made.

The sex pheromones wafted into Levi’s nose, and arose the dark desires he kept trying to push back. Armin’s soft, breathless moans went straight to Levi’s dick—Armin had to have felt the erection poking his back, but he either did not register it for what it was, or he was too lost in his own pleasure to fully notice.

 _He is beautiful_. Levi thought to himself, and noticed Armin’s free hand lift up, to wrap around the back of his neck. The bruises, and scars did not deter Levi from the sexual desire he felt towards Armin, who was _his_. They were mates, which made all of this okay. That's what Levi told himself anyways.

With that thought in mind again, Levi swiped his free fingers over the tip of Armin’s dick, coating them in lubricant. Levi then, as Armin squirmed against him, wracked with pleasure, he pushed a finger into Armin’s hole. Some part of Armin registered the intrusion, and groaned against it, wiggling uncomfortably.

 _That was not a no_. Levi told himself, and pushed a second finger into Armin’s little body. Armin rolled his shoulders, _almost_ as if he was aware of the penetration, and wanted to escape from it. Levi _almost_ thought he was taking advantage of Armin’s distracted pleasure daze, then decided that this was his right. Armin was his. The only thing that mattered right now was giving Armin’s body exactly what it wanted—his cock.

When an omega was in heat, their pheromones enticed the alpha—especially a mate, to fuck them. An alpha’s arousal, however, was also conveyed to the omega—who was designed to succumb—they were _taught_ to spread their legs, and grit their teeth. Erwin had tried his damndest to make Levi see that while Armin was an omega, he obviously had a mind of his own, and that should be respected. Levi had even _wanted_ to respect Armin’s personal choice.

Heat made Levi forget all of that.

And since Armin was still moaning, Levi pushed a third lubricated finger into his body, and began to gently stretch the once abused muscle. Armin kicked his legs, partially out of pleasure—Levi could smell that—and partially out of panic. Still, Armin thrust into Levi’s, and his own hand, desperate to see what would happen as the tingling pressure continued to build in his penis.

With a few quick, precisely timed frigs, Armin’s nerves lit up like fireworks, as he experienced his first orgasm. Levi tentatively swiped the cum off of the sensitive tip, and wiped his hand on the blanket that he made a mental note to wash. Levi then sidled away from Armin, and let him fall back onto the bed.

Armin’s entire body was tingling in a way that made him feel euphoric, as if he was floating on a cloud, and could see rainbows from every direction. He continued to pant, and felt the pleasure waves repeatedly ripple throughout his body. This. _This_ was one thing those men had not taken from him.

Levi carefully massaged Armin’s flaccid penis, extracting more lubricant. Armin did not seem to mind, much. Levi looked to Armin, saw the blonde’s blue eyes were still clouded with pleasure, and then slathered the lubricant on to his own throbbing erection that could not wait to claim Armin as his. Levi positioned himself accordingly, sidling around Armin to hover on top of him, and set his hands on Armin’s sexy curves, and became more aroused.

 _This is so hot._ Levi thought lustfully, and slowly inserted his cock into Armin's hole. Armin jolted, being jerked out of his pleasure-induced daze. Levi felt Armin’s muscle tighten around his erection and moaned, pleasantly surprised to discover that Armin was _tight_.

The stitches Levi had made that first night must have helped Armin’s body heal a lot of the damage. Levi pushed his dick deeper into Armin, burying it to the hilt. Levi heard Armin’s breath quicken alongside his heart, and heard a soft noise pass between Armin’s lips. Levi felt Armin wiggle underneath him, and saw he _was_ squirming uncomfortably, a motion that went straight to his dick.

“Does it hurt?” Levi asked, vaguely noticing the mate mark on Armin’s neck start to turn a light shade of red. That was a positive sign. 

Armin shook his head left, then right, though the grimace on his face told Levi he was uncomfortable. _I’ll be more gentle_. Levi decided, since Armin’s behavior was to be expected. No one found sex pleasurable the first time. Maybe not even the second, or third time, depending.

“Good.” Levi mused, assuming Armin's shake of the head meant that he wasn't experiencing pain, and began to slowly slide his cock into, and out of Armin, whose blue eyes reflected a quiet, indecisive storm. Armin gasped breathlessly every time Levi’s cock penetrated his hole. The breathy noises turned Levi on, and made him want to drive his dick further into Armin. As he did, Levi leaned down and inhaled Armin’s sex pheromone, now tinged with fear. He looked up at Armin, who had nothing to say. He was acquiescing. That was good enough for Levi. 

One of Armin’s arms was still high above his head, resting tensely on the pillow that he gripped tightly. Another hand was entangled in the bed sheets. His knuckles were white, but still, Armin did not say _no_. Levi had decided long ago that Armin’s silence was akin to permission, if for no other reason than omega’s had been bred just for an alpha to bury their cock into something warm. That was a way of life Levi had learned from other alpha’s. One Erwin disapproved of. But the sex felt so good to Levi that he didn't want it to be wrong. 

With that in mind alongside his own sexual desire, he kept his continuous thrusts slow, so as not to blatantly remind Armin of those cruel men. First impressions were important after all. Levi did not want to scare Armin off, either. Levi entered Armin’s puckered hole carefully, and forced himself to be gentle with him, who was already spooked, and pale. Armin jolted spasmodically and squeaked. 

Levi panted, and penetrated Armin’s tight hole with his eager cock. He felt the way Armin tensed, and tightened his straining body around the foreign tool. They rocked together for a long time. In this way, Armin was pushed backwards from the force of every thrust—but not to a terrifying degree, as he had felt when he had been raped by those men. Levi was not deliberately trying to inflict pain unto him. He ignored Armin's subtle signs of discomfort. 

Repetitive noises—Armin’s attractive gasps, and groan, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the bed sheets rustling, the bed creaking underneath them, Levi’s own heavy breaths—he loved every minute of penetrating Armin’s warm body. Levi deliberately, partially from the heat—would pause when he was close to his climax, to kiss Armin’s neck, shoulders, and chest while waiting for the edge to come down enough that he could safely resume thrusting into Armin’s body, without fear of climax.

This was what Levi was supposed to do—he was supposed to fuck his heat-induced mate gently, and make the sex last for as long as possible, _for_ the _mate’s_ comfort. Armin did not appreciate it. He felt as if he was being deliberately tortured, by the sex that never seemed to end, and his body’s insessant want for the cock to remain inside of it. Conflicted tears welled up into the corners of his eyes.

Now, Armin weakly, and tiredly grasped Levi’s arms with his hands. He watched himself be repeatedly penetrated, torn between mild curiosity, due to the heat that was making him _want_ Levi’s dick to fill his hole, and sheer terror that he would be split open. He craned his neck, watching anxiously as Levi’s cock slid out of him, only to push back in. To Armin's horror, his body swallowed the dick with ease. The heat, and mating mark placated Armin’s fried nerves enough to make him appear docile, and submissive, on the outside, but inside, Armin was screaming.

"Stop!" Armin exclaimed, fighting against his omegan instincts. As soon as he voiced those words, his mate mark flared up red. The color drained from his face. Armin screamed for the first time since the attack, and clutched his neck, cowering with pain.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked with alarm, having snapped out of his pheromone induced trance. Alert that something was wrong, Levi leaned forwards, which pushed his cock deeper into Armin’s anus. He saw wet tear trails on Armin’s face, a clear indication he had been crying for the last two minutes, but now, the tears were cascading down his cheeks faster. Armin writhed in obvious pain, and was clutching his mate mark.

Odd. Levi had never encountered a omega who behaved this way during sex. He waited for a verbal, or image response. Armin only shrieked with pain, and began to cry loudly with frustration, confusion, and pain. He did not understand what was happening to him. Levi could offer no answer either. He was just as lost as Armin was. Levi pulled Armin’s hands away and saw the mark was inflamed, a crimson red.

 _Infected_? Levi sniffed the mark and ruled infection out. “How long has it been like that?” Levi inquired, having forgotten about his desire to fuck Armin into the pillows. From what Levi remembered, the mate mark had been faint, and pink a few minutes ago.

So what changed from then, to now?

Armin felt the breath leave his body as he realized exactly why his mate mark was inflamed. _It’s punishing me_. Armin guessed, and felt his heart begin to flutter with panic _. I felt it throb every time I tried to will him to stop, to say no. The moment I succeeded, it flamed up because…because_ …“Stop. I s-said… _stop_!” Armin cried, agonized over the realization that he was being fucking _punished_ for not letting Levi fuck him to his hearts content. _The mark wants to force me to behave, and be submissive. Oh god no_.

Levi remembered he had his cock buried into Armin’s body, and immediately pulled himself out of the hole, thinking that Armin was yelling at him. “Hey, hey. Calm down. I won’t touch you again, I swear.” Levi swore earnestly, while Armin dragged his legs up to his chest, entangled his hands in his blonde hair, and cried sorrowfully.

 _I do not have a choice_. Armin sobbed brokenly, imagining that for the rest of his life, Levi would force his cock into his ass, and he would just have to grin and bear it. Levi received the mental image and gasped at the brutality Armin was imagining. He set a hand on Armin’s knee. Armin yipped, and smacked Levi’s hand. The mate mark turned redder. Armin howled with pain, doubling over on the bed and clawed at the tender mark. 

“Shit! That’s not going to happen, Armin. I—” Levi snapped his mouth shut, realizing he could not promise Armin a happy life because he had not noticed—no, he hadn’t cared—that from the beginning, Armin had expressed subtle signs of disapproval towards Levi sticking his erection into him. Levi pulled back, lost, and ashamed of himself. He had thought that what he was doing was correct. It wasn't. And a part of him he knew had acted selfishly. Again. Goddamnit. 

 _If I submit to him, the pain might stop_. “Do it!” Armin barked breathlessly between ragged breaths. 

“What?” Levi asked, not understanding what Armin was telling him to do. Armin groaned with frustration, and weakly pushed himself on to his hands and knees.

“Just do it!” Armin shouted impatiently, wanting the mating mark to stop setting his nerves on fire. _I’ll never dare to tell him no if this works._ Armin swore silently through his tortured tears.

Do what!?” Levi yelled back, having no idea as to what Armin was talking about. Armin hadn't spoke at all for days, but now, he was shouting, and Levi didn't know what the fuck was going on. He was pretty sure that Armin was giving him mixed signals.

Another wave of pain made Armin bury his face into the sheets. He thought vigorously of image that was his nightmare—that he was already partially living—being fucked and unable to say no. Levi blanched, and gapped like a fish, receiving the strong image again.

 _He couldn't-doesn't want me to finish what I started_? “You _want_ me to have sex with you?” Levi sputtered, shocked and confused. A moment ago, Armin told him to stop. Now he was on his hands and knees, shaking, and telling him to go for it.

“NO!” Armin exclaimed, then received a huge shock throughout his body, that elicited another agonized scream from him. “Yes, yes!” Armin said hurriedly, with the only moment of reprieve he had as he clawed at the sheets. Levi had no idea what was going on with his mate.

 _Damn it Erwin, I do not know what to do_. “Which is it?” Levi demanded, tired of receiving mixed signals from Armin who was obviously suffering.

“Don’t make me beg. _Please_ don’t make me beg!” Armin pleaded desperately, wanting to hold on to what ever dignity he had left  

“I am _not_ going to have sex with you when you _clearly_ do not—” Levi began to say. Armin interrupted him. Loudly. 

“JUST.DO.IT.” Armin screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring if he strained them again. He wanted the pain to end _now_.

“FUCK!” Levi shouted angrily, having no idea as to what he _should_ do.

 _Sometimes it’s our good intentions that kill who we love_ …Erwin’s words echoed in Levi’s head.

If dark intentions got them into this position, and good intentions only made the situation worse, maybe dark intentions could alleviate both of their frustrations.

“Please!” Armin sobbed, throwing away the last scrap of dignity he had, and lowered the top half of his body on to the mattress. If submission would take the pain away, Armin was ready to offer Levi the most personal, submissive position known to them. A position meant for wolf  lovers. One he had already been forced into repeatedly, by the other men. There was nothing sacred about it now. 

“Ah, fuck…” Levi cursed, recognizing that position. _Armin must be serious_ …Levi thought, and scrambled to bring his dick back to life with his hand.

All of Armin’s crying and screaming had turned Levi off, and was still making the idea of sex unappealing. He closed his eyes and thought of Erwin as he quickly stroked himself, becoming hard. He gripped Armin’s hips, and thrust his cock into him.

Armin did not dare to scream. He grit his teeth, clenched the sheets with his hands, and buried his face into the blanket. Levi tried desperately to ignore Armin’s cries, and focused on his memories of Erwin, as he pummeled his cock into Armin’s ass.

The white hot agony dulled to a red. Armin felt sick, realizing that. He had _never_ hated his role as a cute, submissive omega. He hated it now.

Levi plunged into Armin, and squashed his self-loathing down into the pit of his belly. He did not understand why Armin insisted so hard on sex when he obviously did not want it. There had been a time though, when Levi had thought that he wanted to see Armin cry, and writhe underneath him in pain. Now that he saw Armin play the part, exactly as he had wanted him to, Levi _hated_ it. _I am no better than them_ …Levi thought. 

 _Fuck…I do not want to be the reason he screams_ …Levi cursed internally, swearing over and over again in his head, each time his cock penetrated Armin’s hole. He had to muster up the will to climax. _I do not want to do this_ …Levi thought, and willed himself to orgasm, and ejaculated his shame into Armin. The pleasure felt _wrong_. Shame spread across Levi’s face, and he pulled away, horrified by his own actions.

Armin collapsed on to the bed, panting and sobbing, not even because he hadn’t wanted to be fucked into the pillows, but because the moment he became submissive, and let Levi fuck him, the mating mark quieted down, as if it had never hurt to begin with. Levi scrambled off of the bed, and hastily tugged Erwin’s clothes he had been previously wearing on—everyone was wearing Erwin’s clothes—and headed to the door, needing air.

“I…I am…yours…” Armin said between pants, and sniffles. Levi froze, hating the _defeated_ tone in Armin’s voice. Levi reached for the door handle, hesitated, glanced back at Armin, felt a wave of nausea and shame, then retreated outside to scream. The door slammed shut behind him, like a metaphorical wall.

Neither of them were happy.

 


	5. The Brand on my Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold. Dramatic. Intense. 
> 
> Armin does not want to live anymore. Levi can not bare to lose the little blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the chapter nobody asked for. :) 
> 
> I really like this chapter too because we see now more than ever before just how complex these characters are with their conflicting emotions that they do not even understand half of the time. I know Levi makes a choice now, one I hope will show his true colors.
> 
> Song Inspiration:  
> How To Save A Life The Fray  
> Never Too Late 3 Days Grace  
> Sorry My Darkest Days

Quiet Alpha

Chapter 5:

 _What the fuck is wrong with me_? Levi wondered angrily, as he paced the moors surrounding the lone cabin. He had already kicked over the firewood, and stalked over to the metal drum to kick it over. The contact his foot made with the metal container consenquently made his foot throb. Levi elicited a loud, ugly curse from his mouth, his aching foot making him that much angrier.

For as long as Levi could remember, he never once felt an emotion other than the deeply rooted anger festering in his heart. He might have felt something when he was with Erwin for all of those years—but the moment Erwin tried to make him realize it, Levi fucking ran and did not look back. Even now, Levi tried not to acknowledge what he might have felt in the past. He did not even want to admit what he felt when Erwin was around.

A lack of acknowledgement did not keep him from feeling the rampant emotions flooding through him—not anymore. The more he tried to ignore his own emotions, the louder they screamed, and conflicted with his thoughts.

 _I am yours_. Armin’s defeated voice echoed in Levi’s mind, and then morphed into Erwin’s voice. _He had no choice_. Levi paced faster. _Does mating mean nothing to you_? Mikasa’s accusatory voice bombarded Levi’s consciousness. _Mating. I never wanted it_. Levi thought to himself grudgingly, though the more he thought about it, the more he realized _why_ he had never wanted it.

Mating was personal—intimate, and permanently bonded two people together for the rest of their lives. It could not be undone. The only thing that Levi understood about it was that one bite would make him belong to someone else forever—even if he was the alpha. Levi liked being alone, and free. He liked having… _choices_. He liked not having to come home to someone, to worry about how they might feel…

Yet, all Levi wanted to do was return to Erwin’s home, to see how Armin was _feeling_. Levi realized, with a bit of shock, that his sudden personal interest in Armin occurred even before he bit him. Stone’s brutality against Armin, a defenseless omega, already fucked raw, jogged a dormant emotion within Levi. Pity? Sympathy? Levi couldn’t name it—he only knew that that feeling had caused him to carry the little blonde across the moors, into enemy territory—all packs were Levi’s enemy.

The only thing stopping Levi from rushing into the home, and scooping Armin into his arms was his own self-ignorance. Levi had no idea how to care for another, let alone how to be a mate. All he ever knew was how to be an alpha—even from a young age he understood that as an alpha, he was not only powerful, but omega’s bowed down to him and practically worshiped him. Like they were supposed to. Or so he thought. 

Because submissive as Armin was, he had an attractive inner fire. Levi had seen that when Bloodstone first tried to force himself onto Armin. Armin had whacked him with that wooden instrument of his. That had been outrageous, and _sexy_. Levi had seen that quiet spark a few minutes ago, when Armin told him to stop. Despite the gang-rape, that feisty spark Armin had within him had not been stomped out. If Armin was more assertive, Levi wondered if they would get along better.

One thing was for sure—Levi was spiraling out of control and Erwin was not there to fuck the emotions out of him.

. . .

 _I don’t want to live_ …Armin thought numbly, staring at nothing in particular. He had not moved since he had dropped on to the bed, from pure exhaustion, and an overload of complex emotions he could not voice. _All I wanted to do was have a little freedom to play the instrument of my choice…in a field of flowers._ Armin wondered, agonized that one minute his life was perfect, and then in the next moment, he was not Armin anymore.

And the harder he tried to be Armin—telling Levi—his alpha to stop—the more repercussions, and punishments were thrust upon him, as if he had only ever been meant to be a pretty, porcelain sex doll. _I do not want to live like that_. Armin told himself, imaging a world—this world, where he was only good for being a fuck puppet for Levi—or another alpha, to bury his cock into whenever the mood struck. He closed his eyes against the nightmare he was living, and thought back to life in the village, where he had been taken care of.

A few alpha’s ruled the village—they cared for numerous omega’s, most of whom did not even realize they might have had a parent somewhere in the great, wide world since their world _was_ the village. Eren and Armin had never been truly content there, but they were clothed, fed, and had had a roof over their heads, even when Eren’s parents were murdered by stray alpha’s that had infiltrated the village, years ago. The stranger alpha’s absconded with a few omega’s, murdering those that stood in their path, and left, just as quickly as they had come.

The event had been traumatizing, and Armin still thought about it to this day, yet the remaining alpha’s of the village had assured the omega’s that something like that would never occur again, and that for them to remain safe, they must all stay in the village. That was the only incident that blatantly showed Armin the reality of the world he lived in. The rest of the time, he had ventured through life in a sunshine daze, not really understanding what his role in life was going to consist of, as an omega.

Now that Armin thought about it, the only adult omega’s that lived in the village, only one of them had been happy. The rest of the adult omega’s had empty, broken eyes. Armin had not really noticed then—he definitely did not understand why they were unhappy—he understood now, though. Those omega’s—maybe they had never been raped, but they too must have realized that their role in life was to be submissive to the alpha that chose them as theirs—and that there were consequences if they tried to be independent. They had no choice. Armin had no choice. He wondered if Eren, and Mikasa had seen what he did—if they had been just as ignorant, or if they never had the heart to tell him that life for omega’s were bleak.

 _I am required to be his…some part of me knew that from the moment he bit me…in knowing that, I tried…I tried so hard to be submissive…to grit my teeth and to let him have sex with me, even though every fiber of my being was screaming with fear. I tried.  I just couldn’t take it. The thrusts. The hot breath. The fact I was powerless to stop him even if I wanted to…and when I couldn’t take it anymore_ …Armin lamented sorrowfully, and set a hand over his quiet mate mark, remembering how much pain it had caused him the moment he just wanted Levi to stop. _I just wanted him to stop. I wasn’t trying to be difficult_ …

Resistance came in many forms, and flared up for varying reasons, none of which the mate mark had considered. The only thing the mate-mark recognized was the resistance itself. Armin understood that much, and knew that so long as he was alive, the mate mark would destroy his individuality, and choice in a more intimate way then Levi ever could by forcing his will on to Armin.

If Levi had just abducted Armin, to keep him as a sex slave, Armin would have been able to resist him, and keep his remaining dignity, and individuality. The mate mark, however, _forced_ Armin into a role he did not want to play out.

 _Even if I escaped, there is no where for me to go, and no future to await me. No one will take a mated omega as their mate. I wouldn’t even be allowed to be in a pack, because I am tainted. I could live on my own, but I don’t want to_ …Armin thought as he slowly pushed himself up, and slid his legs off of the edge of the bed. His bare feet touched the cool wood, making him shudder.

Armin gripped the edge of the nightstand, and stood up, leaning against the little wooden table for support. The bloody needle resting on the table rolled to the floor. Armin carefully headed into the kitchen, relying on the wall for support. His legs trembled unsteadily, partially from the rough sex, and partially from the lack of strength in his body.

He had not ate much of anything since the night his life ended. Eren had tried to continuously urge Armin to eat—Armin just had not had an appetite for anything. A consumed apple here, a devoured piece of bread…none of it was even close to sufficient. Armin eyed two potatoes on the counter, drooled, then decided against them and looked around the kitchen, though he was unsure as to what he was even looking for.

His eyes came to rest on a block of cheese. _Is that…cheese_? Armin pushed past the pain he felt and hobbled the few short steps to the wooden counter, and snatched the cheese into his hands. He bit into it hungrily, and let himself slide to the ground, with his back to the counter. He gnawed on the cheese, treating the food as if it were a precious treasure—the way he never thought he would be treated.

In the village, he had been served bread, vegetables, and fruits on a daily basis. Once a year, during winter, he and the other omega’s would be allowed to eat meat. Cheese was another rarity. Armin’s only other exposure to cheese, than seeing alpha’s eat it, was the one time an alpha ripped a piece off and let him have it. Armin had wanted to taste it again, and now he could.

A shiny glint caught Armin’s eye. He lifted his head up and sought the light out. Armin pulled himself to his feet, and saw a butcher knife laying on the counter, carelessly left out as if a depressed omega was too weak to stand up, walk over to it, and grab it for nefarious purposes. Armin blinked at the knife. The cheese thudded to the floor.

Like a moth drawn to heat, Armin grabbed the knife and stared at it. For the first time in a week, Armin could see his reflection staring back at him. He saw the bite mark on his cheek that he knew was there, and saw how his eyes had swollen from crying. His blonde hair was messy, and tangled—the sex, Armin guessed. He thought he looked disheveled, and broken. The blue hues of his orbs seemed dull to him. A chunk of flesh was missing from his ear—had that occurred during the gang rape? Armin didn’t even know, but the wound was closed, though the flesh was not going to grow back.

Armin gasped, and dropped the knife, shocked that he looked as terrible as he felt. Armin knelt down quickly, snatched the knife, and waddled over to the bed, where he had spent copious amounts of long, boring hours throughout the week, in an attempt to recover from the harrowing night that ruined his life. Armin did not hesitate. He angrily slid the knife across the soft flesh of his arm, leaving a long slice of crimson.

Death did not scare Armin.

Life did.

. . .

A foreboding mental image of a knife flitted into Levi’s eyes so fast he was not even sure he had seen it. _What the hell_? Levi wondered, distracted from his self-loathing. Just as Levi decided the picture of a butcher knife was a fluke occurrence, he inhaled a familiar metallic scent. _Blood_. Levi sprang to his feet, and thought about Armin.

It was not unusual for stray alpha’s to follow the scent of an omega who was experiencing their heat cycle. Heat was extremely attractive, so much so that orgies were not uncommon. _God I hope I dont have to fight some fucktard off of my mate_. Levi swore to himself, and hurried to the cabin, ready to kick some mother fucking ass if another alpha was trying to force himself on to Armin— _his_ Armin, who already had to deal with _him_ forcing himself on him. The last thing Armin needed was more alpha’s trying to penetrate his ass with their cocks. Heat or no heat.

 _His_. Levi hung on that word he thought of so often— _his_ Armin. _Erwin would be ashamed of me, I’ve learned nothing_. Levi thought bitterly, and ripped the door off of its hinges. “Get the fuck off—” Levi stopped, puzzled that there was no intruder in the house. He stepped inside, shut the door, and looked around, only vaguely registering Armin was laying on the bed since that’s where he had expected him to be.

Once Levi was sure there was no intruder in the home—it was not like there were any rooms—he thought he was crazy, seeing imaginary knives and smelling ghost blood. He _almost_ relaxed his shoulders.

Then Levi froze. His heart leapt into his throat, while his mind went blank. Armin was laying on the bed, horizontally, with his cheek resting against the blanket. He was still bare—Levi’s eyes would have been drawn to his ass if his eyes weren’t transfixed on Armin’s bloody arm, hanging loosely off of the bed.

Blood seeped out of Armin’s arm, and splattered onto the wooden floor, in a messy puddle. The blanket underneath Armin was stained crimson, evident he bled on that first, before either falling forwards, or deliberately laying forwards. A bloodied butcher knife was near Armin, discarded and tainted the way he had been. Chewed up and spit out. Used, and abused.

Trembling, Levi took a step back, his hand twitching for the door. _I don’t want to see him die_ …

 _If you ever feel anything other than anger…I implore you to feel it_. Erwin’s plea echoed through Levi’s head. He hesitated as his heart fluttered with panic, and indecision.

Levi blinked, and rushed forwards, the light catching on a water droplet. He grabbed the sewing thread, and frantically searched for the needle that had rested on the nightstand for days. He even crouched down, to scrabble at the floor. He gave up after a few seconds, and hurried over to the wash basket, that contained the clean bloodstained rags and snatched them up. Levi then bolted back to Armin, one leg curling underneath him, the other resting on the floor to balance himself.

 _I am sorry_. Levi loudly repeated in his mind as he pulled Armin’s limp body against him. Armin’s head lolled to the side, revealing a soft, relieved smile etched onto his ghost white skin. Levi grabbed Armin’s arm, and began to apply pressure to the wound—or wounds—? The blood kept dribbling out of Armin’s arm, and seeped onto his body, turning the snowy rag red.

“FUCK!” Levi screamed, tossing the last blood drenched rag he had on to the ground. No amount of pressure had stemmed the rampant blood flow. A clear liquid splattered on to the ground, disappearing into the blood. Levi held Armin close for a long minute, terrified the boy would die in his arms.

The sewing needle could not be found—pressure yielded no positive effect—what more could Levi do? Levi buried his face against Armin’s neck, his shoulders trembling, as he anticipated Armin’s last breath.

Suddenly, Levi had an idea. He lifted his head up and grabbed the blonde’s arm. He dragged his tongue along the length of Armin’s arm. The taste of iron filled Levi’s taste buds. He resisted the urge to gag, and lapped the blood as if he was a motherfucking dog licking a wound.

It was something Levi had seen adult wolves—male and female alike, do to their young ones, when they received a scrape. He did not know why—only that it was done. Right now, it was all Levi could think of to do.

After furious, repetitive licking, Levi noticed the blood was stalling. _Did he bleed out_? Was Levi’s first concern. He noticed Armin’s chest was still rising, and falling—albeit unevenly. _He’s alive_. Levi breathed a sigh of relief and let himself plop backwards on to the bed, taking Armin with him. Levi shut his eyes. 

Hours later, Levi roused, hearing noises outside. _Erwin_. Levi perked up, set a pale, but breathing Armin on to the bed, and leapt to his feet. He lunged for the door with long strides, swung it open, and rushed into the crisp morning air. He looked to his left. _Erwin_.

“Good morning.” Erwin greeted, lowering the cart full of wood logs on to the ground. He wiped sweat off of his forehead with his arm. “Eren and Mikasa—” Erwin stopped short as Levi rushed at him, tackling him to the ground.

“You bastard!” Levi raged, punching him in the face. The force of the punch knocked Erwin’s head to the side, and split his bottom lip open.

“Hello to you too.” Erwin muttered bitterly, without missing a beat, and rubbed his throbbing cheek. They never used to punch each other so much.

“You left me here alone!” Levi fumed, gripping Erwin’s shoulders tightly.

“Funny. I thought you preferred to be alone.” Erwin retorted, looking away from Levi who seemed particularly volatile this morning. Levi yelled with frustration, as his body began to tremble from the shitstorm of emotions that had been overwhelming him lately.

“He almost died!” Levi ranted, his knees firmly planted on the dirt, alongside Erwin’s sides. Erwin turned his attention back to Levi, whose dark eyes brimmed with glossy emotion.

“Wait, what ha—are you _crying_?” Erwin blanched, becoming distracted from what happened at the house while he was away.

“No!” Levi snapped, ducking his head, his dark hair falling over his eyes. Erwin swore a droplet of water splattered on to his cheek, yet there was not a cloud in the sky. “You weren’t here when I needed you.” Levi rasped quietly, recalling how Erwin would have been able to prevent the ugly events that happened over the last few hours.

“Well what the hell happened?” Erwin asked, perplexed, and astonished while he tried to sit up to better console Levi. Levi did not budge. Erwin could only prop himself up onto his elbows. 

“He went into heat and I—” Levi started, the words catching in his throat. “I don’t know what happened.” Levi admitted, his words edging on a tone other than anger. Erwin had never heard Levi sound small before, but he supposed there was a first for everything.

Erwin rubbed his hand on his forehead, figuring he knew exactly what Levi was going to say next. “I thought I told you—” Erwin began in a chiding tone. 

“I _know_ what you told me!” Levi yelled defensively, digging his claws into Erwin’s shoulders, as he had done too often recently.

 _Talk about a nine on the tension scale_. Erwin thought to himself, able to see Levi’s erratic behavior had to be calmed down. “Then—” He tried again.

“I couldn’t help it! He smelled _so_ clean. I did not know what I was doing until it was too late.” Levi explained in a rush, even though he knew how shitty that explanation sounded. Erwin sighed, and with a grimace, pushed Levi off of him and sat up.

“You were supposed to bond with him while I was gone—not rape him.” Erwin scolded, unsure whether to feel bad for Levi, or Armin, or both.

“I do not know _how_ to do that—you make it sound as if it’s just so easy—I have no idea what the fuck I am doing.” Levi argued angrily, folding his arms across his chest.

“Well, you could start by keeping your dick in your pants. He might appreciate that more than you know.” Erwin suggested, having decided he felt bad for Armin—not Levi, as he stood up and headed for the door. Levi scrambled to his feet and blocked Erwin’s path.

“He was in _heat_. I didn’t know what else to do.” Levi swore, backing up to the door as Erwin kept approaching with firm alpha strides.

“So you raped him.” Erwin badgered, throwing his arms up in the air. Levi groaned in frustration as he rolled his eyes towards the sky.

“That’s not the point—” Levi bickered, wanting them to stay on topic.

“Isn’t it, though?” Erwin badgered, having half of a mind to push Levi out of the way to check on Armin.

“No! The _point_ is that something weird happened and _then_ Armin tried to kill himself.” Levi hissed, waving his arms for emphasis.

“No, what’s _weird_ is that I _trusted_ you to have empathy for him, and you go and _rape_ him instead.” Erwin retorted coldly, having heard enough, and pushed Levi out of the way of the door. Levi stumbled back, astonished that Erwin had the capacity to be cruel to him.

Erwin pushed open the door and stepped inside. The metallic scent in the air was heavy. On the ground, there were various bloodied rags, that had been unceremoniously thrown there in haste. The wooden floor at the edge of the bed was stained darkly, from a copious amount of blood that had seeped into it. The blankets, and sheets were stained an awful dark red color, that would never wash out.

Even Armin was covered in dried blood. Erwin heard Levi chase him into the house. Erwin rounded on Levi, and punched him, square in the jaw. Levi stumbled back against the door, and put a fist to his throbbing cheek.

“Get out of my house.” Erwin growled, his voice deep, and tinged with anger. He expected Levi to scoff, curse at him, and then stalk off.

“Will you just listen for a minute!?” Levi snapped, wanting his best friend, and almost lover to listen to him. One last time, if must be.

“You raped him. Why am I the only one that seems to understand that?” Erwin fumed, having tried to educate Levi on how to be a decent guy for years, and was now at his wits end. Another groan of frustration bubbled up, out of Levi’s throat.

“He told me to stop.” Levi mentioned, leading up to his point.

“You’re telling me the first time he speaks after a week is him telling you to stop raping him?” Erwin exasperated, raising an eyebrow at Levi. Levi shook his head with annoyance, understanding more than anyone exactly how bad that sounded.

“My point is that as soon as he told me to stop, he began to howl with pain, and clutched his neck. I _did_ stop, because I was fucking _concerned_ about him but then he began to flip the fuck out on me and _demanded_ that—no, _pleaded_ that I fuck him.” Levi explained haughtily, not realizing his and Erwin’s loud, testosterone filled voices were rousing Armin from a near-death experience.

“Fuck.” Erwin muttered, and rubbed the back of his head, exasperated. “I have heard of that happening before—not the part about—well, the point is that there have been times, similar to yours, where, the bitten omega is not in love with the alpha, and therefore is resistant to him, which makes the mating mark venomous.” Erwin began to explain, recalling the lore about mate marks.

“What?” Levi sputtered, having never have heard of a poisonous mate mark. A rustling noise made Levi’s ear flick, but he was too engrossed in what Erwin was educating him about.

“The scholars blame the omega for this occurrence, because omega’s are supposed to be subservient to alpha’s _especially_ during intercourse. In this way, I might have been too hard on you because in the same breath, we’re all taught that an omega _should_ spread his, or her legs and be quiet.” Erwin continued, leading to his own point, one he had mulled over before.

What Levi did was morally wrong—Erwin was not about to excuse that—but society, and law would dictate that Levi had had every alpha right to force himself onto his own mate.

“Go on.” Levi said, interested in hearing Erwin admit to being wrong.

“Since it is an alpha who bites an omega—they can bite us too, but they do not have a habit of doing it. As Mikasa said, omega’s feel deeply. They’re only known to bite when they’re in love. And as you know, most omega’s are in a loveless relationship, one created simply because the alpha wanted  that particular omega. I am willing to theorize, then, that, when a possessive alpha bites a omega who does not reciprocate the feelings, the mate mark acts more as a branding mark.” Erwin theorized thoughtfully, resting his knuckles against his chin.

“So you’re saying that when I bit Armin, I did not mate him, I branded him?” Levi inquired skeptically, having never heard of such a thing before. He knew Erwin was intelligent, but that theory seemed a bit farfetched to Levi.

“Think about it. You said that Armin told you to stop. That was a blatant act of defiance. A mating mark born of love would never have sent the omega spiraling into tears. Nevermind that a proper omega mate never would have told you no in the first place.” Erwin reasoned, believing he was beginning to understand omega’s better then he used to.

“Well how the fuck should I know there was a difference?” Levi griped grumpily, irritated that he was still the reason for Armin’s pain.

“You weren’t. I think that is the key message, here. There are those in charge who want to keep omega’s submissive. They’ll go to any lengths to keep it that way…so they, and their kind can dominate another wolf-being to their hearts content. As it stands, omega’s have no rights, and the very notion of it is heresy.” Erwin stated, feeling his brain piece things together he had wondered about before.

“They’re perverted, evil bastards who rule, and corrupt everyone else. That’s what you’re going with?” Levi questioned, to make sure he understood Erwin’s intellectual thought process.

“Yes. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for years…I want you to understand that we do not have to _be_ part of the problem, we can be part of the _solution_ , beginning with you keeping your cock in your pants—or at least waggle it my way.”  Erwin told him, and turned towards the bed  to address the eavesdropper. “Well, I am happy to see that you have rejoined the living.”

“Huh?” Levi followed Erwin’s gaze to where Armin sat perched on the bed, clutching a pillow to his bare body with one arm, while his other arm—the injured one, hung loosely at his side. He was peeking out at them, his eyes observant, thoughtful, and guarded.

“If I may be so bold, may I ask for your opinion, Armin?” Erwin wondered, addressing Armin as the person he was—and not by his status in society. Armin dropped the pillow with shock.

“I’ve…never heard an alpha speak like that.” Armin spoke candidly, remembering the alpha’s in the village—and the ones on the field, had always spoken to him as if he were lower on the social status—and never once had they addressed him as an individual. They might have said his name, but it was obvious that he was just another prized omega to be raised, and mated, as if it were some kind of business.

“You would do well to address him as the individual he is, too.” Erwin pointed out to Levi, then approached Armin and knelt so they were almost eye-to-eye. The bed made Armin taller, but the blonde still felt intimidated by Erwin’s presence. “How much would you like to show the world that omega’s have a voice too?” Erwin asked, and was satisfied to see a small spark flicker within Armin’s blue orbs.

“That _I_ have a voice.” Armin corrected, since Erwin had put him in the faceless omega category.

“That a boy.” Erwin praised, and pat Armin on his cheek. Armin was a bit stunned, and frowned, feeling patronized. He flicked his ears flat against his head, further expressing his disapproval of being treated as if he was an obedient child.

 _Was something happening_? Levi wondered to himself as he watched Erwin interact with Armin as they seemed to make a pact about changing the world. _Well, if anyone can do it, it’s Erwin_. Levi thought, and approached the bed. He reached around Armin and snatched the knife the blonde had just been reaching for. “Haven’t you shed enough blood in this house?” Levi scolded, and brought the knife back to the kitchen area. Erwin raised an eyebrow at Armin.

“It seems that I will benefit from remembering that you act cute right before you try to stab someone through the heart.” Erwin tsked, as he stood up. Armin looked away guiltily, having been caught. “If it is any consolation, I would have done the same if our places were switched.”

“Look, I know you hate me, but I never meant for any of this to happen.” Levi stated as he approached the bed. Armin looked away, stubbornly. “I do not know what I am doing, and I…I would appreciate it if you told me how you would like to be treated…what you like…what you don’t like…” Levi told him, making a grand effort to mend their relationship. Armin was not interested. He rounded on Levi, puffing his chest out.

“I shouldn’t _have_ to _tell_ you that I do _not_ want to have sex when you saw what they did to me!” Armin exclaimed angrily, as hot tears trickled down his cheeks. Levi saw the mate mark was growing hot again, if the red coloring was any indication, yet Armin continued to boldly glare at his alpha.

“You begged me to fuck you.” Levi retaliated, annoyed by the mixed-signals Armin was sending him. Armin gasped, taken aback that Levi just threw that in his face. Erwin stepped between them, and set one hand on the top of Armin’s head, the other on Levi’s chest.

“Treat this as your first lesson, Levi. Armin, your omega, who you’re supposed to protect, is telling you exactly how he feels. You need to swallow your pride and listen—do not yell at him, it will only exacerbate the situation.” Erwin suggested firmly, wanting Levi to take his advice to heart and act on it. “Only Armin has the right to yell right now.” He added, throwing that in there.

Armin ducked his head away from Erwin’s hand, his hands clenching into fists, pissed off at Levi. “It hurt! It hurt, why don’t you get that!?” Armin exploded, holding his arms against his chest. He trembled with the rage he felt. At this point, Armin felt that if Erwin touched him one more time…

“The sex?” Levi questioned in disbelief, knowing he had, at first, been gentle with Armin.

“No! The mark. The bite. The bite I didn’t want—it forced me to _submit_ to you.” Armin seethed, taking some of his pent up anger out on Levi. “I was desperate for the pain to stop. I finally became frantic enough that I _did_ tell you to finish what you started, but I did _not_ want you to. I was grasping at straws, and then to my horror, the moment you—you—s-s-started…the pain started to go away.” Armin began angrily, but his voice quavered as he lost the courage to spell out exactly what happened, and decided to be vague.

“It is like I thought, then. Since your bite was not based in love pheromones, you branded him.” Erwin mused thoughtfully, resting his knuckles on his chin.

“Erwin.” Levi warned, an edge to his already annoyed tone.

“Hm?” Erwin looked to Levi.

“Not helping.” Levi pointed out irritably. Erwin cleared his throat.

“There should be a way to resolve this.” Erwin spoke as he thought, gaining Armin and Levi’s attention. “I wonder, then, if you began to listen to Armin, instead of bickering with him, if he would then be allowed to voice his opinion, if you weren’t responding as if he is challenging you. If you…bit back your anger and sympathized with him.”

“I don’t want sympathy.” Armin grumbled childishly, folding his arms across his chest pettily.

“Fine, fine.” Levi muttered, annoyed that he had to play a role he had never played before in his life. “I’ll try. I swear.” Levi swore, figuring that if Erwin was right, Armin might not absolutely hate his life to the point of wanting to kill himself, if the answer was as simple as treating Armin like a mate who was not beneath him.

“Go on.” Erwin coaxed Armin gently, figuring the little blonde had more gripes to vent about. Armin flicked his blue eyes to Levi warily, already too conscious of the mate mark that was reminding him to be a ‘good boy’ or else.

“I _hate_ how I never had a choice.” Armin stated, putting emphasis on how much he disliked that fact. Erwin sent Levi a knowing look—it was just as Erwin had predicted. Armin glared at Levi, a fury of ice shined in his eyes as he continued, spitting the words out. “I hate how I was forced on to the ground, how I was forced into the most _humiliating_ position in existence, how I was _raped_ of my purity, and my _worth_ …” Armin’s voice became louder, the more he listed off his true feelings. “I especially _hate_ how _you_ not only wanted to rape me too, but that you _could_ have rescued me. I would have willingly let you bite, _and_ fuck me if you had been alpha enough to—”

Erwin set a hand on Levi’s shoulder to prevent him from approaching Armin, who doubled over with pain, the mate mark flaring up. Levi ripped away from Erwin stubbornly. “He has every right to be angry with you, Levi. Let him be angry.” Erwin coached gently, hoping this confession process would not get Armin killed.  

“Ugh, I know you’re right.” Levi conceded, and took a few deep breaths. _Armin should be angry with me because he is right. I could have saved him. I didn’t_. “You’re right, _Armin_. I could have saved you. I should have saved you. By the time I wanted to save you, I couldn’t. It was too late.” Levi admitted, struggling to be calm, and not indignant. Armin managed to sit up again, and while he was flush and panting, he did not seem to be in excruciating pain.

“I think that might have worked.” Erwin commented, mildly impressed with himself, and Levi. When the two of them were together, there was nothing they could not do.

“Why did you want to rape me? Was it because you _could_?” Armin asked, his voice quiet and labored now.

Levi rubbed the back of his head and looked down with shame. “That…and…and…you shined so brightly I was not only drawn to you, I wanted to snuff your light out.”

A strangled, bitter chuckle erupted from Armin’s throat as he tiredly leaned back against the pillows. “Well, they beat you to it because you were too busy eye-fucking me to make me your bitch.” Armin mocked cruelly, surprising Erwin. The kid could bite!

Luckily, Levi deserved to have his pride trampled on.

What surprised Erwin more, however, was the fact that Levi did not pounce on Armin. Levi actually looked…relieved instead of angry.

“When I saw you break, I knew I had made a mistake.” Levi said softly, wanting Armin to understand that. Armin glanced at him, as he pulled the blanket over his shivering body.

“But not before…” Armin murmured glumly, recalling how at least two men had raped him before that monster did. The order of the rapes, and what happened, by who, was blurry, as if melded together. At this point, Armin did not care who did what, or when, only that he had been on the receiving end of a harrowing incident, despite the fact that he had been a good boy his entire life, yet bad things kept happening to him.

“No…I…I have never been a good person…” Was all Levi could say, though his admittance, and acknowledgement, was weak, even as he looked to Erwin. 

Armin sighed, and closed his eyes.

“I wish you…had raped instead…”

 


	6. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa return. Erwin teaches Levi a new way to behave while Erwin learns that he is not as perfect as everyone thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are parts I like about this chapter, because it emphasizes the complex relationship Erwin and Levi have. I think the moment is really touching, and I hope you'll all enjoy it too, as it was a pleasure to write. I hope you'll also be relieved to see Armin become spunky, and snippy. And as always, I hope you'll wonder about the fanfiction...this time, whether Erwin's actions here are good, or deplorable. That said, you'll also witness Levi experience a brief moment of protectiveness. And know that a lot of things begin to change in this chapter.
> 
> I am curious, though, if any of you have any opinions you'd like to share. Like, does anyone want Armin to fall in love with Levi? Or has too much transpired between them that forgiveness is out of the question. Or do people want Erwin to bite Levi already and be done with it? I have a few ideas as to how this story might end, although none of them have been selected yet. Though, I understand if people want to reserve their comments, since this story is not a peachy one. 
> 
> The next chapter, chapter 7, I am still in the process of writing. You might have to wait for this one. I am having difficulty with it.

**Quiet Alpha**

**Chapter 6: A New Beginning**

That night, Eren and Mikasa returned, arms full of heavy bags. They entered the dark house through team work, and carried the bags inside, much to Erwin, and Levi’s delight, for inside of the bags were food, half scavenged, half bought, and clothes, half scavenged, half bought. There was also fabric that Levi could fashion into clothes.

Since Armin was sleeping, and had been since the afternoon, no one thought it was necessary to wake him, considering that sleep was crucial to recovery. Eren and Mikasa crawled into bed with Armin, and cuddled him, lending him their warmth. Erwin and Levi ventured outside, and laid on the cool grass. Levi's mind was plagued by anxious thoughts.

“Do you think…that he will ever…not hate me?” Levi wondered aloud, folding his arms behind his head.

“Doesn’t seem that way.” Erwin responded earnestly, tired from the long day of hauling wood home, and then having to not only deal with Levi’s drama, but resolve as much of it as he could. “You took his choice, his freedom…and then you raped him.” Erwin reminded Levi pointedly, not about to let Levi forget that.

“I sound no better than those men.” Levi sighed, having thought they were evil for raping Armin.

Erwin did not respond for a long time, as he too wondered if Levi was the same as them. “No…you are on a lower level on the asshole tier then they are…because you feel regret, remorse…and want to change. They are happy with themselves, and are satisfied—maybe even prideful of what they did to Armin. You…are sorry. Not that that really changes anything, though…but if we have to split hairs…you’re not as bad of a person as you could have been.” Erwin reasoned thoughtfully, and saw Levi roll on to his side, to prop himself up on an elbow. He raised an arched eyebrow.

“Do you love me?” Levi asked, suddenly sounding insecure as he stared at Erwin intently. Erwin stared at Levi for a long moment, then he cupped Levi’s cheek, and nearly closed the distance between him.

Levi’s first instinct was to run from the tender touch, because he did not know how to respond to it. “Don’t be scared…” Erwin comforted soothingly, and placed his lips over Levi’s mouth. Levi tensed at the soft gesture, but an assuring noise from Erwin allowed Levi to resist his urge to flee like hell. They kissed under the moonlight, as the gentle breeze ruffled their clothes.

No words were spoke as Erwin shifted himself on top of Levi, and began to caress his body with soft hands, and a gentle heart. Every time Levi tried to respond with a rough touch, Erwin carefully coaxed him into using a gentle hand—something Levi needed to learn if he was going to not make Armin want to slit his throat more than he already did.

The touches were warm, and precise. Erwin’s hand palmed Levi’s well-built chest, and then slid under the waistband of his pants to frig him gently. Since touching was what Erwin insisted upon, Levi complied, and shamelessly pawed at Erwin’s chest. Erwin took time to make kissing pleasurable, and not a war of the tongues, or the gnashing of teeth.

This was all new to Levi—he hadn’t known another away existed. Yeah, he’d been gentle with Armin, but _that_ was different. Erwin put emotion into every kiss, and touch. Emotion Levi was not even sure if he could fathom, or experience for himself. It was exactly the emotion that terrified him, though. It was only Erwin’s constant reassurance that kept Levi from running away.

If Armin ever gave Levi a chance, Levi made a mental note to _try_ to replicate Erwin’s startlingly pleasurable touches. Erwin then pushed a finger into Levi’s body. Levi jolted.

“I have never needed that.” Levi refuted, not wanting to feel like a bitch who couldn’t handle a bit of pain.

“I _think_ you do.”  Erwin countered, and began to massage Levi’s inner walls with his finger. He added a second, and then a third finger, soon after. Levi grit his teeth, unsure how he felt about _fingers_ being inside of him.

But at this point, Levi was too aroused to simply flee without a good reason, so he stuck around, and let Erwin toy with him. Erwin placed his hands on Levi’s hips and entered him slowly. Levi groaned from the slow pace, for he was used to quick, instant gratification. Levi writhed underneath Erwin, experiencing pleasure despite himself.

A loud thud distracted them. They both looked towards the house, figured Eren fell off the bed again, and resumed their love-making. Erwin thrust himself into Levi slowly, in no great hurry, because the orgasm was not the point of this. Erwin kissed Levi’s neck softly, and reveled in the chance to be one with Levi.

Light groans echoed throughout the night air as their bodies came together, hips meeting repeatedly underneath the stars. Levi held Erwin’s shoulders—no nails necessary.

In the heat of the moment, Levi _almost_ would have let Erwin bite him. Erwin rocked their bodies together, and only after Levi experienced an orgasm, did Erwin allow himself the privilege of climaxing into Levi. He pulled off of him, rolled on to his side, and pulled Levi against him.

“I am sorry…that I told you to leave…” Erwin apologized between pants, and buried his face against Levi’s neck.

“I deserved it…” Levi replied, and nestled against Erwin’s strong body.

They had been through hell together—this fight was not going to tear them apart.

. . .

The morning air was laden with tension. Levi could feel Mikasa’s eyes on him, as he prepared a salad for everyone to eat. Mikasa knew, and Levi knew she _knew_ …but he pretended he didn’t, and tried to ignore the guilty feeling he had flittering around his heart. His relationship with Erwin was deep, and complex. At this point, he needed Erwin just to function, and act like a human being.

There was no way Levi could be faithful to Armin, who did not even want to be his mate. Levi’s libido towards Armin had disappeared, as if it had never existed to begin with. His interest in Erwin, however, was just as rampant as ever. Not that he tried to show it, though. He played his usual game of indifference, deciding that the best thing he could do, given the situation, was to not blatantly rub his unfaithfulness in Armin’s face. Erwin seemed to understand that too, because he made no blatant indication that he was in love with Levi.

But Armin knew. He noticed the way Erwin’s eyes would linger on Levi for a moment too long, and how their eyes seemed to follow each other to make sure the other was still around. Armin _didn’t_ care. He really didn’t. And yet…he was angry. Levi had what Armin felt he would never have, which was Levi’s fault too. Then there was the frustrating bit about how Armin felt worthless every time those two had intercourse.

Twice now, since Armin had been imprisoned here, those two had skipped off into the night, and breathed all over each other. Armin knew, because the mating mark had woken him each time they got close. The mark had burned, punishing Armin for—he wasn’t quite sure why it happened, just that it happened, and it hurt, and made him feel more worthless than he already felt.

The only positive benefit out of Erwin and Levi disappearing into the night together was that Levi wasn’t interested in sticking his cock _Armin’s_ way. Armin knew he should be happy about that. He wasn’t. He wanted to scream, and yell, and cry. Instead, he opted for passive-aggressive behavior. Anything more direct would make the mate mark burn.

Mikasa and Eren rubbed Armin’s shoulders, as if sensing that their friend was unhappy. “Mating just means nothing to him…” She whispered, hating to see her friend hurt.

“Alpha’s never do.” Eren concurred, his voice slightly louder than Mikasa’s. He said that, as if he wasn't a budding alpha.

“I don’t care.” Armin responded glumly, despite his effort at trying to sound indifferent.

“You’re so upset you can’t even lie convincingly.” Mikasa pointed out, because she knew Armin could lie to her, and fool her, if he really wanted to. He was smart like that. She doubted he was trying very hard.

“I can hear all of you.” Levi interjected, as he mixed the salad.

“Do not engage.” Erwin scolded Levi, who needed to just let the kids talk, and mope if that’s what they wanted to do. Levi figured Erwin was right…yet he turned on his heels, and approached the bed. He crouched down, as he had seen Erwin do before, and met Armin’s eyes.

“She’s right. I do not understand. So make me.” Levi implored earnestly, since Mikasa’s words from the other day still haunted him. She had said something to the effect that alpha’s just didn’t understand that omega’s felt deeply about mating. Armin was quiet for a moment, as if debating on what he should say, and if he would, or would not be punished for it.

“Eren, Mikasa…leave.” Armin told his protective best friends, who he knew would inhibit his ability to convey his message concisely. The two had a way of interjecting, and talking over him when they were angry—never at, nor to _him_ , of course, but if what Erwin said was true, Armin needed Levi to be calm, like he was now. That would not remain if he felt attacked by the friends. Eren opened his mouth, wanting to argue. Mikasa grabbed Eren’s arm and pulled him away, towards the door.

In this way, Armin hoped the difficult conversation would be civil. “Erwin—” Armin began, wanting him to leave too.

“No.” Was all Erwin stated, who had been acting as a mediator between them so they didn’t kill—nor hurt each other worse than they already had. Armin pursed his lips unhappily, but he did not pursue, nor press the issue. He shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, thinking about how this conversation would be more awkward with Erwin here too.

“I don’t care that you…that you…” Armin started uneasily, and flicked his eyes to Erwin, making his insinuated message clear to the other males in the room.

“Then why are you angry about it?” Levi asked, intent to address one issue at a time.

“ _I’m_ not angry…the mate mark is.” Armin responded, clenching one hand into a fist, while the other remained limp at his side. It was still healing from the suicide attempt.

“Then…it hurts you?” Levi guessed, figuring that would be the only reason Armin would be irritated enough to say something about it.

“Yes. Every time you disappear with Erwin…the mark burns, and makes me feel so…so utterly _worthless_ as if I didn’t already feel that way.” Armin spat the words out, expressing his frustration over how he was forced to care about something he should be relieved about.

“That is no good…” Erwin interjected, his suspicion about Armin’s depressed state of being just confirmed—as if the suicide attempt hadn’t. He just had more confirmation now. Erwin stood up from the kitchen chair he sat on, and approached Armin. “What can we do to make you happy?” Erwin questioned seriously, because he couldn’t just let another wolf-being feel awful if he could help it.

“Let me die.” Armin responded, his blue eyes burning with his conviction.

 _Slap_!

“Shit! Erwin!?” Levi exclaimed, scrambling to his feet, and clambered on to the bed to be at Armin’s side. Armin set his hand over his stinging cheek, mouth agape, eyes wide. “What the hell!” Levi shouted at Erwin, and tentatively grabbed Armin’s chin to look his pale face over for any damage.

A crimson sliver bead arouse on Armin’s bottom lip. Levi swiped his thumb across the split. Armin trembled with shock, and for the first time looked at Erwin with fear, remembering the last time an alpha had struck him—on the moors, to both beat him into submission, and to assert their dominance over him, as if that had not been painfully obvious already. He had never expected Erwin to act the same way.

“That is out of the question.” Erwin stated firmly, his words leaving no room for argument, and continued to drive the point home. “Levi told me how you tried to kill yourself—how he was terrified you would die in his arms.”

“I actually didn’t use those words—” Levi interrupted, in an attempt to salvage what little pride he had left. Erwin set his hands on the bed, on each side of Armin, and leaned close to him, his eyes narrowed in that dangerous way Levi usually liked.

“So let me make myself clear, if you _ever_ make Levi feel like that again, the deal is off.” Erwin threatened coldly, expressing in no uncertain terms that he was more loyal to Levi, then his own humanity and idealistic notions. “Now, I will ask you one more time. How can we make you comfortable here?”

“Wait—hold up. This is not about to happen.” Levi objected, forcing himself between his lover, and his intimidated mate. “You need to back the fuck up.” Levi warned Erwin, taking a stance. Erwin did not move. “Back.Up.” Levi growled, louder this time, though his voice had an pleading edge to it, while his body bristling.

They were used to fighting each other—it was the way they often expressed their feelings for each other, but they both knew if they came to blows now, they could hurt the other in a way they both knew they would regret later.

Erwin stood up, and took a step back as he mulled over his actions. “I suppose…we both have to overcome the way we were raised…” Erwin muttered, knowing he had made an instinctual mistake that conflicted with his personal beliefs. “I should not…” Erwin began, catching Armin’s glossy eyes in his own. “Have hit you. It will not happen again.” Erwin swore, and watched regretfully as Armin wrapped his strong arm around himself and ducked his head.

“If you _do_ lay your hands on him again, I will _fucking_ punch you.” Levi promised, sensing the fear that radiated off of Armin. Armin whimpered softly, cowering away from the testosterone induced tension present between the alpha's.

“I will hold you to that.” Erwin responded, then took his leave outside, to join Eren and Mikasa. Levi waited until the door had shut behind Erwin, then he turned around, and placed a hand on Armin’s shaking shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, but Armin violently smacked his hand off of him.

“Don’t touch me!” Armin snapped forcefully, through his tears. He did not look up at Levi. “I don’t…I don’t _ever_ want to be touched.” Armin exploded angrily, hating how powerless, and weak he felt. Neither alpha could even begin to understand what Armin was going through.

Levi sighed, and set his hand on his own forehead, hating how upset Armin sounded—and felt powerless to ease Armin’s blatant pain.

Every step forwards felt like five steps back.

. . .

It was a long, stressful month.

Erwin focused his energy on building a small addition to the house, making the room large enough to contain a bed, nightstand, dresser, and a little walking room. It was a small, cramped room, from lack of wood to make it not feel suffocating, but at least the kids had a room to share now at night, where they would be more protected, and shielded from possible intruders.

Since the bed was new, Armin would not have to be constantly reminded about the night he tried to take his life, nor any of the other bad memories associated with the main bed. The only light that entered the room was from a small window—too small for Armin to fit through. Erwin and Levi now would share the initial bed, stained with Armin’s blood.

While Erwin had made the house larger, Levi sewed clothes out of the fabric that had been brought home, and tailored the clothes that needed tailored. When he wasn’t doing that, he made it a point to cook meals for everyone to eat, despite the fact that he was not very good at it. Mikasa ended up taking over the main role of cooking, for as an omega—and a female, she had been taught how to cook back in the village. Females were more creative when confronted with limited ingredients.  Since Mikasa took over a large part of the cooking, Levi made it more of a point to keep the house clean, which also meant he was the designated spider killer.

Eren remained dutifully at Armin’s side, often encouraging Armin to eat, play, and be, well, a normal kid again. Out of everything, Armin would only agree to eat. He had no interest in leaving the prison cell—room at all, let alone to play, sing, or feel the moon on his skin. Armin did not even want to be touched by his best friends. The only exception to Armin’s new, prissy nature was at night, when they huddled together to sleep, more because they had to if they wanted to fit on the bed.

“Let’s run away together, with Mikasa.” Eren suggested one morning, while Erwin and Levi were in town, essentially hours away from them.

“No.” Armin refused immediately, shaking his head at the appealing suggestion.

This was not the first time Eren had suggested leaving. It was something he had talked about often—something Armin had never been willing to entertain because each time he had felt his own lack of strength would be a hindrance to their movement.

“Why not?” Eren badgered, as if leaving would solve all of their problems. Armin leaned his head against the wall, and looked away from Eren, deliberately avoiding eye contact. “I know you are not happy here.” Eren asserted, and grabbed Armin’s wrists as if the blonde had not smacked him twice today for touching him already. Armin tensed, for Eren was too close for comfort, yet he, for the first time in a long while, did not jerk away from Eren. Armin sucked in a sharp breath to steady himself.

“There is no where we could go where Levi would not find me. I am mated to him, Eren. He knows my scent, and can track it.” Armin reminded his best friend glumly, crossing his arms against his chest while he lifted one leg over the other. For a moment, Eren was silent as he contemplated whether or not to pursue this conversation further.

“Then we’ll keep running—we’ll never stop running. We won’t settle down, we won’t stay in one place for too long. If we keep running, he’ll give up the chase eventually—it’s not like he loves you.” Eren suggested adamantly, a determined, windy fury swirling through his eyes.

Armin paused, and narrowed his eyebrows in thought, mulling over Eren’s proposition. Eren noticed he had Armin’s attention now, and spoke with more vigor. “Let’s go, right now. I mean, right, right now. We’ll pack some food, I’ll grab Mikasa, and we’ll leave, and we’ll never look back.” Eren propositioned, wanting to see his best friend smile again, no matter the cost.

Against Armin’s better judgement, he nodded, becoming determined. “Let’s do it.” Armin agreed, and stood up with renewed vigor.

“YEAH!” Eren whooped, throwing his arms into the air. He smiled giddily and rushed out of the room, scrambling for the kitchen. They had to hurry if they wanted a head start.

“What are you doing?” Mikasa asked cautiously, coming into the house with a handful of white heathers to fill the vase on the table.

“We’re leaving.” Eren responded, without looking at her, as he shoved food into a bag. Mikasa looked to Armin who ventured out of the bedroom, looking taller than he had in weeks.

“Is this what you want to do?” Mikasa questioned, to make sure this was not another one of Eren’s pea-brained ideas.

“Yes.” Armin assured her, as he headed to the door. There was nothing he valued in the home.

“Okay.” Was all Mikasa said as she moved to help Eren pack.

They would do anything for Armin.

. . .

“What do you think he would like?” Levi asked Erwin, as he distractedly glanced around the market place vendors, searching for something a kid might like. His dark eyes glanced right over hand made, wooden children toys to linger on various weapons, and tools. He picked a knife up, holding it up to inspect it.

“I do not think weapons, nor tools are recommended for him. You remember what happened the last time he grabbed hold of a sharp object.” Erwin responded, remembering the tragic event almost made them hate each other. Levi sighed wistfully, and placed the knife back down on the shelf. He had no intentions of stealing—although in the back of his mind, he knew he could easily slip a small weapon into the sleeve of his shirt.

“I’ve never bought something for someone else before—hell, I don’t think I ever bought something for myself. Never needed any of this shit.” Levi muttered, looking around at the gadgets, and spoils like vases. He only thought they were good for pissing in. What other purpose could they even serve?

“Do remember, we’re using my money. You don’t have any.” Erwin reminded Levi, who did not seem concerned about price tags as they walked down the busy dirt road.

“What do you even do, anyways?” Levi questioned, lifting up a blanket to inspect.

“I told you before—I even brought you with me over the years. I council, and advise strategic war strategies for warring packs.” Erwin explained, following after Levi, who stopped suddenly, causing Erwin to bump into him.

“That. I want that.” Levi insisted as he repeatedly pat Erwin’s chest, and pointed with his free hand to a cute, strawberry-blonde woman in the square. Erwin rose his eyebrow.

“I do not think she would appreciate being bought.” Erwin commented, surprised that Levi was expressing interest in a female. Levi groaned and smacked Erwin’s shoulder, then fervently pointed with more vigor.

“Not her! I want _that_.” Levi snapped, pointing at the wooden instrument the woman was playing, for the wolf-children. Since Erwin still seemed confused, Levi elaborated. “Armin was playing that thing on the moors. I don’t know what the fuck it’s called, though, and no one seems to be selling it.”

“Oh. Leave it to me.” Erwin assured him, and approached the woman, who looked up as he stepped towards her. She stared at him cautiously, recognizing him as a dominant alpha. “Good afternoon, Miss…” Erwin trailed off deliberately, to let her introduce herself.

“Petra.” The woman responded curtly, obviously guarded, as she should be. The wolf-children stared up at Erwin, awed and scared, recognizing his dominance that exuded off of him at all times.

Female omega’s and beta’s were prized for their birthing capabilities, and she was a dainty, charming little beta. Unmated. _Pure_.  Erwin, however, was not interested in her status.

“Ah, Petra. Are you someone’s rock?” Erwin inquired, referring to the origin of her name, and expressing his intelligence to her at the same time. Petra stuck her hip out as she held on to the wooden instrument, apparently not falling for Erwin’s charm like so many women did the moment he smiled at them

“May I help you?” Petra wondered cautiously, and stood in front of the gathered children, because lone alpha’s could pose a danger to them. Erwin wasn’t like that—but she wouldn’t know that.

“Oh, I hope you can help me. You see, my son has been interested—” Erwin began, intent on telling a convincing story.

“Son?” Levi sputtered, surprised that Erwin would label Armin his son, even in jest. The two had a mutual dislike for each other, ever since Erwin struck, and intimidated him. Petra flicked her hazel eyes to Levi, who was a few steps behind Erwin.

“What’s the real story?” Petra demanded, knowing when someone was trying to swindle her. Erwin inwardly rolled his eyes and made a mental note to hit Levi later, for ruining the story. Erwin jerked his thumb back to Levi, deciding to be forthcoming.

“He wants the musical instrument.” Erwin stated, without further ado, and propositioned her. “I am happy to pay you more than it is worth, if you would be willing to sell it to us.”

“You…want _this_?” Petra questioned, furrowing her eyebrows together. “It, the _mandolin_ , is not for sale. I made it myself.” Petra claimed stubbornly, not about to sell her livelihood away for a bit of money.

 _Everyone has a currency…I just have to figure out what hers is_ …Erwin thought, then realized Petra’s eyes kept flitting towards Levi. _Ah. She likes foreign bad boys_ …Erwin noted, and knew just how they could leave with that mandolin today.

“I am sorry to hear that…if I think of something else, I’ll let you know. Do excuse me.” Erwin said with a charming bow, and then pulled Levi along with him.

“Hey! I want that thing!” Levi complained, feeling as if Erwin lied to him. “You said you could get it from her so why didn’t you?”

“She doesn’t want me, Levi. She’s attracted to _you_.” Erwin informed him, in a hushed voice. Levi balked.

“Just what are you implying?” Levi demanded, folding his arms across his chest. Erwin rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

“Go fuck her.” Erwin intoned impatiently, and tried not to think about how Levi would not just be cheating on Armin, but Erwin himself too. He already had competition—he didn’t need more, but Levi was hung up on that instrument.

“What?” Levi sputtered, blanching at the idea of having sex with a random omega—as if that had not been his lifestyle until he met Armin.

“That is her price.” Erwin insisted. “You better make it happen if you want that instrument.”

“Ugh.” Levi groaned, and pushed past Erwin. He marched up to Petra, who perked upon noticing him swagger over to her like the trouble-making alpha he was. “You. Me. Now.” Levi gruffly told her. He ignored the confused looks the children gave him. Petra simpered.

“I know the perfect spot.” Petra responded, as she grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him through the village. Levi said nothing as he looked around the village, memorizing the lay out in his head in case he ever needed to make a quick escape. He could tell, just by looking at Petra’s clean, ironed, feminine clothes and tidy hair she was from a family of hard workers who could spend money on more than just food.

 _Why do good girls have a thing for me_? Levi wondered, because this was not the first time he had been pulled into a barn by a well-off beta girl. If she went through with this, her future would not be nearly as bleak as a female omega’s would be.

Beta’s were neutral—they could become an alpha, an omega, or stay somewhere between if they wanted to. Levi knew that from personal experience.

“Here.” Petra suggested, laying down on the pile of hay. Levi glanced at the horses in the stalls, than climbed over her.

 _It is just sex_. Levi told himself, and leaned in to kiss her, while he began to grope at her small, but perky breasts. She moaned underneath him, and pawed at the muscles on his arms, and slid her hands under his shirt to feel his chest.

This was not the first time Levi had laid with a woman, though he hoped it would be his last time. Erwin and Armin became upset—for varying reasons already, when he split his attention between them. There was not a room for a third person, and yet, _for_ Armin, Levi pushed his hands up her skirt, ghosting them along her ivory thighs. He suspected that if Armin ever learned the price he paid for the instrument, he would not want it.

It was a good thing, then, that Levi knew how to lie. Never mind the mate mark—Armin would assume Levi had been with Erwin, and would be pissy about it, but he would not question it.

With one push, Levi penetrated Petra’s body. Petra moaned giddily, as other good girls had, when Levi turned his attention to them. Some of them—naïve as they were, simply wanted to piss their father off, while others were betrothed to an alpha they did not want to be with, and had chosen instead, to lay with a handsome man—they always said he was handsome. Levi was not sure if he believed them.

Levi fucked the pretty girl, giving her exactly what she wanted. He thrust into her warm body repeatedly, while their pants, and moans filling the barn. A final push Levi exerted before releasing his seed into her. He rolled over, on to the hay, and told himself that this was the last time he would make a bored, pretty, rich girl’s life excitingly romantic. He pushed himself up, having regained his breath, fixed his clothes, and grabbed the mandolin.

“Will you be back?” Petra wondered hopefully, with bated breath.

“Don’t plan on it.” Levi responded, and left the barn to reconvene with Erwin, who was waiting for him in the square. _Armin had to have felt that, damn it_...

“How was it?” Was the first thing Erwin asked, as Levi approached him, with a frown of shame.

“Armin will never find out about this.” Levi swore, ignoring Erwin’s question, and walked right past him, ready to return home now that he had a peace offering for Armin he might like. He was aware that Armin would be aware of the infidelity, but as long as Armin thought he had shacked up with Erwin, another fight wouldn't break out. Erwin hurried after Levi, his arms full of bags.

“Never intended to tell him.” Erwin concurred, knowing that if Armin heard of another infidelity, the stagnant relationship would never move forwards. Ever.

. . .

Night had fallen by the time Erwin and Levi arrived back to the cabin, that, they had been making their own over the last month. The first thing they noticed upon entering the home was that it was quiet. Too quiet. They glanced at each other, than rushed into the small, dark bedroom.

No one was there, waiting for them.

They turned back into the rest of the house, and saw the kitchen had been looted of some food. Levi felt his heart begin to pound hard against his chest. He ran outside, and searched around the house, but he could see nothing but land for miles.

The kids had left.

“Fuck!” Levi screamed into the night air, and began to pace back and forth.

“What do you want to do, Levi?” Erwin asked, as he approached Levi, who was flipping the fuck out.

“Isn’t it obvious? I want to find them!” Levi snapped, and stopped pacing to calm himself enough to seek Armin’s scent out—or one of the other brats.

“I thought you might say that…” Erwin said with a sigh, already having a packed bag he had gathered when Levi had stormed out of the house. “So which direction did they go in?”

“There.” Levi proclaimed, pointing to the mountains.

“Then we better get there before them because the rogue Stone clan lives in the mountains, amongst other equally savage alpha clans that live by the old ways.” Erwin warned, heading straight for the mountains in the distance.

“As in Bloodstone?” Levi inquired, feeling his heart beat faster with panic.

“I would assume…a lot of rogue clans are known to have coexisting names, to symbolize, and present a sense of unity…but if they’re anything like the clans I have encountered before, they’ll rip Armin open with a tree branch and impregnate Mikasa.” Erwin theorized the worst case scenario, and walked faster because Armin had a knack of attracting the wrong type of people.

“And Eren?” Levi wondered, since Erwin did not mention the brunette.

“They’ll bash his head in since he is an aspiring alpha.” Erwin replied, his strides long, and precise.

“Shit.” Levi cursed at the harrowing probabilities laid out before those kids. Those naïve, defenseless kids. “They have no idea whose territory they’re waltzing into, though I am willing to bet that violent rogue packs dominate all corners of the earth, so I suppose it would not matter…but the Stones…they’re the ones who kicked my ass, and raped Armin.” Levi ranted, concerned for all of their lives.

“Then we better be ready for a fight.” Erwin stated, having wanted to enact vengeance on the clan that hurt Levi. And who raped Armin, who could not have been the first victim.

“Two against eight?” Levi balked at the grim odds. He knew Erwin was a gambler, but shit.

“Do you remember Levi…I swore I would do anything for you. I meant it then, and I mean to follow through now, so let’s shove a rock in their mouths.” Erwin said, exuberating confidence.

“Fuck it. What could go wrong?” Levi muttered flippantly, and followed Erwin into the distance.

The moon faded forebodingly behind them.


	7. First Crushes Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Armin and Mikasa venture into the world on their own and discover beauty, and the promise of a new friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys, I literally have 164 pages for this fanfiction, most of which you guys haven't even seen yet, and that's not including chapter 8 because chapter 8 has not been written. 72750 words have been written, and again, not including chapter 8. This was all done in, what, when was the first chapter posted, two weeks ago? I feel as if that is a lot of writing for two weeks, give or take...oh, and I hate to keep changing and adding tags for this fanfiction but I write as I go. Please don't hate me. 
> 
> A lot of things begin to happen now, and I have to point out that the angst and hurt is not over yet. This chapter, however, is meant to give everyone a brief break from the intense drama of previous chapters, although as this chapter nears completion, old habits die hard and the angst will return. Sorry, not sorry. So in this chapter, Eren, Mikasa and Armin have set off on their own, into the big, wide world they live in, without understanding the danger they are putting themselves in. They seem to forget that even though Armin is a mated, albeit tainted omega, other alpha wolves would force him into having sex against his will simply because they can, or because they are bored, or horny. That's how a lot of alpha's are, because there are no rules, really. Anything goes. Which is one thing Erwin is trying to change about the world-he wants omega's to have a voice, something he mentioned in a previous chapter.
> 
> Do note that I am including some key plot points from the manga into my fanfiction. Forgive me. That said, I am incorporating a character named Gabi into my fanfiction. If you have read the manga, you will recognize her. Honestly, as much as I like her, I also hate her, because she is an enemy, one who may be clever, but she definitely does not fight with honor. None of those Marleyans do. Cowards. But anyways, she's also literally the female version of Eren. I read about that. When she was being drawn, the creator was thinking of female Eren, lmao. And she acts just like him. Anyways, there aren't many fanfictions of her yet. I glanced around. Can I just state that I think I wrote the very first Gabi/Armin scene? Can we put that on record somewhere? LMAO. Like. Seriously. Kudos to me? If so. But, well, the ages of the characters featured in the manga do not correlate with the ages of the characters in my fanfiction, if that wasn't obvious, so let's not get hung up on numbers. 
> 
> Oh, I'll also point out that you readers will finally get to see Eren and Mikasa get together. And, when the characters sit around the campfire, especially the second time, ya'll should travel to youtube and listen to Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. I took inspiration from that song. Listen to it with Armin in mind, as if he is the one "struck" or "paralyzed" cuz he kinda is a love-struck puppy. Poor baby. Also, a animal character does get hurt in this chapter...I'm sorry about that. So sorry.

**Our Good Intentions**

**Chapter 7: First Crushes Kill**

“The river is pretty.” Armin commented, admiring the river as he walked alongside of it. The clear, crystal blue water mirrored his own eyes, that were brimming with life again. It was exciting, being in the open, country air, with nothing around them but an endless expanse of land.

“Maybe we will even see that ocean you talked about.” Eren suggested, while he continuously scanned the surrounding area for potential threats. He had assumed the position of body guard the moment he met Armin, and while he had not been doing a very good job of it, he was determined to protect Armin now, more than ever, no matter what that cost might be.

“These white flowers are dominant.” Mikasa mentioned, noticing the white heather were scattered about the flatlands, that were prominent on the moors as well as the village. “Erwin said that honey could be extracted from them…they may provide a viable, lasting food source for us.” Mikasa reasoned, putting words to her thoughts about how they could survive in the wild.

“Are there fish in the ocean, too?” Armin wondered, since Eren reminded him about his dream to see the ocean. “The river fish are small…maybe the fish in the ocean are larger?” Armin theorized, as he quietly studied the ecosystem of the river. Eren noticed Armin’s blue eyes were swirling with intelligent thoughts, and smiled, glad to see that Armin was acting like himself again.

Leaving the prison house was the best idea Eren ever had, leaving him feeling quite pleased with himself. _We can do this_. Eren told himself gleefully, and like Mikasa, kept surveying their surroundings. Armin was entirely distracted with his thoughts about the river. That was a privilege that neither of his friends would dare take away from him. They both understood Armin’s fascination with the world he lived in, and let him move about freely, without a care in the world.

If Armin sped up, they sped up. If Armin slowed down and stopped to look at something closely, they stood by him, guarding, and shielding him as much as they could. There were no immediate, present dangers, but they both knew that rogue alpha packs haunted the land, and were ready for a fight if their territory was trampled on.

No one would touch Armin again.

This, they swore to themselves, because Armin was innocent in a way they never were.

. . .

Hours turned into a day. A day morphed into another morning, yet the trio did not sleep. Armin was determined to put as much space as possible between them, and Levi, who, he hoped, would give up on him as Eren said he would.

“We should sleep.” Eren suggested, seeing the way Armin rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Armin shook his head back, and forth.

“No. I do not want to stop.” Armin responded, despite the way he sat down on a rock, and yawned. “We must…keep going.” Armin continued, feeling his feet pound mercilessly from rests that were too short.

Eren and Mikasa shared a knowing glance between each other. They knew that Armin’s resistance towards sleep was brought on by a deep-rooted fear that he would experience another harrowing nightmare. Armin had had plenty nightmares within the month that they spent at the cabin while Armin recuperated.

The nightmares were not about to end either, just because they put some distance between them and the cabin. However, they also understood that while they could bolt awake at a moment’s notice to defend Armin from potential enemies, they knew they would be ineffective without Armin’s guidance—something he could only procure when he was of sound mind, and right now, Armin did not even notice the spider sitting on the rock next to him.

Casually, Eren leaned towards Armin, smashing the spider with his hand, as he acted as if he was just placing his hands on either side of Armin with a bit too much force by accident. “Whoops. Guess I am so tired I fell forwards a bit.” Eren said with a deliberate, sheepish laugh. Armin did not notice at all—his tired eyes were staring mindlessly at a single pink flower, near the river that they had been following for the last few days.

“You need to rest, Armin.” Mikasa told him candidly, because she did not want to waste time by watching Eren bumble about and beat around the bush callously. Armin stiffened at her firm tone, recognizing she was not going to let him argue with her. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Eren.

“Carry me, then.” Armin suggested, willing to sacrifice his pride if it meant that they could keep moving forwards, into the mountains. Eren nodded, not about to refuse Armin’s undignified request.

“You do not even have to ask.” Eren responded, happy to help his best friend in what ever way he was allowed to. Eren turned around, and crouched down to allow Armin to climb on to his back. In this way, they could keep moving forwards. That was more important to him than his independence.

Armin wrapped his arms around Eren’s copper skinned neck, and rested his chin on his broad shoulder. He had no intentions of actually sleeping—he was just resting his feet. That is what he told himself, as he scanned the grassy fields around them, and inhaled Eren’s soft, earthy scent.

Eren walked slowly, partially from his determination to reserve some of his strength, and to not rock Armin too much. These repeated easy going steps of Eren’s lulled Armin to sleep within moments.

As per Armin’s request, Eren and Mikasa did not stop in their quest northwards, towards the mountain. Their own feet thundered in their ears while their stomachs growled. Their eyelids were heavy, yet they ventured forth.

 _Anything for Armin_. Eren told himself, and trudged forth, up the single, sloped path that led up, and into the mountains. Armin’s head lolled against Eren’s neck, while his grip slackened the longer was sleeping. It was a sleep he needed because Armin had not slept much since arriving at the cabin with his friend. The sleep Armin had experienced was short, and choppy. None of the exhaustion induced naps had been revitalizing for his little frame.

“I hear something up ahead.” Eren announced, flicking his ears towards the roaring, splashing noise. “Are we close to water again?” Eren wondered, and quickened his walking pace. Mikasa sped up, making it a point to lead in case they bumped into an enemy. She was the able-bodied fighter, not just because she was stronger and faster than Eren, but because Eren was carrying precious cargo—Armin.

“There.” Mikasa said as she pointed to a large waterfall, crashing into the river continuously. Eren stared at the rushing water for a moment. He tilted his head to the side, noticing odd shadowing behind the waterfall.

“Hang on.” Eren distractedly said, shifting Armin into Mikasa’s arms. Mikasa held Armin close, who was rousing from the loud, unfamiliar noise, and shifting. Eren hopped into the water. A chill shot up his spine from the cold water. Eren pushed against the rapids, and skirted around the waterfall, where a cave hid behind. “Ooh.” Eren whistled as he pushed himself on to the ledge, and saw the cave was large.

“Where are we?” Armin sleepily asked, as he stood on his own two feet. He surveyed the surrounding land, realizing they were somewhere exciting. The word dangerous never came to mind as he made a mental note of the beautiful scenery—the flowers, grass, and the sparkling waterfall.

“We are on the mountain. I don’t think we are too far, though.” Mikasa replied, and saw Eren was ushering them with his hand to come join him. Armin noticed the thunderous force of the water, then looked for something to help him cross over the water.

“Mikasa.” Armin urged, walking over to a fallen tree. It had a thin trunk, but Armin thought it would still serve his purpose. Mikasa saw what he was referring to and bent down to roll it the edge of the water, where she and Armin lifted what they could of it, and let Eren reach, and grab the other end of it.

The trunk now acted as a bridge. Armin tried to cross first. Mikasa grabbed his hand, shook her head, and stepped on to the trunk. She held her arms out, as if she were a bird, and tentatively crossed to the other side, where Eren was waiting.

Now that the tree trunk had been tested, Armin hopped on to the trunk, eager to reunite with his friends, to their exciting, secret hide out. Armin stretched his arms out for balance, and put one foot in front of the other as he happily crossed the trunk. He leapt off, and looked around the empty cave. Since there were no tunnels, Armin began to ponder, setting his knuckles against his lips.

“This is awesome.” Eren exclaimed giddily, pleased that the cave did not smell like another wolf. _We must have found this place first_. Eren thought, as he waltzed around the place. He paused in a corner, and glanced back to his friends.

“Do not mark your territory.” Mikasa warned Eren, whose shoulders slumped.

“Wait.” Armin spoke suddenly. “That might not be a bad idea because we might be able to live here.” Armin theorized, moving to stand closer to Eren so everyone could hear each other over the roaring water fall.

“What?” Eren sputtered, shocked that Armin was thinking about settling down when they had just began their journey.

“Think about it, guys.” Armin insisted, already having an idea in his head as to how his plan might work. “The water disguises our scent—washes it away, if you will. In that way, even if our scent is in the surrounding area, no one can track us here because I am willing to bet that the shadow the waterfall produces only occurs once a day, which increases our stealth.” Armin explained, having thought this through.

“But what if I have to pee? I do not want to pee in our drinking water, nor do I want to get wet just to cross to the other side, if we lose the trunk.” Eren pointed out, thinking ahead.

“That is a minor concern. We can make nests here, and maybe keep a few personal items—very few, and as for everything else…we can rely on the mountains for.” Armin reasoned, his eyes shining with hope of having a place they could call their own.

“I like it.” Mikasa concurred, supporting Armin’s idea. If nothing else, the waterfall could act as a temporary home for them to rest, and recover without feeling as if they would be found. Armin smiled gratefully towards her.

“Hm…I don’t know about this…but I suppose we’ll see how we like it.” Eren decided thoughtfully, figuring they had nothing to lose by sleeping here for a few nights. Armin nodded, and headed towards the trunk.

“Let’s go find something to eat.” Armin suggested, stepping on to the tree trunk. He took another step and wobbled. The trunk rolled underneath him. “Wha—?” Armin gasped in surprise as he lost his balance, and then he plunged into the cold water, becoming disoriented.

Eren’s heart leapt into his throat as his green eyes widened. “Armin!” Eren shouted, and lunged for the water. Mikasa caught Eren’s arm, keeping him out of the water.

“We will be swept away by the currant too if we jump in after him. Let’s follow the river.” Mikasa told Eren, then leapt into the water, towards the land. She pulled herself on to the grass, with Eren following behind her. She jumped up flexibly, and sprinted down the rivers edge, Eren right behind her.

 _I can’t swim like this_. Armin thought frantically as he thrashed his limbs uselessly in the water, pushing him downstream. He was weak, tired, and weighed down by his clothes, which prevented him from breaking through the water’s ceiling. A rapid forced him up. He broke through to the surface of the water, and gasped for breath. That single breath became cherished as the water dragged him under again.

“There!” Mikasa exclaimed, pointing to where Armin had surfaced. She quickened her pace, even though the grim odds were stacked against them, because Armin was being thrust towards a small waterfall. “Armin!”

“Damn it!” Eren cursed, hating how he wasn’t fast enough to catch up to Armin. The water was just too fast, sending Armin further, and further away from them. They exerted themselves as much as they could, but neither of them were getting any closer to being near Armin. Armin had only surfaced once.

Armin felt his lungs begin to burn, as he desperately clawed at the water above him. He used the last ounce of strength he had to push himself towards the sunlight. His hand broke through.

In one powerful yank, Armin was brought out of the water, and into the light. He stumbled forwards, grabbing strong shoulders. Armin gasped for air, as he trembled.

“Hey, you alright?” A deep, easy going voice asked, startling Armin. Armin looked up into the face of a stranger. A sharp noise of surprise escaped his throat, as he instinctively tried to retreat. Firm, gentle hands kept him from falling back into the water. “Whoa, relax. I ain’t no domineering alpha. I am a warrior.” The guy assured Armin, his voice strikingly soothing to Armin's ears.

“Uh…” Armin sputtered, as he stared at the man who saved his life.

Tall. Blonde. Rugged. _Heroic_.  

A blush spread across Armin’s round, agog face.

“You swallow too much water?” Asked the man, and lifted his hand up, to smack Armin’s back helpfully. Armin felt his heart jump into his throat, and leapt to the side, with a shout.

“Don’t touch me!” Armin snapped, not caring that the man was trying to be a gentleman.  He did not want to be touched. The blonde whistled, impressed with the fire blazing through the little omega’s eyes.

“Whoa, no touchy. Got it.” Acknowledged the alpha wolf, as he held his hands up in surrender to make it clear he meant no harm to the mated omega. “Abusive mate an all.” He muttered, noticing the scar on Armin’s cheek, and the bite mark on the ear.

Armin opened his mouth first with surprise, then recovered enough to _almost_ defend Levi. He decided to snap his mouth shut instead, and self-consciously placed a hand over his cheek. His ears flattened on his head, and he looked away, ashamed of his appearance now that he had been reminded about the imperfections. _I used to look okay_ …

“Ah, chin up. The scars are proof that you survived.” The male encouraged warmly, crossing his arms behind his head. Armin peeked at the stranger with intrigue, then became distracted by hurried footsteps. He turned to see Eren and Mikasa heading towards him.

“Yo! Armin.” Eren called, running up to his shivering friend. “Behind me, now!” Eren shouted protectively, between ragged pants. He planted himself firmly between Armin and the unidentified alpha. Armin noted that Eren was pale—too pale, and shaky. Eren puffed his chest out regardless, ready to fight. Armin did not have the heart to tell Eren that at this point, even he could push him into the river.

 _Did he arrive first_? Armin wondered absent mindedly, noticing Mikasa arrive late. Mikasa caught Armin’s eyes, and expressed the same confusion to him with her eyes. Neither of them understood how Eren arrived first.

“Two? _Three_?” The man inquired, furrowing his eyebrows together as something dark flitted across his eyes. Mikasa stiffened, noticing the discrepancy in the guy’s previously gentle eyes. She looked to Armin, to see if he had noticed the odd look that had crossed the alpha’s face. Armin did not notice her message, and from the entranced look he had etched on to his face, she doubted he had saw what she had.

“Is that…huff…huff…a problem?” Eren challenged, curling his fingers into weak fists.

“Not at all.” Dismissed the stocky blonde, who towered over Eren. Armin refocused on the tall man and briefly thought of the alpha’s who had hurt him. Their height had intimidated him. This man, however, tall as he was, did not intimidate Armin.

“Who…the…huff…fuck…are…you?” Eren demanded to know, through harsh breaths.

“Easy, there. I am Reiner Braun, the warrior who saved your friend’s life.” Responded the wolf, with a placating tone that edged away at some of Eren’s blatant hostility.

“Armin. My name is Armin Arlert.” Armin announced as he stepped forwards to introduce himself, easily. Mikasa rose an eyebrow at how friendly Armin suddenly was towards a stranger.

“And I…am Eren Jaeger.” Eren introduced, and held his hand out towards the man who had saved Armin’s life. If Armin was not threatened, Eren decided he could relax a little.

“It is nice to meet you.” Reiner cordially replied, grabbing Eren’s sweaty hand. Eren firmly shook Reiner’s strong hand, a small smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips.

“Mikasa Ackerman.” Mikasa said, introducing herself, though she offered no hand, and no smile. Reiner nodded in acknowledgement, then looked to Armin, who was wet and shaking.

“Why don’t you guys come back to my place? I can offer you something warm to wear.” Reiner suggested, exuberating a hospital nature that Armin found appealing. _Attractive_ even.

Eren opened his mouth to refuse Reiner’s kind invitation. Armin interjected. “Okay.” Armin chirped, eager voice suddenly an octave higher. Eren and Mikasa both stared at Armin with disbelief.

“I thought you wanted to keep moving.” Eren reminded Armin softly, since his friend seemed to forget that desire.

“It won’t hurt to have a change of clothes.” Armin pointed out, wanting to change out of the wet clothes sticking to his body. There was no thought in his mind as to the labor Levi put in to make the clothes for him.

“Then it is settled. The village is not too far, but I do advise you all to stay close, since rogue wolf packs wander these mountains in hunt of game.” Reiner said, as he draped his arm around Armin’s shoulders and nudged him forwards. Armin looked up at Reiner quizzically, as if trying to figure him out. Eren and Mikasa both exchanged another confused glance as to Armin’s odd behavior, and then followed the chummy duo.

“What is your village like?” Armin asked, only able to think of his own village that refused him after he had been raped.

“We are all one big family. We care for each other, and help each other out when we can.” Reiner responded, recalling the people he loved awaiting him back home with a fond smile on his face.

“That sounds like us.” Armin mentioned, referring to his friendship with Eren and Mikasa. It also sounded a lot like the village farm, that pretended to be a peaceful place of co-existence.

“We’ll do anything for each other.” Eren swore loudly, to reiterate the fact that his friendship with the two was solid. Mikasa nodded in agreement, while surveying the area.

“Then we agree that family means everything to us and that we will do whatever is necessary to protect them.” Reiner mused, leading them through a narrow mountain trail. Armin smiled, delighted to have been rescued by such a warm, and caring alpha who valued family like he did.

. . .

The mountain trail descended into a sunlit valley, that was surrounded by domineering mountains. Reiner led them into the valley, where trees were sparse, and scattered.  A village was nestled in the middle of the basin. The wooden houses were far apart from each other, yet there was a undeniable sense of unity that emanated off of them. There were stone wells, and clothing lines set up—some of which had clothes pinned on them already.

“Everyone, welcome to Liberio.” Reiner revealed, as he waved his arms towards the village in a grand flourish. He was grinning, proud to show off his hometown to the trio.

“It is lovely.” Armin commented, as they entered along a heavily traveled path of dirt.

“Yeah, I know.” Reiner gloated, waltzing into the village. He began to point to a building when a door burst open. A petite she-wolf hastily emerged from within the home, her dark, wide eyes seeking Reiner out. Reiner paused.

“Reiner! You are hoooome!” The girl cried loudly with relief, and rushed towards Reiner. Eren and Mikasa stepped in front of Armin instinctively, because while the girl was a unmated beta, she was a stranger. She seemed to not notice them as she pounced on Reiner, and wrapped her arms around him. Reiner stumbled back, and twirled with her while laughing at her blatant enthusiasm.

“Gabi! I might not catch you one of these days.” Reiner tsked, his amused smile alleviated any concerns that Eren and Mikasa might have had. The female, Gabi laughed, and hugged Reiner tighter.

“Ooh!” Gabi suddenly perked up, her pretty eyes beginning to glow passionately. “You should have seen me, Reiner! I wrestled that boar to the ground and tore his throat out with my own teeth as he kicked at me with his feet.” Gabi effused, brimming with excitement. Eren rose an eyebrow, surprised a girl of her stature could take a hefty boar down.  Reiner laughed as he shook his head, and set Gabi safely on the ground.

“That sounds dangerous. Did you get hurt?” Reiner chided, concern residing in his tone.

“Is that his daughter?” Eren questioned quietly, to Armin and Mikasa.

“No…I do not think so.” Armin responded, watching the two interact with each other. “They smell similar.” Armin concluded thoughtfully.

“Yeah, yeah! Look at that footprint!” Gabi insisted excitably, as she lifted her blouse up to expose her stomach, and sensual curves. Eren and Armin flushed red, and quickly diverted their gaze away from the incredibly attractive female. Mikasa gasped. Reiner himself flushed, and pulled her shirt down, to cover the foot print.

“Gabi!” Reiner scolded, embarrassed etched on to his face. “You can not lift your shirt up in front of our guests. That is inappropriate.” Reiner added, silently hoping the guests saw nothing, but one look at their red faces, he knew they saw. At least they had had the decency to look away.

“Why not? They were going to think I am adorable anyways—everyone thinks that.  I am the prettiest girl in the village, after all. Prettier then mom, and more adorable then—” Gabi stopped pridefully gloating the moment she saw Armin. “What happened to your face?” Gabi questioned, disdainfully, and pointed her slim index finger at the scar on Armin’s face. Armin flushed red with shame and looked away, setting his hand over his cheek self-consciously.

Reiner’s mouth dropped, horrified at her egotistical, out-of-control behavior. “GABI!” Reiner exclaimed, raising his voice towards her. Gabi whirled on her heels to face Reiner, and puffed her chest out.

“WhaaAAaat!?” Gabi mocked shamelessly, challenging Reiner. “Gabi this, Gabi that. Can’t you just be happy I am here, being brutally honest _and_ adorable?” Gabi huffed as she waved her arms around for emphasis. Mikasa crossed her arms and glared at Gabi.

“You are being rude to my guests, which puts our home of Liberio to shame.” Reiner chastised firmly.

“Oh! You are so not the boss of me!” Gabi asserted and stuck her tongue out, before whipping around, letting her hair smack Reiner, and then stomped back towards the house, fuming the whole way about how Reiner was being mean to her, and not appreciating her adorable self.

“Ah, I am so sorry about her. That’s Gabi, my cousin.” Reiner mentioned, turning to face the trio. He saw that Eren and Mikasa had a hand on Armin’s shoulders, while Armin’s own hand was covering his face, self-consciously. “She uhm, thinks that the world revolves around her because she is cute and feisty.”

“Actually…she reminds me of someone.” Armin mused thoughtfully, and looked to Eren. Eren saw Armin’s look, and sputtered, offended.

“I am nothing like her!” Eren disagreed indignantly, folding his arms across his chest. Armin chuckled, and shook his head. Eren looked to Armin, surprise reflecting in his green eyes. “Did you just laugh?”

Armin simpered charmingly. Eren and Mikasa exchanged another glance. They were beginning to see Armin again, who they thought they lost that day their lives changed. A smile tugged on their lips, and for the first time in a long time, they thought they made the right choice.

“Come on. Let’s meet the others.” Reiner suggested, and guided the kids through the village to meet the diverse residents. Some people greeted the trio with warm smiles, and some were guarded, while others were rude—staring, or commenting disdainfully about the scar on Armin’s face.

“It is such a shame,” One young woman had tsked, “You would have been cute without that horrible mark.”

 _It is a shame indeed_. Armin had thought agreeably, and again covered his cheek with his hand. He noticed the way that Eren bristled and grabbed his arm gently. Eren looked to him. Armin just shook his head. Eren grit his teeth together, understanding Armin’s silent plea for peace.

“But if _one_ more person says—” Eren began as Reiner led them away, to a barn.

“Don’t, Eren. It is not our right to argue with the locals.” Armin told him, as Mikasa followed alongside them. They were whispering to each other, but Armin was sure Reiner could hear them. They were all wolf-people, after all.

“Look, I know some people are a bit impetuous, but they do not mean to insult you.” Reiner spoke up, in defense of his people. Armin narrowed his eyes at Eren, then looked to Reiner.

“I know that. Eren is just hotheaded.” Armin said dismissively, hoping Reiner would ignore Eren’s airless threats. Reiner said nothing for a minute, which unnerved Armin that Eren had gone too far. Then, with one arm opening the barn door, Reiner turned and beamed at them.

“A sleep in the hay may cool down any misgivings.” Reiner suggested, and swung his other arm towards the entrance of the barn.

“Oh. You’ll let us sleep here?” Armin questioned, peering into the quiet barn. Straw could be a bit pokey to lay on, but it was relatively soft.

“The barn?” Eren repeated, curling his nose up at the idea of laying where an animal had.

“Yeah. The horse was sold about a week ago, so you won’t have to compete with him.” Reiner responded, since no one was going to share their home with outsiders, including himself.

“I love it. Thank you.” Armin acknowledged appreciatively, and stepped inside of the barn. Reiner caught his wrist.

“My house is just over there. I’ll go grab some clothes, and then I’ll bring them to you.” Reiner informed the little blonde, who nodded gratefully. Armin wanted to change out of the wet clothes.

“I’ll accept anything you’re willing to lend me.” Armin stated, remaining on his feet while Eren plopped down on to the hay, suddenly expressing his exhaustion. Reiner nodded in acknowledgement, and excused himself. Mikasa wandered into the barn and sat down next to Eren and watched Armin stare after Reiner for a moment too long.

“You like him.” Mikasa pointed out bluntly, having figured out why her friend was acting like the infatuated omega he was. Armin stiffened.

“What?” Armin balked skeptically. Mikasa stared at him. Armin knelt down in front of her and placed his index finger over his lips. “Shh!” Armin sibilated urgently, then added, as a after thought, “You can not tell him.”

“I do not need to.” Mikasa responded, while Eren began to snore. He was wiped out from their trip.

“Is it that obvious?” Armin asked, fretting that he would make Reiner uncomfortable around him if the crush was evident. Mikasa nodded sharply. Armin deflated, ducking his head down while his hands came to rest on his lap.

“He seems good for you.” Mikasa commented, having seen the way Armin melted each time Reiner had smiled, or laughed. Armin nodded weakly in agreement.

“And that is why I can not have him…” Armin murmured glumly, aware of how the world saw him. Reiner did not seem to mind Armin’s obvious imperfections, but Armin figured the other male was just being nice.  Mikasa reached her arm out and set her hand on his shoulder. Armin leaned against her.

“Whoa, he falls asleep fast.” Reiner spoke up as he stepped into the barn, carrying a long, light blue fabric. He nodded his head towards Eren, who was taking a power nap. Armin perked up upon hearing Reiner’s voice, and looked over his shoulder at him.

“Did you find something?” Armin inquired, as he stood up and turned to face him.

“Well…about that.” Reiner paused, rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and averted his gaze. “The boys in my family are either too large, or small in comparison to you. So the…” Reiner stopped again hesitantly, obviously unsure as to how Armin was about to respond to what he was about to suggest. Armin looked at the fabric, noticing it had a lot of length to it. “You remember Gabi? While she is more petite than you are...but…well, uh…” Reiner decided he could not voice such a delicate matter, so he lifted the fabric up instead.

“No.” Armin asserted upon seeing the pretty blue fabric was one of Gabi’s dresses.

“You could just walk around naked, I suppose…” Reiner offered, with a shrug since Armin was dead set against wearing the dress. Armin grimaced, not liking the thought of walking around naked either.

“I do not want to wear a dress.” Armin stated, wanting to keep what ever masculinity he had available to be noticed by Reiner, and possibly appreciated.

“You have to wear something, Armin.” Mikasa urged gently, not wanting him to become sick from the cold, wet clothes he wore now. Armin clenched his hands into fists.

 _She is right._ Armin groaned to himself. _Then again…it can’t be more humiliating then offering myself to Levi was_. Armin told himself, as he mustered up the courage to wear the stupid fabric. He snatched the dress from Reiner’s arms, and tugged the wet shirt off, in an attempt to salvage some manhood, even at the expense of sharing secrets with Reiner.

On Armin’s left arm was a long scar that made Reiner furrow his eyebrows at. He said nothing, though, and noticed the fingernail scars that dotted each of Armin’s sides, and marred his otherwise sensual hips.

“I see why you fled.” Reiner commented solemnly, as Armin pulled the dress over his head. Armin paused as he smoothed the dress out. “He roughed you up.” Reiner accused towards whomever Armin’s mate was, assuming said mate had to have been responsible for Armin’s condition.

Armin simply nodded stiffly, not bothering to correct him. _I know I should correct him…Levi never did leave a mark on me…not like they did…but what he did leave me with is the brand, and I hate him for it_.

“If it is any consolation, you make a cute girl.” Reiner said, complimenting the little blonde, wearing the tight dress that belonged to his cousin. Armin grimaced.

“No. It does not. I feel ridiculous.” Armin responded, while he reached under the dress to tug his pants down. He discarded them on top of the shirt, both of which Reiner plucked up from the ground.

“Well, I’ll have Mom hang these up on the clothes line to dry and let you guys get some rest. Come dark, we’ll be having dinner around the camp fire. If you are hungry then, we’ll share food with you and stories about how heroic I am, and how adorable Gabi is.” Reiner offered invitingly, as his light eyes glanced Armin over, who was picking at the foreign dress. Armin lifted his head back up, to address Reiner properly.

“Thank you. We’ll be there.” Armin assured Reiner, who acknowledged him with a parting nod, and left. Armin sighed then, and plopped down on the hay. “This is so humiliating.” Armin complained, hating the idea of wearing a dress. Mikasa, who had been observing the way that Reiner and Armin interacted with each other, set a hand on his shoulder.

“Be grateful.” Was all Mikasa said.

. . .

The moon rose over the mountains, illuminating the valley enough that the three friends could wander out of the barn and find their way around the village without resorting to their night vision. They were attracted to the scent of a fire, where people were gathered around in a large circle. Armin stopped. Eren and Mikasa bumped into him. Reiner was amongst the crowd of people, and seemed to sense that they had arrived because he looked over his shoulder, smiled, and waved them over.

“Come on, guys.” Reiner greeted, ushering them over. “Armin, squeeze between me and Gabi. Eren, Mikasa, you guys can sit on Gabi’s other side.” Reiner suggested, and pulled Armin to him as soon as the blonde stepped into grabbing range. Armin resisted, only for a moment, then allowed himself to be sat between Reiner, and Gabi.

“I make that dress adorable.” Gabi commented arrogantly, noticing Armin really was wearing her dress. Armin flushed, and stared at a random blade of grass. He wanted to be angry with Gabi for being rude, but she had a point that he could not deny.

“This way.” Mikasa told Eren, and pulled him to the opposite side of the circle where they squeezed between some friendly people they were introduced to earlier. Mikasa could now watch Armin’s reactions with Reiner, to better gauge the blossoming friendship. She would not just let Armin be hurt again. From what she could observe, Gabi had made another derogatory remark—probably about the dress.

“Now, Gabi. Be nice to Armin. He is my guest.” Reiner reminded Gabi, an warning tone in his edge. Gabi puffed her cheeks out at him.

“I am always nice!” Gabi argued indignantly, and then stuck her tongue out at Reiner when he just stared at her. “I can be nice.” Gabi asserted, exuberating self-confidence Armin wished he had, and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Is that the boar?” Eren asked, watching the deceased pig rotate on a stick over the fire. He thought about Gabi’s earlier claim about how she wrestled the pig down and ripped it’s throat out. Even if Eren wanted to believe her, he did not, because the boar was three times her size in weight—he had to weigh three-hundred pounds.

“I suppose so.” Mikasa responded, with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Do you like boar?” Reiner asked, gesturing to the stuck pig roasting over the fire. Armin followed Reiner’s hand and saw the browning pig on a stick.

“We were never really allowed to eat meat, so I don’t know what I like.” Armin responded, uncertainty wavering in his voice though his eyes did not leave the roasting pig. He felt his mouth begin to water, and swallowed. _It is just meat_.   _Just meat_.

“This is all possible because of adorable little me!” Gabi announced pridefully, as she raised her arms in the air, to point at herself.

“Do not gloat, Gabi. That is rude.” Reiner whispered to her, but their friends and family were already clapping, and were egging her on. She stood up, and waved her arms around excitedly, craving the attention she was receiving.

“I suppose it is impressive if she really did wrestle that pig all on her own.” Armin commented to Reiner, who grimaced at Gabi’s sinful performance. The girl did not ever seem to realize her own faults.

“Yeah. She does have the warrior blood coursing through her veins.” Reiner muttered, grimly, as if he understood that what it meant was not a good thing.

“You keep mentioning that. Are you a warrior clan?” Armin asked, since they all seemed pretty proud of their label.

“Not exactly. We became a warrior clan to protect ourselves from outsiders, who you have seen yourself to be the scum of the Earth.” Reiner responded, as he watched Gabi continue to elevate herself on to a metaphorical pedestal, while the others cheered her on, and praised her. Eren and Mikasa were the only other people who were not stroking Gabi’s ego.

“It is as you say…” Armin muttered, believing himself, and his two best friends to be the only exception to the rest of the outside world. Everyone else was drunk on testosterone or depression. He idly picked at the dress as thoughts of Levi entered his mind.

“That is why…I’ll do whatever I can to protect my people.” Reiner asserted, his hands resting in his lap. Armin smiled, intrigued by the heroic role Reiner placed himself in. The elder of the village began to slice the pig up, and tossed chunks of meat to those who had their hands up, ready to catch it.

“I’ve never met someone else like Eren and Mikasa before. I really thought they were the only ones who were willing to do anything to protect those they love…but I was wrong. You are just like them.” Armin said, delighted to have met Reiner. Reiner stiffened at the compliment, then smiled and nudged Armin, signaling for him to hold his hands up in the air. Armin looked around the campfire, and saw the other people raising their hands for food. Some of them were shouting out different parts of the pig. One person even wanted to eat the brain of the pig. Armin shuddered at the thought, and like Eren and Miaksa, held his hands up.

A chunk of cooked meat was tossed his way. Armin caught it, and felt the warmth heat his hands up. He then bit into the tender meat, tearing at it with his sharp teeth. He didn't waste time.

On the opposite side of Armin, Eren was ripping into the piece of meat he had been tossed. Eren showed no attempt at manners either, as he wolfed the meat down within moments, practically choking on it. Mikasa smacked his back, to make sure he was okay, then returned to eating her food with grace.

“It is delicious.” Armin complimented, and ate slowly, to savor the taste in his mouth.

“Salt would make it better, hang on.” Reiner suggested, and dug his hand into his pants pocket. He pulled out a small jar, opened it, and sprinkled a white powder on to the remaining meat in Armin’s hand. Armin curiously sniffed at the powder, that had no identifying or memorable scent. Armin tentatively ate the salted meat now, unsure he would like it. As he chewed, the flavors washed over his tongue.

“Thank you.” Armin told Reiner appreciatively, and smiled at him. Reiner returned the smile. Armin felt his heart flutter, and looked away as heat rose to his face. He noticed Gabi was eating her meat with as much fervor as Eren was. It took him a moment to realize that Gabi and Eren were staring at each other, engaging in some type of eating competition. _They really are two peas in a pod_. Armin thought, shaking his head left and right.

“Gabi has chosen Eren to battle with over who will eat the heart.” Reiner informed Armin, who was watching his friend engage in an eating competition. Armin looked up at Reiner. “It is a custom in our village. The one who kills the boar will challenge another, and whoever eats the most will eat the heart.”

“That sounds barbaric.” Armin commented, though he knew that sounded like the exact type of custom Eren would like.

The other dinner-goers had noticed the eating competition had begun too, because they began to cheer, and egg Gabi on, which fueled her to eat more. Eren, however, did not need praise, nor encouragement to keep eating. He thrived off of being dismissed, because he liked proving people wrong.

“You’re not winning!” Gabi declared, sure she would win.

“Just watch me.” Eren called back, and devoured the food faster.

“I hope they don’t make themselves sick.” Armin murmured, watching the scene play out before them. The meat kept disappearing, mostly into the two competitors bodies. Reiner shrugged.

“They will.” Reiner responded, having witnessed this game play out many times before. Armin frowned, not wanting to see Eren puke. He did not, however, make any attempt to stop the competition.

Once the meat had been devoured, the two huffing contestants were at a draw.  Their bellies were engorged, yet they both reached for the heart.

“It’s mine!” Gabi insisted, wanting the honor of eating the pigs heart.

“No, I earned it.” Eren argued, straining to reach the pig.

“You’ll split it.” The elder announced, deciding there had been no clear victor.

“What!?” Gabi and Eren screeched in unison. Armin chuckled to himself. Eren never was boring.

“That’s fair.” Reiner commented, thinking Gabi needed to be knocked down a peg anyways for her own good because recklessness was not a virtue.

“Are they really going to eat the heart?” Armin wondered, as he watched the elder slice the heart in half, and then handed one half to the two contestants. Eren and Gabi butted their foreheads together, and glared at each other as they both tore their canines into the heart, and devoured it without a second thought. Armin turned green, and looked away.

“Here. You’ll feel better after you eat this.” Reiner suggested, offering Armin a bone. Armin looked at the bone, and furrowed his eyebrows with confusion.

“What do I do with that?” Armin asked, as he took the bone and stared at it.

“You eat it.” Reiner replied, already having another bone in his hand. He bit into it, snapping the tip of the bone off, to expose the marrow underneath. Armin tentatively bit at the bone in his hand. The bone was hard, and did not seem as if it would break, and splinter easily like Reiner’s did. Reiner saw Armin did not quite understand, so he took the bone in Armin’s hands, and replaced it with the one he had bit. “Suck on it. You’ll understand why then.”

“Like this?” Armin questioned, and hesitantly sucked on the bitten side of the bone. The moment the marrow assaulted his tongue, his blue eyes widened, and he began to suck more fervently to acquire more of the marrow in his mouth. Reiner guffawed, and with good humor, pat Armin on his back.

“Exactly like that.” Reiner confirmed, and bit into the bone in his hand to just as fervently swallow the marrow inside.

Since Eren and Gabi were stuffed on meat, neither of them partook in the bones. They both retreated from the campfire, heading different ways. Mikasa politely accepted a bone, and bit into the tip of it like she saw others do, and then sucked on it as she followed after Eren to make sure he would be okay.

Eren stumbled into the barn, and collapsed on the hay. Mikasa sat next to him, curling her legs underneath her body. She began to stroke his hair, while he writhed with pain, from over indulging on food. When Eren relaxed, Mikasa leaned closer to him, to voice some concerns that had been plaguing her since they arrived here.

“What do you think of the way the people were staring at us?” Mikasa wondered aloud, thinking back to the wary, and sometimes disapproving looks the villagers had sent their way during dinner.

“We’re strangers. They’re going to stare.” Eren responded, laying on his side now, with his legs curled up against his chest.

“You do not think they are hostile?” Mikasa pressed, having felt uneasy since they arrived here. She was bothered by how close-knit the village was. It reminded her of their childhood home.

“No.” Eren said, shaking his head. “None of them are threats to us. There are only a few unamted alpha’s here and none of them were staring at us, other than to evaluate us right back.” Eren expanded, feeling her fingers ghost through his hair. Mikasa scoffed.

“How would you know if someone was a threat to us? You have been staring at Gabi since the moment she pranced our way.” Mikasa fumed suddenly, expressing the irritation that had been nagging at her for the last few hours. Eren heard the edge in her voice, and immediately sat up.

“Just what are you insinuating?” Eren questioned defensively, sensing her anger.

“You like her.” Mikasa clipped, irritated she had to spell the words out for Eren. Eren stiffened at the accusation.

“That is not true.” Eren refuted, and placed his hands on Mikasa’s shoulders. “I have only ever wanted you.” Eren swore, letting their eyes meet. Mikasa paused, unsure whether to believe him or not. “I swear.” Eren insisted, and to prove his words, he leaned towards her, and kissed her. Mikasa’s brief jealousy melted away, and she returned the kiss with the passion she had kept inside of her for the last few years.

Eren pushed her down against the hay, and leaned over her. As dominant as Mikasa was, she allowed Eren some control, and let him kiss her jaw line, and neck. Eren began to suck on her neck, and pawed at her breasts, while she gripped his arms tightly, appreciating his firm muscles. He slid his hands under her blouse then, and squeezed her soft, perky breasts. His thumbs circled, and teased her nipples. Mikasa returned the favor, sliding her hands under his shirt to copy his motions, so he could feel what she felt.

Moonlight peaked into the barn from the windows, as the two pulled each others clothes off, kissing as they did. Eren slid his hand down Mikasa’s body, tracing over her impressive muscles, and then let his hand descend lower. Mikasa spread her legs for him, and kissed his neck. Eren pushed his index finger into Mikasa’s warm body. Mikasa squirmed a little as Eren pushed a second copper skinned finger into her.

They looked into each other’s eyes, and took a moment to smile at each other. This was long over due, and they knew it. With that in mind, Eren massaged her inner walls with his fingers, gently, but effectively stretching her out. Mikasa shifted underneath him, and sat up once she felt she was ready to become his. Eren watched her, unsure as to what she was doing. Mikasa pushed Eren down, and climbed on top of him.

“Is this what you want?” Eren asked, as Mikasa placed her hands on his shoulders, and straddled him. Mikasa felt a pleased smirk tug at her lips.

“Oh, I am _not_ Gabi.” Mikasa boasted, as she began to lower herself on to Eren’s hardened erection. Eren gasped slightly at the alpha traits Mikasa was conveying. He watched, with impressed interest as his cock was swallowed by Mikasa’s wet, and warm vagina. Mikasa did not even flinch—she kept a steady pace, and a satisfied smile on her face, knowing she had Eren’s undivided attention now.

“I love you.” Eren blurted, confessing his feelings for Mikasa. Mikasa smiled and nipped at Eren’s neck while she began to ride Eren. She was not a submissive female, and would not act like one. Eren found her domineering behavior to be insanely attractive. He thrust, and rocked his hips against hers, in an attempt to keep up with him. She hummed with interest, and rode him harder, pushing herself up, and then sliding back down on to his throbbing dick.

“I love..you too…” Mikasa responded between breathless pants. They looked into each others eyes, and received the same idea in their heads. Eren and Mikasa leaned towards each other’s necks, and bit down, just as Eren ejaculated his seed into her.

A mating mark formed.

. . .

Outside, the campfire crackled, and illuminated the surrounding area. Reiner and Armin sat close together, even though everyone else had retired for the night, leaving an copious amount of room to sit apart if they had so chose. Armin was delightfully sucking the last bone of its marrow, and then tossed it to the pile.

“We’ll have to catch more boars like that for you to eat, you’re so thin.” Reiner mused, impressed by how much Armin had ate, and enjoyed the meal.

“I have always looked like this.” Armin responded, though he knew that he had lost a considerable amount of weight since leaving his village a little over a month ago.

“Whether it is part of your omega charm or not, I think you should eat more. I’ll make it a point to have the elder serve you fatty pieces of whatever animal we catch for tomorrow nights dinner.” Reiner said, figuring Armin should eat more because while he was taller than Gabi, and maybe a bit older then she, he seemed to match her weight.

“Tomorrow? I do not know if we should stay that long…” Armin mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows together with concerned thought. _Spending one night here is risking a lot_. _Two sounds dangerous_.

“You are welcome to stay if you want to. You know, forever.” Reiner informed the little blonde. Armin flicked his ears up, and debated on whether he should accept Reiner’s proposal.

“Can I think about it?” Armin asked, since he wanted to see what Eren and Mikasa thought about spending the rest of their lives in this quiet village.

“Sure can. I must point out though, your abusive mate won’t find you here. We’re nestled in the mountains, away from the rest of the world. And you’d be safe here, because no alpha here is the aggressive type.” Reiner explained, since it really seemed like the trio needed a place where they could belong, and settle down.

 _This sounds too good to be true_. Armin thought, then dismissed the idea, firmly reminding himself that good people did exist in the world. “Actually, that is what I am scared of. I feel that if I stay in one place for too long, he will find me, and bring me back.” Armin admitted softly, clasping his hands together. _I do not ever want to go back_.

“Well, what if I told you that I could protect you even if he found you? I am a warrior, after all.” Reiner suggested, and nudged Armin with his shoulder. “So think about it.”

“I will.” Armin promised, and looked up at the bright moon above them. “You don’t think though…that anyone would have a problem with me?” Armin questioned, recalling the way some people had not been friendly to him.

“No. We are good people, protecting our own. You’ll see.” Reiner told Armin, and set a hand on his leg. “Just relax already and believe you’re safe for the first time in your life.”

“It’s not…it’s not that simple.” Armin responded, and idly picked at the dress. “I should go.” Armin then said as he stood up, feeling as if he stayed any longer, he would divulge pieces of his life with Reiner that he was not ready to share.

“Have a goodnight, then…your clothes are on the clothesline, probably dry by now.” Reiner informed the blonde, who nodded briefly and left in a hurry.

. . .

The morning sun rose high into the sky, and illuminated the valley below. The shadows of the night were chased away, as if they had never been present. The village, nestled in the center of the valley, was alive with children laughing, and running around the place. The adults were fetching water, washing clothes, hanging them up to dry, and were participating in their other day-to-day lifestyles.

One blonde, Armin, was only just rousing from a long slumber. He opened his blue eyes, and slowly sat up. Armin looked around the barn sleepily, and realized he was alone. He stood up, and wandered outside, into the cool spring air. The earthy scent in the air made Armin smile, and think that this was a place he could wake up to every morning.

 _Maybe I will stay_. Armin thought, as he wandered about the village leisurely, not in any hurry to do anything, nor to find his friends. He paused, noticing Gabi sitting on the stone of a well, with one leg crossed over the other, which accentuated her long legs. He blinked, noticing how the sharp sunlight brightened her fair skin. _I wonder if she knows where my friends are_. Armin wondered to himself, and approached the pretty girl.

“Good morning, Gabi.” Armin greeted politely, remembering well what her relation to Reiner was. Gabi turned and looked up at him with her naturally wide, dark eyes. “Have you seen my friends?” Armin asked, before she could wonder as to why he had approached her.

“Oh. The hot-headed one is hunting in the valley, for tonight’s dinner, but what he doesn’t know is the boar are on the other side of the valley, which is why I will still win the competition and can relax for a moment.” Gabi answered confidently, as she leaned back, letting her dark, sun-kissed hair fall around her. Armin tried not to notice that the way she was leaning back called unnecessary attention to her breasts.

“Thank you.” Was all Armin said, and turned to leave, not wanting to think about just how attractive innocent Gabi was.

“Wait.” Gabi called to him, as she hurried to stand up. Armin paused in his retreat, and looked back to her. Gabi somehow stumbled, and lost her balance. A startled noise left her lips as she fell forwards. Armin gasped and held his arms out, and braced for impact. Gabi fell—almost too perfectly—against Armin.

“Are you okay?” Armin questioned with concern, his hands resting on the curves of her body where he caught her, and steadied her.

“Yeah. I am just a little clumsy.” Gabi said, and giggled cutely, as if the little bumble was an ordinary occurrence. Armin tilted his head, confused by her odd behavior. There was something off about her. Just yesterday, Gabi could not stop talking about how great she was. Today, she was clumsy and fine with that?

“You should be more careful.” Armin suggested, suddenly concerned that Gabi might be accident prone.

“How cliché.” Gabi mused thoughtfully towards Armin’s suggestion, and slid her soft hand up Armin’s chest, to rest on his mate mark. Armin shuddered at the touch, and realized they were close—too close. “This here….did it hurt?” Gabi asked, distracting Armin from his prominent thoughts to back away from her.

“I…don’t remember…” Armin lied, and shied away from her hand. “I uh…should be going though…” Armin mentioned, lifting his hands off of her body and rubbed the back of his head nervously, while he tried to step away from her.

“So soon? I never thanked you properly.” Gabi chirped, and set her hands on Armin’s shoulders to keep him from successfully fleeing.

“That’s really not necessary…” Armin responded, feeling his heart thump hard against his chest, the closer Gabi leaned towards him. _She wouldn’t_. He thought, then tensed as Gabi pressed her pink lips against his own. Armin jerked away, startled by the unexpected kiss.

“Do you not think I am adorable?” Gabi asked, as she self-consciously twirled some of her hair around her index finger, while her other hand resided against her chest. “Do you really not want to kiss me?” Gabi questioned, the hurt in her feminine voice reflecting the hurt in her suddenly glossy eyes.

Armin sputtered, and lifted his arms up in surrender. “D-don’t cry…I _do_ think that you are very pretty…I just…” Armin attempted to placate her, then lowered his voice to a whisper, concerned the villagers might overhear him. “I do not know _how_ to kiss.” Armin confessed quietly, hoping Gabi would lose whatever interest she had in him like any other sane woman would. Gabi’s dark eyes shined then with a newfound determination.

“So let me teach you as a thank you for catching me!” Gabi suggested eagerly, and when Armin balked at the idea, she continued. “I mean, I could have broken my neck because I hurried after you…”

“What?” Armin blurted, realizing she was _threatening_ him.

“Mmm…that’s a cute look on your face.” Gabi mused, as she draped her arms around Armin’s neck, and pressed their bodies together. Armin felt his breath catch in his throat, realizing this had been her plan all along—the fall, the shameless flirting…the only thing he didn’t understand was _why_.

Why did she want to kiss him when yesterday, she had been appalled by the mark on his face? Armin tried to figure out an explanation out, but his mind went numb as she pressed their lips together again He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried not to think of the way her breasts brushed against his chest, or the soft, attractive noises she made as she dominated his mouth.

He was not about to push her away, not after she made it clear to him that she was in control, and had been in control of the entire situation from the start. Gabi was not as innocent as she seemed—Armin made a mental note of that as she flicked her tongue over his own. One of her arms retreated then, and Armin half feared she would place it somewhere he did not want to be touched.

“Gabi!” A familiar voice chided. Gabi instantly pulled away from Armin, and hid her hands behind her back.

“Present!” Gabi called cheekily, as if she had been summoned for a count. Armin whirled around to see Reiner approach them. Armin paled, concerned Reiner would punch him for kissing his cousin

“What are you doing?” Reiner demanded to know, his eyes focused on Gabi. Armin tensed nonetheless, still expecting a scolding, a warning, and or a beating.

 _He’ll never believe Gabi kissed me_. Armin thought to himself, as his cheeks became hotter with shame.

“I was teaching Armin how to kiss.” Gabi responded, and smiled innocently as she leaned back towards the well. A quiet _splash_ sounded.

“Huh. I suppose an abusive mate wouldn’t teach you something sweet like that, would they?” Reiner reasoned thoughtfully, and looked to Armin, who was looking everywhere but at them, his face red with shame. _No, they wouldn’t_. Armin thought glumly, beginning to realize how lucky the people must be in this village, to have choices he never did.

Reiner stepped towards Armin and ruffled his hair. “Hey, relax. No harm has been done—and besides, I get it. Gabi is cute, and you think she would take care of you in a way that mate never did. And she would, if she was interested in you, but I think she was just being nice.” Reiner explained, trying to placate Armin’s embarrassment, and be honest with him at the same time.

 _That’s not true_. Armin wanted to say, as his eyes began to burn as hotly as his face was. He tried to suck in a breath to steel himself, but Reiner’s patronizing words only upset him more, and the harder he tried to withhold the oncoming tears, the more of them trickled down his red face. He wasn’t even upset at Gabi at this point—he was mad at himself, for allowing her to kiss him, and was humiliated that Reiner saw what occurred between them. _I don’t want her_ …He thought desperately, heart fluttering hard against his chest.

“Gabi, I know you were just trying to be nice to him, but you gave him the wrong idea. Go home and try not to have anymore good intentions.” Reiner told the girl, who clenched her hands into fists.

“But—” Gabi argued.

“Go.” Reiner repeated firmly, and pointed to the house. Gabi groaned with frustration and stalked off, like the admonished child she was. Reiner then turned his attention back to Armin, who was furiously wiping his hands against his wet face.

“I didn’t want to.” Armin admitted softly through his tears he was trying to hide. “Not—not with her, I like someone else.” Armin swore, hating how awkward this situation was. Reiner was about to respond when a commotion tore their attention away from the pressing incident.

A loud squealing sounded, as a large boar tore through the village, with Eren riding on top of it. Armin saw this was his chance to flee, and took it. He bolted away from Reiner, retreating back to the barn, having no interest in watching Eren wrestle a boar to the ground. Reiner didn’t even notice Armin slip away. He was too focused on the squealing, thrashing pig, and hollering Eren.

Mikasa was running after them, trying to catch up to them. The pig rammed into a wall in his blind fury to escape. Eren was thrust forwards, and slammed into the wall. Gabi, who had not retreated into the house yet, noticed the commotion and remembered she had a competition to win against Eren. She saw Eren get tossed off of the pig and snickered.

“Amateur!” Gabi called, teasing Eren as she approached and tackled the dazed pig. “Thanks for finding him!” Gabi added, and tried to hold on to the thrashing animal. Eren sat up, and shook the daze off, then pounced on the pig.

 _They’re both idiots_. Reiner thought, and rushed towards them, to put an end to their childish game before one of them got hurt.

“In your dreams, he’s mine!” Eren shouted back, and bit the squealing pig again.

“Don’t think so!” Gabi retorted, and sunk her own teeth into the pig, and with their combined effort, ripped the poor creatures throat out. The blood gushed on to the floor as the pig collapsed, defeated.

Reiner sighed at the blatant brutality, and whacked both of them over the head. “How many times have I told you, Gabi? We do not aim to make the animal suffer.” Reiner scolded, for the umpteenth time today. “And, don’t think I forgot about that kissing session.”

“Kissing session?” Eren asked, curiously as he wiped blood off of his mouth. Mikasa joined them then, and helped Eren to his feet.

“With Armin.” Reiner answered, as Gabi stood up and brushed the dirt off of her skirt. Eren and Mikasa both frowned.

“No, you got it wrong.” Eren began, knowing there must be a mistake. He knew how much Armin did not want to be touched.

“He’s a guy.” Gabi huffed, as she placed her hand over her hip and rolled her eyes. Mikasa stiffened, not liking Gabi’s tone.

“What are you insinuating?” Mikasa warned, her voice low.

“You don’t understand. Armin doesn’t just go around kissing pretty girls.” Eren insisted, defending his friends honor.

“Well, Gabi says she was giving him kissing lessons.” Reiner mentioned, since Gabi obviously rubbed the guests the wrong way with her insinuation.

“That isn’t right either. Armin is too prideful, and sensitive to ask for help.” Eren said, knowing none of this sounded like Armin.

“Oh, he wanted to kiss me alright. I am too adorable for men to refuse.” Gabi gloated, setting a hand on her chest. Now Eren and Mikasa knew she was full of shit.

“Look, I know Armin might be curious towards kissing somewhere deep in his mind, but he is too scared of being touched to initiate anything, let alone respond, and participate.” Eren explained, hoping to clear up any potential miscommunications.

“That’s right. He doesn’t like it when people touch him.” Mikasa confirmed, backing Eren up.

“Whatever.” Gabi huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

“Did you initiate the kiss?” Reiner questioned Gabi, since the two were adamant about Armin being scared of touch.

“Yeah. Like I said, I wanted to be nice and give him some kissing lessons.” Gabi admitted flippantly, not seeming to understand why everyone was flipping out about it.

“Damn it.” Eren cursed, knowing Armin must have felt humiliated. “A rape survivor does not want kissing lessons.” Eren snapped, losing his temper with the ill-behaved girl.

“It’s not rape if you are mated.” Gabi responded indignantly. Eren felt his blood boil hot, and took a step towards her. Mikasa grabbed Eren’s wrist. Eren sucked in a breath, reminding himself that Gabi was a clueless girl.

“I hope you never have to find out how wrong you are.” Was all Eren said before he pushed passed them, and stalked off to find Armin. Mikasa followed after Eren, leaving Gabi with Reiner.

Within moments, Eren and Mikasa found Armin in the barn, sitting on the hay. Eren sat down first, and wrapped his arms around Armin. Mikasa knelt down on Armin’s other side and draped her arms around his body as well. Armin stiffened at their touch, then decided there was no denying how much he wanted their comfort, so he leaned into them for the first time in weeks.

“We heard about what happened, and told Reiner you’re not like that.” Eren spoke up, wanting to comfort his best friend.

“He did, after wrangling that boar down with Gabi.” Mikasa confirmed, relieved that Armin wasn’t pushing them away.

“She threatened me, guys…and I don’t know how to feel about it because I don’t know what her goal was, but it unnerves me.” Armin confessed quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear them.

“I’ll gut her.” Mikasa swore, having never liked Gabi anyways. Eren may have confessed his love for Mikasa the previous night, but she still felt that Gabi was a threat to their triangle. Armin seemed to share that same concern. 

“No!” Armin exclaimed, lifting his head up. “She’s Reiner’s cousin and I—I think I like Reiner.” Armin said, not wanting any harm to come to the insufferable cousin. Eren balked.

“What? You like that dude?” Eren questioned skeptically, because Reiner was not even a handsome man. Armin nodded, and rubbed his hand against his wet face. “He’s average looking at best. I mean, you could do so much better.” Eren pointed out, folding his arms across his chest.

“He’s nice to me.” Armin responded, even though he knew he didn’t have to explain himself to his friends.

“Ah, Armin. You can’t just fall for the first guy who is nice to you.” Eren exasperated, his tone edging towards pity. Armin pushed at Eren, hearing the pity in his voice.

“Don’t do that, _Eren_.” Armin snapped, not wanting to feel any more undesirable than he already did. “I already know Reiner is just being nice to me because he pities me. I don’t need your pity too.” Armin fumed, having been reminded of where the world saw him; A tainted omega.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I swear!” Eren tried, but Armin looked away from him, stubbornly. “I have seen how fucked up this world is, and how people look at you because of your status. I know most people won’t give you a chance, and that infuriates me because you’re the only light in my world.” Eren explained, hoping Armin would listen to reason. Armin looked to Eren’s fresh mate mark skeptically. “Okay, I love Mikasa. But neither of us are innocent, and pure like you are.”

Now Armin scoffed bitterly. “I am none of those things. Not ever since that awful night.” Armin muttered, and thought of how Gabi would probably have the perfect, charming life he had always wanted. Eren and Mikasa had been allowed to fall in love, and mate with each other too. He hadn’t been allowed any of those things. And at first he had been sad, now he was bitter, and a little bit jealous.

“He’s right, Armin. Only you are my light too, and that is why we never killed Levi for hurting you, because he saved your life.” Mikasa told him, and nuzzled her head against his.

“I don’t feel like a ray of sunshine.” Armin retorted, resistant to the affection his friends were bestowing on him.

“But you are, when you smile, and when you laugh.” Eren insisted, agreeing with Mikasa. Armin sighed with defeat, and leaned his head against Eren’s collarbone.

“That won’t make him like me, not when he thinks I like his female cousin.” Armin moped, once more allowing his friends to shower him with affection.

“Maybe not…but I do think we should stay another night. We’re all still tired, and could use another good meal.” Eren suggested, figuring one more night couldn’t hurt anything, nor anyone.

“I thought the same.” Mikasa agreed, wanting another hearty meal before they inevitably set off into the sunset of wonders, and untold dangers.

“Fine.” Armin groaned, feeling outnumbered. He said nothing more, as Mikasa stroked his hair, and Eren rubbed his hands.

They would stay one more night.

After all, what could go wrong?

. . .

As the sun set on the sleepy valley, Eren and Mikasa excused themselves from the barn to mingle with the townspeople while Armin was sleeping. Shortly after they left, Reiner stepped into the quiet barn and knelt next to Armin. He laid a hand on Armin’s shoulder, and gently shook him.

“Mmmnn..” Armin groaned softly, as he was roused away. He sleepily batted the arm away from him. “Not…not now…Mikasa…” Armin grumbled, half asleep.

“Hey, dinner is almost done. I wouldn’t want you to miss it.” Reiner said, his familiar, deep voice reaching Armin’s ears enough to push the remaining thoughts of sleep aside. Armin fluttered his blue eyes open, and became alarmed when he saw Reiner instead of one of his trusted friends. Armin scrambled to sit up, as his face flushed red.

“R-Reiner?” Armin sputtered, completely confused as to why Reiner was even here, in the barn, while he had been vulnerable.

“Yeah, I know you’re pretty alarmed, but I am here to apologize to you.” Reiner swore, and lifted his hands up in surrender, as if that would prove his point. Armin stared at Reiner apprehensively, remembering the awkward incident from this morning. “Really. Eren and Mikasa told me everything, and to be honest, I am pretty ashamed I did not know better.”

“What did they say?” Armin asked, concerned they had told him anything at all.

“Well, they explained to me that you had been raped, and because of that, you do not want to be touched by anyone.” Reiner answered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Armin flushed red with shame. “I do feel like an ass. I mean, it really was obvious, that you had been raped but I guess I just didn’t want to think that that actually happens in the outside world.”

 _Obvious_? Armin stiffened at that thought. “Obvious? How so?” Armin questioned, becoming very self-conscious.

“Every time a male approaches you, you tense, and hold your breath. If your friends are around, you step towards them, and seek their eyes out to let them know you’re uncomfortable. They seem to understand because that’s when they step in front of you, to guard you, yeah?” Reiner recalled, remembering each time Armin exhibited signs of fear. “Even now, you’re holding your breath, and you keep looking to the doors, to see if your friends will waltz in and save you.” Reiner pointed out, and leaned closer to Armin, who stared at him with wide, apprehensive eyes. “But you don’t need to be scared of me. I won’t hurt you.” Reiner affirmed, and boldly set a hand over Armin’s own.

 _He figured me out_. Armin fretted internally, and couldn’t decide whether to be impressed by Reiner’s intelligence, or if he should be scared. He looked at Reiner’s hand that covered his own, then looked back up at Reiner, meekly. Armin finally gained the courage to speak. “If you really understand what happened to me, then please don’t touch me so casually.” Armin requested softly, as he pulled his hand out from underneath Reiner’s large palm.

“Sorry. I just want you to know that you can trust me.” Reiner apologized, convincing Armin that he meant him no harm.

“I…I do…I just…I don’t want to let my guard down again.” Armin replied, shifting his shoulders nervously. He wanted to trust Reiner.

“Will you let your guard down enough to join me for dinner?” Reiner inquired, and held his hand out to Armin, who flushed red at the friendly suggestion.

“Well, I am hungry…” Armin murmured and hesitantly took Reiner’s hand in his own, and let Reiner pull him to his feet. Armin blushed darker, impressed by Reiner’s gentle strength. Reiner led—not forced—Armin out of the barn, and guided him to the camp fire, where a lot of people had already gathered, including Eren and Mikasa who sat in their spot from last night. They smiled when noticing Armin, as a greeting. Eren took the greeting a step further as to wave.

Gabi was present as well, although she was sitting to the left of the fire, talking excitedly with some friends of hers. Armin was glad about that, because he hadn’t really wanted to sit next to her after this morning’s incident. Reiner sat down on the log, and helped Armin over it so he could sit too.

 _At least I am in normal boy clothes_. Armin figured, and observed the villagers who spoke to each other in duos, trios, and groups. They all knew each other, that was evident, and they all knew about their guests as well because some of them still looked disapprovingly at Armin and his friends.

“Don’t mind them. They’re gossip mongers.” Reiner told Armin, having noticed the frown on his face. Armin nodded briskly, knowing he shouldn’t let a stranger’s pretentious opinion of him bother him.

“Alright.” Armin conceded, and looked at the roasting boar. He flicked his tongue over his lips, already imagining the taste of bone marrow.

“Water?” A voice asked, distracting Armin from his gluttonous thoughts. He tilted his head up to see the woman from last night, who had repeatedly brought drinks to everyone. Armin smiled shyly and took a cup, then sipped it as she moved on to Reiner, who took a cup and downed it in one swig. Armin peeked at Reiner’s bobbing apple Adam’s apple, and wondered if his own was half as prominent.

“Ah.” Reiner noised, and set the cup down. He brushed his shoulder against Armin’s, playfully. “If only the water had strength to it, huh?”

“Strength?” Armin questioned, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion. Reiner realized Armin didn’t understand what he meant, so he waved his hand dismissively.

“The boar, downed by our guest, Eren, and our lively hero, Gabi Braun, will now be served.” The elder announced, and began to toss chunks of cooked meat to those who rose their hands in the air. Reiner and Armin both lifted their arms in the air, wanting another good meal to be in their stomachs. They caught the pieces thrown at them.

“Here. This one has more fat in it.” Reiner offered, holding the meat out to Armin.

“I really am okay.” Armin insisted, lifting a dismissive hand up, not used to having a stranger fret over his well being. Levi and Erwin did not count because he stubbornly didn't want them to count. 

“If you say so.” Reiner said with a shrug, and began to tear at the piece of meat in his hands.

“Oh, but I am interested in that white powder you had last night.” Armin mentioned, remembering how the salt had improved the flavor of the meat drastically.

“You mean salt? Here.” Reiner dug into his pants pocket, pulled the jar out, opened it with a flick of his thumb, and sprinkled it on to both his, and Armin’s meat.

“Thank you.” Armin thanked him, and smiled with appreciation. He then began to eat, showing the same restraint he had yesterday. Across the fire, Eren and Gabi were competing again.

“They’re at it again.” Reiner muttered, watching Eren and Gabi compete over who could eat more, since they came to a draw last night. Armin shook his head, than continued to eat. Eren and Gabi were more alike then any of them wanted to admit.

“As were Gabi and that scrawny blonde wolf this morning.” A woman muttered disapprovingly, to her friend, who tsked in response.

“What was she thinking?” The friend questioned with disdain, and shook her head left and right. If Gabi heard the gossip, she did not respond to it, because she was busy staring Eren down as she wolfed down more meat.

“Is that what you’re going to do, boy? Kiss all our pretty girls?” The first woman asked, with a sneer on her face.

Armin stiffened, feeling hot as he was directly addressed with some of the people who did not care for him or his friends. “No, Ma’am.” Armin replied uneasily, then felt Reiner’s palm rest on his shoulder. He cleared his throat, and continued. “It will not happen again.” Armin said, a little bolder.

“I would hope not…she is still innocent and not gallivanting the lands like you are, straying from your mate. How impetuous.” The second woman stated, turning her nose up at Armin.

 _I never chose Levi as my mate, though…and he sleeps with Erwin all of the time_. Armin thought guiltily, and shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward and attacked. _Maybe I should just leave_ …

“Hmm. I seem to remember you both were frisky in your younger years. Especially with each other.” Reiner spoke up, to shift the attention off of Armin. The women gasped with horror.

“How rude!” They snapped, and did not dare say another cruel word to Armin. Armin stared at Reiner with surprise that he would tell some of his own villagers off for him.

“Everyone knows it.” Reiner told Armin, with a shrug of his shoulders. Armin clasped the cup nervously, and tentatively sipped at it, finishing the water before he quietly returned to eating. He kept glancing at Reiner.

 _Would he think differently of me if he knew I left a not-so abusive mate as he thinks_? Armin wondered to himself, and reflected on his depressing life. He looked up upon hearing footsteps, and accepted a new cup from the water waitress, and held it even tighter than the last one as troubling thoughts flitted through his mind.

“Are you feeling okay?” Reiner asked, noticing the dark expression on Armin’s face as the little blonde licked some of the salt off of the meat.

“Yeah, sorry…I was just thinking about… _him_.” Armin confessed softly, concerned he was a bad person for leaving his mate. _I can’t do anything right, it seems_. _Yet I keep glancing at Reiner as if hoping he’ll not care that I am worthless_.

“Oh. Do you miss him?” Reiner questioned, as he finished the meat, and wiped his hands against his shirt. Armin shook his head.

“Not at all. I just wonder if I was wrong to leave because an omega is supposed to be faithful, and subservient—no matter what.” Armin said, flicking his ears flat against his head.

“You chose to survive—I do not think you should be faulted for that. It’s obvious the guy really fucked you up.” Reiner opined, and lifted his arm to catch a bone. He handed it to Armin, who looked as if he needed one. Armin glanced to his friends, and saw Mikasa sitting with pursed lips as Eren and Gabi shared the heart of another pig.

“He did…and I don’t know if I’ll ever be the same person I used to be.” Armin murmured sadly, and began to gnaw on the bone, softening it with saliva before crunching it open to reveal the hidden marrow he wanted.

“That might be the only way you’ll survive in this world—you’re cautious and guarded now, which might alert you to potential dangers sooner than before.” Reiner pointed out, in an attempt to cheer Armin up. Armin sucked on the marrow, and mulled over Reiner’s words.

“Maybe you’re right…but I do miss the days when I did not have to worry about predators.” Armin admitted, and finished eating the bone marrow. He chucked it into the pile, and rested his hands on his lap. “Now, I worry what people think of me.”

“Fuck them. I’ve seen you smile, and when you do, you’re pretty cute.” Reiner affirmed, leaning close to Armin so only he would hear the words well. Armin blushed, struck by the compliment.

“You don’t mean that.” Armin muttered, shying away from Reiner, deciding the handsome man could not be serious. Reiner grabbed Armin’s chin with his free hand and turned Armin to face him again.

“I see past your scars, to the light inside of you.” Reiner insisted adamantly, his voice soft, and deep. Armin flushed harder at the intense stare, and swallowed hard.

 _There is no way this is happening. This alpha saves my life, welcomes me and my friends into his home, feeds us, and who says everything I want to hear at exactly the right time is interested in me_? Armin wondered with a mixture of fluttering hope, and anxious skepticism. _This seems too good to be true_. Armin told himself, and tried to search Reiner’s face for any dishonesty. Armin only felt his doubts melt as he gazed into those hazel eyes, star-struck.

“Do you…really like me?” Armin asked quietly, trying hard not to sound as desperate as he felt. A sexy smirk tugged at the corners of Reiner’s lips, as he leaned close to Armin’s ear.

“Why don’t you come find out?” Reiner suggested, whispering into Armin’s ear before he stood up, and headed to his house. Armin felt his entire body grow hot. He gasped for air and fanned himself for a moment, in a daze before he realized Reiner was beckoning for him to follow.

Armin clambered to his feet, and hurried to catch up to Reiner. Reiner held his hand out to Armin. Armin simpered, and grabbed Reiner’s offered hand. He followed Reiner into the house without a second thought, and flicked his tail back and forth with joy like the love-struck puppy he was.

“This is your room?” Armin acknowledged, as he followed Reiner into a bedroom, and tried to contain his excitement that someone was wiling to overlook his scars, and past. _I am so lucky_. Armin thought excitedly, as he looked around the ordinary room.

“Yeah. I sleep here.” Reiner confirmed, and sat down on his bed. “You’re welcome to join me, too.” Reiner mentioned as he pat the bed, to indicate where Armin could sit.

Armin blushed, feeling his stomach tighten nervously at the prospect of being near Reiner at all—let alone on his own bed where he—Armin blushed darker at the idea that Reiner might have masturbated on this very bed before. He tried to calm his racing heart as he nervously headed towards the bed, and stiffly sat down on it. “Here?” Armin inquired, barely sitting on the edge of the bed.

Reiner rolled his eyes and wrapped a strong arm around Armin’s waist, and pulled him closer. Armin squealed, and dug his nails into Reiner’s arm. “You that nervous of me?” Reiner questioned, cocking an eyebrow up.

“Y-you s-said that if I wanted to find out how you feel about me…I should follow you, and I am here, so…” Armin trailed off, and began to fiddle with his hands nervously, because he had no idea what to expect.

“Mm. Right. I might have lured you here with that.” Reiner mused, and pushed some of Armin’s hair out of his face. Armin peeked up at Reiner, unconsciously holding his breath again. Another smirk etched its way on to Reiner’s face as he leaned towards Armin, and captured his lips against his own. Armin quivered from the pleasing kiss, and eagerly returned it, while his heart fluttered happily against his chest.

 _He likes me, he really likes me too_! Armin told himself, giddy with the thrill of a first kiss from a crush. He felt Reiner stroke his cheek, and caress the top of his hand. Armin squirmed with delight, and when he felt Reiner push at him, he allowed himself to be pushed against the pillows. _Reiner wouldn’t hurt me_.

 _Thud_!

“Hm!?” Armin pulled away from Reiner, and peered around him. “What was that noise?” Armin asked, distracted from the pleasant make-out session.

“Oh. It would seem as if someone is rough-housing already.” Reiner mused, unconcerned with the noise. He leaned towards Armin again. Armin shied away.

“Rough-housing? At night? What if it’s a domestic dispute?” Armin questioned, as he tried to sit up, concerned that Eren might be causing trouble somewhere.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. Trust me.” Reiner assured the frazzled blonde, and pushed him back against the pillows. Armin continued to stare at the door, feeling a sense of foreboding that he couldn’t quite shake off, even after Reiner’s soft words. He finally looked back to Reiner, the alpha he liked, who was here, and willing to kiss him. Armin swallowed the feeling down, and simpered.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t use to scare like that.” Armin apologized, and shrugged his shoulders as if to emphasize his point.

“That’s okay. Just focus on me.” Reiner told the omega, and then leaned down to kiss Armin. Armin smiled shyly, and met him half way, and gripped his shirt in his hands. Reiner shifted on top of Armin, and placed his knees against Armin’s sides.

 _Crash_! Armin immediately tried to sit up, startled by the loud noise. “What was that?” Armin demanded to know, and found himself trapped underneath Reiner. The noise was distant, but Armin remained alarmed.

“Nothing. It’s definitely nothing.” Reiner tried to promise, but Armin was already trying to slide out from underneath him. Reiner grabbed Armin’s hips and slid him back down. “Relax.” Reiner insisted, just as another loud thud occurred.

“No. Something is wrong, Reiner. I have to go—” Armin reiterated firmly, and for a third time tried to leave.

“You are not going anywhere.” Reiner declared, and grabbed Armin’s wrists, and held them down. Armin stared up at Reiner, with growing apprehension.

“Please, Reiner. Just let me go.” Armin pleaded softly, desperately trying to ignore the alarm bells ringing in his head. _Reiner isn’t like them_. _He’s good to me. This is just a misunderstanding_. Armin told himself, over and over again.

“No.” Was all Reiner said as he hoisted both of Armin’s arms up, above his head and into the pillows.

The sense of foreboding turned into panic. Armin began to trash against Reiner, twisting and turning in a vain attempt to break free of the alpha male. “Let me go, let me go!” Armin demanded desperately, as more noises occurred throughout the village. _What’s going on_!?

“I can not do that, not when I know what your intentions are towards my village.” Reiner responded, and continued to hold Armin down. Armin stopped thrashing, to balk at him with confusion.

“Wh-what are you talking about? I thought you understood I had no ill intent towards your cousin!?” Armin wondered, his panic manifesting in the form of his hurried, frantic speech.

“You wish it was about Gabi, but no, I am referring to the prophecy of our village.” Reiner answered, irritated that Armin was being difficult about this. Armin furrowed his eyebrows together. Reiner rolled his eyes. “The prophecy. Outsiders come to our village, and will burn it to the ground.” Reiner explained, as if Armin was stupid.

“Outsiders? Y-you can’t possibly think that Eren, Mikasa and I would dare hurt you and yours?” Armin rasped, perplexed by Reiner’s change of heart.

“I am not willing to risk my friends and families on the off chance that you are as innocent as you seem.” Reiner stated, as he pushed Armin’s shirt up with his free hand to expose his thin body. Armin felt Reiner’s fingers trace the sensual curve of his body, and squirmed uncomfortably underneath him.

 _I will do anything to protect my family_. Armin recalled Reiner saying, and felt dread pierce through his heart.

“W-wait! You don’t have to do this—I swear, if you let me go _right now_ , I’ll grab Eren and Mikasa and we’ll leave and _never_ return.” Armin swore loudly, through the frantic thoughts buzzing in his head.

“Do you think that I am stupid?” Reiner snapped angrily, and loomed over Armin who cowered at the domineering presence he had never felt emasculated from Reiner before. “To protect my village, I am going to snap your neck, after I fuck you good.” Reiner promised darkly, and tugged at Armin’s pants.

The color drained from Armin’s face. “You’re really going to do this to me…” Armin realized, and despite how terrified he was for his own well being, he thought of Eren and Mikasa. _The bangs, the crashes and the thuds…Eren and Mikasa must be fighting for their lives too._ He trembled as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, scared his friends would be murdered too.

“Do what, fuck you like the stray, unfaithful slut you are?” Reiner responded, as he stripped Armin of the pants, exposing his fair-skinned legs.

 _That’s not fair. He knows…he knows I was raped…how could…how could_ …“Why!?” Armin shouted, as the tears bubbled over his eyelashes, and trickled down his cheeks. “I trusted you—I _liked_ you!” Armin cried, his heart clenching with the pain of betrayal. _I should have known, I should have known this was too good to be true_!

“ _Why_? You mean _why_ am I going to shove my cock into your cute ass when I could just kill you?” Reiner clarified Armin’s question, and leaned real close to Armin’s ear. “Because I can.” Reiner responded darkly. Armin paled. Reiner shoved his knee between Armin’s legs, separating them. “You could even think of it as a mercy-fuck, since no one will ever fuck you again.” Reiner added cruelly, and with his free hand, he pulled his erection out of his pants.

“No—no!” Armin whimpered frantically, and continued to trash, all the while he could still hear the sounds of distinct fighting from somewhere within the village. _This can’t be happening! Not again—not again_! Reiner positioned himself on top of Armin, who could only kick his legs uselessly. He grabbed Armin’s legs, one by one, and slung them over his shoulders. Armin had been in this position before, and felt just as powerless then, as he did now.

“You’ll never hurt anyone in my village after I am through with you.” Reiner swore, and rammed his hips against Armin’s, his cock plunging into the puckered hole.

A high pitched whine was the only noise that escaped Armin’s throat as his nerves sang a symphony of agony his mind couldn’t even begin to understand.

“No scream? I must have been too soft on you.” Reiner mused, thoughtfully, and then drove himself deeper into Armin’s tense body. Another strained noise left Armin’s lips—something choked, and desperate. Reiner smirked, and pulled out of Armin’s body, then thrust back inside of him, harder. Armin jolted from the force, and smacked his head against the wall.

… _Stop_ … _stop_ …! Armin shouted within his mind, because the hurt, and fear had paralyzed his vocal chords. _This…this is all my fault…I should have been more attentive…but I missed—no, I overlooked all of the warning signs because I liked him so much_ …Armin realized, and began to sob regretfully. _We’re all going to die because I led with my heart, not my brain_.

“It’s a good thing you’re tight because you’re not making this fun.” Reiner tsked, and pummeled his cock into Armin’s defenseless hole repeatedly. Armin writhed with the agony that overwhelmed his senses.

Small, strained noises were the only ones Reiner could pummel out of Armin. Becoming angry, Reiner began to fuck Armin black and blue, now using his dick as a weapon to punish Armin for not screaming like a good, omega boy should.

Armin howled then, as the cock was rammed into his warm, ravaged body. He didn’t stop howling after that, as Reiner deliberately rubbed Armin’s soft walls raw, to make sure he left his mark on Armin’s body. Armin’s fresh screams egged Reiner on, and he thrust faster, and quicker with more vigor as blood splattered on to the bed. The forceful thrusts pushed Armin repeatedly into the mattress, jolting him each time.

Suddenly, Reiner paused, his cock buried deep within Armin’s warm body. “What?” He swore he heard Armin muttering something between the screams, and sobs. Reiner flicked his ears, and listened for a moment. Armin had his head tilted on his side, against the blanket, and with a trembling lip, he kept repeating _something_. Reiner leaned closer.

“Levi. Levi. Levi.” Armin whispered brokenly, his glossy eyes unfocused from the excruciating pain, and terror he felt. Reiner realized Armin must be pleading for the abusive mystery mate to come and save him. Anger flooded through Reiner. He slapped Armin, who shut up quick.

“You don’t get to act like I am the bad guy for shoving my cock up your ass. No matter where you are, you’re an omega, so stop acting like such a little _bitch_ and _smile_ while I fuck you raw.” Reiner snapped, and dug his nails into Armin’s hips, to hold him in place while he continued to brutally ravage the omega he betrayed.

“Heeeeek!” Armin screamed sharply, his voice raising a higher octave that grated on Reiner’s ears. Reiner smashed their hips together again, and again, listening to the noise of flesh slapping against flesh. Armin dug his hands into the bedding, the pain preventing him from realizing Reiner had freed his hands long ago. “I’m s-s-s-sorry…s-s-s-so sorry…” Armin sobbed between breathless pants, and tossed his head back against the bed, straining from the agony he felt.

It wasn’t clear who he was apologizing to. Reiner didn’t care to find out either, as he fucked the sound out of Armin’s throat. He drove his dick deep into Armin’s body, and ejaculated into him. Armin squirmed weakly as his wounds burned from the salty liquid penetrating his body. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

“Now. Die.” Reiner said once he regained his breath, and placed his hands over Armin’s throat. Armin whimpered and thrashed weakly against Reiner, who had not pulled his dick out of Armin yet—and apparently wasn’t going to until he was dead. Armin cried, and tried to beg Reiner not to do this with his blue eyes. Reiner showed no mercy, and tightened his hands around Armin’s throat. Armin gasped for what breath he could, but as Reiner’s hands tightened around his neck, his airway was cut off. He couldn’t breathe, and that terrified him.

 _Boom_! The door was kicked open, and a panting, exhausted Eren charged into the room, seeing red. He roared with unbridled rage, and tackled Reiner to the ground. Armin saw white, rolled over suddenly, and puked from the agonizing pain of a new slice deep within his body, caused by the unexpected, and sudden removal of Reiner’s penis. Armin couldn’t even breathe, but he was puking, and choking on the once delicious dinner ejecting itself from his body.

“You fucker! Armin trusted you!” Eren shouted, as he grappled with Reiner. Eren had the advantage from surprise—and surprise only, because Reiner was a warrior. He forced Eren off of him with a thrust of strength, and punched Eren back.

“Yeah? That sounds like a personal problem to me.” Reiner mocked, as Eren thrashed underneath him to escape. Reiner was strong—really strong, but Eren had a fierce determination, and passion that was not to be underestimated. He clawed his way free, and kicking and snapping his jaws at Reiner.

One well placed kick knocked Reiner back. Eren scrambled to his feet, and although his pride stung, he hurried to Armin’s side, knowing he wouldn’t win the fight if he stuck around. His priority was to get Armin somewhere safe, and then come back to duke it out with Reiner—and whichever of his other cronies willing to fight.

“Get on my back. Hurry.” Eren told Armin, who was in the midst of dressing himself with shaky fingers. Armin didn’t hesitate. He shifted towards his best friend, and climbed on to his back.

“You won’t get away—I won’t let you—not when I have people to protect from outsiders like you lot.” Reiner swore, rubbing his aching jaw. Eren had scored a lucky hit. It wouldn’t happen again. He stood up, and saw the two scurry outside, into the brisk, dark night.

Eren looked around, only for a moment, before he spotted her. “Mikasa! I have him, let’s go.” Eren called to his lovely, warrior of death.

Mikasa took one look at her battered friends. Her eyes hardened to steel, and she stalked over to the dying camp fire. She slammed her foot down on one of the sitting logs, and with a growl, she  snapped off a stick, held it up, and lit it on fire with the remaining flames from the fire. Eren and Armin watched Mikasa storm to one house, to another, setting them on fire, with cold eyes, devoid of regret.

 _Reiner’s prophecy is coming true…but because he attacked us first_ …Armin realized, and felt another wave of nausea assault his senses.

“Damn it! We don’t have time for this!” Eren huffed, waltzing towards his vengeful, attractive woman. Eren took another determined step, then everything went dark.

 


	8. Mine At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi look for Armin and wonder if everyone would be happy if they all went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long, uh, awaited chapter 8 is here. Don't throw things at me. I assure you all that future chapters will be longer, more intense, and will be better fleshed out. So if you can just be patient with me and muster through this chapter, I would appreciate it.
> 
> The original intent of this chapter was to be so much longer, but, I have no idea when I can write out what I want to happen for this chapter because I am still flirting with the ending chapters. Whoops. 
> 
> I...uh...am sorry for this hot mess of a chapter. 
> 
> But the good news is that if I just want to skip ahead, back to the Armin crew, I can. <3  
> Yay for laziness~~~  
> I'm so clever, haha.... >.>;;
> 
> If you want insight to this chapter, you can gain it in the form of the song Criticize by Adelita's Way. You can think of it as Levi to Erwin.

**Our Good Intentions Kill**

**Chapter 8: Mine At Last**

“They couldn’t have gotten far.” Levi commented, as he followed Erwin up the narrow mountain trail. He made no effort to step around the white heather that dotted the mountain, and promptly, maybe even deliberately, stepped on the flowers.

“For all we know, they could have left the moment we were out of sight, on our way to town.” Erwin pointed out distractedly, as he tried to make a mental image of the mountain appear in his head.

“Idiots. Fucking idiots.” Levi griped, with a shake of his head.

“They’re kids, Levi. They’re just scared, and felt as if running would solve their problems.” Erwin defended, glancing around the mountain to memorize landmarks they could use to return home with. Levi scoffed. “And If I remember, you always run away from your problems too.” Erwin gently reminded Levi, who had ran away from _him_ of all people.

Levi stiffened, and clenched his hands into fists. “I can survive on my own. They won’t survive the night if a mountain clan smell Armin out.” Levi replied defensively, and looked away indignantly. This time he deliberately stepped on a white heather flower.

“True. Armin has an attractive scent. I’d be quite concerned for whenever he experiences his first heat.” Erwin mused, as he ascended the mountain trail. He stepped with long, purposeful strides, which made Levi walk quicker just to keep up with him.

“He already did, or don’t you remember fleeing with the kids and leaving me alone with him and then getting pissed off at me for raping him?” Levi snapped, still bitter about that entire incident. 

“No. That was a pre-heat.” Erwin corrected, and glanced at the darkening sky to measure their walking time, and compare it to various scenarios in his head about the different times the kids might have walked and when they might meet back up with each other. Levi balked.

“Pre-heat my ass! I couldn’t fucking resist him.” Levi huffed in his sarcastic tone that was second nature to him.

“You’re right though, that I knew about the pre-heat, and that I took the kids with me so he wouldn’t be gang-raped by people meant to protect him.” Erwin conceded, figuring there was no use in lying to Levi. Levi stopped abruptly.

“ _What_?” Levi pressed, dumbfounded that Erwin would admit that he was right about something. When Erwin only sighed regretfully, Levi chased after him. “I _was right_. You were concerned that you wouldn’t be able to control yourself around him, yet you gave me flak anyways for being unable to control myself.” Levi argued, indignantly.

“You were supposed to coax him into sex, not force it on him.” Erwin explained, as if that should have been obvious. Levi shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

“You’re talking to someone who thinks foreplay is a waste of time.” Levi reminded Erwin, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“That’s because you don’t understand it.” Erwin countered, exasperated that they were bickering with each other over something stupid.

“Whatever.” Levi grumbled flippantly, than continued. “Sex is your dick in my ass, right now, if we weren’t looking for those stupid brats.”

A sigh of disgust emerged from Erwin. “I hate that that is what you define as sex, even after everything I’ve tried to show you. Kissing is important. Touching is crucial.” Erwin stressed, his eyebrows narrowed unhappily.

There was so much more to the world then Levi could ever know.

“Ass sex.” Levi repeated, letting Erwin’s words bounce right off of him.

Another sigh left Erwin’s lips.

This was going to be a long journey.

. . .

“How far could they have gotten?” Levi griped, running a hand through his hair. He had been following Armin’s scent for hours, all through the night, and the little brat wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“I imagine they spent the entire day and night walking. Maybe running. We need to quicken our pace.” Erwin mused, and walked faster. Levi groaned, and sped up, but swayed suddenly, becoming disoriented. Erwin grabbed Levi’s arms, to keep him from falling over. “If you need to rest, we can.” Erwin suggested softly, knowing Levi wasn’t always as strong as he thought he was.

“N-no…” Levi shook his head weakly, and placed a hand over his forehead, as fleeting images of water formed in his head. With his own eyes, he saw the ground beneath him, but in his mind, water seemed to cover him, acting as an impenetrable ceiling. The conflicting images made him disoriented, but then he was drenched with a thick layer of fear. The fear, and sudden inability to breathe made his legs collapse from under him.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin demanded, concern laden in his voice, as he knelt to the dirt, with Levi. Levi tensed, clenching his hands into fists as the confusing emotions flooded through him. He couldn’t speak, he could only choke on water that wasn’t there. Erwin was becoming more concerned, but he had no idea what was happening—until he noticed that one of Levi’s fists was pressing against his neck—right where the brand mark on Armin was.

And then he knew.

“Snap out of it! We have to find those kids.” Erwin commanded, and smacked Levi’s back to knock him back to reality, and on the off chance he really was choking on something. Levi coughed from the slap, and snapped his eyes open.

“Water. Armin fell in. He can’t—couldn’t—“ Levi spluttered frantically, then stopped as a terrifying thought crossed in his mind. He leapt up, and he fucking ran. Erwin had never seen him run like that before, but he understood what Levi had been insinuating. He followed Levi, letting the short man lead because only he could lead them to Armin.

 _Those brats better save him_. Levi told himself, as he ran as fast as he could, without losing the scent. He and Erwin arrived at waterfall. Levi’s heart thumped rapidly against his chest, while his breaths were labored.

“Here. The…scent ends…here.” Levi said between harsh breaths, looked around the mountain.

“Then we’re…” Erwin wondered hesitantly, not wanting to say what was on their minds. Levi turned, and sprinted alongside the river. Erwin rose an eyebrow at Levi’s quick thinking, and once more, chased after him. He had to give Levi points—he would have chosen the river path as well, since if Armin fell in, he must have traveled down river.

But how far, if at all? Armin could have been pulled out of the water by his friends. Or his clothes could have gotten caught on an under water plant, and consequently drowned. The questions were mounting in Erwin’s head as they approached another waterfall. Levi clapped a hand over his mouth and took a step back, sick with the thought that if Armin had fallen over that, he probably would not have lived. Erwin clasped a hand over his shoulder.

“We’ll continue…to head down the river. It must end…somewhere. We’ll search, and if we find nothing, we can assume…that if nothing else, he was…pulled out of the water.” Erwin suggested, through his own labored breaths. Levi leaned back against Erwin, just for a moment, before he took off again, determined to find the rivers end.

The river let out into a small lake. Levi dived right in, without a care to himself. Erwin stopped at the edge of the lake, and observed their surroundings. He saw no threats, and no children. If something had happened to Armin, he doubted Eren and Mikasa would have left him somewhere.

With that thought, Erwin tugged his clothes off, and jumped into the water to help Levi search for any evidence that Armin ended up here. After awhile of finding nothing but fish, and plants, Erwin pulled himself on to the land. He let Levi continue searching, knowing Levi needed a few more minutes.

About ten minutes later, Levi lifted himself up on to the land, and let himself collapse to the grass. He trembled, and panted, exhausted. Erwin sighed, and stroked Levi’s dark hair.

“We’ll find him.” Erwin said that, but he didn’t believe it.

The scent trail was gone.

“Fuck you…” Levi muttered, and focused on regaining his breath and energy. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, and despite his petty words, he leaned himself against Erwin. Erwin wrapped an arm around him. “He fell in there…but he’s no where to be found. I don’t—I can’t feel him. I have n-no idea if he’s…if he’s…” Levi trailed off, his teeth chattering from the dip in the cold lake water.

“We will camp here tonight. In the morning, we’ll look around the mountain and see if you can pick his scent up again. But we have to be careful. Any of these lands could belong to the mountain wolves.” Erwin stated, wary of their location.

Over the years, the clients he dealt with had always spoke ill of the troublesome mountain people. It was said the mountain packs were extremely territorial, and violent. However, the men who had said that were no better than those they were describing. Still, Erwin had learned a lot about the world, and he had seen the way omega’s were treated from packs to packs, and while it was none of his business—damn, it really was none of his business, he wanted the world to give omega’s a voice. He was clever enough, however, to know that he couldn’t change the world over night.

If Erwin could just get Levi to understand that an omega—that _Armin_ was a wolf-being like everyone else, he would feel accomplished because it just took one soul to change the world. Changing Levi, however, would be Erwin’s greatest challenge, and greatest reward, if accomplished.

At the moment, Erwin had a good feeling that they were on the right track, since Levi seemed to genuinely care that Armin was missing, and possibly hurt. It was a good sign. One Erwin hoped was not another one of Levi’s heat-of-the-moment incidents.

An earthy, plant like smell distracted Erwin from his thoughts. He furrowed his eyebrows, completely perplexed as to how the _fuck_ Levi had not only obtained another cigar, but as to how he had lit it, and was puffing off it, a ways away from him. When had the short man even left his side? Erwin stood up and held his hand out towards Levi, a silent gesture for Levi to hand the cigar over. Levi turned his back to Erwin, and hunched his shoulders, in an attempt to protect the cigar.

“I already told you to fuck off. Armin’s missing, I’m freezing and exhausted so _fuck_ _off_.” Levi griped, stepping out of Erwin’s reach so the cigar couldn’t be taken from him. Erwin had a habit of trying to come between Levi and cigars and at this point, Levi didn’t find it cute anymore.

“Hm. I didn’t expect to hear you complain.” Erwin mused thoughtfully, as Levi took a long drag off of the cigar.

“Not complaining.” Levi denied, and took another step away from Erwin, just in case the other man decided to lunge for the cigar.

“Sure sounds like it.” Erwin responded, deciding to tease Levi about it, since he wouldn’t hand the cigar over. _I’ll never understand how he procures those things_. Erwin thought as he wrung Levi’s wet clothes out, so they would dry faster. _Didn’t even know he stripped. I would have liked to have seen that_. _It must be as they say, short people are quiet and sneaky_.

That was definitely true of Levi.

But that was part of why Erwin liked Levi—every day was a new adventure with him that neither of them could have ever have predicted. Erwin liked having a solid plan, but Levi always threw caution to the wind and did what ever the fuck he wanted to do, and when, and somehow, it usually worked out in Levi’s favor. Erwin found that charming, and exciting in a way he wasn’t sure how to admit.

As things stood, Erwin’s only plan was to find Armin, and murder an entire wolf clan. How they were going to accomplish that now Levi lost Armin’s scent, Erwin had no idea, but if Loki favored Levi as much as Erwin thought the mischievous God did, then somehow, everything was going to be okay.

All Erwin needed to do was trust Levi.

Erwin sighed.

He never once had thought he would trust brawn over brain.

. . .

 

A day—maybe two or three had passed. Levi didn’t know, nor did he care. He and Erwin had been scouring the mountain for any sign of Armin. They still had nothing to go on, and Levi was growing more irritated by the minute. He was smoking another cigar—Erwin truly didn’t understand how Levi acquired them. Did he make them himself? Levi didn’t want to offer up an answer. Erwin rubbed his forehead with his hand.

“Let’s go home.” Erwin suggested, since there was little point in looking for the brats when there was no trail to follow. Two, maybe three days had been more than enough time to find them, or find a trail that would lead to them, but they had acquired nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was as if the kids had disappeared, and by the way Levi was pacing back and forth, he must have thought that too.

“No!” Levi snapped. The mere thought of quitting made his blood boil, and his heart thrum heavily against his chest. His nerves were about burnt out, despite smoking the cigar that normally quelled the raging nerves. He took another long huff, and stopped, having an idea. “Let’s go pillage clans until we find them.” Levi presented, not having a nicer idea.

“That is out of the question. I suggested we go home, and you suggest we rape and pillage mountain villages? You need sleep.” Erwin said, and stepped towards Levi to snatch the cigar from him, and with the intent to force him to lay down and sleep. Levi leapt out of Erwin’s reach.

“What I need is Armin in my arms, safe and sound and if I have to burn every damn village to the ground I will damn well do it.” Levi swore, and watched Erwin warily, so he could flit away at a moments notice if Erwin tried to grab him again.

“Levi. Your tired. And when you get tired, you have a tendency to join the dark side so just come here…” Erwin began gently, and tentatively as he stepped towards Levi again, as if he was approaching a wild animal. Levi took a step back. “And let’s be reasonable…” Erwin continued, just as carefully as before.

“Stay away, old man. I’ll bite.” Levi warned, and took another step back.

“Oh…I am sure you will…” Erwin muttered under his breath, and deliberately stopped his approach. Levi paused, and felt his heart leap into his throat.

 _Why is he stopping_? Levi wondered, slightly panicked by the thought.

That was when Erwin pounced. Levi yelped gruffly as he was tackled to the ground. “Fuck!” Levi exclaimed, and thrashed underneath Erwin. Erwin pushed Levi’s arms to the ground, and held him in place.

“Now listen. You’re going to sleep your depravity off. Then, we’re going home before we start a war with the mountain tribes.” Erwin stated, in no uncertain terms. Levi continued to writhe underneath him valiantly, and snap his teeth. “And, if you’re good about this, I might overlook the occasional cigar.”

“You’re such a patronizing dick! Let me up!” Levi snapped, as he struggled to free himself.

“No. You need to listen. Those kids obviously felt trapped at my home. They left the moment they could. Now, you need to be an adult about this and _let_ him _go_. If he crawls back to you, he’s yours. If not, respect his choice.” Erwin chided rationally. He had let Levi play his little game of chase, and now he was over it.

They obviously weren’t getting anywhere and it was a miracle they hadn’t already ran into a mountain wolves territory. It was better for them to quit while they were ahead.

“And what would you do if we found the kids and they didn’t want to come home? Were you going to force them to my home and make it a prison?” Erwin continued, as Levi snarled and bit at him. “I’ll say it one more time. _Let them go_.” Erwin demanded, his eyes hard.

Levi glared at Erwin stubbornly. He thought of Armin, and how the kid wouldn’t survive for long out here. _It’s my duty to protect the brat, but_ …Levi’s thoughts trailed off as he mulled over Erwin’s words. _All the kid ever did was cry. Maybe…maybe I should let him go_. Levi reasoned to himself, the longer he looked upon Erwin’s strong face. _Without Armin, I don’t have to feel guilty for…for what I do with Erwin. What I’ve always done_. A flicker of loss flitted through Levi’s dark eyes, as he stopped struggling.

“Good. We’ll head home, then.” Erwin decided, having seen the defeat form in Levi’s eyes. He knew Levi might have lingering feelings of duty towards Armin, but the kid was gone and he needed to accept that.

“We’re just as toxic together.” Levi said, and leaned his face up to kiss Erwin. Erwin lowered his head to return the kiss.

“We do make the perfect type of misery together.” Erwin hummed to himself, and pressed his lips to Levi’s again. _We’ll finally be together, and the kid will get the freedom he wanted_. Erwin thought as he let Levi’s arms go, and began to touch him.

 _It’s better this way. Erwin’s right—he’s always right. I don’t need that cute piece of ass in my life_ …Levi thought, and shuddered as Erwin’s hand gripped his cock. _I definitely don’t need Armin_. Levi told himself, and wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck. _I want him…fuck, I want Erwin_ … _I always have…how could I have been so stupid as to bite an omega_? Levi wondered, and moaned softly as Erwin frigged his too-eager cock.

Erwin’s hot breath was against Levi’s neck, as he nipped teasingly at it. Erwin nibbled at Levi’s chin, knowing he had finally won Levi. Levi was his, now. Armin wouldn’t come between them again. A smirk spread across Erwin’s lips as he quickened his strokes to Levi’s dick. Levi panted, and moaned underneath him, Armin long forgotten about.

Within moments, pleasure overwhelmed Levi’s brain, and a guilt-free orgasm spread through his body. Erwin then began to tug at Levi’s pants. Levi grabbed Erwin’s hands and caught his gaze. Erwin lifted an eyebrow. Levi had never stopped him before—hell, Levi often helped Erwin tear his pants off.

“Bite me.” Levi demanded, between breathless pants, and moans as he tilted his head to the side. He had made his choice, and impatiently waited for Erwin to comply, with bated breath.

A victorious smirk spread across Erwin’s face. “Gladly.” Erwin responded, and lowered his head, baring his teeth.

 _I’ll make you mine, once and for all_.


	9. An Eye For an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Erwin spots fire in the distance, he leads Levi right to the village of Liberio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, let me apologize for the last chapter. That was not my best work. However, if it's any consolation, I think this chapter is much better. 
> 
> You've noticed, I'm sure, the chapter is short. I swear, the chapter is supposed to be short, and the next chapter is supposed to be long. 
> 
> I know I update often. Maybe too often. But I want to keep going before I burn out again because if I burn out, the story will be forever unfinished and I don't want that. So. Just try to keep up???? And yes, I have most of the future chapters already wrote so...chapters should be produced quickly. 
> 
> Uhm. Levi gets really angry in this chapter. Watch out because he might bite. And. Uhm. He can be cruel. And I swear I do not hate Gabi. I can't say I care for her. But. Well. Sorry. Not sorry.
> 
> Can we peg this and acknowledge this as the first Levi/Gabi fic?????? And the first Armin/Gabi fic??? Like. Come on. I go for original and I think I'm nailing it, even if its, uhm, dark. >.>; And one sided. 
> 
> This chapter is dark. Really dark. Read with caution.

**Our Good Intentions**

**Chapter 9: An Eye For an Eye**

_Bite me_.

This was the moment Erwin had been waiting for. He lowered his head, and pressed his teeth to Levi’s neck. As his teeth penetrated the ashen skin, Levi yelped and pushed Erwin off of him. Levi scrambled away, and clutched his head in his hands as a wide array of feelings, and images assaulted him.

Erwin blinked, perplexed about Levi’s sudden outburst, and his extraordinary strength. He pushed himself up on his elbows, not quite sure what the hell to do with himself. One minute, everything was going according to plan—and the next minute, Levi flipped out and ran away. Erwin frowned, figuring he should have known better than to trust Levi’s willingness to commit. The more he thought about it, the more he doubted Levi had meant it.

“H-He’s definitely a-alive…” Was all Levi managed to say through the overwhelming feelings that were jostling his nerves.

 _Who_? Erwin wondered, then realized Levi must be referring to Armin. _Goddamnit_. Erwin closed his eyes to hide his irritation. He sucked in a breath, and then exhaled slowly to keep himself from making a derogatory comment, or thought about a child that Levi had forced into their lives.

“Then let’s go grab him.” Erwin said through gritted teeth, as he stood up and fixed his clothes. The boner, and his hurt ego would have to wait because Erwin already had a feeling that Levi was not about to let Armin go after all.

“I don’t—I don’t—“ Levi tried to say, though the repetitive images Armin was unintentionally sending his way kept distracting him. The pictures were clear, but they changed rapidly. A blonde stranger was the only image that kept repeating itself. That image was associated with fear, and betrayal. Levi didn’t know why—but he could guess that the mystery wolf hurt Armin—or was hurting him.

Then a mental image of a village in a valley popped into Levi’s head. Immediately, Levi pointed towards the top of the nearest mountain. Erwin rose an eyebrow. Levi grunted, and waggled his finger urgently. Erwin suppressed another irritated sigh and quickly ascended the mountain Levi was pointing to. It was not as tall as the others. Erwin’s ascent was careful. 

That was one thing Erwin knew Levi liked about him—Erwin was a pure alpha male, through and through. Erwin knew that too, and pulled himself up to the top of the mountain. There were many taller mountains that seemed to curve around each other. Erwin scanned the surrounding area, and mapped it out in his head for possible future references.

 _There’s nothing here_. Erwin thought, and decided it was time for him to descend the mountain.

A dark shadow caught Erwin’s eye. He turned his blue eyes towards that curved mountain range, and saw black smoke rising above them. _There_. Erwin figured, would either be Armin, or a lead to Armin. Armin who, if he had traveled deep into those mountains, must have found a hidden trail. Erwin spotted a narrow path that had the potential to lead through those mountains, and to the other side. _There. Levi better suck my cock for this later_. Erwin thought, and descended down the mountain with little forethought.

“Come, I know where we’re going.” Erwin announced, as he hurried to Levi’s side. He stretched his hand out as a silent offer to help Levi to his feet. Levi smacked Erwin’s hand away, and shakily stood up. Erwin rose an eyebrow at the way Levi was trembling, and panting. Rage? Fear?

“I’ll _kill_ that mother _fucker_.” Levi snarled, a dark expression forming on to his face. Erwin opened his mouth to inquire about Levi’s statement, but Levi’s eyes only darkened further, which made the blonde think better of asking stupid questions when Levi had his mad-face on.

“Then I will help you.” Was all Erwin deigned to say, and lead a very pissed off Levi to the narrow path he had spotted with the utmost haste.

“Armin is _mine_.” Levi growled, stomping through the narrow path. The jealousy, and possessive tone in his voice made Erwin shudder. Someone was going to fucking die today. Erwin just shook his head, and decided he would be better off just letting Levi rant, and hope the brunt of the apparent hatred would just seep off of him before they reached their destination.

“If he found someone else, is that really a bad thing for us?” Erwin asked carefully, because he did not want to fuel Levi’s anger. The last time Levi was angry like this was when his childhood friends had been murdered by a rogue wolf-clan. Those had been dark days. Erwin did not want to revisit how cruel Levi could be when anger consumed him, like it seemed to be doing now.

“The bastard is _fucking_ him!” Levi snapped, bristling with unholy rage.

“…” Erwin deigned not to comment, since Levi had raped the little blonde before too. Not that Erwin could _really_ blame Levi, though. If Armin ever went into a proper heat, Erwin wasn’t sure he would be able to keep his hands off him either.

“I’m going to crush his damn skull with my head!” Levi continued ranting, while his anger inflated. Erwin almost thought Levi’s possessive, jealous streak was cute… _almost_. Then Erwin decided that he was jealous of Armin, and thought the best course of action was not to blame Armin himself, but the guy who hurt Armin enough to remind Levi that Armin still existed.

Someone was definitely going to die tonight.

As the path widened, Erwin and Levi came upon a village in the distance. There were streams of white smoke flitting into the air, from fires that had been put out. Levi charged forth, knowing he would break every door down until he found his little omega that had cried so beautifully for him. For Levi. Levi heard Armin’s desperate pleas for help, and he was going to do his damn job.

There was no sense of diplomacy as Levi stormed into the village. The villagers were spooked by the appearance of two alpha wolves. As Levi started to yell, and punch people to gain information from them, Erwin observed the town. The scent of death was strong here, as if there had been casualties from the…fire? Erwin shook his head. No, not the fire.

A young girl came charging, and snarling out of a house. She was battered, and bruised, with cuts lining her arms and face. Erwin figured a battle must have ended recently. He didn’t even think much of the girl until he inhaled the familiar metallic scent in the air and recognized it as Mikasa’s blood. Erwin tensed then, realizing the girl charging at Levi was a formidable foe if she had fought Mikasa and lived. Erwin glanced back to the villagers Levi was intimidating. They all were nervous—but not innocently nervous.

 _They know why we’re here_. Erwin realized, and took a step back to let Levi’s rage burn this entire village to the ground.

“Ugh!” Levi groaned as he was tackled to the ground by a girl thinner, and quicker than him. She was biting, and clawing without hesitation. Levi threw her off of him, and glanced to Erwin for silent permission. Erwin nodded once. Levi pounced on her, and held her down. “You better start talking right the fuck now because I have no qualms about hitting a bitch.” Levi snapped at the thrashing girl beneath him. She growled viciously and spit at him.

 _She’s going to die_. Erwin thought, because if there was one thing Levi hated more than blood, it was spit, and Levi was in no damn mood to control himself.

“That’s because you’re an evil outsider like they were!” She, the girl who resembled Eren, accused Levi. Levi’s grip on her wrists tightened. She gasped with pain.

“Evil? Evil! He’s a fucking kid! What—what the fuck did you do to him!” Levi demanded to know, since now that he was close enough to her, he could smell Armin on her. Had the two hugged? Kissed?

“Well.” Began the girl, with a cocky smile that made Levi want to scratch her lips off of her pretty face. “I began by kissing him, and I grabbed for my knife—I was going to slit his throat but I was stopped, and now they’re all being shipped off where you’ll never find them, and they’ll never hurt us.”

 _Oh, she’s definitely going to die_. Erwin told himself, and saw that the villagers were getting restless. He looked at Levi, and decided he needed more time with the arrogant girl. “I’ll cover you. Just get information from her.” Erwin told Levi as he cracked his knuckles. He stepped before the gathering villagers, as a wall between them, and Levi. If any of them decided to throw punches, he would throw one back. Levi could kill them all later.

A familiar scent caught Levi’s attention. He narrowed his eyes, and as he stood up, he dragged the girl by her hair. She yelped, and clawed at his hands as she stumbled after him. “You’ll never see the light of day again if you don’t start talking.” Levi promised, and stomped through a home, in pursuit of the scent. He came to a room and felt his heart beat quicken.

 _Armin was here_. Levi realized, recognizing his mates scent. He threw the girl into the room, and stepped inside. She stumbled back, arms flailing. Levi’s dark eyes were drawn to the bed where the blankets were messy, and bloody.

A newfound rage boiled within Levi. A blonde man raped _his_ mate. Heads were going to fucking roll. Levi turned his attention to the girl and realized for the first time that she resembled the blonde man.

“You’re family to him.” Levi stated, making that connection. The girl, Gabi, scrambled to stand up. She wasn’t scared—but she should be.

“We’re all family here. We won’t let outsiders ruin our village.” Gabi declared, still ready to fight despite her harsh breaths. The fight she had with Mikasa hadn’t ended well for her. She was sore, and bruised. But her spirit burned bright. Levi had seen a fire like Gabi’s before in Armin—that innocence. The belief that everything would be okay simply because she was Gabi.

“Your—brother? Father? Fuck it. I don’t care. He raped _my_ mate and you were going to slit his throat.” Levi said as he approached Gabi, who kept taking quick steps back. She glanced towards the bed, then the door. Gabi leapt for the bed, as an indirect route to the door, knowing she couldn’t fight well in such a narrow space.

Levi pounced on her and held her wrists down again. “Let me go!” She snarled, and thrashed valiantly.

A dark smirk spread across Levi’s face. “And how many times did Armin say that to fuck-face?” Levi asked, wedging a knee between her legs. Gabi only froze for a moment, then continued to thrash against him.

“Th-the prophecy said that three wolves would come and destroy our village—look at it, look at it! That dark witch burned some of our houses to the ground!” Gabi exclaimed, as if their attack on the three kids had been justified.

“Bullshit. Armin never would have hurt anyone.” Levi argued, as he pulled her arms above her head. _That fucker made Armin scream. I’ll make her scream now—a fuck for a fuck_. Levi thought, as he ripped her shirt open with his free hand. She gasped, and struggled against him harder.

“Stop it, you monster!” Gabi yelled, writhing underneath him.

The cruel smirk born out of possessiveness and hate grew wider. “I believe Armin said the exact same thing…but he didn’t get mercy, did he?” Levi hummed coldly, and wedged himself between her flailing legs.

“No, no he didn’t! Outsiders are evil!” Gabi proclaimed, as Levi’s hand ripped her panties off. She cried out as his finger penetrated her entrance. Hot tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. “They—they brought the Devil here…” Gabi muttered, as Levi unceremoniously pushed a second finger into her body.

“Mmmm. Call me whatever you want to. I am fucking pissed.” Levi mused with satisfaction that she was squirming underneath him. He did not make it a habit to be rough with women, but for the girl who confessed to trying to slit Armin’s throat, well, he would make an exception. He withdrew his fingers, and grimaced at the blood that coated them. Levi briefly wiped the blood off on to the blanket and then ripped a piece of the blanket off, to tie around her wrists.

True to the predator he was, Levi got off on violence when his mood was foul. These people had hurt Armin—and maybe Eren and Mikasa too—Mikasa’s blood was certainly on Gabi. With that thought in mind, Levi griped her hips, and pushed his cock into her vagina.

Gabi’s shrill scream, so similar to Armin’s own, turned Levi on. He licked his lips, and pushed himself deeper into her. _She’s definitely a virgin_. Levi mused to himself, and pulled out of her, just enough so he could thrust back in. He felt Gabi’s body jolt underneath him, and vaguely wondered if Armin’s body had jolted underneath that stranger.

Darkness flickered through Levi’s eyes as the anger guided his punishing thrusts. That man would come home to see his precious—however they were related—ravaged the same way Armin had been. Levi’s brutal thrusts made Gabi scream. Hot tears streamed down her face. Levi paused long enough to lick a tear off of her face. She bit at him. He backhanded her, hard enough to split her lip.

“Stop, stop!” Gabi cried, still struggling at her binds. She was a fighter, especially in dire situations like this.

“I’m sure…Armin said that too.” Levi commented between pants, and thrusts. He rammed their hips together, taking no care to be gentle with her, an enemy.

“M-monster…” Gabi repeated breathlessly. Levi tapped her cheek, in a sickly affectionate, but mocking way.

“I am not the one who was going to slit an innocent boys throat open.” Levi told her, and ducked his head to her neck. “But tell me if it hurts.” Levi said, the bit into her neck, and tore it open with his teeth. Gabi screamed in response, and began to thrash harder against him.

Blood began to pour on to the bed. “How does it feel?” Levi inquired coldly, and then resumed his repetitive thrusting motions. Gabi spluttered, and choked on her own blood. Levi watched with a indifferent, primal intrigue, as he continued to ravage her body.

Only when she stopped moving, did he allow himself to release his seed inside of her. The orgasm lit his nerves up, and quelled some of his burning anger. He pulled himself off of her, and fixed his clothes.

There was no remorse in Levi’s eyes as he left the house.

“Whose next?” Levi wondered loudly, as he cracked his knuckles. He sought Erwin out. Erwin had been scrapping with some of the alpha guards, and while he seemed to be holding his own against them, he still flashed Levi a brief smile of relief.

Levi headed straight for the defenseless villagers, and made the sky rain blood.


	10. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three best friends struggle to survive, and commit unspeakable acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what a coward Reiner is so this chapter should not be surprising, that he does not kill Armin, but that he opts to transport Armin to hell.
> 
> Regardless, I apologize profusely for the depravity contained in this chapter. I, uhm, might have went a bit too far??? 
> 
> So without further ado, let me introduce werewolves~~!! If you're thinking of Twilight, you're not thinking of werewolves, you're thinking of wolves, or, at best, shapeshifters.
> 
> Song Inspiration:  
> Finding Myself by Smile Empty Soul

**Our Good Intentions**

**Chapter 10: Fight**

 

 _Pain_. Armin thought of nothing else, as he roused from an unexpected loss of consciousness. Every nerve he had was tingling, alerting him to the fact they existed, and _fuck_ , they existed.

Another sharp jolt of agony made him see white.

 _Why do I hurt so much_? Armin whimpered numbly, as the pain induced hazed fogged his otherwise clever brain, preventing him from registering the words spoken to him. He weakly tried to move his arms, but found, to his horror, they were bound together. _What!_?

Panic raced through Armin’s heart, and his eyes snapped open, finally pushing through the daze, and was met with a colored ceiling. A rhythmic vibration jostled him then, and made him aware that he was moving. _A carriage_?

“Waking up, are you?” A familiar, deep voice tsked, before another wave of pain assaulted Armin, making him squeeze his eyes shut again. “There has…been a change of plans…if you hadn’t noticed.” The heavy voice said between breathless pants. Armin clenched his hands into fists, and dug his nails into his palms, desperate to distract himself from the mind-numbing pain.

 _What’s happening_?  Armin wondered, and struggled tiredly at the rope holding his wrists hostage. He tried to think through the pain. _Eren saved me…and then…and then_ …Armin remembered Eren carried him out into the open air and how Mikasa was attempting to burn the village to the ground. But then what? He wanted to string dots together, but there were no dots to connect. Only darkness.

Much like now. Armin opened his eyes again and struggled to see through the darkness. He vaguely made a large form out, and after a moment, he put the deep voice to the stocky form on top of him. _Reiner_!? Armin realized, starting to understand that something had gone very, very wrong with Eren’s rescue plan. _He must have knocked us out…but why? They were going to kill us so why_ …Another dose of pain knocked Armin’s thoughts right out of his brain. He bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood.

“Hnn!” Armin whined, and writhed underneath Reiner. He tried to beg, but a cloth was jammed into his mouth, preventing concise speech.

“We were…going to kill you all…but then we realized we could use you all as bargaining tools…if we hand you and your shitty friends over to our rival clan as a peace offering, I may be able to…protect my home yet still from them…too.” Reiner explained, between heavy breaths. Armin realized that as each pause ensued, another sharp pain would shoot up his back.

“Mmmmnnnph!” Armin cried desperately, finally understanding what was happening to him.

“It’s better you’re broken in for them…trust me, I’m doing you…a favor.” Reiner said, as he ravaged Armin.

“Nghhh…!” Armin sobbed loudly, and shook his head back and forth, as if his cries would make everything stop. Tears descended from his eyes, as the pain became unbearable, the longer Reiner penetrated his sore hole with his cock.

One of Reiner’s hands clapped over Armin’s mouth, to muffle his screams. “Shh, now. It’s just sex.” Reiner scolded softly, and repeatedly rammed his cock into Armin’s body. A pleasured groan sounded from Reiner’s throat, as he used Armin’s vulnerable body simply to pass the time. Armin writhed underneath him, powerless to protect himself from the brutal rape.

Even if Armin’s wrists hadn’t been forced together by rope, Armin had the sinking feeling that he would have been forced down anyways, to accommodate, and entertain Reiner throughout the night, like he was now, one leg hoisted near the top of the seat, while the other foot rested on the ground. Easy access. Armin had no way to shut Reiner out. No way to protect his abused hole, while his arms were bound, and legs were splayed out.

Reiner pumped himself into Armin’s entrance, and then pumped himself out, relishing how wonderful Armin felt with another grunt. He acted as if he was some kind of merciful hero of justice—but he was forcing a defenseless omega to receive his cock.

 _Levi, Levi, help us_ …! Armin pleaded in his mind, focusing on the mate he left behind with what little strength he had left. _I’ll never run away again if you save my friends_. Armin swore, as if Levi could actually hear him, wherever he was, because at this point, Armin was desperate. Through logical reasoning, Armin figured Eren and Mikasa must be tied up as well, in another carriage, which meant they were all headed to an unknown hell.

The majority of the day-long journey consisted of Reiner shoving his cock into Armin’s tight swollen hole, and clamping a hand over his mouth so his pained screams would not spook the horse pulling the carriage. Reiner would start by pawing at Armin’s legs. Armin would shriek, realizing Reiner’s intent, and start kicking his legs. Reiner would then force Armin to flip over on to his stomach—that was the easiest way Reiner could fuck him to his hearts content, and keep Armin rather still, _and_ quiet.

It was only through boredom that Reiner would push Armin into other sexual positions. They had to pass the time somehow, and sex was the way Reiner decided on for the both of them because sex, for him, was pleasurable. Armin struggled against Reiner when he could, but with bound arms, he couldn’t protect himself, and Reiner knew to be cautious of Armin’s legs.

No amount of screaming or crying from Armin deterred Reiner from his quest of pleasure because as he told Armin, he was ‘breaking him in.’ At some point, the unbearable pain prevented Armin from screaming. He couldn’t muster any noise as Reiner forced him into sex against his will.

“Shit. You need to stop bleeding on my seat.” Reiner muttered, as he buried his cock into Armin’s red, ravaged entrance. Armin only whimpered, his face being pushed into a dry blood stain by Reiner’s hand on his head. The force wasn’t necessary—Armin couldn’t escape if he tried, and they both knew it. The force was just for show—a constant reminder that Reiner had all control over what happened to Armin from here on out. To emphasize the point, Reiner pulled the cloth out of Armin’s mouth.

“You’re…h-hurting me.” Armin stammered defensively, between exhausted, pain-filled pants. His cracked voice did not raise beyond a whisper, but Reiner heard it all the same.

“Pft. Sex doesn’t hurt. You’re just being a prudish bitch about it. As if…as if you think you’re too good…to be fucked by me.” Reiner responded coldly, sick of hearing Armin act as if he was the bad guy.

 _Bitch_. Armin’s breath caught in his throat as he heard the awful word be applied to him for a second time. He felt fresh tears gather in the corners of his eyes. _I’m not…a woman_. Armin told himself that, but he wasn’t sure if he believed it anymore as Reiner fucked him repeatedly.

When the horses stopped again, a few hours later, Reiner was just finishing with Armin. He had his cock buried in Armin’s ravaged entrance, and filled it with more cum. Reiner pulled away from a trembling Armin, fixed his clothes, and opened the door, letting the fresh moonlight flit in.

Clouds had darkened the sky during their journey, and now a harsh rain splattered on to the earth. Reiner grabbed a fistful of Armin’s hair, and yanked him forwards. Armin yelped with pain, and felt the ground disappear from underneath him for a moment before he thudded on to the cool mud at the foot of the carriage.

Reiner stepped out, and kicked Armin, hard. A sharp yip left Armin’s throat as he tumbled across the mud, sliding in it.

“Armin!” Eren called, as he was dragged along in the same direction Armin was kicked. A few villagers were pulling Eren, who had rope tied all around his body—because he was a fighter, and had given them one hell of a memorable ride. He was black and blue, from being repeatedly beaten into submission. Mikasa was just as beaten up as Eren was—they both had fought hard every step of the way to escape and rescue Armin, only, they failed.

The villagers brought him, and Mikasa to a wooden archway, where two alpha’s stood guard. One of them leaned down, and plucked Armin off of the ground, and inhaled the sweet scent of fear on him.

“We bring peace offerings.” Reiner declared, walking up to the men, and gestured to the scattered, and bound trio. Lightning crackled in the distance.

“That you do.” One of the guards mused, looking the trembling young ones over. “Are they worth anything, though?” He wondered, and looked to the exhausted blonde wolf he held against his body. The guard reached his free hand between Armin’s legs, and pushed his index finger into Armin’s sore hole.

“Heek!” Armin shrieked, and thrashed, frantically against the penetration. The guard pushed a rain-slicked second finger into him, and roughly fingered him.

“You bastard! I am going to gut you. All of you!” Eren raged, and thrashed as his best friend was finger-fucked. Armin flushed red, realizing Eren and Mikasa could see what depravity was happening to him. He hung his head with shame, and bit his ravaged lips, to muffle his whimpers.

“He’ll make a decent fuck.” The guard decided, and retracted his fingers. He eyed fresh blood and flicked his eyes to Reiner. “He’s broken in good—but the blood could present a problem. If he gains an infection and dies, your peace offering will be thrown back at you for giving us a defective present.” The guard warned, while Armin trembled against him.

“She—” The other guard started, gesturing to Mikasa who spat at him. “Will give life to many future Stones.”

 _Stones_? Armin snapped his head up craning his neck to see the writing on the wooden archway, that read _StoneVille_. The blood drained from Armin’s face, and he began to hyperventilate.

“As for him…” The first guard shrugged, not really knowing what to do with Eren, a male beta with strong alpha characteristics. There wasn’t much pleasure to be gained in fucking them, and they didn’t produce pups.

“We’ll use him for something.” The second guard assured, and with that, they both dragged the trio into the village, leaving Reiner and his cronies behind. Armin couldn’t breathe—he gasped like a suffocating fish on land. Eren and Mikasa were thrashing against their binds. Eren was cursing obscenities and spewing threats.

They were brought to the center of the village, where one by one, their hands were tied above their heads, to thick, wooden posts and were left there while the guards left to inform the others about their new toys.

“I don’t think he’s breathing.” Mikasa commented, as she yanked on her bound wrists in an attempt to break free, wanting to smack some air back into Armin.

“Shit. Armin. Armin? Are you breathing? Hey!” Eren called to his pale, hyperventilating friend, who seemed worlds away from him. Eren looked to Mikasa, desperate. “He’s not listening to me.” Eren whimpered,  becoming terrified his best friend would pass out from the shock making him breathe too quick, and hard.

“I don’t think he can hear us.” Mikasa responded, trembling from the same fear that gripped Eren’s heart. Armin was terrified, and neither of them could comfort him.

“Fuck.” Eren cursed glumly, and tilted his head back against the wooden pole. He squeezed his eyes shut, thought back to the moment he realized something was wrong—when that friend of Reiner’s—Bertholt, had attacked him. A satisfied smirk tugged at Eren’s lips, remembering the way Bertholt had screamed when he had ripped his throat open after a hard grapple. That asshole had been sent to kill him, but had not expected Eren to be so feisty.

“Hey Eren…what is that place Armin always talks about?” Mikasa asked suddenly, remembering the way Armin would light up when he retold Eren the story. Eren snapped out of his thoughts and perked up.

“Oh. The ocean.” Eren responded, and refocused on his blonde friend. “Let’s go see it, Armin. Me and you, just the two of us. Let’s go see the ocean.” Eren called, hoping to trigger Armin’s  greatest desire. Armin paused. Eren grinned, knowing Armin was listening to him now. “We’ll go see the ocean once we escape from here.”

“Escape?” Armin questioned weakly, skepticism evident in his voice.

“Yeah, Buddy. I’ll think of something. I promise.” Eren swore, desperate to give Armin hope. He couldn’t stand to see his precious friend so upset.

“Eren!” Mikasa scolded, through gritted teeth. Eren looked away from her, unapologetic about the promise they both knew he might break. Armin, however, seemed to calm down enough to refocus on how to breathe, thanks to the promise.

“I’ll break out of these bonds—just wait. You’ll see. Even if I have to rip the flesh off of my bones, I’ll get us all out of here.” Eren insisted, and mocked tugged on the binds to see how strong they were. _Oh, yeah…I’m going to lose a lot of skin_ …

“Did he hurt you?” Mikasa asked, noticing the dried blood smeared on Armin’s thighs, and the fresh hand shaped bruises on his pale hips, and ankles.

“He wouldn’t stop.” Armin whimpered, his face burning with shame the rain couldn’t cool. Mikasa grit her teeth.

“This isn’t your fault!” Mikasa said, but Armin shook his head fervently, becoming more distressed.

“It is!” Armin cried, knowing if he hadn’t been swept away by Reiner’s heroic attitude, he would have seen the subtle warning signs. He trembled, and shouted his frustration. “I liked him so much I didn’t see the warning signs and now we’re all prisoners!” Eren’s jaw dropped, just as perplexed as Mikasa was.

“Quiet down!” A familiar voice snapped, as heavy footsteps alerted the trio their time alone together was over. Armin shrieked, recognizing the wolf who plagued his dreams, and warped them into nightmares. The alpha of the pack, Bloodstone, raised an eyebrow at Armin, who thrashed violently against the rope. “Hey. I remember you.” Bloodstone hummed, and looked to Armin’s friends. “Yes. We’ll accept them all as peace offerings, especially the blonde. He makes for a good fuck.”

 _Makes for a_ …Eren paused, taking a minute to observe how Armin was flipping the _fuck_ out, and considered the stranger’s words. _Oh shit! This must be one of the men who raped him on the moors_! As Eren realized that, the ginger haired alpha began to approach Armin. “Hey, HEY you piece of shit! If you touch him I’ll fucking castrate you!” Eren yelled, as he bared his fangs, expressing hostility.

Bloodstone ignored Eren, and knelt down in front of a whimpering Armin, and grasped his chin. “Well look at you. You’re still alive after all of that, _and_ you came back to me? How sweet.” Bloodstone mused, looking Armin over. Armin fervently shook his head left, and right, terrified out of his mind.

“Well, since you came all this way to find me, I better not keep you waiting.” Bloodstone murmured with twisted affection, and parted Armin’s legs. Armin’s eyes bulged and he sputtered fearfully, as those fingers approached his entrance. Bloodstone inserted his index finger into Armin’s red, swollen hole which tightened around it.

A strained, agonized noise escaped Armin’s lips, and he shut his eyes tight against the pain. Bloodstone wasted no time with pushing a second finger into Armin, and then a third. “It seems to me someone’s already been fucking you good.” Bloodstone mused, looking at the bruising on Armin’s thighs, and around the irritated hole. Armin just whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut against the intruding fingers, rubbing against already raw skin.

Eren and Mikasa gasped, equally horrified that they were witnessing their friend be shamelessly finger-fucked again, right in front of them. Armin squirmed uncomfortably, clenching his hands into fists as his face tinged pink with shame. His feet uselessly shoved mud around, while he tossed his head around.

“You screamed so pretty for me…where is that attractive voice of yours now?” Bloodstone inquired, as he massaged Armin’s ravaged inner walls with his fingers, and forced them to stretch. Armin bit down on his lip again, and began to hit his head against the wooden pole—anything was better than feeling those fingers inside of his sore body. 

 _I don’t want to scream in front of them_. Armin told himself, as shamed tears streamed down his face. The rain was his only saving grace—making it impossible for others to know that he was crying.

“Shit! Armin, calm down!” Eren shouted, scared Armin was going to hurt himself. Mikasa tugged harder on the ropes, but she, like Eren, wasn’t making any progress. All Eren and Mikasa could see were the quick, repetitive, forceful movement of Bloodstone’s arm, wedged between Armin’s thrashing legs. That sight was enough to make them tug harder on their bonds, at the expense of their skin.

“Come now, I’ve dreamt of your beautiful voice, you know. I’m going to need to hear it, now that you’re here, so scream for me. Scream as if this was your first time on the moors.” Bloodstone told Armin, his gruff tone encouraging, as he pulled his hand away from Armin’s body, to whip his erection out. He frigged himself for a moment, watching Armin thrash around in fright, and heard those sweet, terrified little omega whimpers.

“No…no…” Armin cried in protest, looking everywhere but at the penis.  _Why does this keep happening to me_? 

Bloodstone lined himself up with Armin’s hole, and gripped his hips to prevent Armin from squirming away. Armin caught site of the dick, now pressing against his tortured little hole, and blanched. “P-please…” Armin pleaded desperately, as tears traveled down his flushed cheeks. He glanced self-consciously to his friends, then back to Bloodstone.

“Ah. What’s wrong? Don’t want your friends to see you be fucked senseless?” Bloodstone crooned, and patted Armin’s cheek with his bloodied fingertips. The blood smeared onto Armin’s cheek. “You’ll give them a good performance, I am sure.” Bloodstone affirmed, and shoved his cock into Armin’s ass, penetrating him deeply.

Armin screamed.

Eren saw red.

A groan of pleasure vibrated from within Bloodstone’s throat. “Your scream is as charming as I remember.” He mused, and began to fuck Armin mercilessly, thrusting in, and out of him. Armin squeezed his eyes shut, and turned away from his friends, humiliated that they were watching him be ass-fucked.

Mikasa struggled harder against the ropes, and groaned with increasing frustration when she still couldn’t yank herself free. She felt her eyes sting, and her face burn hot. Tears streamed down her face, sympathy for Armin, and anger towards the man assaulting him. _I’ll kill him_. She thought, unaware of what was happening next to her.

Next to her, Eren was angrily mumbling incoherently, his body trembling violently with a deep, seething rage. He was limp against the pole, briefly lost in the hate spreading through him. All of a sudden, Eren roared, and sprang to life, thrashing violently against the rope. Within seconds, Eren broke free of the rope, and collapsed onto the ground as his body began to change.

“What?” Mikasa gasped, watching Eren’s body jerk unnaturally. She hadn’t the faintest clue as to what was happening to her mate—all she knew was that whatever was happening, it _hurt_. She could feel a small fraction of his pain, and it made her sick.

A huge, hairy creature from the deepest levels of hell stood in Eren’s place. Mikasa stared agog with fear, and awe at who her mate had become. This terrifying, misshapen wolf with a hunched back, and thick forearms was a terrifying sight. Eren snapped his jaws, brimming with unrestrained anger, and a lust for blood. He pounced on Bloodstone, who once had been taller and bulkier then him—not now, now, Bloodstone was the small one.

Eren roared, and sank his teeth into Bloodstone’s neck. In one swoop, Eren ripped Bloodstone’s neck open. A howl left his lips as blood spurted, and sprayed everywhere. Eren did not dare stop there, though. He dragged his claws over the tender skin of the thrashing rapist underneath him. He heard Bloodstone yell and curse, and thought of how Armin must of felt, having that fucker on top of him. Eren’s blood boiled at the thought, and with all of his newfound weight, pressed his paw down on to Bloodstones chest.

Instantly, bones began to crack, and splinter. Eren still didn’t stop—he set to work, digging and ripping every bone, and organ out of Bloodstones body. Mikasa watched with horror, disgust, and a tinge of vengeance. She was stunned silent by the brutality—but not once did she say anything to deter Eren from doing as he pleased to the man who ruined Armin’s life.

All Armin knew was that one moment, he was being sexually assaulted, and then the next moment, a giant, terrifying beast was ripping Bloodstone apart. Blood sprayed on to Armin’s face, and drenched his hair. He cried, and thrashed against the rope, desperate to escape from whoever the new viscous wolf was that was practically eating Bloodstone. Mikasa noticed Armin was flipping out.

“It’s okay, Armin! That’s just Eren!” Mikasa called, but Armin couldn’t hear her over his own panicked screams, and Eren’s growls as he made mincemeat of the asshole who made Armin cry.

Once there was nothing identifiable left on Bloodstone, Eren licked the blood off of his lips and turned his attention to Armin, who froze with fear upon being noticed. Eren stared at those terrified blue orbs, and leaned forwards. Armin shrieked fearfully and flinched away, squeezing his eyes shut, not recognizing the werewolf. Eren flicked his tongue against Armin’s cheek, licking the blood, sweat and tears off of his face. Eren had hoped Armin would look at him, but the blonde was too terrified to open his eyes. Eren then nuzzled his snout against Armin’s neck, expressing affection. Armin whimpered.

“Don’t be scared, Armin! Just look at him. Look at him!” Mikasa shouted, hoping her voice could be heard now. Armin heard Mikasa’s voice pierce through the fear that was clouding his mind. He hesitantly opened his eyes, and felt the beasts hot breath against his face. Armin shuddered, and pushed past the fear enough to look into surprisingly gentle green eyes.

“E-Eren?” Armin questioned uncertainly, his trembling voice soft. Eren grinned, and flicked his tail back and forth. He twirled around and pounced on the remains of Bloodstone, as if pridefully showing off what he had just finished doing. Armin swallowed thickly, beginning to understand that the wolf really was Eren, and that Eren really did gut the guy like he said he would.

That was what friends were for, after all.

While the two were reuniting, Mikasa noticed the other wolves had definitely noticed the commotion. She felt her heart leap into her throat. “Eren! They’re coming!” Mikasa warned loudly, and hoped Eren would just take Armin and run. _Don’t fight_.  _Please, for once in your life, don’t fight. Just take him and run_.

“Hrm?” Eren perked his ears up, straightened his shoulders and looked around upon hearing the alarm in Mikasa’s voice. He saw the pack members rushing towards him. Some of them had transformed into similar beasts, and were larger then him. Eren turned back to Armin, and with a swipe of his paw, he cut the rope, holding Armin’s wrists. Armin’s arms fell limply to his sides as he slid onto the ground. Eren then nudged his nose between Armin’s legs, and much to Armin’s horror, he began to lap at the wound with his wet tongue.

“Ahhh! E-Eren, grossssss!” Armin howled, his face flushing red as Eren actually licked one of the most private parts of his body. Armin smacked at Eren’s head, and tried to push the huge wolf away from him, but Eren stole a few more intimate licks before pulling himself away, a metallic, salty flavor remaining on his tongue. Eren then charged an oncoming wolf, and grappled with him, rolling around in the mud.

Their teeth, and claws bit into, and tore flesh straight off of bones. Neither flinched—they howled—but they didn’t flinch, as they kept clawing at each other. Other wolves joined the fight—three against one, while thunder bellowed in the distance. As small as Eren was compared to the grown alpha’s, he dodged a lot of otherwise fatal blows simply because he was small, and fast like the lightning lighting up the sky.

Meanwhile, Armin stumbled towards Mikasa. He lost his balance every time the combined weight of the wolves made the ground shake, but he got back up each time. Just as he reached Mikasa, and tried to stand, he was pulled back by his hair.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” A gruff, familiar voice demanded, holding Armin hostage by his messy hair.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Armin yipped, grabbing at his sore head. Mikasa gasped, having been too distracted by Eren’s fight to have noticed the wolf that sought Armin out. She could see him now, and he was tall, and stocky—in a scarier way then Bloodstone was. Armin looked behind him the best he could, and felt the blood drain from his face.

“Remember me?” The wolf mused, a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips. _Stone_. Armin remembered the beastly would that had split him in two on the moors. “Look. Your friend is being torn apart—like how he tore about our alpha.” Stone mentioned, forcing Armin’s head to the side so the blonde could watch the other wolves tear flesh off of Eren’s body.

Eren howled with pain, and was struggling to fight back against the three of them. He backed away, his breath ragged as blood poured on to the ground from open, gaping wounds. One leg gave out on him, which sent him crashing to the floor. Armin shrieked. “Eren!” Mikasa’s breath caught in her throat.

“Stop! Stop it!” Armin shouted, tears splattering on to the ground as he shook his head back and forth. “I’ll do anything, _anything_! Just call them off of him!” Armin cried desperately. _This is all my fault—I have to save him_.

“Anything?” Stone hummed, and threw Armin to the ground. “Then prove it.” Stone ordered, and pointed to the fray of claws and teeth. “Force him to change back—then have him fuck you.”

“No!” Mikasa protested, trashing against the binds, stained red with blood. “Eren would rather die fighting, you know that! Let him die a warriors death.” She shouted, while Armin blanched at the conditions. Nausea flitted through Armin at the thought of being penetrated again at all, let alone from his best friend. He wanted to shake his head. He wanted to say no.

Another agonized howl vibrated out of Eren’s mouth. Armin glanced at Mikasa, then looked back to him.

“Will he live if I succeed?” Armin asked, desperate to not lose his best friend, who was fighting so hard to protect them all. He stared with bated breath, his hair sticking to his face from the rain.

“Yes, if you give me a good show.” Stone confirmed, leaving a knot of dread within Armin’s stomach.

 _I don’t believe him…but if I don’t do something Eren will definitely die_. Armin thought, and then, recklessly he ran into the fray, and grabbed on to Eren’s chest, entangling his hands into his fur. “Stop, Eren, stop!” Armin commanded, as powerfully as he could with his raspy voice. The other wolves paused in their attack, and glanced to Stone who was the assumed leader since he had been runner-up to Bloodstone for years.

“Damn it!” Mikasa yelled, knowing Armin didn’t have much of a choice. If Mikasa had been in Armin’s position, she knew she’d have made the same damn choice.

“Please, Eren, change back. Change back.” Armin pleaded, nuzzling his wet face into Eren’s fur. Eren panted, and growled low in his throat at the three wolves. “Please!” Armin begged, and lifted his face to try to catch Eren’s eyes the way Eren did earlier with him.

Eren looked down into Armin’s blue eyes, and nuzzled him affectionately before changing back into Eren Jaeger, leaving the beastly wolf behind.

“Oh, Eren!” Armin sobbed with relief, and threw his arms around his best friends neck. Eren wrapped one arm around Armin’s body, because the other was horribly mangled.

“Hey…Armin. Why’d you…stop me? I almost…had them.” Eren muttered, between breathless pants.

“Stone promised me he’d let you live…we just…we just have to…” Armin’s jabbered words began to die out as the reality of what he had agreed to do flitted through his head. Armin swallowed hard, while Eren searched his friends nervous blue eyes.

“What? What the _hell_ sexual thing did you agree to do?” Eren pressed, concern gripping his heart as he grabbed one of Armin’s forearms. Armin flinched back, and sucked in a shaky breath to steel himself.

“He wants… _us_ to have sex.” Armin whispered shamefully, unable to meet Eren’s eyes. Eren opened his mouth, then closed it. He repeated this motion a few times, his words caught in his throat.

“I do not want to hurt you.” Eren responded quietly, flicking his ears back against his head. Water droplets, and mud splattered to the floor.

“Three minutes.” Stone called, placing a time limit on their time together. Armin suddenly felt pressure be thrust unto him, as if this conversation wasn’t difficult enough already. Armin grabbed Eren’s shoulders urgently.

“Please, Eren! I can’t be the reason you died.” Armin pleaded, expressing his blatant fear. He looked up, and saw Eren’s softening green eyes. A spark of lightning in the distance lit them up briefly.

“You’ll blame yourself no matter what I tell you, won’t you?” Eren guessed sadly.

“How can I not blame myself!?” Armin exclaimed, with fresh tears flowing down his face. Eren frowned, and with one thumb, flicked some of the tears away.

“Don’t cry. None of this is your fault. I swear.” Eren promised as he titled his head, seeing how flushed, and flustered Armin’s face was. His childhood friend’s fair skin was stained with blood, dirt, and an array of ugly bruises and marks that the rain couldn’t wash away. Armin’s pretty, but sad blue eyes made Eren’s just want to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay. But he didn’t, because they both knew how this might end.

 _I swore I’d do anything to protect you…no matter the cost. If this is how you want me to protect you, then I_ …Eren felt his heart race as he leaned towards Armin. Armin stared at Eren nervously, feeling his own heart throb against his chest. Eren softly pressed his lips against Armin’s perfect, pouty lips, and entangled his copper skinned hand in his friends, wet, tangled hair.

Armin’s head spun as he felt the heartfelt promise on Eren’s lips, that made him dizzy and weak. He moaned desperately against Eren’s lips, and wriggled urgently as he grasped Eren’s arms, and then pressed his lips hard against Eren’s, with a blatant need to make this work between them. Eren set a hand on Armin’s shoulder, and pushed him away, just a little.

“Stop, and slow down.” Eren coached softly, and pushed some of Armin’s sticky wet hair out of his face. Armin opened his mouth to protest, knowing they only had seconds before the timer was up, but Eren placed a single finger over Armin’s trembling lips. “Shh. It’ll be okay.” Eren soothed gently, knowing men like Stone only became impatient if nothing was happening.

Even though the threatening timer had already ended, they were both alive, because they were entertaining their captors. Eren understood that. Armin still seemed frazzled, and ready to force something that neither of them actually wanted.

“Shh.” Eren soothed again, and pressed his lips to Armin’s forehead. Armin tried to blink fresh tears away, as he tilted his head up to feel Eren’s warm lips on his forehead. The tears broke through his dark lashes, and trailed down his face. He couldn’t stop the sniffle that followed. Eren did not seem to mind, because he first pecked the side of Armin’s nose, before placing another caring kiss on to Armin’s wet, trembling lips.

Every soft kiss soothed another frayed nerve, and quieted the white noise in Armin’s head, leaving him breathless. _It’s as if he knows just what to do to me and when_ …Armin thought, shivering with pure delight as Eren’s warm lips traveled down his neck, from his chin. Armin tilted his head to the side, exposing his mate mark. Eren eyed it, and kissed it gently.

“Ah!” Armin moaned, completely forgetting that they had an audience, as desire flooded through him. Eren smiled sadly against the mark. _If only someone you loved had made that mark…it’d have been a beautiful scar_ …Eren thought to himself, and flicked his tongue across Armin’s collarbone. The little blonde writhed at the unexpected attention.

 _If this is the only way to protect your feelings, then keep moaning. I swear, I swear I will not hurt you_. Eren told himself, and glanced at their audience he was very aware of. The wolves were staring at them in a crouch position—ready to attack if Stone gave the command. Stone, who was frigging himself slowly, as if waiting for more than the fleeting touches. Mikasa caught his gaze, and looked away, tears streaming down her face.

“Mm…Eren?” Armin questioned, beginning to break through the pleasure haze Eren worked hard to put him in. His eyes fluttered open.

“Don’t speak.” Eren whispered against Armin’s ear, to keep him in a happy daze, and to block out the rest of the world so Armin wouldn’t be reminded that this was do or die. Armin shuddered, hearing his friends reassuring voice. Eren grasped Armin’s hand, and flicked his thumb over it, to further reassure Armin that everything was alright, even though Eren was sure he would be killed regardless of how well they performed with each other.

Men like Stone did not tend to keep their promises. Armin had to know that—yet, here they were, nervous, awkward and alive as they stared at each other. Eren planted a sweet kiss on Armin’s mouth, and while Armin leaned into the sensitive kiss, Eren carefully dragged his mangled arm to rest over his lap to use it when he was ready to.

A sharp, gasping moan left Armin’s throat as Eren, with his good arm, began to stroke his half-hard penis. Eren continued to dot Armin’s flushed body with sensual kisses, multitasking to the best of his ability as he repeatedly stroked the stiffening cock. Armin’s moans became airy, and breathless as Eren continued to listen to his affection starved body, and desperate heart. Eren shifted his wounded arm between Armin’s legs, and gently prepared him for their next step. Moving his fingers—he could do that.

“Does it hurt?” Eren asked softly, as his inserted fingers stretched Armin out, so his body would be able to accommodate something quite a bit larger, and longer than his fingers.

“Does what hurt?” Armin questioned, as pleasure jolted through his body. Eren smiled, relieved Armin didn’t feel anything bad.

 _I must be doing something right_. Eren figured, and sucked in a breath to steel himself for the hard part. “Nothing.” Eren responded, with a smile. Armin simpered, and tilted his head at him, curious as to what Eren would do next. Eren wrapped his arm around Armin, and brought the curious blonde closer. Armin’s knees came to rest at Eren’s sides, sticky with nervous sweat. The two were about eye-level now, and Eren kissed him one more time.

“I am going to need you to help me.” Eren said, placing his hand on one of Armin’s sensual curves. Armin looked at him attentively. “I am going to lower, and guide you through this next step, but I need you to keep calm, keep breathing, and _fuck_ , don’t cry, whatever you do, don’t fucking cry.” Eren told Armin, fearful of what his reaction would be. Armin looked at him with uncertainty, unsure as to why he suddenly looked so nervous.

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” Armin murmured confidently, draping his arms around Eren’s neck. He met Eren’s gaze with his soft, sure blue eyes. “Besides, I know—I know what this is…I just…I got caught up in the moment, but let me take over now because I don’t think you could live with yourself if I just laid there and let you do everything.” Armin admitted, and began to lower himself on to Eren’s cock. He felt the familiar pressure of the dick straining to push through the puckered ring of muscles.

“Oh…Armin…” Eren sympathized, his green eyes wide with Armin’s outstanding bravery. _I always tell him how brave he is…but he never listens_. Eren thought, and worriedly watched Armin’s face scrunch up, as he descended the rest of the way onto Eren’s cock. Eren felt his heart crash against his chest, while his eyes became hot. “S-slow down. M-maybe it won’t hurt so badly?” Eren suggested weakly, but Armin shook his head.

“It doesn’t hurt…” Armin confessed, feeling uncomfortable, and hot—too hot. He panted, and took a moment to calm his racing heart. “It really doesn’t hurt…I’m just so scared that it will, any moment now, that I’ll bleed all over you…” Armin whimpered, suddenly unsure if he could calm his rapid heartbeat.

“I can work with that.” Eren affirmed with relief, and began to frig Armin’s cock again, with his good hand. Armin took a moment to revel in the renewal of pleasure sparking throughout his body. The pleasure took the edge off of his fear, and allowed him to slowly ride Eren’s cock, rocking back and forth. Eren saw the positive change in Armin, and again left kisses along Armin’s face, and chest.

Armin rocked back and forth, and occasionally rolled his hips in a sensual circle that made Eren see white dots of pleasure. As soon as Armin noticed the pleasant effect the light rolling of his hips caused in Eren, he focused on creating that rotating sensation, and listened to Eren’s own moans.

“Ngh…it doesn’t…ah…it doesn’t hurt…” Armin commented between breathless pants, and soft moans. His head was tilted back, while his blonde hair splayed around his shoulders. Pleasure raced through his own body from the affection Eren was giving to his cock. The pressure was building. Armin felt tense—in a good way, and moaned softly.

“It’s not supposed to.” Eren whispered earnestly into Armin’s ear, as he swiped his thumb across the tip of Armin’s dick.

 _It’s not supposed to_. Armin repeated in his head, awed by the concept that sex could feel good. _Sex doesn’t have to hurt_. Armin orgasmed suddenly, startling himself, and Eren as his body contracted. He gasped, and moaned as shocking waves of euphoric pleasure washed over his body.

As Armin’s body contracted and tightened on Eren’s dick, Eren orgasmed, and ejaculated his seed into Armin’s body. They panted breathlessly, and rested their foreheads on each other, as pleasure tickled their nerves.

“Alright, kill him.” Stone ordered, a cruel smirk plastered on his lips.

A terrified gasp sounded from Armin who grasped Eren’s shoulders protectively and he whipped his head around to face Stone. “But you said—” Armin started to argue, but his words morphed into a agonized scream as a wolf swiped him off of Eren. Armin was knocked into the air from the force of the swipe, crashed onto the mud, and tumbled on to his side. The same werewolf charged Eren, and pounced on him, knocking him back into the mud.

Bones cracked. Skin ripped.

Armin howled louder than Eren did as an arm went flying. “NO!” Armin sobbed hysterically, his am outstretched to his friend as the wolves teeth snapped at Eren’s neck.

Just then, a huge, blonde werewolf tackled the other werewolf off of Eren. Armin gasped as the two beasts landed near him in a flurry of claws and snapping teeth. He shrieked, and scrambled towards Eren, and shook him. “Eren! Eren! EREN!” Armin shouted desperately, mimicking Mikasa’s own heartbroken calls from the wooden pole.

She could see quick flashes flitting through her minds-eye of Eren’s life, beginning to end. In a flash, Mikasa broke free of the bounds and began to shape-shift into a werewolf. A sleek, slender wolf of the night, Mikasa roared and charged the other werewolf that had been attacking Eren. Her Eren.

A viscous slash from a werewolf began at Eren’s cheek, exposing teeth, and trailed all the way to Eren’s stomach. The slices were deep. Blood bubbled up from the wounds, and descended down Eren’s limp body. The missing arm was no where to be seen either, from where it had been bitten off, blood poured forth freely. Armin shook Eren repeatedly, but his eyes remained unfocused, and hazy. A sorrowful scream tore through Armin’s mouth, and he buried his face against the crook of Eren’s neck to sob brokenly.

“What kind of depraved shit is this?” Levi exclaimed, a grimace etched on to his face as he approached. Armin shot his head up, hearing his mates voice.

“Levi!?” Armin cried with relief, thrilled to see a familiar face. His thoughts circled back to Eren immediately. “Eren. Eren’s dying!” Armin whimpered miserably, his blue eyes consumed by guilt and anguish as he stared at his best friend he had grown up with.

“Well no shit. He’s missing a fucking arm!” Levi deadpanned, as he knelt down on Eren’s other side, opposite of Armin.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault!” Armin bawled, burying his ashamed face against the crook of Eren’s neck again.  _I never should have left the cabin_. Levi noticed how Eren’s hand twitched the moment Armin blamed himself for this travesty. “If I…if I had died that day, you’d still be here! It’s not fair, it’s not fair! It should have been me!” Armin wailed, regretfully.

 _Shit_. Levi thought, as he watched Eren’s hand stiffly rise, while Armin made self-depreciating comments. The arm draped over Armin’s back, while the brunette closed his eyes. His head lolled to the side. Levi lunged down, pressing his ear against the part of Eren’s neck Armin wasn’t sobbing on. _He’s still alive_. Levi realized, and wondered if there was a way to save his life.

A haunting image of Armin sprawled out on the bed, with a pool of blood underneath him flicked through his head. Levi felt sick, remembering that horrific day. _What’d I do? Lick him_?  Levi tried to remember, and then began to lick what remained of Eren’s shoulder. He didn’t care how odd that might look. If there was any chance the wolf saliva could save Eren’s life, Levi would do it, because the brat meant a lot to Armin.

 _This is gross_. Levi told himself, as he lapped at the gaping wound. After a few licks, Levi pulled away and wiped the blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand. _Kid’s a goner_. Levi decided, then grabbed Armin’s cheeks, and yanked his face up.

“Who here fucked you?” Levi asked, with a firm voice. Armin’s breath hitched in his throat as he saw how scary Levi looked. He blinked away some tears and sucked in a breath to steady himself. Armin opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t form the words so he merely pointed, with a trembling arm, to the huge brown werewolf that had joined the fray.

Stone had taken on werewolf form, and was effectively pinning the blonde werewolf to the ground. They snapped their jaws at each other, and wrestled for dominance.

“If another mother fucker tries to fuck you while I’m gone, call for me.” Levi informed Armin, who nodded numbly. Levi tilted his head then and pressed their lips together for a brief kiss. “Watch. I’ll show him you’re mine.” Levi said as he rose to his feet. Armin swallowed hard, terrified by Levi’s predatory movements.

The short man was pissed off that his blonde, blue-eyed angel kept being ravaged by wolves that were not him. If anyone was gonna fuck Armin, it would be him, damn it. Levi intended to make that clear, too, as he, under the light of the full moon, he morphed into a hideous beast from hell.

Obsidian hued fur. Onyx, opaque eyes, filled with bloodlust. Charcoal nails. The hunch on his back was angled sharply. He was laughably shorter, and thinner than the other werewolves present, and yet, Armin didn’t dare to laugh because that ebony werewolf sprinted across the field, quick as an arrow. He tackled the Stone, effectively freeing the blonde werewolf—Erwin.

A gasp left Armin’s throat as he watched Levi dart around the muddy field—he only slipped once and had used that accident to his advantage by nipping at an enemy werewolves ankle, and yanking him down. Levi was agile, and flexible in a way the larger werewolves were not. They were slower. Levi was fast, and deadly. His primary target was Stone, however, and Stone, while slow, was strong. His attacks were brutal. A good tackle, or swipe of his paw sent Levi to the ground every time, when hit.

By this point, the rest of the Stone clan had transformed into werewolves. Erwin, Levi, and Mikasa fought against the eight remaining members. Armin wanted to look away from the brutal violence, but he found his body was paralyzed with the fear he felt. Only his mind was working.

 _Can all of us transform? Can I transform_? Armin wondered, hating how useless he felt. All he could do was sit and watch his friends and mate fight for their lives. He trembled, clenching his hands into fists. Armin did not want to be a burden. As he wracked his brain for an idea, he looked back to Eren. His blue eyes bulged open. _Is—is that a stump_!? Armin wondered, and hastily grabbed the stump of Eren’s arm. _It’s a stump_! Armin realized, and noticed Eren’s chest was rising, and falling at an almost steady pace. _Eren’s okay_!?

As thrilled as Armin was that Eren was going to live, he tried to contain his excitement and looked back to the bloody battle. Levi was single-handedly turning the tide of battle in their favor. Armin was impressed, and terrified at how deadly, and precise Levi was with his attacks. There didn’t even seem to be any forethought—Levi just reacted. Armin could see Erwin would pause to observe the situation and consider his options before attacking but Levi just—he just attacked, and kept making the right moves, as if battle really was his nature.

Then, a quiet thought flitted through Armin’s brain. _Levi can protect us—all of us_. It was a shocking thought, since Armin had been desperate to escape Levi, but now…now that Armin had ventured out into the real world and saw how cruel people could be…Armin wanted a body guard. Armin…wanted Levi as his guardian.

When the last wolf fell, Levi stepped towards Stone and began to rip the flesh off of his bones. The werewolf was already dead, but Levi still had some anger to dispose of. He then began, much to Armin’s utter horror, _eat_ some of the meat inside the werewolf. Mikasa approached Armin and knelt down by Eren. She began to lick his injuries. Erwin shook off, and then marched over to Levi, who was tearing away at the deceased body.

Erwin promptly set a paw over Levi’s shoulder, and mounted him. Levi ignored Erwin’s crude advance, and took joy in tearing the flesh off of the bones. Armin set a hand over his burning mate mark and looked away from the too-perverse scene for his innocent eyes to handle. He tried to block out Erwin’s pants, and the noise of messy-dog sex.

Apparently, Armin hadn’t been the only one impressed with Levi’s deadly battle skills.

Even when Erwin and Levi had changed back into humans, and approached, Armin didn’t look up. Levi crouched down next to Armin, and cupped his cheeks in his hands, as he had done a moment ago. Armin tensed, and tried to pull his head away. Levi tightened his grip and tilted Armin’s face up. He then pressed their lips together, and pushed Armin on to the ground.

A sharp whimper sounded in Armin’s throat as he half-heartedly began to push at Levi. The image of Levi’s werewolf form was fresh in Armin’s mind, so he didn’t dare voice his grievances. Levi flicked his tail and used one hand to pry Armin’s legs apart. Armin writhed underneath him, and tried to suppress another whimper as Levi’s hand ghosted across his inner thigh.

“Getting frisky with Armin already?” Erwin mused, with a hint of undeniable jealousy in his voice. Levi paused in his advance and glanced over his shoulder at Erwin.

“You sound jealous.” Levi scoffed, though he was mildly amused by Erwin’s annoyance with him.

“Do you remember the lesson I taught you?” Erwin asked, as he quirked an eyebrow at Levi. Levi just stared at Erwin blankly, so Erwin continued. “I forced you on the ground and mock bit you. Do you remember how that felt? To be powerless?”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the silent insinuation Erwin was getting at. “Armin is mine. He’ll let me fuck him.” Levi snapped defensively, and as if to prove his point, he smashed his lips against Armin’s pouty, trembling lips. Armin didn’t move.

“You’re not giving him a choice, Levi.” Erwin chided gently, since he didn’t want to see Levi fuck a younger him right in front of him. Levi growled irritably, and grabbed Armin’s chin tighter.

“Ngh!” Armin whimpered, and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, and the fear.

“Well, what do you want?” Levi demanded to know, his gruff voice impatient.

 _Just say no. Just say no_. Armin told himself urgently, but he couldn’t bring himself to openly defy Levi, not when Levi saved his life, and his friends. He held his trembling breath and said nothing.

“What the _fuck_ do I do when he don’t say shit!?” Levi roared with frustration and gestured towards Armin with both of his hands. Armin winced. Erwin sighed.

“Look at him. He’s terrified.” Erwin responded, and gestured to Armin with one of his own hands.

“But he always looks like that!” Levi argued, then made another frustrated noise before he climbed off of Armin. Armin let out a sob, and cried with left over fear, and newfound relief. Erwin knelt on one knee, and pulled Armin against him.

“You need to be more attentive to him, Levi. He’s cold, he’s wet, and covered in bruises. If you want him to open his legs for you, you need to take care of him first and make sure he’s comfortable.” Erwin reminded Levi, who tended to forget his teachings. Armin wasn’t sure how he felt about Erwin, but he wasn’t about to resist a warm, gentle touch so he curled up against Erwin, wanting to absorb the warmth he was radiating.

“Fuck. I need sleep.” Levi replied, and rubbed his hands against his face. He was exhausted, and couldn’t shake off the last remnants of burning anger inside of him. He was just so pissed off that another wolf fucked Armin—and more pissed off that he hadn’t been around to protect Armin from the abuse. He wanted to reclaim Armin. 

“That you do. We all need to get out of this rain. Let’s go.” Erwin declared, as he rose to his feet, and cradled Armin against him. As much as he didn’t care for Armin, his alpha instincts were reacting to Armin’s subtle, omega cries.

Mikasa changed back into a human, and heaved Eren on to her back. Erwin led the way, carrying Armin. Levi followed alongside Erwin, feeling scolded. His tension extended to the rest of the group. Armin nestled against Erwin, keeping his arms to himself, out of lingering fear, and cold. He was relieved to be with them again. 

“When you wake up in the morning, I want you to apologize to Armin, and start treating him as a person, and not as an shiny object.” Erwin told Levi, who scoffed grumpily at the idea. “I am serious, Levi. I am very concerned about the way Armin refused to say no, even though he clearly did not want to be touched. It’s as if he felt that speaking would anger you, or that something worse would happen to him if he spoke up for himself.” Erwin added urgently, wanting Levi to understand that the aggressive, domineering alpha behavior had to stop.

“Hm?” Mikasa perked up, upon hearing Erwin vouch for Armin. A small, but tired smile graced her face. She was glad that Erwin was on their side. Armin’s side.

“Fuck if I know. It’s not like I would have slapped him though.” Levi said, flippantly folding his arms behind his head.

“Regardless, you need to give him choices from now on.” Erwin insisted adamantly.

“Fine, fine. I’ll work on that.” Levi muttered dismissively, and glanced at Armin who was still shivering in Erwin’s strong arms. _I guess I could be nicer to him_.

Armin shivered against Erwin, and kept his eyes closed against the chilly rain beating down on them. He found no comfort in the discussion Erwin and Levi were having, as if he wasn’t even present.

“Omega’s are delicate by nature. Armin is especially delicate. If you want to be his mate, don’t ever put your hands on him. He doesn’t like it.” Mikaska spoke up, joining the conversation.

“Please, Levi. It disturbs me on a personal level, the way you behave towards him. It makes me wonder if you have grievances towards me that you’re taking out on him.” Erwin voiced his own concerns.

“You’re making it sound like I am some abusive asshole.” Levi griped bitterly, flicking his ears back to further express his distaste at the accusation.

“All I am saying is that you scare him. Quit scaring him.” Erwin stressed.

 _I don't know how_. _I am only me_. Levi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

. . .

Lightning jolted across heavy, black clouds, illuminating the mountainside in flashes. A battered Erwin trudged forth, carrying an unconscious Armin in his strong arms. Levi followed alongside Erwin, and glanced at him occasionally, nervous the man would topple over at any moment. Erwin was tired but he did not want to show it. Mikasa trailed behind them, carrying a limp Eren on her back. He was too exhausted, and still, just dead weight on her back.

No one said a word, scared to break the oppressive silence in the air because just one word would force them to address what happened back there. Erwin and Eren had transformed into werewolves and murdered an entire predatory wolf pack. Mikasa had been forced to watch her friends fight for their lives, powerless to help them until she transformed into a werewolf too. Erwin had new battle scars from the brutal fight, and all Levi wanted to do was pretend that none of this was his fault. He swallowed his guilt and walked faster, unable to look at Erwin’s wounds a second longer.

Another bolt of lightning streaked across the night sky, providing a fleeting glimpse to the narrow Cliffside laid out before the wary travelers, coming to a dead end. Erwin’s tired eyes snapped open. Fear burst through his heart. He did not think. He acted. Erwin lunged forwards, caught Levi’s arm and yanked him back, hard. Levi gasped, and fell backwards, onto his ass.

Erwin’s head spun, disorienting him. Black dots invaded his vision. He stumbled, losing his balance. Erwin held Armin tighter, and dropped. Levi’s eyes widened as his heart leapt into his throat. He scrambled towards the edge he hadn’t seen. Erwin dangled precariously over jagged rocks, situated on a distant mountain ledge below. One hand clutched the edge of the cliff, while the other arm was draped around Armin, whose head lolled against his neck.

“Hey, hey! What the hell was that?” Levi demanded, as he frantically grabbed at Erwin’s straining arm.

“I…slipped?” Erwin answered uncertainly, a pink hue spreading across his cheeks.

“Slipped. You slipped!?” Levi repeated with frustration as he strained in a vain attempt to pull Erwin and Armin up.

Erwin glanced to the rocks below, than he looked to Armin, sleeping innocently against him, unaware his presence was putting both of their lives in grave danger. Erwin’s grip on the edge was slipping. Armin groaned softly, and rubbed his head against Erwin’s neck as he began to rouse, feeling insecure.

“You’re so heavy!” Levi complained irritably, leaning over the edge to wrap his arms around Erwin awkwardly. From his perch on the edge, Levi was hunched and unsteady on his knees as he heaved Erwin up. His knees slid, having no solid dirt to dig into. Levi felt himself begin to fall. His heart raced, as his instincts took over. He let go of Erwin, and scrabbled for the edge of the mountain, to steady himself. _Shit, shit! I almost fell too_! Levi cursed, panting and sweating as he steeled himself to try again. _I have to do it_. _He’ll die if I don’t_. Levi told himself, and hovered over the edge one more time.

 _He’ll fall too_. “Stop.” Erwin commanded softly.

“Like hell I will!” Levi growled, determined to save Erwin, and Armin.

A resounding crack vibrated in their ears, and shook the earth underneath them. Levi tensed, fear crawling against his skin, as the ground underneath him became unsteady. He held the edge tightly, and bit his bottom lip.

“You and I have to make a hard choice.” Erwin stated gravely, his tone foreboding.

“Why does it sound like you already made that choice?” Levi asked grimly, staring into Erwin’s solemn blue eyes. Erwin smiled sadly. Levi’s breath caught in his throat.  _No_.

“We had fun together…you and I.” Erwin recanted, and tilted his head against Armin’s head, as a silent thank you. _If Levi had not met you that day on the moors, I never would have seen him again_.  _Thank you, you little shit_.

 _Erwin, you bastard, you already made your choice_. Levi thought as fear welled up inside of him and paralyzed his joints. He shook his head back and forth in denial. “Why are you talking like that!? I am going to pull you both up!” Levi shouted, though he made no motion to reach down and grab them as his mind spun.

“Did you ever love me the way I love you?” Erwin wondered suddenly, his own heart beating in tune with the ticking of the invisible life clock that was about to chime over one of their heads. Levi sucked in a sharp gasp at the blatant love confession. He felt his heart leap into his throat, entangling itself into his vocal chords.

“Don’t you do this to me. Don’t you _dare_ fucking do this to me! I fucking love you—you _know_ I _love_ you. I—“ Levi began to fume, when the ground underneath him rumbled again, distracting him from the rest of his would-be-heartfelt speech.

“Then you know why there is only one ending to our story.” Erwin said grimly, having made his choice a long time ago. His hand was slipping, fast. He had to act.

Now. 

The edge of the rock Erwin clutched broke off. As Erwin felt himself begin to fall, and saw Levi lunge, he used the last of his strength to thrust Armin towards Levi’s flailing arms. Levi caught Armin, and as the rock broke underneath them, he hauled Armin up, and scrambled back, survival instincts overtaking his emotional ones. As the rock fell before them, Levi realized he only had Armin. _No_. Levi thought as horror seeped through his body like a poison. _Erwin_. Levi pushed Armin off of him, and lunged to the new edge of the cliff.

“ERWIN! You _bastard_!” Levi exploded, at the mangled, bloody corpse below. “I _need_ you!” Levi wailed, his shoulders trembling from the overwhelming flurry of emotions assaulting Levi.

Armin groaned as he woke up, and dazedly tried to push himself into a sitting position with shaky arms. Mikasa rushed to Armin’s side, and threw her arms around him. “I’m so sorry, Armin! I’m so sorry!” Mikasa blurted remorsefully, and cried against Armin.

“Uh…what?” Armin questioned, scrunching his eyebrows together with confusion. He tried to think through his sleep-dazed haze to remember a reason as to why Mikasa might be bawling her eyes out.

“I ran as fast as I could, but I was so far behind you guys! I didn’t—I didn’t even realize you were all in danger at first. It just—it all happened so fast.” Mikasa blubbered regretfully. _I couldn’t free myself from my binds, and then I couldn’t reach them in time. What kind of friend am I_?

“What happened?” Armin asked nervously, because he had never seen Mikasa break down in front of him before. He looked around, wide awake now, and saw Levi perched at the edge of a cliff, screaming. Just screaming. Rage and sorrow present in his tortured voice.

“He…Erwin fell…” Was all Mikasa could say, through grief-stricken tears.

 _Fell_?  Armin repeated in his head, dazed by the concept. _Erwin is_ …? Armin wondered skeptically, as he slowly stood up. He walked towards the edge of the cliff, with heavy, cautious feet.

From the edge of the cliff, Armin could see, as he peered over it, a broken, disfigured corpse with vaguely recognizable features. Armin’s apprehensive blue eyes widened, with horror. _But…Levi loves him_ …Armin thought weakly, as if the fact that the two loving each other should have been enough to prevent something like this from happening.

“H-hey…are you okay?“ Armin asked tentatively as he crouched next to Levi, and set a soft hand on to Levi’s shaking shoulder.

“Don’t you _dare_ fucking touch me!” Levi snarled vehemently, and rounded on Armin to pierce him with a furious glare, while ripping his shoulder free of the little hand that meant well. Armin shrieked with fear, and shrank back, trembling from Levi’s red-hot-rage. “Now get the fuck away from me!” Levi roared, taking his outrage out on Armin.

A hurt sob erupted from Armin’s throat as he scrambled away from Levi, terrified for his life. He ran back to Mikasa, who welcomed him with open arms, and began to stroke his hair to soothe him. _I just wanted to support him_.

“You don’t have to be such a dick.” Eren snapped, from his perch on the ground, where Mikasa had left him to try to help Levi a few minutes ago. He was pale, and missing half of his left arm, that, was slowly regenerating. Mikasa looked over her shoulder, surprised to see Eren was awake, and conscious since he had been dead to the world not long ago.

“Tsk!” Levi growled, as he climbed to his feet and stormed off, in a rage, letting the flashes of lightning be his guide down the treacherous mountain. _I don’t have the patience to deal with those clueless fucking brats_.

 _He’ll hurt himself if he goes off alone_.  Armin thought worriedly, and mustered up the courage to chase after Levi as he stood up. “Levi, wait up!’  Armin called as he ran after Levi, and caught his wrist. Levi yanked his arm away, as he whirled around a cold fury raging in his eyes. Armin saw the raised hand and instinctively flinched.

“I warned you not to touch—“ Levi bellowed, as he swung his hand towards Armin, who clenched his hands into fists, bracing himself for the blow.

“Do it!” Armin challenged, exuberating courage. “Hit me if it makes you feel better.”

 _What am I doing_? Levi wondered, his fist inches from Armin’s battered face. _I don’t want to hurt Armin_. He thought, and pulled his arm away, disgusted that he had let his anger control him again. Armin opened his brave eyes, to see Levi hesitating.

“We’ve all been hurt, Levi. And I know you resort to anger the moment you feel something, but we will _never_ get along if you keep intimidating me. This…this has to _stop_.” Armin said calmly, expressing a controlled maturity Levi hadn’t known he possessed.

 _Shit_. Levi thought, and stared at Armin, who spoke in a familiar, understanding way. _Who does he remind me of_? Levi wondered, and from the brief flashes of lightning, he looked Armin over. Armin was drenched from the rain, and was shivering, wearing nothing but the shirt Erwin had pulled off of his own back to cover him. Levi stared harder.

The messy blonde hair, courageous blue eyes, and the brave stance was reminiscent of Erwin.

Eren and Mikasa arrived just behind Armin, for back up support.

“I never realized you were clever.” Levi admitted softly, having thought Armin was just a cute, naïve omega who cried too much. Armin felt his lips part, at the backhanded compliment.

“And I never thought you cared about anyone who was not you.” Armin responded evenly, as he quietly wondered if this was the first time they were looking at each other. Levi was just as wet, and cold as the others were—but that didn’t make Armin take note of him. Armin saw the regret, and sorrow laden within Levi’s dark eyes.

“I didn’t. Then I met you, and everything went to shit.” Levi muttered bitterly, as he folded his arms across his chest. Armin frowned, and flicked his ears back at the brutal honesty Levi was voicing. “I bit you, and then I felt things I never wanted to feel. I don’t even know what half of it is, and the only one who could make sense of me and these damn _feelings_ is _dead_.” Levi exasperated, and glanced longingly towards the cliffs edge where Erwin went over.

“Do you regret saving me?” Armin asked tentatively, with bated breath.

“Every day of my life.” Levi replied, letting his sorrowful feelings cloud his judgement. He turned, and walked away from the little omega he had spent the last few days worrying about.

“Fuck you!” Eren called after Levi, and set a hand on Armin’s shoulder. “Don’t listen to him, Armin.” Eren said, but Armin lowered his face, letting his tangled hair cover his eyes. “We _don’t_ need him!” Eren insisted, hoping to cheer his friend up.

“No…but he needs us.” Armin muttered softly, and turned to bury his face against Eren’s neck. He did not want his friends to see him cry. Mikasa sighed, while Eren balked.

“You can’t be serious!” Eren shrieked, wanting nothing to do with Levi who kept making his best friend feel shitty about himself.

“He’s so mean to me, I know…but he doesn’t know any other way. Erwin was even trying to teach him…Erwin cared enough about him to try…I don’t want Erwin to die for nothing…so we have to try…even if my feelings get hurt.” Armin murmured through his tears, and his hurt feelings.

“Then let’s go.” Mikasa decided, and began to walk in the direction that Levi headed. Armin smiled softly at his friend’s determination and followed her.

“Can’t we just let him be? He’s only going to berate you.” Eren protested, as he hurried to catch up with Mikasa’s long strides.

“Do you remember how you felt when you lost your parents?” Armin questioned, ignoring Eren’s comment. Eren stopped, and shut up at the mention of his parents. “We all know what it feels like to lose someone we loved. There’s always…an accompanying loneliness that consumes us until someone else reminds us that we aren’t as alone as we thought we were.” Armin explained, trying to make Eren understand why he wanted to chase after Levi.

 _Fuck. He’s right_. Eren thought, and felt like an ass. He sped up, caught Armin by the wrist to stop him. Armin tilted his head up to face him. “That is why we’ll do anything for you, Armin. You lead with your heart.” Eren stated, determined to support Armin now that he understood. Armin simpered, and wrapped his arms around Eren.

“Thank you.” Armin whispered against Eren’s ear, then pulled free and hurried after Levi.


	11. Our Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Erwin's untimely death, Levi and Armin make an living agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, due to the fact that I will be returning to college tomorrow, my lack of inspiration, and a lack of interest from readers, I will be rushing this fanfiction along, to have it complete on the archive here. I have the rest of the chapters wrote. To be honest, there should have been about five more, compared to the remaining five. I cut a lot out. I do not think anyone is going to really mind, though. So, I will probably post one chapter a day, since I want this labeled as done. 
> 
> That said, if you stuck around this long, the depravity does not end in this chapter.
> 
> Song Inspirations:   
> Wrong Side of Heaven by 5 Finger Death Punch / Battle Born by 5 Finger Death Punch  
> Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit   
> Criticize by Adelita's Way  
> Horror of Our Love by Ludo

**Our Good Intentions**

**Chapter 11: Our Agreement**

 The rain fell from the sky in huge droplets, leaving puddles in low areas of the mountain. Trees were sparse, only found in little valleys and basins within the mountains. Muddy, white heather were sprinkled around the moon-kissed hills. Lighting continued to flash, while thunder roared. Armin ducked and clasped his hands over his ears every time the thunder barked at them. He then would take a deep breath to calm himself, and then would continue to descend the mountain in search of Levi who couldn’t have gotten far.

“He’s terrified of thunder, but you’d never know.” Eren offhandedly mentioned, to Mikasa, who concurred with a nod.

“We’ve all been put in extreme situations, none of which has allowed him to retreat into a corner.” Mikasa agreed, figuring all Armin _wanted_ to do was find a cave to hide in until the thunder passed. Armin, instead, was trekking through the mud to find Levi’s stupid ass.

“I am concerned he hurts more than he is letting on, too.” Eren opined, watching Armin limp ahead of him. “The last time he limped like that, he had been gang-raped.” Eren reasoned, a grimace staining his face. “That asshole must have raped him the whole way to StoneVille.”

“That is likely.” Mikasa acknowledged, and then turned her dark eyes on to Eren. “We’re going to have to talk about how much you liked having do-or-die sex with Armin.” Mikasa added, her voice hard. Eren looked away, and scratched his chin nervously.

 _I can barely see anything in this darkness, and he’s always clad in black, so how am I supposed to find him_? Armin wondered to himself, as he rubbed his arms with his hands. “Levi? Levi!” Armin called, figuring shouting was the proper why to find someone.

Nearby, Levi lurked in the shadows, lamenting about Erwin’s death. He was sitting against the mountain, his legs drawn against his chest. Dark thoughts flitted through his brain, as grief nagged at his heart.

 _If Erwin had just dropped him, Armin never would have woke up and we could have been together. But no. Erwin isn’t that type of man. Motherfucker. Couldn’t let a meddlesome kid die_. Levi griped bitterly, even though he knew that that was the exact reason he loved Erwin—Erwin wasn’t him. _I would have dropped him Fuck. I really am a bad guy_. Levi groaned, and tilted his head back against the mountain. Rain pummeled his face. He closed his eyes, and thought of Armin, and how for a moment—just a moment, the brat had reminded him of Erwin. His dark eyes snapped open.

A snort left Levi’s lips. _Of course. That blonde hair. Those blue eyes. His fair skin. I saw Erwin in him from day one. That’s why I wanted to fuck him—to make him mine. He was an Erwin I could control_. Levi realized, and rubbed at his face. _Fuck. If I never would have ran from Erwin all those years ago, we never would have parted_.

Thunder boomed, and rattled the entire mountain side.

“Ahh!” A familiar scream distracted Levi from his thoughts. He perked up and saw Armin drop, and cover his ears. Armin, who he had been tuning out for the last twenty minutes. Armin who had followed him when he could have ran. _Damn it_. Levi cursed, and stood up, feeling Armin’s fear. He stepped towards Armin and crouched next to him, and held his hand out to him.

“I’m here. Get up.” Levi said firmly, and waited for Armin to take his hand. Armin lifted his head up, and smiled with relief. He took Levi’s hand, and let Levi pull him up.

“Thank you.” Armin addressed gratefully, happy he found Levi.

Eren and Mikasa slowed their approach, since Armin was fine now.

“You should go home with your friends, use and settle into it. Make it your own. He won’t be going back home.” Levi suggested, giving Armin an option to live his own life from here on out. Armin shook his head left, and then right.

“No. I want to help you.” Armin told him, his eyes adamant. Levi scoffed.

“You should just take my offer and go.” Levi insisted, wanting to resort to old habits and lock his emotions away for good this time because if there was one thing Levi was good at, it was blocking shit out. Armin did not budge. Eren and Mikasa stayed a ways behind them, giving them space.

“Erwin thought you were worth helping. So let me help you.” Armin pleaded softly, and grabbed Levi’s wrist in both of his cold hands. “We might even be able to help each other.”

“There’s only one way to help me right now, Kid. You’ve been hurt enough. Go.” Levi stated, and turned to walk away. Armin swallowed hard, having a vague idea of what Levi was hinting at. He clenched his hands into fists, and shuddered at the implications he found horrific. Eren stepped behind Armin and set a hand on his shoulder. Armin lifted his hand up and set it over Eren’s hand.

“Are we leaving?” Eren asked, noticing the conversation seemed to be over. Armin shook his head right, and then left.

“No. Take Mikasa, and find somewhere dry to stay for the rest of the night. When the rain stops, we’ll find each other back at the house.” Armin informed him, and then ran to catch up with Levi, to help him in what ever way he could, even though the cost to himself would be hefty.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Levi huffed, as Armin caught up to him. “When I feel, I fuck, to _not_ feel.” Levi said, his hands shoved into his pockets.

“I feared you might say that.” Armin acknowledged grimly.

 _Some people drown their sorrows in alcohol. Levi…Levi drowns everything out with sex. Every time he and Erwin disappeared together, and came back, he was calm…and almost patient. If I want to help him…this is the only way_. Armin thought, and glanced over his shoulder sympathetically to his butt, that had swallowed too many dicks within the last few days to be okay. _I’ll never be okay again anyways_ …He peered up at Levi, who was looking at him skeptically.

“Go home.” Levi repeated one more time.  

“Stop looking at me like that. I know relationships are about sacrifice. If having your way with me will make you stop yelling at me, and actually talk to me, I’ll bare the consequences of what I am conceding to do.” Armin rattled on, sounding mature beyond his years.

“You’re going to regret this night.” Levi warned, his eyes narrowed.

“And you’ll never touch me again, once we return home, and a new day begins there. But until then, do what you have to do to me. I won’t stop you.” Armin responded firmly, narrowing his own eyes in an attempt to look tough. Levi looked at Armin’s shivering body, clad in a over-sized drenched shirt and almost felt bad that Armin couldn’t quite manage to look tough, an image he obviously wanted to portray.

“In the mud.” Levi stated then, with a gesture to the mud he had just helped Armin stand up from. Armin’s lips parted with surprise. “Now.” Levi demanded, figuring the mud, although appallingly dirty, would be a soft place for Armin to lay. Armin clenched his hands into fists, and opened his mouth to protest. Levi waited. Armin flushed red, then slumped his shoulders with defeat, as his eyes became glossy. Levi quirked an eyebrow up.

 _How humiliating_. Armin cried, as he reluctantly lowered himself on to the slippery muddy water. It was wet. It was dirty. It was _cold_. Another chorus of thunder made Armin shriek, and slap his hands over his ears. Mud stained his blonde, tangled locks of hair. He shivered uncontrollably now, and wished the rain would stop already.

“Don’t look so scared, I’ll never be able to get off if you look at me like that.” Levi  muttered, as he brushed some of Armin’s hair out of his face with his hand. Armin’s pouty, bottom lip trembled, while he stared at Levi with nervous, blue eyes.

“Isn’t this how you wanted to see me that night on the moors? Frightened of you, with tears streaming down my face? I mean, you couldn’t have honestly have thought that I would have happily bent over for a stranger.” Armin shot back, surprised by the sudden hostility edging its way into his otherwise frightened voice.

“Tsk.” Levi scoffed, his nose curling with disgust at the accusation he couldn’t deny. _Fuck it. Good intentions led us to this point—led Erwin to his death. I’ll do whatever the hell I want to do. Bad intentions have never come back to bite me in the ass so I hope this kid meant what he said—anything goes_!

Levi curled his legs underneath his body, letting his knees dig into the mud, then he grabbed Armin’s trembling legs, and pulled. Armin let out another startled shriek as the lower half of his body was lifted effortlessly up, and then his buttcheeks were rested on Levi’s stretched out legs. Armin’s limp dick fell backwards, and hung. Armin squeezed his eyes shut against the humiliating position.

A position where Armin was completely exposed, to predatory eyes. Levi grabbed his own dick, and aligned it to rest menacingly against Armin’s hole. Levi then lifted Armin’s left leg, holding it just behind the knee, and then grabbed the right leg, and held it out away from the other. The compromising position left Armin defenseless—his lower body curved upwards, while his upper half was pressed into the mud. _He_ couldn’t see his own butthole, but he was _damn_ sure Levi saw it. A fierce scarlet blush spread across Armin’s face.

“Mm. I hope you’re tight.” Levi crooned, and licked his lips as he plunged into Armin’s puckered, pink hole. He watched the hole expand as it swallowed his eager cock. Armin screamed sharply. Levi grimaced, seeing blood seep out of Armin’s abused hole. He almost abandoned his quest for a feelings-purge.

 _I’ll never see Erwin again because he chose to save this little brat’s life, but what about what I wanted_? Levi thought pettily, digging his nails into Armin’s soft leg flesh. He dove forwards, forcing Armin’s tight entrance to swallow his dick whole. Whatever patience Levi had had been word down over the last few sleepless nights. He couldn’t begin to care about Armin, who he wanted—and did blame for Erwin’s untimely death.

The pressure of the sex alone made Armin want to pull his hair out. The angle Levi had achieved was a rather unique one—Armin really couldn’t remember anyone else traveling that deep into him, but then again, he had blocked out most of the rapes. There were only a few that tormented him.

This would be among them.

“You told me anything goes…but you act like I am raping you?” Levi said, unable to ignore Armin’s agonized screams. Armin sucked in a sharp breath to steady his vocal chords.

“It just…hurts…” Armin whimpered, curling his fingers into the icy mud.  He gritted his teeth, and reminded himself they were both going to benefit from this in the long run. He wanted—needed to believe that they could be civil with each other once Levi drowned his emotions out.

“That’s the point—replace emotional pain with physical pain.” Levi responded, and rocked his hips against Armin’s, to further stretch the straining hole. Armin turned green, and turned his head to the side, worried he’d pass out if Levi kept rubbing against his inner walls. Levi saw that his attempt at mercy only backfired, so he pulled back, then thrust back inside of Armin’s sweet, little body.

 _I won’t tell him to stop…but I wish he would_. Armin thought, his tears mixing into the rain drops that splattered on to his face. Levi tightened his grip on Armin, and continued to force himself into Armin’s butthole. With each smash of their hips, Levi moaned. He tilted his head back, and rhythmically pumped his dick into, and out of Armin.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Thunder roared. Armin jolted with fear. Levi moaned, feeling the ring of muscles tighten, and contract around his dick. He penetrated Armin’s swollen hole mercilessly, with his hardened cock. Muddy water splattered on to Armin’s thighs, making him shiver. Rain slickened Levi’s penis, and chilled Armin’s inner walls, dampening the dry burn to a freeze-burn.

 _Just breathe_ …Armin coaxed himself, since unlike Eren, Levi was making no effort to calm Armin’s mounting anxiety. _It’ll be over soon…it’s just like all the other times…it always ends_.

 _Pop_! Armin opened his eyes feeling empty as a distinct noise vibrated in the air. _Is it…is it over_? Armin wondered numbly, as Levi shifted Armin’s cramping body on to the dirt. _It’s over_. Armin thought with relief, while Levi stretched his own legs out, with a soft groan. _I did it. I am okay_. Armin rejoiced, and slowly pushed himself up on to his elbows. He shivered, and curled one leg against his chest.

“Where are you going? I am not done with you.” Levi said, as he began to push Armin to roll over on to his back. Armin paled as dread nestled itself in his stomach.

“But—but—but—“ Armin sputtered, only half-heartedly resisting Levi. Levi exerted more force—too much force—Armin face planted into the mud. A startled, embarrassed noise left his lips.

“But I am not done with your asshole.” Levi stated, while he climbed on top of Armin. He gripped Armin’s hips, and lifted them up, to where Armin rested uncomfortably on curled legs, stretched apart. Levi thrust inside of Armin then, and fucked him. Hard. The new angle made more areas of Armin hurt. He whimpered, bit his lip, and took solace that he only shrieked when the thunder boomed. Levi rammed his cock into Armin’s hole repeatedly, his breath hot against the back of Armin’s neck.

“Nngh…” Armin groaned in agony, feeling the hard cock continue to penetrate him. First, Reiner had fucked him throughout the day, and had showed Armin even less mercy then Levi was now. One of the StoneVille guards had finger-fucked him. That alone would have made Armin sore, if he hadn’t been in excruciating pain already from the multiple times Reiner shoved his cock into Armin’s hole without preparation, or warning. Then Bloodstone both finger-fucked him, and actually raped him. Eren even had sex with him—Armin still could not believe that that had been almost painless. And now Levi was fucking him, as if he blamed Armin for Erwin’s death.

Armin knew he was not going to be okay.

Levi plunged his cock deeper into Armin, and ejaculated his feelings into the boy’s ravaged hole. Levi then collapsed on top of Armin, panting hard. Armin’s own breaths were ragged, alongside noises that expressed the pain he felt. Levi rolled off of Armin, and sat up, now covered in mud from where he had touched down. He glanced to Armin who was covered in mud from the sex.

A satisfied smirk pulled at Levi’s lips, and he pat Armin on the back. Armin whimpered in response. Levi then leaned forwards, and around, to peer at Armin’s abused hole, where his seed was dribbling out of, in a stream down Armin’s legs. The seed was mixing, and intermingling with blood. Levi grimaced, and leaned back.

“I…might have been rough with you…” Levi muttered, as if he suddenly gained a conscious, and felt guilty. Armin rolled on to his side, his back to Levi, and curled up in a vain attempt to keep warm.

“I didn’t…expect you…to be gentle with…me…not like Eren was.” Armin murmured between pants, feeling horrible about himself, and the situation he was in. He desperately wanted Eren to hug him, and warm him up.

“That. I saw that. What kind of depraved shit was that?” Levi demanded, remembering that he was pissed off about whatever that was.

“Love.” Armin replied sadly, fearing he would never feel such a thing again. Levi grimaced, regretting his inquiry. “Eren cares for me…we’re a family. He’d never hurt me.” Armin added and realized just how much he missed his brunette friend. He flicked his ears against his head.

“Why the fuck was he fucking you, though?” Levi pressed irritably, not understanding that part about the incident. Armin thought he heard a hint of jealousy in Levi’s voice.

“We did not have a choice.” Was all Armin said, because he doubted Levi could fully comprehend the situation. Levi scoffed, and stood up, ready to find shelter.

“Come on, we’ll freeze our balls off if we stay out here much longer.” Levi said, and reached his hand out to Armin. Armin pushed Levi’s hand away and pushed himself to his own unsteady feet. Levi began to walk. Armin followed after him slowly, his legs stiff. A roar of thunder made Armin flinch, and cower.

 _Be attentive to Armin_. Erwin’s words echoed in Levi’s head, as he saw the frazzled blonde hurry towards him with a limp in his gait. Levi sighed, and plucked Armin off of the ground.

“H-hey!” Armin exclaimed, flailing his limbs as the ground disappeared underneath him. Levi said nothing, as he draped Armin over his shoulder. “I-I can walk!” Armin protested, squirming on Levi.

“Do you ever shut up?” Levi griped, focusing on the dark world around him for any shelter from the rain. He relied on the lightning to light the world up in a way he could not see the same way with his night vision. He headed down the mountain side, on his search for a cave.

An hour of walking ensued, with Armin shifting and squirming uncomfortably on him, partially from fear of the thunder, and the cold wind on his body. At least he had had the decency to shut up. Levi let his natural warmth radiate off of his body, to keep Armin from shivering too hard.

“There.” Levi declared, spotting a cave nestled in the mountain side, partially hiding behind a large, green plant.

“Where?” Armin wondered, as he tried to look around himself to see the cave.

When he could see nothing he returned to moping on Levi’s shoulder. Levi headed for the cave, and pushed the plant’s branches aside, to then squeeze into the dark cave. He scanned the cave, and emitted a satisfied hum, finding it empty. Levi set Armin down, and then situated himself against the back cave wall, where the wind outside would not assault him.

“You actually found shelter.” Armin commented, pleased the rain wouldn’t batter his cold body anymore. _Maybe Levi will make a decent protector after all_. Armin thought, since that was his motivator for letting Levi touch him. Armin wanted protection. Levi wanted sex. Relationships were about compromising.

Lightning crackled then. Armin’s heart jumped into his throat, knowing what came next. Thunder roared then, and echoed through the cave, the oppressive noise bouncing off of the walls. Armin shrieked, and clambered to the corner of the wall, where he huddled down, and placed his hands over his ears.

“Scared of a little thunder?” Levi asked, noticing the way Armin kept flipping out whenever the thunder sounded. Armin shivered, and shook with fear until the echoing thunder dissipated.

“I…I know the thunder won’t hurt me…but I have never liked it.” Armin admitted slowly, and kept his legs against himself for warmth, now. He knew his fear was irrational.

“That’s even more irritating.” Levi grunted, as he shook the water out of his hair. Armin tensed as some of the spraying water droplets splattered on to him. He huddled against himself tighter.

“It’s just…every time I think of thunder, I think of the day my parents never came home. They said they would be back, and I waited…and I waited, and as the night came, the thunder began.” Armin recalled tentatively, thinking back to that night.

Levi glanced at Armin, and listened to his ongoing story. “I was alone the entire night, huddled in a corner, bawling until the morning came, and the thunder stopped. Eren and Mikasa found me, and when they learned my parents hadn’t returned home, they brought me to Grandpa who was horrified I had been alone in that house. He tried to hug me, and tell me that everything was going to be okay, but my parents never returned.” Armin explained, remembering how insecure he had felt then. He never got over that insecurity.

“How old were you?” Levi asked, thinking Armin must have been rather young when the event occurred, since he was still far too young to be experiencing the shit he was being forced through.

“Uh…five, I think? It’s a little blurry…but I was scared of the thunder then, and I feel no better towards it now. People…people would make fun of me for it, so I tried hard not to show it, back in the village but…I couldn’t help how I felt.” Armin responded, unsure he would ever feel secure. 

 _Damn it_. Levi sighed, feeling like an ass for making light of Armin’s fear of thunder.

“There was one time where the thunder came unexpectedly. I had been playing in the village, waiting for grandpa to return home. I dropped, and cried, terrified the thunder was another ill omen that grandpa wouldn’t return. Eren and Mikasa found me, and we waited together, until grandpa returned.” Armin recalled, and laid his cheek on his arm.

“Come here.” Levi said, as he snaked his arm around Armin’s thin waist and pulled him against him. Armin squeaked upon feeling Levi’s cold hand paw at his wet waist. He sat stiffly against Levi, where he was pulled, and tentatively peered up at him.

“You can’t make me feel safe.” Armin remarked, as Levi shifted and wrapped his other arm around him.

“Shut up.” Levi deadpanned, and closed his eyes to focus on exuding what little warmth he had, to transfer it to Armin. It was one thing he knew how to do, as an alpha. It was about the only thing he could do properly. Armin shut up, feeling the warmth. He, in spite of himself, nestled against Levi to soak up what warmth he could.

They sat, huddled together, in a vain attempt to warm themselves. Armin tensed against Levi every time the thunder roared. He wouldn’t admit it, but he much preferred to be held during rainstorms, even by someone he didn’t like.

“I am c-cold…” Armin whimpered, nestling his face against Levi’s neck, as his teeth chattered. He was drawn to what little warmth Levi could offer, but it wasn’t enough. He was uncomfortably wet, and sore, making him willing to complain to his gruff mate who was supposed to care.  

In response, Levi clasped his hands over Armin’s intertwined ones, and rubbed them, creating friction. Armin stared, feeling a sliver of warmth return to his hands. Armin frowned. “Is this all you can do for me?” Armin wondered, unable to hide the disappointed tone.

When Levi realized they were not getting warmer, he thought to Armin’s earlier words. _Do what you have to do to me_. Levi dipped his hand between Armin’s legs, partially as a response to Armin’s question. Armin let out a startled shriek.

“What are you doing!?” Armin yipped in alarm, and wiggled his hips to shake Levi off of him, who was stroking his limp cock.

“I am doing what I have to do.” Levi replied, throwing Armin’s words into his face. Armin froze, as his heart began to pound against his chest.

“No, no, _nooo_!” Armin protested adamantly, as Levi continued to paw at Armin’s cold penis, with his icy fingers . “This was _not_ part of the deal.” Armin cried, squirming uselessly against Levi, and kicked his legs as the first tingles of pleasure reverberated in his dick.

“I believe keeping you warm at any cost is abiding by, _doing what I have to do_.” Levi retorted evenly, his other arm snaking around Armin’s body to keep his arms from flailing. “I also distinctly remember telling you that you would regret this night.” Levi added, quickening his strokes as the penis perked up, curious to the attention it was receiving.

 _He’s right_. Armin deflated, realizing he was the only one not abiding by his own rules. He swallowed hard, and squeezed his eyes shut. _He’s not…he’s not doing anything I told him he couldn’t specifically do_ …Armin whimpered powerlessly, and curled his fingers against his palms. Levi felt Armin sag against him, and flicked his thumb over the blossoming head.

“Just relax. You’ll feel good in a minute.” Levi assured Armin, his breath hot against Armin’s neck. Armin bit his bottom lip, and continued to wriggle his hips against the hand pawing at his penis. Levi stroked the underside of the erection with his fingers, and toyed with it mercilessly, to induce pleasure. Armin squirmed harder, as soft, reluctant moans began to emerge from his lips.

A light-headedness overcame Armin, as pleasure clouded out the thoughts in his brain. He tilted his head back against Levi’s shoulder, and between shaky, shuddering breaths, Armin moaned. Levi leaned down, and kissed Armin’s neck. Armin shuddered harder, and squirmed against his mate, who was chasing the brunt of the cold away. Levi took a moment to tease the tip of the head, then resumed pumping the cock vigorously.

“Uhn…!” Armin whined with ecstasy, and within moments, his nerves burst from an overload of pleasure, which spread across Armin’s body in forceful waves that left him breathless. Levi loosened his hold on Armin, and let the boy enjoy his well deserved pleasure-high.

“Now that you’re seeing stars, and your cock won’t freeze, I am going to get your blood pumping in a way you hate.” Levi said as he scooped Armin on to his lap, and lifted one of his legs up, into the air, and draped it over his arm. Armin gasped, and squirmed weakly, having a vague idea of what came next and he didn’t want it.

 _He’s going—he wouldn’t—so soon_? Armin wondered frantically, feeling trapped again, as Levi rubbed his hardened cock against Armin’s entrance. A strangled scream tore through Armin’s vocal chords as Levi lowered Armin on to his cock, making Armin swallow it. Armin’s nails dug into the palms of his hands. _I just have to bear through it. I told him to have his way with me. I can’t tell him no now just because it hurts. I knew…I knew what this was when I said it was okay_. Armin coached himself, as the cock penetrated him.

“I know you think I am cruel.” Levi said, as he grabbed Armin’s hips tightly to keep him in place, and thrust up into him. Armin grunted noncommittally, through gritted teeth. “Just remember… I am a predator. Our bond…made me feel…but I know how to tune everything out. You’d…benefit from learning how to ignore…your emotions too, because otherwise…the world will eat you up…” Levi told Armin, as he fucked him up the ass mercilessly.

“Mmmnn!” Armin argued, shaking his head left and right, as he stretched his arms back, to rest his hand on Levi’s neck. “I…don’t want…to be angry…and hateful…like you are.” Armin responded through labored breath, and pained grunts as he was ass-fucked.

They were complete opposites. Levi thought emotion made him weak. Armin thought emotion made him human. One was dark, the other was light.

“That’s why…you’re so damn fuckable, even when you scream. You’re _good_ …like he was…and he’s dead because of his…good intentions…and your goodness…will kill you too…” Levi affirmed between pants and moans, as he fucked Armin like the predator he was.

“I won’t…let you take my light away.” Armin swore softly, as he was repeatedly penetrated, and tried to block out the mind-numbing pain. He blinked away fresh tears, refusing to let more stream down his already tear-stained face.

“And that…is what makes you…so damn attractive…” Levi whispered huskily against Armin’s ear, and nibbled on it for emphasis. He forced Armin’s reluctant body to swallow his cock one more time, and ejaculated into him. Armin squirmed uncomfortably in response.

Together, they panted, and shivered, trying to regain their breath, and calm their racing hearts. Armin wouldn’t admit it, but the sex had taken the chill off of his skin. He rested against Levi, who held him close. They stayed like that, neither willing to move, each taking solace in the rain pattering against the ground outside.

. . .

Sunlight poured into the cave. Armin rolled over, feeling sick. He groggily stared at the bright light.

“You’re up.” A deep, familiar voice said. Armin craned his head up, and saw Levi wringing a shirt out. Water poured on to the ground. A drop splattered on to Armin’s nose.

“I don’t feel well.” Armin murmured, and closed his eyes.

“Have you ate anything?” Levi wondered, as he wrung his pants out.

“No…not since…since…” Armin began, then let his voice fade as he tried to think to the last time he ate.

“Since you ran away?” Levi balked, in an attempt to fill in the blanks.

“Since Liberio.” Armin corrected, remembering the boar he ate. _Mmmm. Bone marrow_. Armin drooled helplessly at the thought, while his stomach growled, to emphasize the point that some of his nausea was a result of an empty stomach. He hurriedly wiped his hand against his mouth before Levi could notice, and tease him about it.

“What, you mean that god forsaken village?” Levi guessed with skepticism that the village had fed Armin anything.

“Yeah…they were nice to us at first, the villagers…and then…they ranted about some prophecy, that, a wandering trio would burn their village to the ground.” Armin recalled, and vaguely wondered how much of the village Mikasa had managed to burn. Levi snorted, remembering that village.

Oh, he remembered it. He remembered it well.

“Hmm?” Armin questioned, as he pushed himself to sit up. He flinched, feeling every inch of his body scream at him to lay back down. He didn’t.

“When I smelled you all over that motherfucker, I grabbed that little, dainty bitch of his and—“ Levi stopped, deciding Armin did not need to know about the atrocities he committed. He smirked darkly, with satisfaction tugging at the corners of his lips. Armin gapped at him in horror.

“What did you do!?” Armin shrieked, panicked that Levi had done something unforgiveable—again. Levi just shook his head, knelt down on one knee, and pat Armin’s cheek.

“You do not want to know.” Levi promised, wearing that dark, wolfish smile too well. Armin shuddered with fear, and decided that he was not ready to hear what Levi did to that village. A scary snicker left Levi’s throat as Armin averted his gaze. “No one from StoneVille will ever touch you again either.” Levi mentioned as an afterthought, as he turned around to finish wringing the wet clothes out. He was only too proud of what he had done.

“Why are you so evil?” Armin found himself asking, as he rubbed his forehead, exasperated.

“Never knew my father. My mother was a prostitute who couldn’t keep food on the table. She starved to death. I was starving to death too, when my uncle took me in and taught me how to kill. Once he saw I could slit someone’s throat and not feel remorse, he left me on my own. I think I was six? Seven?” Levi responded dismissively, with a offhanded shrug. Armin perked up a little.

“A lack of food makes people crazy. That must be what happened to you.” Armin suggested, and tried not to be bothered by the too-casual, disinterested way Levi spoke about his horrific childhood.

It seemed they had both suffered throughout their lives.

Levi pursed his lips at Armin’s suggestion, and narrowed his eyebrows. “I think…Kid, that I am just a bad guy, but if rationalizing my cruelty makes you feel better, I won’t burst your bubble.” Levi told him.

“I saw what you can do—you tracked me down, and rescued all of us when we couldn’t protect ourselves. Eren would have been dead, if you and Erwin hadn’t saved us. Mikasa would be popping puppies out to people who would raise them wrong. And I…” Armin began, then trailed off, thinking about what the Stones back would have done to him. _They’d have made me their_ …

“So what are you saying?” Levi asked, lifting an impatient eyebrow. He didn’t like long speeches—he hated listening to them more than he hated giving one because other people liked to drone on endlessly.

“My friends did everything they could to protect me but it wasn’t enough because there were two of them, and a whole world full of terrifying wolves…so if I have to live with one of them, to protect myself, and my friends from the rest of them…I am content with that.” Armin clarified, explaining what he was trying to say.

“When we return to Erwin’s house, I could force you to have sex with me. Would you live with me, knowing that?” Levi wondered, to see how serious Armin was about living with a predatory wolf. Armin tensed at the question, and sweated over it.

“I…want to believe that since I am letting you do whatever it is that you want to do to me now, that, you’ll uphold our end of the bargain once we return home and settle in to a monotonous, sexless lifestyle.” Armin admitted tentatively, hating how naïve he sounded. 

 _Of course Levi is going to want to have sex with me. He’s my mate. I feel so stupid_. Armin thought, and wrapped his arms around his body, while he averted his gaze. _He’s going to keep using me…I am just going to have to find a way to be okay with it_. He thought, and tried to pretend as if he didn’t feel Levi staring at him.

“Come here.” Levi commanded, and when Armin did not move, Levi stepped over to him, and pulled him to his feet by his wrist.

“What!?” Armin snapped defensively, as Levi pushed him out of the cave, and brought him to a large rain puddle. He dug his heels into the dirt, and shook his head left and right. “No more puddle sex. I draw the line at puddle sex. It was humiliating.” Armin affirmed, ready to resist Levi if he tried to force him to lay in the puddle. Levi, however, simply grabbed Armin’s chin, and tilted his head to the puddle.

“Look.” Levi told Armin, who frowned at his black and blue reflection.

“Are…are you going to tell me I am ugly?” Armin asked nervously, as he tried to look away from his own reflection, that sported unruly hair, and marred skin. “I swear...if you—“ Armin began, but Levi interrupted him.

“Shut up and look at yourself.” Levi snapped, becoming irritated with Armin for assuming stupid shit, and being difficult.

“ _Why_? I don’t understand what the point is! I _know_ how I look and I don’t want to look at myself!” Armin argued with exasperation, twisting and turning in Levi’s grip. Levi sighed with annoyance and waited for the mate mark to burn just enough to make Armin listen. Levi waited. Armin whimpered with defeat as the mark began to burn furiously.

“This is your last chance to shut up and listen. I won’t ask you again.” Levi warned the little blonde, and licked the branding mark gently. The burn dissipated. Armin panted, feeling uncomfortably hot. “Now. Look.” Levi instructed, one last time, and watched Armin reluctantly look at himself.

 _I look miserable_. Armin thought, his ears flat against his head. “Is there a point to this? Because I look awful.” Armin muttered dejectedly, looking down at himself with a heavy heart.

“Do you really not see your assets?” Levi questioned, as he set his hands on the sensual curves of Armin’s distinct, hour glass figure, and squeezed them gently in his palms. Armin squirmed uncomfortably at the touch, partially because Reiner had gripped him there a lot, and had bruised him. Levi had held him there last night too.

“Ow.” Armin groaned, and shifted as Levi’s fingers ghosted across his flat stomach. Levi hummed with approval, and flicked his tail.

“Bruised or not, your curves are sexy as hell.” Levi commented, and let his hand slide over Armin’s wide hip. “You’re a boy…clearly…but you have attractive parts of a woman—“ Levi used his finger to tap Armin’s pouty, bottom lip for emphasis—“And that is what makes you so damn attractive.” Levi finished, and grabbed Armin’s round ass. Armin jolted at the touch, and shook his head left, and right.

“None of that makes me feel better.” Armin groaned, feeling emasculated, and objectified instead of flattered.

“The point is, you’re everything I want.” Levi whispered huskily against Armin’s neck. Armin frowned, feeling worse about himself, clever enough to know that what Levi meant was that he matched every sexual fantasy Levi had thought up. “If you’re not going to let me fuck your perfect body when we return home, I better have my fun with you now because I am going to miss gripping those curves of yours.” Levi added, his dark eyes hooded as he began to paw at Armin’s body.

A displeasured grunt left Armin’s lips, as Levi retouched his curves, and fondled his hips. Armin closed his eyes, as the light, lustful touches turned into heavy petting, with Levi sucking on his neck, and finger-fucking him. He only remained calm because Levi had temporarily quelled his fear that the touching wouldn’t stop when they returned home.

 _“_ O-okay _.”_ Armin consented reluctantly _. I hope…he is a man of his word_. Armin thought, and despite the powerless position Levi fashioned him into, he allowed Levi to fuck him into the muddy earth. Levi fucked Armin up his ass, sexually delighted to have the opportunity that wouldn’t last long if Armin had a say in it.

When the sex was over, Armin let himself collapse in the mud, and thought again about how hungry he was. Levi plopped down beside him, looking pretty pleased with himself.

“Can we go? I really want to eat something.” Armin inquired, and thought back to the bone marrow.

The satisfied smile left Levi’s lips as he remembered Armin had been hungry for awhile. _Shit_. He thought, and scrambled up. “Yeah. Yeah. Do you want me to wrestle an animal to the ground—isn’t there a stream up ahead? I can scrounge some fish out of there.” Levi suggested, and helped Armin to stand up.

“Fish is fine…” Armin said sullenly, as he thought only of the bone marrow in a boars body. He licked his chapped lips longingly, and followed Levi down the mountain and to the river where he almost drowned.

Armin tentatively sat down on a rock, and rested his arms over his stomach. “I almost drowned in this water. How are you supposed to catch anything?” Armin asked, as he watched Levi fearlessly pounce on to a protruding rock, sticking out above the water’s surface.

“How’d you almost drown in it?” Levi questioned skeptically, his eyebrows narrowed as he dutifully watched the fish be swept away by the rapids.

“I fell in.” Armin responded, averting his gaze as a pink hue spread across his cheeks. _I shouldn’t have mentioned it. Now I feel stupid_.

“Can you not swim?” Levi pressed distractedly, as he observed the fish and tried to decide the best way to catch them.

“Yes, I can swim. In fact, I like swimming. I just—“ Armin started defensively, then Levi broke in with an offhanded remark.

“Then I’ll build you a pool.” Levi stated, and lashed his arm into the water as a fish went by. His nails dug into the fish, and once he had it, he tossed the fish on to the embankment. Armin watched the fish flap uselessly in the air, as it suffocated on air. He frowned, sympathizing with the fish. Armin set his hands on his cheeks, and watched glumly as Levi continued to capture fish, and toss them on land to drown on air.

Once Armin understood that Levi was going to spend a copious amount of time catching the fish, and building a fire to roast them over, Armin laid down in the grassy mud, and wrapped his arms over his stomach. He still felt sick, but he said nothing about it as he rested.

“Still hungry?” Levi wondered as he roasted the fish over a small camp fire. He was squatting, and held his hand away from the fire with a stick that had been unceremoniously jammed through the fish’s body. Armin sent another sympathetic look to the fish, then slowly hauled himself up, and wandered towards the campfire.

“Mmm.” Armin noised noncommittally, took the offered stick. He blew on the fish to cool it off, then bit into it.

“You look green.” Levi mentioned, noting the sluggish way Armin moved. Armin simply shrugged, and focused on eating the roasted fish. Levi waited for another moment, then dismissed his observation and wolfed down the fish he roasted for himself.

Tentatively, Armin bit down on the bony fish head, to see if there was any bone marrow to be extracted. Levi rose an questioning eyebrow but said nothing. Armin checked another bone on the fish, and still came up empty. With a disappointed sigh, he tossed the bones aside, sulkily laid down, and curled up. The sun was high in the sky, but he was already done with the day.

“…” Levi stared at the roasted fish in his palm, which was fatter than the one Armin ate. He plucked a bone off of the fish, and bit into the bone. He spit the broken piece of bone out, and looked inside the hollow tunnel, noticing a red, spongy tissue inside. “Is this what you want?” Levi asked, presenting the bone to Armin. Armin peered up at the fishbone, and spotted the red filling.

“Yes!!” Armin exclaimed, and snatched the bone right out of Levi’s hand. He hungrily sucked the tissue out of the bone, and even though it tasted far different than the boar’s marrow, Armin swallowed it just as happily.

“Here.” Levi handed Armin the entire fish, and then rearranged the fish in their respective eating piles, because Armin obviously wanted the bony fish. Levi didn’t care—he’d eat almost anything. “Didn’t know you cared for that shit.” Levi commented offhandedly, as he watched Armin devour the fish quickly to break into its bones to steal the prized marrow.

“I do.” Armin responded, and licked his fingers clean when he had finished eating.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Levi decided, since Armin’s mood perked up considerably. He was moping just minutes ago, and now, he was _almost_ smiling. His blonde tail was flicking back and forth, with satisfaction.

“Let’s go home. I want to wear clothes and never have sex again in my life.” Armin stated suddenly, as he stood up, obviously ready to travel.

“Fuck.” Levi muttered disapprovingly, and looked Armin’s gorgeous little body over again. “And you say I’m cruel…” Levi grumbled to himself, as he pushed himself to his feet, and led the way down the twisting mountain. He kept glancing at Armin’s body longingly.

Bruised and ravaged as it was, Armin was still hot. Levi bit his bottom lip and resisted the urge to pounce on Armin, who he was sure would not appreciate another fuck-session so soon after the last one. Levi also wanted to keep his mind off of Erwin because every time he thought of his almost-mate, he _felt_.

By the time they stepped on the flatlands, Levi decided he couldn’t wait any longer, since time was running out. He initiated sex, much to Armin’s displeasure. Armin did not fight him off—he did not tell him no. He acquiesced as part of their agreement.

. . .

The moon was high in the sky by the time Levi opened the front door to Erwin’s house. He stepped inside, and tried not to think about how lonely the place suddenly felt. Levi waited for Armin to follow him inside, and then shut the door behind him. Armin headed straight for the bedroom, and peered inside. Eren and Mikasa were sleeping, cuddling each other on the bed. Armin shut the door, and let himself fall on to Erwin’s bed. He craned his head tiredly to see Levi, who was looking around the house.

 _Erwin must be on his mind_. Armin thought sleepily, and remained splayed out on the bed, comfortable with the fact that Levi would just shove him aside whenever he wanted to lay down too. Levi swallowed his feelings, and approached the bed, where Armin was nestling himself under the blood stained blanket.

No amount of scrubbing on Levi’s part had rubbed the bloodstains out of the blanket, nor the sheets. Levi slid under the blanket, and crawled on top of Armin, who looked at him with alarm.

“Here? N-now?” Armin sputtered, balking as Levi spread Armin’s pale legs, to nestle himself between them. He nervously glanced at the window, where soft moonlight poured into the house. Levi nodded, needing to block out his memories of Erwin before he became paralyzed by them.

“A new day it is not.” Levi responded and clasped his hand over Armin’s mouth, since the little blonde had a habit of screaming during sex, and thenshoved his all too willing cock into Armin’s defenseless hole. Armin let out a high pitched shriek as the dry burn reverberated up his spine, which made his nerves tingle hotly. It was obvious—too obvious to Levi that Armin was sore, with the way he thrashed against the mind-numbing pain of penetration, but at this point, no amount of spit seemed to quell the raging inferno inside of him so Levi focused on himself, on blocking everything out to feel okay.

Tomorrow would be a new day, where wounds could be addressed, and Levi could begin a life of abstinence from sex. Armin sure would like that—but tomorrow had not come, and Levi wanted to feel Armin’s hot, sweaty skin against his own warm, sweaty flesh one last time. He buried his dick into Armin’s hole, and reveled in the pleasure he received.

Underneath Levi, Armin trembled, writhed, and sobbed each time Levi penetrated his raw hole. Levi took his time, fucking Armin against the pillows. The fervent thrusts made Armin see white. He pounded on Levi’s chest, and clawed at him a little, to make himself feel better. Levi didn’t mind the abuse.

“Shhh…” Levi sibilated, to quiet Armin as he continued to ram their bodies together. Armin was not deterred from screaming, since he had no control over the agonized noises that escaped from his throat. Levi gave up on hushing Armin, and continued to fuck him well into the morning. Armin reluctantly complied.

Levi pulled off of Armin’s sticky, sweat soaked body, and laid next to him. He draped an arm over Armin’s heaving chest, and pulled the reluctant boy against him. The light of a new day was piercing through the window.

 _No more sex. Ever_. Armin told himself, as he tried to still his racing heart. He looked up as Levi, with regained breath, and a quiet heart pushed himself up on to his elbows. Levi climbed over Armin. Armin flinched against the pillows, concerned Levi was going to break their agreement.

“Relax.” Was all Levi told Armin, as he wandered off of the bed, and headed into the kitchen. Armin rolled on to his side, and watched Levi move about the kitchen warily. Levi ignored Armin’s concerned eyes, and grabbed a bowl off of a shelf, and then grabbed a towel, and then disappeared outside.

Since Armin had a moment to himself, he pulled the blanket away from his body, and looked at his lap. A fresh puddle of blood had stained the blanket. Armin frowned, and sidled away from the haunting red liquid. He shuddered, and could only imagine what his hole looked like.

 _I don’t think I’ll ever be okay_. Armin thought sullenly, then looked to the front door as Levi came in, with the towel slung over his shoulder. Armin heard water swish in the bowl, and realized Levi wanted to clean him up so he didn’t keep making a mess of the bed.

“Turn over.” Levi instructed Armin, who obediently rolled over on to his stomach, since he did not have the energy, nor the willpower to argue with Levi who had spent a good portion of the night fucking him into the mattress as if the world was gonna end or something.

 _He listened_. Levi thought with surprise, and set the bowl of water on to the nightstand, to lift Armin’s hips up. Armin reluctantly spread his legs, and buried his face into the pillows, not wanting to see what Levi’s reaction might be to the now fully exposed butthole. Levi grabbed the towel, wet it, and began to rub the towel against the soft flesh, to remove the blood, and cum. Armin gripped the blanket tightly and cried tensing at the pain the rubbing motion caused. Levi switched to a dabbing motion, which wouldn’t pull at sensitive skin.

Now that Levi could see the hole, he wondered if he had been too forceful with Armin. The hole was inflamed, and was enshrouded in bruises. _It’s no wonder he kept screaming_. Levi thought grimly, and encased his index finger in the towel. He then pushed his towel clad finger into the swollen hole. Armin groaned, even though the cool water felt momentarily good against his otherwise burning flesh, the roughness of the towel only aggravated the wounds.

“Did I put you in this condition?” Levi found himself asking, since he did not remember Armin being raw and inflamed when he started to fuck him a day ago. Armin shook his head, right, and then left.

“No…the pain was already unbearable by the time I was taken captive in StonesVille. Reiner had made sure I felt everything…and then you exacerbated it.” Armin responded, letting fresh tears drip on to the pillows.

Somehow, Armin’s response did not make Levi feel better.

“Well…if it’s any consolation, I don’t intend to fuck your hot pumpkin ass again.” Levi informed the trembling blonde, and finally pulled his finger out of him. The towel had fetched more blood, and cum on to it. Levi sighed, feeling like an ass.

“ _You_ intend to be abstinent?” Armin questioned skeptically, and glanced at the morning rays. _I made it through_. He thought, and lowered his head on to the pillow. _If he is telling the truth, the nightmarish night was worth it_.

“I won’t lie. I might seek sex out elsewhere, but, yes. I’ll leave you alone.” Levi admitted, as he climbed off of the bed. “You look pretty sore though. Let me see if I can put something together for the pain.” Levi added distractedly, heading for the door.

“You don’t have to…” Armin murmured, though he did want the dry fire to be quelled. He shifted on to his side, and nuzzled his head against the pillow, thrilled to lay on a mattress again. He did not plan on traveling again for awhile.

Levi disappeared outside for a while, and when he came back, he had another bowl, and brought it to the bed. “This should numb you a little.” Levi informed Armin, as he sat down on the bed. Armin simply nodded, and closed his eyes as Levi applied the medicine to his wounds.

 _You’ll never touch me again_.


	12. In Ten Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten long years have passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? There should have been 1-2 chapters wrote, and posted before this chapter but I lost my drive, and no one really wants the story anyways, so I feel as if I can kind of muck through with the rest of this. So here is a chapter that I do really like. 
> 
> At first, I struggled with this chapter a lot. I knew what I wanted to do, and the scene was clear in my head. However, nothing was working, so my best friend, and NEW collaborator partner helped me write the beginning scene. (Not the monologue) I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter cuz I like how it came out. 
> 
> I know technically we're not supposed to switch perspectives, or points of view, but I did. I felt like the monologue is important. So read on.
> 
> Song Inspirations:   
> Break Even by The Script / Nothing by The Script/ For The First Time by The Script   
> She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5   
> Again by My Darkest Days / Perfect by MDD   
> Disease by Smile Empty Soul *** (must listen) / With This Knife by Smile Empty Soul  
> Untitled by Simple Plan * (should listen)   
> Survive by Rise Against   
> Last Stand by Adelita's Way

**Our Good Intentions**

**Chapter 12: In Ten Years**

 

‘You’ll never touch me again.’ _Those five words haunt me, as I stare shamelessly at his ass, while he harvests crops from the garden he brought to life ten years ago. He knows I am watching every sway of his sensual hips and he doesn’t like it. If Eren’s mutts were not crowding around him, like they were, he would frown at me. Hell, one time, he even threw a tomato at me. Heh. I guess I just don’t learn…but fuck, man…I love him, and not just in the, I-want-to-fuck-him-in-front-of-the-world-to-make-people-jealous type of way, but in the way that I want him to smile at me…and talk to me like he talks to his friends…like he talks to the children that aren’t his. He doesn’t like me, and that’s all too obvious, especially after everything I put him through…he wants nothing to do with me. Sure, some days…some days he pretends that he doesn’t hate me. Other days he pretends as if we are just an old married couple who forgot how to have sex…but he’s twenty-eight years old. The trauma he went through—the trauma I put him through…god, it haunts him. I hear it every night_ h _e wakes up crying…even ten years later. He isn’t very loud these days…but I know he isn’t okay. He knows he isn’t okay. But damn, he pretends as if he is okay…and the more okay he pretends to be, the worse he becomes. I’ve seen them—the scars he tries so desperately to hide on his body. Fuck, man. He isn’t okay. And one of these days…I am going to wake up to him slitting his own throat and I’m not okay with that. I think…I think the only reason he hasn’t taken his own life yet is because nine years ago, Mikasa popped out her first child with Eren. Armin didn’t want to take the spotlight off of his best friends children, so he waited. And then the child grew old enough to be traumatized by him taking his own life…so he didn’t then, and then more children came. I hope Mikasa keeps popping mutts out, even if they are shitty, temperamental Jaeger_ _brats because the moment_ _the children are grown and gone, I am sure he’ll take his life then. But he isn’t going to get rid of me that easily. I’ll join his stupid ass in hell. I won’t stay on this shitty earth without him. I already lost Erwin—I don’t want to lose him too but…it’s inevitable. Everyone knowns it. He’s just waiting for the right time.  The night that his pain becomes too much_. _Today, is probably not that night if my suspicions are correct. He loves those kids. He talks to them as if they don’t have the brain the size of a pea. But I wonder…just how long we can keep our dirty little secret from them? How much longer will they see Armin as their uncle? Those damn brats catch on fast…and unfortunately, it’s only a matter of time before they realize their mommy, and daddy fuck a heat induced Armin once a year. His heats are fucking brutal. He makes me go fucking insane with them. The endless rhetoric of yes, no, yes, no. He can’t seem to make up his damn mind. He tells me to stop. I stop. He gets pissed. I fuck him harder. He moans—he fucking moans. Then he cries._ _He fucking cries and I don’t know what the fuck to do during those moments that he flips out so Eren and Mikasa come in and soothe him. Eren starts kissing him in that gentle way of his and then Eren fucks him. Armin doesn’t cry at all. But when all is said and done, he pretends as if it never happened, and I don’t think he can mentally handle the fact that his best friend shoved his cock up his ass and he liked it. Then Mikasa gets involved—I don’t even understand how it all happens but it turns into one big fuck fest that only I get flak for when the heat is over because he only ever seems to remember that I fucked him. It’s as if he conveniently forgets that he let Mikasa ride him, or that Eren gripped his hips. But whatever. He yells at me sometimes…but he spends a lot of time being passive-aggressive. He just won’t talk to me, and I hate it. But for fucks sake, what the fuck was I supposed to do? I know he hates sex, I know he doesn’t want sex, I know we had a deal but he fucking begged me to fuck him. What else did he expect? I don’t think he even fucking knows. I just think he likes having a reason to be mad at me. It’s easier, I think, for him to blame me. I am a bad guy, after all…if he wants to blame me forever, I don’t mind. I was not very nice to him. I am still not very nice to him. I try these days though like I’ve tried for years to be nice to him but he isn’t interested in what I want to offer him and I can’t blame him. I won’t. I know what I did._

The sun illuminated the moors in a soft, yellow light.

A large, wooden house resided on the quiet hills.

Levi stood with his back against the wooden fence, using his arms for support. He watched Armin harvesting the fruits of his farming labor, assisted by Eren’s rambunctious mutts. As long as they didn’t bring all that dirt in the house, he couldn’t care less.

On the flatlands behind the house, the land had been tilled into farmland. Colorful, vibrant crops sprouted out of the land, in neat rows. Armin was collecting the harvest, placing the crops into a weaver basket. The green-eyed pups were competing with each other, over who could collect the most ripe fruit the fastest. He didn’t look up when Eren joined him and for a moment the two men watched the others work.

“He _looks_ peaceful now, doesn’t he?” Levi commented without looking at Eren. He was fixated on the way the sun illuminated Armin’s hair in a gentle, yellow glow, as if the universe itself was reminding Levi that Armin was _good_.

“Yeah, he does,” Eren agreed distractedly, reminiscing how as a child, Armin often helped his grandfather in the crop fields, the same way his boys were now assisting Armin. One boy threw a tomato at another. _Okay. Maybe not the same way_. Eren thought, with a disapproving frown.

“I’m glad for that…” Levi muttered with relief, and continued to follow Armin with his obsidian hued eyes.

Eren glanced at the older male. They had lived in this house for ten years now, but during that time Levi had kept to himself a lot. They hadn’t really spoken much to each other. Eren never knew what the other man was thinking. “Me too,” Eren concurred as he looked at the fields again, where two of the boys were chasing each other, and kicking up dirt as a consequence. “Hey! Cut it out!” Eren called, reprimanding the boys who knew better than to rough-house in the crop fields. Armin glanced up at his best friend and sent him a grateful smile before returning to the harvest.

“They sure are something else.” Levi mentioned, and snorted as the kids began to roll around in the dirt, as if Eren hadn’t just yelled at them. He had a feeling that if Mikasa had scolded them, they would have straightened up fast.

“But God, I love them. I love them all so much.” Responded Eren affectionately, with awe shining in his mature, green eyes. He leaned back against the fence, and folded his arms over his chest. Amusement spread across his copper skinned face as the children began to chase each other then, and dropped their baskets to tackle each other. They wrestled with each other in the crop fields. The blonde rose to scold them, but the children ignored him.

“Even though they’re all such little shits?” Levi mused, a small smirk turning the corners of his lips up. He glanced at Eren to see if the brunette was going to help Armin chase the kids away.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Eren replied, beaming with pure pride in the pups that were roughhousing with each other. Levi shook his head, knowing Armin was not going to be happy that the pups were tussling on the crops again. _Assholes_. Levi thought, and saw Armin send Eren a pleading look. Eren just grinned toothily, and waved at his blonde friend who frowned irritably, realizing he wasn’t going to receive help controlling the kids.

“I just wish…” Levi began as he looked at Armin. “That he would accept me.” Levi said, having played the role of the diligent guardian for too long without any pay.

They had lived in this house for ten years, and not much had changed between them. Levi had even lived without Erwin for these ten long years. He closed his eyes, that thought ached his heart, he still missed him. His eyes focused on Armin again, who was chasing the unruly mutts around the field. Levi _wanted_ him, but not because Armin had grown into an attractive young man. He just wanted him. He wasn’t sure when that had happened, but he found that how he had wanted Erwin in the past, that’s how he wanted Armin now.

Maybe Armin could fill the hole in his heart, mend the torn pieces and make it whole. But Armin didn’t want him, and that hurt in a way Levi hadn’t thought possible. He swallowed the hurt, and translated it into bitter anger.

“I have been nothing but civil with him!” Levi seethed suddenly, as he turned to Eren, who wasn’t sure what to say. “I’ve only touched him when he asked me to, but then he always pushes me away again. And because he blocks most everything out that happens during his heat-cycle, all he remembers is that I didn’t keep up with our agreement, when all I did was cater to his wishes.” His hands formed fists, it was so frustrating.

“It’s probably best he doesn’t remember,” Eren said, looking at Armin with a concerned look in his eyes. “He wouldn’t be able to live with it.” he added understanding how fragile his best friend was. “He’s so sensitive. He _needs_ us to make it through the days.”

Worry flashed in Levi’s eyes and he nodded. He knew that. And he wanted to keep Armin safe, above all. Erwin had died to save Armin, so letting any kind of harm come to him would go against the very thing Erwin died for and that would make his death in vain. And Levi wouldn’t be able to live with that.

“But when he does go into heat again…” Eren trailed off, his foreboding words catching in his throat. He didn’t want to say it.

A muscle in Levi’s jaw tightened, he knew all too well what Eren was getting at. “Fuck. I hate it when that happens,” he growled. “He asks me to come and then pushes me away when I do.” Levi paused and sighed. “At least you and Mikasa are there to calm him down, it’s so hard on him when he goes into heat.”

They both knew very well that Armin didn’t want sex, even when his body craved it. And when that happened he went into a downward spiral of needing sex, but not wanting it, and then getting depressed and anxious over it. The longer it took for Armin’s sexual desires to be met, the more difficult the desires were to cope with, until he reached the darkest part in his pit of despair and the thought of just ending his miserable life crossed his mind. And that’s when his friends stepped in, to help him through it the sex he didn’t want. And Levi knew very well what happened when they did step in.

“The heat he experiences effects all of us, and when he’s desperate and crying for relief, we all do what we can to pleasure him. You do seem to be the only one who gets flak for it, though.” Eren said, having noticed how cross Armin became with Levi every time a heat cycle ended. He had never seen Armin be angry before—but damn, the blonde could be a brat! And more often not, Levi wouldn’t argue with him, but Eren didn’t think Levi was expressing maturity. Eren figured the lack of arguing on Levi’s part stemmed from guilt.

Guilt was something they all felt, after a heat cycle of Armin’s passed. They had all done things they never would have done for anyone else. For Armin, Eren and Mikasa threw their moral code into the river and never looked back. They had all _killed_ for Armin. Eren looked self-consciously at his own hands, and were stained with the blood of predators. He didn’t regret killing them—he just wondered what type of person the killing made him.

One of Eren’s children walked up to them, with the thick black hair of Mikasa and innocent blue eyes that were unlike the other four who had Eren’s green eyes.

“Daddy?” The child asked as he looked at Eren.

“Later,” Levi said, before Eren could answer. “Go to your mother if you need something.”

The child looked at Levi and nodded, before turning around and leaving. He glanced curiously back over his shoulder at the adults one more time before scurrying into the house to find his mother. Eren noticed Levi’s questioning eyes followed the kid until he disappeared around the corner of the home. A knot formed in his gut, knowing what Levi must be wondering about.

Slowly Levi turned to Eren. “At one point they will wonder why he has blue eyes when they all have green eyes.” He stated, leading up to a point neither of them had wanted to address before.

Eren glanced to Levi with nervous eyes, and nodded briefly, the thought had crossed his mind before. He just hadn’t wanted to think about it much.

“He’s Armin’s kid, right?”

Again Eren nodded guiltily, not willing to voice the truth he felt conflicted about.

Once, when they had helped Armin through one of his heat-cycles, Mikasa had become pregnant. They had decided not to tell Armin though, or Levi, and pretend it was their own child. But those blue orbs had exposed their secret because Eren had green eyes, while Mikasa had dark eyes. Neither of which equated to blue.

So of course Levi had figured out the truth by himself, Eren wasn’t surprised by that.

“I wonder why Armin doesn’t realize that too, he should be smart enough.” Levi said as he looked at Armin again, who was oblivious to the conversation they were having. The blonde had managed to chase the little hellions away from the crop fields, and had returned to plucking ripe fruit.

“He doesn’t remember anything that happens when he’s in heat.” Eren reminded him softly.

“No…” Levi muttered, “I think he knows, he just doesn’t want to acknowledge it. He lies to himself to give himself peace of mind. He doesn’t want to accept what happened.” Again worry showed in ebony his eyes. “I don’t know if he’ll ever be able to accept what happens, but if he realized what goes on when he’s in heat _before_ he’s ready…”

“None of us want that day to come…” Eren stated grimly, knowing what ever innocence Armin had left would shatter when he was finally forced to accept the truth about everything. “I don’t know what else we can do, we’re helping him through his heat. And we all pretend it doesn’t happen so he won’t get depressed about.”

“I fear I won’t be able to protect him from himself,” Levi admitted, voicing his concern in regards to how upset Armin became after a heat cycle passed. “I can handle all enemies that threaten us, but I don’t know how to help him. And I don’t want him to die. I love him.” Levi confessed, as his hands tightened into fists, from the powerless feeling that plagued him. He stared at Armin longingly, not truly realizing what he proclaimed to Eren.

Eren looked at Levi and nodded slowly. “I know,” he said, since he had seen the way Levi cared about Armin and how he had tried to show affection throughout the years, but Armin pushed him away every time. Sometimes forcefully. Eren thought about Mikasa, how he loved her, and how when she went into heat, it was something special they shared together. Maybe Armin needed a love like theirs, but neither he, nor Mikasa could give that love to Armin. They were friends—family even, and they would do anything for Armin, but they didn’t love him like they loved each other.

“I want him to want me, but I want him to be safe too.” Levi insisted, though he wasn’t sure why he was telling all of this to Eren. Eren considered Levi’s words, and wondered if Levi loved Armin the way he said he did, if Armin could have some semblance of a love life if he just would give Levi a chance. But Eren didn’t see that happening any time soon.

Over the years, Eren had witnessed small squabbles between Levi and Armin. The ones Eren had not witnessed personally, Armin told him about later. It always put Eren in a difficult position. He wanted to defend his best friend, but by defending his best friend, he alienated Levi who wasn’t always in the wrong and then that would cause tension in the house. It was only in recent years that Eren stopped getting so personally involved in their petty arguments.

“He hasn’t felt safe since his parents disappeared.” Eren mentioned.

“Tell me about it…” Levi grumbled in agreement, and tore his eyes away from Armin, to focus on Eren. “How is Mikasa?” Levi asked, since they did not have a habit of talking to each other on a daily basis. He also wanted to change the uncomfortable subject. They heard the front door open, and after a moment, the blue-eyed kid eagerly ran passed them, heading for the fields.

“You know her. She doesn’t hesitate, nor falter when it comes to family. She is even surprisingly sensitive towards Darren too. I’ve never…well, seen her be a gentle mother until she birthed him, five years ago.” Eren admitted, as he pushed some of his long hair out of his face.

“But you have to admit, your boys are all brats. They need constant ass-whooping.” Levi pointed out, since Eren’s six boys were a handful. The youngest of Eren’s boys were six, not including Darren who was five. The oldest was nine, while the rest were between those ages.

“They’re just like me.” Eren mused with a shrug, without a care in the world. His boys were all budding alpha males, who, were not going to ever abuse an omega. If they did, Eren would kick their ass.

“Darren though… _is_ Armin’s.” Levi repeated, still mulling over the truth he had known for years. He just hadn’t addressed it until now.  

“Mhm.” Eren nodded, and glanced around himself to make sure no child was eavesdropping on them. He then looked to Levi. “Is that why you’re nice to him?” Eren wondered, since Levi had never snapped at Darren before like he had all of the other mutts. Levi just shrugged, and noticed the brats had circled back around to the crop field to play in it again. Armin and Darren both tried shooing them away.

One mutt pounced on Darren, who shrieked in response. He didn’t like rough-housing with his brothers, but since he was the youngest, he often did not have a choice, nor the power required to push them off of him. Armin plucked the feisty child off of Darren. The child, Peter, flailed, and snapped his jaws at Armin. Armin gasped in pain as the rowdy mutts teeth clamped onto his arm. He dropped the brat, who went after Darren again, but the original mutt he had been sparring with, Arren, tackled him to the ground, having unfinished business with him.

“Hey you brats!” Levi called, his tone reprimanding as he approached the crop fields. “Get the hell out of here and roll around in the mud by the river.” Levi instructed them, though he instantly regretted his choice of words as the boys whooped and began running for the river. “Wait—no—fuck!” Levi griped irritably, and tried to rub the oncoming headache away from his temples. _They’re going to drag mud through my house again, those fuckers_. He heard Eren laughing in the background and grimaced.

“I think he bit me.” Armin muttered, and inspected his arm, where blood was surfacing from a small bite. Levi grabbed Armin’s wrist, and looked the sound over. It wasn’t serious, but it probably smarted.

“Your pride and joy _bit_ Armin.” Levi called back to Eren, who stopped laughing.

“Well, I guess he’s gonna get his ass whooped then.” Eren muttered, and turned towards the house. “Mikasa! Peter bit Armin!” Eren called, as he wandered into the house to find his wife. He was not the disciplinarian.

“They’re such animals…” Armin murmured quietly, still perplexed that he got bit by Peter, who, if he remembered, was seven. He loved Eren’s kids, but they sure could get rowdy.

“Here, let me help you.” Levi offered, and leaned towards the wound. Armin tried to pull his arm back. Levi tightened his grip on Armin’s wrist, and gently licked the bite wound. Armin frowned, and yanked his arm away as soon as Levi’s grip slackened.

Darren, who had lingered, watched the two awkward adults interact with each other. He tilted his head, craning it to better observe them. They acted nothing like his parents did. If one of them got hurt, they licked the wound—they didn’t resist. If anything, Armin was behaving like Peter did whenever Mikasa tried to lick one of his scrapes.

“Does it hurt?” Darren asked, curious as to why Armin was pulling away from Levi, and staring at him with hard eyes. Startled, Armin jumped, remembering Darren hadn’t left with the others. He turned to Darren and crouched down, to address him properly.

“Hello, Darren.” Armin greeted warmly, catching Levi’s attention. He turned, to look at his mate, who was addressing that blue-eyed kid. Armin was crouched down low, in an attempt to be at eye-level with the child. Darren shifted around shyly, from foot to foot and kept glancing up at Armin. The kid never said much, so Levi thought Armin was wasting his time by being attentive to the brat.

“You no love Levi.” Darren said, his blue eyes reflecting the sad confusion he felt about his observation. Armin balked, while Levi raised a questioning eyebrow. A part of Levi wanted to watch Armin squirm, but the blonde recovered quickly, closing his parted lips, and forced a concerned smile on to his face.

“What makes you think that?” Armin asked, as he gently smoothed some of Darren’s dark hair out of his face. Levi snorted, noticing that Armin did not deny the accusation. Armin snapped his head up, and narrowed his eyes at Levi. Levi stopped laughing and looked away, feigning innocence. Darren squirmed for a minute, and picked at his clothes.

“M-mommy and d-daddy always k-kiss each other…you h-hit Levi if he touches you.” Darren murmured tentatively, voicing his observations. A muscle in Armin’s temple twitched. Levi sniggered, unable to help himself. _Armin isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is_! He watched Armin suck in a breath to steady himself, and think through the obvious panic flitting through his eyes.

“I prefer to show my affection to Levi when we’re alone in our room together.” Armin lied smoothly, his tone patient and kind. Darren perked up a little, ready to believe Armin, when Levi strolled up and leisurely draped an arm around Armin’s shoulders.

“Funny, I don’t remember you kissing me last night.” Levi teased as a amused smirk tugged at his face. He was enjoying every second of this, and didn’t care how wrong it was to find amusement out of the way Armin squirmed under the pressure of Darren’s innocent observations. Darren’s face fell upon hearing Levi’s words, and looked helplessly to Armin. Armin stared at Levi angrily.

“I am _so_ _sorry_. I must have forgot.” Armin stated sweetly, through gritted teeth.

The child did not notice the underlying tones of anger.  Levi did. A chill rushed down Levi’s spine, recognizing the cold laden within Armin’s honey-sweet voice. Levi heard the poison loud and clear. He _almost_ fled. Then Armin snatched Levi’s chin, and smashed their lips together. Levi tensed, completely caught off guard.

“Yay!” Darren squealed giddily, and clapped his hands together. “You do love Levi!”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Armin gingerly assured the child, who brightened and ran back towards the house, shouting for his mother. As soon as the boy disappeared around the corner of the house, Armin pushed Levi away from him, and stared at him with furious blue eyes.

 _Don’t be a dick. Don’t be a dick_. Levi coached himself silently, like a prayer. “Does this mean you don’t love me?” Levi retorted, unable to help himself. Armin huffed haughtily, and picked the basket up, that was filled with fruits and vegetables. He grabbed a tomato, and even though Levi knew exactly what was coming next, he didn’t have the heart to dodge the fruit thrown at him.

“Do not do that to me ever again.” Armin warned, his voice low, and serious, while Levi wiped the splattered tomato off of his face.

“He obviously knows, Armin. And how can he not know? You _heard_ what he said. You don’t even pretend as if we’re mated so what’s the use in lying to the brat?” Levi pointed out, as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of himself.

“ _Maybe_ I want them to believe in love. _Maybe_ I don’t want them to know how cruel the world is.” Armin responded, as if that should have been obvious. Levi shook his head, as he rolled his eyes skywards.

“If I remember, you believed in love once, and were a sheltered, naïve brat. How did that work out for you?” Levi asked, folding his arms across his chest. Armin shut up quick, and Levi regretted his cruel words. “I didn’t mean that.” Levi tried quickly, but Armin was already heading back to the house. _Shit. Shit_. “I only meant—“ Levi began, but Armin whirled around on his heels, to yell at him.

“No, that’s _exactly_ what you meant and you’re right. I did not know that people like _you_ existed when I wandered out to the moors that day. I _was_ sheltered, and thought that even if something bad were to happen, a prince charming would rescue me but instead—I got _you_.” Armin snapped, as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Levi opened his mouth to respond, but the words caught in his throat. Armin saw he effectively silenced Levi, and retreated to the house.

 _Fuck. I feel like a heel_. Levi thought, as he rubbed the back of his head. _Why can’t I ever just talk to him? Why does he always end up angry, and or in tears_? Levi wondered, as he headed towards the house.

Four of Eren’s muddy mutts charged into the home. Levi closed his eyes and swallowed the sudden urge to strangle all of them. Levi steeled himself, then entered the home and tried not to slip on mud, nor obsess over it, as he headed straight for his bedroom door.

Walls had been erected around the bed years ago, to give them privacy, particularly because of Armin’s unpredictable heat cycles. Levi grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it, but found it to be locked. Levi sighed.

“Open the door, Armin.” Levi instructed, as he knocked his knuckles against the door.

“Go away!” Armin yelled, through unmistakable tears.

“He’s pretty pissed at you.” Mikasa commented, as she snatched a wild boy by his ear, and effortlessly stripped him of his muddy clothes.

“Yeah, I was a dick, I get that. Just open the fucking door.” Levi stated impatiently, not wanting Armin to ever be left completely alone. Mikasa grabbed another boy, and pulled his clothes off in an effort to collect all muddy clothing to wash later. The two bare, copper-skinned boys stopped and stared at Levi.

“Go AWAY!” Armin screamed, obviously wanting to be left alone.

“You’re fighting!?” Darren whimpered worriedly, flicking his ears against his head. He had been helping his mother dry dishes.

“Nah, this is how we say we _love_ each other, huh?” Levi responded, his voice heavy with biting sarcasm meant to piss Armin off, and draw him out of the room. “I yell, you yell. But we’re all _one_ _big happy_ family.” Levi continued, his snarky tone catching the attention of the pea-brained mutts that belonged to Eren. They all stopped and stared.

Horrified, Armin opened the door, and yanked Levi inside. He slammed the door shut, and rested his forehead against it. His shoulders were shaking, while his breaths were harsh. Levi sighed.

“Is this the first time we fought in front of them?” Levi asked, lowering his voice. He saw Armin nod weakly. Levi closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck again. “I shouldn’t have said that to you. It wasn’t fair. I’m…fuck, I am…sorry.” Levi apologized softly, having let his own bitter feelings cause this blow up.

Armin perked up a little, upon hearing Levi apologize. He tentatively looked over his shoulder towards Levi. “I…I get why you want the brats to think that only mates love each other. But you and I know that there are thousands of _us_ out there.” Levi started quietly, feeling awkward as he did when tried to talk to Armin after a blow-out session. “That said…I know you want them to think we’re lovers…and the only way for that to happen is if you start pretending.”

“I can’t be the only one who pretends.” Armin responded quickly, with a defensive edge to his tone as he rose an eyebrow at Levi. He was tired of people blaming him for being the reason why the relationship was stagnant. _It’s not me_. He told himself.

“You’re the only one who _needs_ to pretend. I…” Levi began, and Armin turned to face him, ready to argue again, so Levi spoke faster. “I don’t need to pretend, or have you not noticed?” Levi questioned, folding his arms across his chest. Armin shut up quick, and averted his gaze to the ground. He clenched his hands into fists.

“I never want to hear you say it. Don’t you ever say it.” Armin warned, trying hard to sound serious, but Levi heard a delicate plea laden in Armin’s tone.

“Fine. All I’ll say is that I want to make this relationship work. I know I’m shit at it, but you don’t have to worry about me. You just worry about not smacking me away in front of the kids, if that’s the image you want to convey to them.” Levi conceded, since Armin explicitly warned him not to confess his feelings to him.

“That’s a better image then the one you gave them today. Chasing me. Yelling at me. Demanding I open the door. Telling them that this is _just_ how _we_ say we _love_ each other.” Armin griped, with a grimace plastered on to his face. “I don’t ever want them to see the real us—to see what you so callously showed them. I don’t want them to see that ever again and I definitely don’t want them to equate that as love.”

“Ugh, I’m sorry, okay?” Levi apologized irritably, resting his weight on one hip. “I just got pissed, and you got cry-ie, and now here we are…talking for the first time in weeks.” Levi huffed impatiently.

“…You counted?” Armin asked, furrowing his eyebrows to express his skepticism. Levi rubbed at his own eyebrow.

“Yeah, maybe I did.” Levi muttered defensively, feeling Armin’s blue eyes stare at him. “Cleaning the house gets boring…and those mutts of Eren’s are insufferable…they only respond to violence—I think they get off on it even and—“

“You get lonely too?” Armin questioned quietly, and let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. Levi shut up, and shifted awkwardly. Armin blinked, and gently touched Levi’s hand.

“Didn’t say that.” Levi protested, as pride roared to life in his chest. Armin pulled his hand back, and shifted uncertainly on his feet.

“Do you…really think like them? That _I’m_ the problem?” Armin wondered aloud, feeling self-conscious. Little Darren certainly thought Armin was the problem—he said that earlier. Armin peered up at Levi, who wouldn’t look at him. Armin huffed with frustration and sat down on the bed. He rubbed his face.

“I…I want to move forwards…you never have.” Levi admitted softly, even though he knew that wasn’t what Armin wanted to hear. He was not about to lie to Armin and tell him that only he was the bad guy.

“That’s not fair. You know that’s _not fair_.” Armin cried, unable to hold the tears back any longer. He didn’t bother to wipe them away as he grabbed his hair in his hands and leaned forwards, resting his elbows into his thighs. “The way we met…what happened between us…you wouldn’t let me _die_!” Armin accused bitterly, as he angrily waved his arms for emphasis.

“You hate me for saving your life?” Levi questioned, as he rose an surprised eyebrow of skepticism. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Even if Armin had felt that way years ago, the sight of new life should have made him change his tune at least a little.

“Yes!” Armin exclaimed, grabbing the edge of the bed tightly. “At first I hated you for biting me, and raping me. But over the years, I realized it wasn’t fair of me to hate you for hurting me in the same way they did…what I could hate you for, what I do hate you for is doing something _so much crueler_ then anything they ever did to me. You were the only one who _wouldn’t_ let me _die_.” Armin seethed frantically, through his hot tears and harsh breaths. He was a hot mess, and Levi didn’t know what the fuck to do. He sucked in a harsh breath as his chest became tight.

 _He hates me for saving his life_. Levi realized, suddenly feeling cold, and lightheaded. He took a step back. _This was a mistake_. Levi thought, and headed too quickly to the door. He ripped the door open, stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut. From inside of the room, he could hear Armin cry. _Fuck_. Levi cursed as he rested his head against the door, feeling his head spin.

A small, warm hand grabbed on to Levi’s hand. “Are you okay?” Asked the soft voice. Levi looked down, and was startled to see a pair of big blue eyes staring up at him with concern. “Are you okay?” The kid repeated, his little voice sounding urgent.

 _Are you okay_? The soft-spoken, foreign words repeated in Levi’s spinning head. They made him feel hot, and suddenly he didn’t think he could breathe anymore, as his heart raced against his chest. Without a word to the nosey brat, Levi bolted for the front door and ripped it open. He didn’t bother to shut it as he rushed outside, into the fading light of a failed day.

A failed life.

One so horrible that the more he blocked it out, the more he suffocated from the inside out. He too often felt the ghost pains of starvation, and felt it in his bones now as he stumbled away from the house, not really knowing what he was doing, much less where he was going. Levi thought about the love he did not remember receiving from his mother, and his absent father. That insecurity he wore underneath his skin like a thick blanket embedded itself into his heart when his uncle abandoned him, leaving him as a child to fend for himself on the streets.

Maybe it was the will to survive, or maybe Levi had always just been a bad guy, but he thrived on the streets—stealing, and killing had came naturally to him—just as naturally as his predatory instincts that had made him want to dominate Armin when he met him. The only way he knew how to survive was the one way that was killing him and he hadn’t even realized it.

 _Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe_. Levi thought frantically as he ran, without really seeing where he was going. His heart clenched in pain, and he did the only thing he knew how to do—block the emotions out. Swallow them. Bury them. His head began to pound. He thought his brain would break out of his skull and crush him to death out of petty vengeance for him having never used it. He then waved his hand in front of his face, desperate to cool down.

Heat rose in his body, and he thought he might melt. As if any of that was possible—crazy, he knew. But he couldn’t take it anymore. If he couldn’t let the overwhelming emotions out, he was sure he was going to die.

And all because that bratty kid asked him if he was okay. Of course he wasn’t okay. He had never been okay. Erwin had known that. Erwin had known how to calm the storm that twisted within Levi. Ever since Erwin’s death, Levi had been spiraling out of control, and drowning in his own misery he didn’t know he suffered from. It hadn’t helped that Armin made Levi realize that not only was he lonely too, but that it was a bad feeling.

A terrible feeling. Tears burned the corners of Levi’s eyes. _Erwin, you fucking asshole…you left me here...with that shitty kid_ …Levi clenched his eyes shut, refusing to let the tears fall. He would not cry. His nails dug into his arms, drawing blood. For a second, he could breathe again. Levi dragged his fingernails down the entire length of his arms, revealing in the physical pain that combatted the emotional pain.

Blood trailed down his arms, and splattered on to the ground beneath him. Levi gasped. Air returned to his lungs. The pressure in his head, and chest eased. He didn’t stop. He kept scratching himself. Pain flickered through him like a welcomed friend. Levi rolled on to his side, and panted, relieved that he could breathe again. Levi pushed himself to sit up, and rubbed his face with his hands, and exhaled a troubled sigh.

Erwin was the only one who ever cared for him, and he was dead. Erwin was the only one who ever kept Levi sane. Levi had known that for years, but it wasn’t until today that he let himself feel it. He tilted his head back, and wondered what the hell he was doing here.

Duty? Love? _No…I’m just a fucking masochist_. Levi thought bitterly, and let the tears slide down his face. _Erwin. I am coming home, and the first thing I do when I see you is a swift punch to your face for leaving me to die here. I’m going to punch you so hard that your old bones on the land will shatter. And I’m going to strangle you, and then we’re going to fuck. Hard_. _So hang on. I’m coming to you_.

“Stop. Stop, stop!” A high-pitched voice, growing more frantic and loud with every plea spoken broke through the dark cloud Levi had lost himself in. He paused, suddenly concerned he was hearing voices.

 _Fuck. I lost it. I finally fucking lost it. I need you, and I’m coming home, where I’m wanted. I’m… almost there…Erwin…just a little…got it_. Levi thought, as he pierced a vein with his nail. Blood spurted out of his arm. _I may have a few scars…but you won’t care…you’ll fucking kiss them like some romantic ass sap, and maybe that’s exactly what I need…maybe I always needed that_ …In the midst of his thoughts, he heard a childish shriek, followed by more yells.

Levi opened his eyes, and was startled to see Darren, and a gaggle of Eren’s kids all yelling, and shouting. Some were angry. Some were panicked. The only thing they all had in common was their confusion. Levi blinked, as he furrowed his eyebrows at them. They were flipping out as if they were witnessing something traumatic. _Stupid kids_.

All Levi wanted to do was rub his forehead, that was pounding again. _Stupid, stupid dramatic brats_.  Levi thought, only managing to place his hand against his forehead, that practically fell on to the palm. _Don’t they have something better to do? I_ …Levi lost his train of thought as little arms began to wrap themselves around his trembling body. He tensed, his first reaction was to push them away. He couldn’t. The little monsters were all over him. Their screams were incoherent, and jumbled. Levi couldn’t focus on any of them.

Then he felt the tears, and the snot. Levi just wanted to scream. He opened his mouth.

“What the hell is going on!?” Eren demanded, through heavy breaths. He had been harvesting the rest of the fruit to help Armin out when the kids started screaming like the deranged animals they were.

“Eren?” Mikasa questioned, fear evident in her voice. She had been in the kitchen when the kids started to yell, and had followed Eren. “Kids?” She looked to the kids, and had the same questions that Eren did.

“H-hey…what’s going on?” Armin asked tentatively, arriving late to the scene.

“Get…off…” Levi weakly muttered, tilting his ashen head back. He dropped the rest of the way to the ground, from his sitting position. The kids fell forwards with him. _Shit…gonna suffocate_. Levi thought, as he squeezed his eyes shut. The world was spinning again, and he couldn’t bring himself to care why the brats were suddenly trying to crush him or sweat him out with their warmth.

“Is…that blood?” Eren wondered, tilting his head to the side as he inhaled the unmistakable metallic scent in the air. He felt his heart jump into his throat as fear flooded through him.

“The kids!” Eren and Mikasa shouted in unison, as their first concern. Eren began plucking kids off of Levi. Mikasa rushed forwards the moment she saw blood on one of them, and grabbed another kid. Armin tensed, becoming concerned that something very terrible happened here.

 _Did Levi protect them from something_? Armin wondered, and looked around the land but saw nothing for miles. He then looked back to his friends, who were checking their kids out, and licking them. The kids kept blubbering, but none of the adults understood them. It became painfully obvious after a few minutes that the blood didn’t belong to any of the children Not even Darren, who had blood on his face.

 _It’s not their blood_. The trio realized at the same time.

Armin reached Levi first. He knelt, and grabbed Levi’s shoulders to shake him. “Wake up. Wake up!” Armin commanded, as he shook Levi. Levi didn’t stir. Armin felt panic rush through him. “You can’t—you can’t do this to me, it’s not fair! You don’t—you don’t get to die if I don’t!” Armin cried, fretting because Levi wasn’t waking up.

 _I hate you for not letting me die_. Armin’s own cruel words flitted through his head. Guilt seized his heart and he shook Levi harder. “No, no no! It’s my fault if you die s-so if you love me, d-don’t make me feel this way!” Armin shouted, as he blubbered over Levi. Blood was staining his hands, and the tips of his hair as he shook his unconscious mate.

“Damn it, Armin! The kids are here!” Mikasa snapped at him, as she tried to cover her pups ears. Eren held all the pups against him that he could. Darren was crying the loudest, too sensitive for this shit.

“H-he’s so sad Armin yelled at h-him.” Darren sobbed, only able to understand that much of what was going on. He had heard their fight—who hadn’t? Armin froze, turning a minty white color.

“It’s not your fault, Armin.” Eren said quickly, while Mikasa tried to hush the child that didn’t know the whole story, and if they could help it, he never would.

“I…I t-told him that…that I h-hate him…” Armin stuttered weakly, as fresh tears streamed down his face. _This is all my fault_. Armin began to cry harder than the children. Eren and Mikasa exchanged a concerned look between them, then looked back at Levi.

Everyone had been so concerned about Armin that they never realized that Levi was drowning too.

 


	13. Our End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally arrived at the end of this horror story. 
> 
> I'd like to point out the mantra of, "You shouldn't have to change yourself for someone else," is a naive, selfish one, which is what I have explained throughout the story. Erwin and Levi both changed for each other, because change does not have to be a bad thing. The best example of this is the toxic relationship between Levi and Armin. Levi particularly changes into a much better man for Armin because the way things were, the relationship never would have been plausible without change. Levi made the conscious choice to change, by the way, to, be a better match for Armin. Levi was being selfless by changing, by the way. He was being sensitive to Armin's needs. And in this chapter, Armin makes a conscious choice to change as well, albeit it's a bit too late for the change to make a difference. The thing about it is that proper change can promote both individual growth, and stimulate evolution in a relationship. It is when people refuse to change themselves because of a ridiculous mantra like the above, that, relationships fail and marriages end in divorce. The, "Oh he wouldn't stop cheating on me, boo-hoo," the "She wouldn't stop lying," and the "she never once apologized for anything." Maybe, if he had stopped cheating on her, the relationship would have lasted. Maybe, if she stopped lying, or if she began to apologize like an adult, the marriage would have lasted into the golden years of old age. In those ways, change can be good, and people seriously need to realize that. I hope this positive message is shown throughout the story. 
> 
> Song References:   
> 1\. Until The Day I Die by Story of the Year ***  
> 2\. Count on Me by Default   
> 3\. Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park   
> 4\. One Last Chance by Daughtry   
> 5\. Ready to Fall by Rise Against  
> 6\. Worth Dying For by Rise Against

Our Good Intentions

Chapter 13: Our End

Light.

That’s all Levi saw for miles. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands, and blinked rapidly to see past the light that was all around him. The more he adjusted to his surroundings, the greyer they became.

A strange emptiness settled in the pit of his stomach as he looked around, seeing no one around him. It was an unsettling feeling, one he couldn’t shake off even as the scenery began to change and a large, wooden podium dwarfed him. He craned his head up, but a blinding light was cast over the podium, making it impossible for him to ascertain whoever might be behind it.

“Ackerman. Levi.” A loud, haunting voice boomed within his head. “Prideful. Ah yes, pride does seem to run in the family…you all end up here because of pride.” A tsk sounded then, and Levi felt chided. “Pride gets them every time…” Another disapproving tsk thrummed inside of Levi’s head.

“What the fuck?” Levi wondered aloud, having no idea where he was, nor why he could hear a voice in his head.

“Another failed Ackerman…” The voice continued, just as disapproving as a moment ago. “We all had such high hopes for you all…but I suppose we shouldn’t have expected much. Beings built from pride would fall prey to pride.”

“Where am I?” Levi demanded irritably, hating how lonely this place—whatever this place was, was making him feel. He also didn’t appreciate the belittling judgements.

“You are _here_ because you arrogantly took your own life. Death will be having a word with you about that—he’s pretty pissed off about it. He likes cutting the strings of you mortals, and then collecting your souls with his scythe, but when you do it, it takes the fun out of his job.” Reprimanded the voice, matching Levi’s annoyed tone.

_My own life_? Levi repeated in his head. He looked down at his arms, vaguely having a memory about scratching them. He blinked at the flawless skin, that glowed with an ethereal quality. He blinked, then looked around himself once more. He felt a chill rush down his spine. _Shit_.

“Now. You will await your final judgment with the others.” The voice said, as Levi’s head began to spin. He became disoriented, and fell. He kept falling. He grappled at the air, but couldn’t snag anything solid.

Within a few heart-racing moments, Levi collided onto a soft, fluffy…fluffy…cloud? He pushed himself up into a sitting position, and swore he sunk into the cloud. He scrambled to his feet, panicked from the lack of solid ground. A hand grabbed him then, and he didn’t feel as if he was going to fall straight through now.

“It is nice to know you wanted to visit me, but does the cost outweigh the price?” Asked a familiar, disapproving voice. Levi snapped his head up and froze when he saw Erwin. He thought his heart jammed itself between his lungs, and choked on air. “You don’t have to look so excited.” Erwin tsked, with a sigh.

“You asshole!” Levi exclaimed, recovering himself enough to punch Erwin. “Armin. You fucking chose Armin over me!” Levi yelled, his temper hot, and wild. Erwin could have dodged the oncoming hit. He chose not to, figuring the punch would make Levi feel better.

“No, I chose good over evil.” Erwin corrected, as he rubbed his sore cheek with the other hand that was not holding Levi afloat.

“Fuck that! It was all about you and your damn pride. You wanted to look like the hero so you played the hero and left me in that fucking hell hole for ten years. Ten years since—since—“ Levi’s haughty words caught in his throat, as the corners of his eyes burned. He felt the tears slide on to his cheeks now, and set a hand over his cheek, feeling the foreign liquid.

“Oh my. You really would have rathered I drop innocent Armin to the ground after all.” Erwin muttered with horrified surprise. Levi tilted his head down, to hide the tears he couldn’t withhold. He had never truly cried while he had been alive, and now he couldn’t seem to stop.

“I—I didn’t want him to die…I just wanted _you_ to _live_ …” Levi responded weakly, and furiously wiped at the tears with the back of his arm. “I wanted you to bite me…I-I wanted to be yours.” Levi cried bitterly, feeling as if Erwin had betrayed him, and then abandoned him.

“Hm…that _is_ a problem…I have a feeling this might be the last time we see each other…if my record comes out as unblemished as I am concerned it will…” Erwin said thoughtfully, as worry flickered in his eyes. He had never thought of himself as a good man, but Levi was definitely on a lower tier than him and probably always had been. It was questionable whether they would share the afterlife together.

“Yeah, because you’re just so fucking perfect…” Levi huffed sarcastically, and uncharacteristically sniffled. Erwin sighed, and pat Levi on the head.

“I’ve been here long enough to know where the Ackerman family is put to rest and it’s not a pleasant place…but there is hope because I have connections, even here.” Erwin stated, and began to pull Levi with him. Levi stumbled awkwardly, and let Erwin lead the way.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I don’t even know where _here_ is.” Levi snapped, and looked around more out of habit than anything else. There were people here—a wide variety of them. Most of them were alone, and ghostly. There were only a few people who spoke to each other.

“Here is called purgatory. Those who are awaiting their final judgements are here…and those who have unfinished business in the world of the living. They may be waiting for a family member, or a mate they never apologized to while some of them don’t realize they’re dead, and other’s have forgotten…” Erwin explained grimly, as he flicked his intelligent blue eyes around the sea of the dead. Levi stopped.

“Why are you here? It’s been ten years.” Levi asked, shocked that Erwin would still be waiting for a judgement day to come.

“Time moves differently here, for one. For two…” Erwin paused, glanced at Levi, then continued to search for someone. “I’ll wait for you—let’s put it that way.” Was all Erwin said as he continued his quest.

“Wait. Connections. You’re not thinking of sending me back to that hell hole, are you?” Levi questioned, balking at the very idea of it. Erwin stopped, and turned around to look at Levi seriously.

“You weren’t meant to die yet. No one—no one even saw it coming. You just did what you do best—act, not think.” Erwin informed him, and grabbed Levi’s other wrist to keep him from shying away. “You’re meant to guard them all from the coming war of the clans.”

“Pft!” Levi scoffed, and shook his head. “Fuck, I am glad I am here with you now because fuck that shit.” Levi said, partially because a part of him had believed that their quiet, little monotonous life never would have changed. Erwin’s eyes hardened to blocks of ice.

“If you do not return, they’ll be caught up in the war. Eren and Mikasa will fight for years, to protect their family, but in the end, they’ll be murdered. Armin and the children will be taken hostages, as prizes of the war.” Erwin told him, in an effort to make him understand that he needed to return. Levi just shrugged, so Erwin continued. “Armin will die as a sex slave. Darren will fair worse, because he’s just like Armin, but cuter, younger, and more innocent. Do you really want to be the reason that Armin Two suffers the same fate as his Dad?”

That shut Levi up. He may not care what happened to Eren’s mutts, but Darren was a lot like Armin, and since Levi failed to protect Armin,, he had wanted to protect Darren. He could not do that, if he was dead. Levi swallowed hard. “So…they need me…” Levi muttered glumly, remembering how he had told Eren he could take on any wolf that might try to threaten them.

“Yes. You must return. And come the final battle, you will die. But you will win, and you’ll return home to me. I don’t know how long any of this will take and I don’t know how much time you’ll have with me when you return…but we will meet again and until then, you need to be patient.” Erwin instructed Levi, who frowned at the thought of having to be patient for awhile longer. Erwin then spotted the one he was looking for, the quickly looked back to Levi. “I love you.” Erwin swore, and lowered his head to kiss Levi. Levi pressed the tips of his shoes into the cloud, and leaned up to return the kiss vigorously. Erwin pulled away then, leaving Levi yearning for more. Levi set a hand over his lips and saw Erwin head towards a vaguely familiar man.

“Hmm?” Levi recognized the man as one of the military leaders Erwin had led to victory years ago. He watched Erwin approach the man, and saw them converse. Levi wasn’t quite sure what power some military commander would have here, but he didn’t have time to question it because he found himself falling.

And falling.

Levi fell hard, into his body. A strained gasp left his lips as his eyes snapped open. As he scrambled to sit up, he heard a shriek—Armin, definitely Armin—and felt thin arms wrap around his neck.

“It’s not my fault! It’s not _my_ fault!” Armin cried repeatedly with unmistakable relief, as he buried his wet face against Levi’s neck. Levi let himself fall back into the pillows, with a soft sigh of defeat.

At least the damn kid was happy.

“Mommy! Mommy! Levi’s okay!” Darren called from his perch on the nightstand, that he hopped off of to go tell everyone the good news.

_My eternal punishment begins_ …Levi thought to himself, and shut his eyes. Armin had barely touched him in years, and now that Levi had had a near death experience, Armin was suddenly touchy? But Levi couldn’t blame him. Not really.

Throughout their rocky relationship, Levi had done things purely to not feel guilty later, just like Armin. Together, they really did make the perfect kind of misery. And all because Levi had been indecisive on the moors, all those years ago. He could have pounced on Armin himself, or he could have walked away. He had done neither. And he regretted it every damn day of his life.

“What is wrong with you!?” Armin suddenly demanded to know, propping himself up on his elbows. Levi cracked an eye open. “The kids were terrified!” Armin scolded, with a hint of jealousy in his tone. So he still did want to die too.

“I never asked the brats to follow me.” Was all Levi could say, and he lifted an arm to look at the damage. There were white bandages around the arm. Levi almost thought someone cared enough about him to doctor him up, but then he reminded himself that Armin just hadn’t wanted to feel guilty, and laid his arm back down with defeat.

“Darren said you looked pale and ran off outside. He was concerned and followed you. Then you started scratching yourself, he said, and, he begged you to stop but you didn’t listen and he started screaming. So why didn’t you stop? He’s only five. He doesn’t need to see that.” Armin said, the reprimanding tone still present in his voice. Levi huffed, and rolled over on to his side, to show his back to Armin.

“Fuck if I know. I don’t have any memory of scratching myself. All I remember is that we were talking for the first time in years, almost as if we’re people, and then we both realized how fucked the other is in the head and I woke up here.” Levi defended grumpily, and yanked the blanket over himself. He really didn’t want to have this conversation.

Not when all he could think about was Erwin, and how it would be years before he could see him again. Being sent back here seemed like the punishment of the century. Had anyone else ever been punished so cruelly before? Levi doubted it. He slid an arm underneath the pillow and wanted to stew in his bitter anger. Just because he had agreed to protect the brats did not mean he had to be nice about it.

“Fu—I am not the problem.” Armin argued, because it was easier for him to think that Levi was a bad guy then to admit that they were _both_ toxic towards each other.

“No, you’re apparently not.” Levi scoffed, figuring Armin must be right. It wasn’t like the kid was being punished for anything. He got to live alongside his best friends, and their kids. Armin had people to talk to, to laugh with, to care for him.

The only man in the world who ever cared about Levi was in some purgatory world where time seemed to stand still.

. . .

Tensions were at a record high, and neither one of them cared enough to suppress their anger, and bitterness towards the other.

Eren had finally had enough of the squabbling couple, who kept causing unease in the house, so one morning, he forced them to sit down together. Levi sat on one end of the couch, while Armin sat at the opposite end. They couldn’t be further apart if they tried. Neither of them were looking at each other, either.

“You two _have_ to figure something out because all of this rampant hostility is making my kids very upset.” Eren said, with his arms folded across his chest. His green eyes were hard, expressing the seriousness of his stance. Levi and Armin glanced at each other, then promptly looked away stubbornly. “You’re both acting like children and it has to fucking stop.” Eren continued, his voice harsher now.  

Neither cornered male said anything.

“It has been ten years, Armin. I know—I _know_ you’ve been through a lot, and I’ve tried to support you, but this is where I draw the line. I do not know what you two have to do to be civil with each other but damn it, neither of you are leaving until you can at least pretend to not hate each other in front of the kids again.” Eren stated, trying to sound sympathetic but his frustration over the way the two would bicker with each other was grating at his last nerve and that was showing.

Armin opened his mouth in shock. “What have I done!?” Armin asked, offended Eren thought he was contributing to the madness around the house. Levi snorted, obviously feeling as if Armin wasn’t as innocent as he claimed to be. Armin glared at him.

“Don’t—don’t do that Armin. You’re too smart to play dumb.” Eren scolded him, then flicked his green eyes to Levi, while Armin frowned. “I’ve thought a lot about the relationship you two have, and what your role is here.” Eren began, addressing Levi. “If you need a friend, I will try to be there for you. It’s not like Armin will do it.”

“What?” Levi and Armin questioned in unison, looking to Eren with surprise in their eyes.

“Everyone needs a friend. I am pretty sure you don’t have one, and I am sorry I never noticed that before. I just thought you didn’t need friends, but I think you _do_.” Eren reasoned, standing before them as a mediator. Levi eyed Eren warily, unsure about how to respond.

If Eren had said that days ago, Levi would have scoffed and told him off. But ever since the other day, when Levi nearly killed himself, he had been wondering if having a friend wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

“It was not a suicide attempt.” Levi pointed out, as he looked at his arm that was draped over the arm of the couch. The bandages were still thick. “I told you, I didn’t even know what I was doing.”

“That makes it worse.” Eren responded, with a sigh. “You told me before that you love Armin—“ Armin and Levi both tensed. “—And I know you _still_ do. I’ve seen the way, even now, that you try to connect with Armin and show him affection. I appreciate that, as his friend, that you’re willing to try—that you want to try.” Eren stated, with a gesture of his arm for emphasis. Levi rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, and draped one leg over the other, hating the vulnerable feeling flooding through him.

“I might have said something to that effect, but you’re making me sound desperate.” Levi muttered, hating the way that sounded in his ears. Armin shifted uncomfortably on his spot on the couch and again glanced nervously at Levi. Eren couldn’t suppress another sigh.

“Aren’t you?” Eren challenged, then shut up quick when Levi glared at him. Eren cleared his throat and tried again. “All I meant was that people don’t try to commit suicide if they’re happy with their life.” Eren corrected himself, and chose his words carefully.

“So what if I am not insufferably happy like your mutts always are? I was _not_ , for the _last_ time, trying to commit suicide.” Levi snapped, clenching his hands into fists, as he bristled. Eren took a step back.

“Wh-what were you trying to do, then?” Armin asked tentatively, because Levi kept insisting that he wasn’t an angst filled loser like the rest of them but what else could he have possibly wanted to accomplish by scratching his arms up?

“I couldn’t breathe. I went outside for some fresh air. I still couldn’t breathe. My head was gonna split open. I scratched myself without thinking about it and suddenly I could breathe so I kept scratching. That’s it.” Levi recalled adamantly, for what felt like the hundredth time. He was sick of defending himself about an incident he didn’t even remember well.

“I’ve…felt like that before…” Armin murmured quietly, and rested the back of his head against the couch, though he tilted his face enough to see Levi. Eren watched them, hopeful that they were going to start talking to each other finally.

“Have you ever felt it before?” Eren inquired, when neither of them furthered the conversation. Levi shook his head.

“No. I do not get sick.” Levi responded, folding his arms across his chest. Eren and Armin both thought about Levi’s comment. In ten years, they had never seen Levi cough, nor sneeze. Armin had been sick various times throughout the years. Levi had cared for him each time. Armin frowned then, realizing he had never thanked Levi for dealing with the snot, and puke.

“Well…hopefully it won’t happen again. But for now, let’s assume that the incident was stress-induced and from now on, to avoid any possibility of that happening to either of you, you both need to learn how to communicate.” Eren stated, his serious tone dropping a notch.

“Good luck.” Levi scoffed, since Erwin had tried to educate him in the proper way to communicate with people and had failed. Dialogue was not Levi’s strong suit.

“Would it kill you to try?” Armin griped, replacing his soft tone with a harsh one.

Only for a moment had they been about to let their guard down. Now, they were both defensive again. Eren wanted to pull his hair out. Instead, he sucked in a breath.

“Quit. Just quit, both of you.” Eren scolded, before either of them could fuel the hostile sparks growing between them.  They both looked at Eren, with their shoulders hunched, feeling scolded. “Levi. Quit being sarcastic. Armin. Stop responding to it. Simple, right?” Eren suggested, but based on the withering looks he received from the unhappy couple, neither of them were pleased with the suggestion.

“Look, I am not some angst teenager who needs a friend to be okay. I just needed to be alone for awhile. That’s all.” Levi maintained his story, though at this point, he wasn’t even sure if he believed it.

“You’d have been dead.” Armin muttered irritably, folding his arms tighter against himself.

“And wouldn’t you have liked that?” Levi responded, the accusation in his tone was almost palpable. He sent a sharp look Armin’s way. Armin’s lips parted with shock. Eren sensed another oncoming blow-out so he lunged between them, and spread his arms out towards them to keep them separate in case either of them got any ideas.

“Hey, hey! That type of rhetoric isn’t helping.” Eren insisted, glancing to each of them one at a time. Armin narrowed his eyes with hurt and looked away.

“No…no, I do not want you to die…I never wanted _that_ …” Armin confessed quietly, though he was unable to bring himself to look at the other. Levi relaxed his shoulders a little, and looked towards Armin again.

“You don’t want me to die?” Levi asked, incredulous.

Armin huffed a little. “No. I want you to suffer with me.” Armin replied, and turned to meet Levi’s gaze with his steel blue eyes. “You’re my guardian, remember? Start acting like it.”

“Ugh!” Eren groaned with frustration and began to pace around the room. Every time he thought the two were about to talk to each other, one of them said something cruel, or sarcastic to the other

_Shit. He’s right. My role is to protect him, no matter what the cost is to me_. Levi realized, and reflected upon what Erwin told him during his time in purgatory. _Erwin wants me to protect all of them until my dying breath. So I will_. Levi thought, and cleared his throat.

“You are right. I do not know what else I expected.” Levi said softly, as he stood up. Eren looked over his shoulder at Levi, who sounded extraordinarily mature…or broken? Eren wasn’t sure. Levi stepped towards Armin, closing the distance between them. He set his palm on Armin’s cheek, and affectionately rubbed it. “If I ever forget that again, remind me.” Was all Levi said before he stepped around the couch and left.

Eren turned, and watched Levi go, with impressed eyes. Levi was either really mature all of a sudden, or something finally snapped and broke him. Eren, being an optimist, hoped Levi was finally going to settle into his role as a guardian. He looked to his best friend who was equally dumbfounded by Levi’s actions.

“Are you going to play nice too?” Eren asked Armin, who frowned, and deflated his shoulders.

“I’ll try.” Was all Armin said.

~Years later~

Everything stopped.

A decisive attack had been made.

Who would fall?

Breaths hitched.

The enemy collapsed.

Levi crumpled next.

_No_. Armin thought, as his sense of foreboding manifested into a heavy, painful ball into his stomach. _He’s not okay_. Armin instinctively sensed that, and felt icy dread jolt through his body.

He sprinted on to the blood stained battlefield, with tears in his eyes, and hopped over a dead corpse of a wolf who had wanted to make Darren squeal. _No, no, no. This can not be happening_. Armin fretted, as he rushed to Levi’s sides. His heart crashed repeatedly against his rib cage, while his lungs began to burn, but he ran faster.

_Not now. Not when we’ve won—not when you can finally rest_. _You can’t die now_. Armin wanted to scream, but his breath was caught in his throat. _The Alpha War is over. We can go back home. Start anew. Just…just don’t die now_. _We’ll…go back together…won’t we_? Armin’s frantic thoughts occupied his brain until he approached Levi, who had morphed back into a human, from his werewolf form.

Armin knelt down on his knees, and reached for Levi with trembling arms. He hesitated upon seeing Levi’s battle worn body. Claw marks littered Levi’s ashen skin, while bite marks had torn chunks of flesh clean off of the bones. By this point in the war, it was not an unusual state for Armin to find Levi in, but the wounds were not healing.

There was one injury Armin noticed immediately, because it was different—it was new. A portion of Levi’s rib cage had been crushed in. Armin screamed. Levi coughed, wet and hard. Blood spluttered out of his mouth. He pulled Levi against his body. “No, no! You can’t die on me, not now!”

“Ngh…it’s over…you’ll…be okay…all of you…” Levi swore between harsh, uneven breaths. His eyes were the size of slits, as he looked at Armin, through blurry vision. He was struggling to keep his obsidian eyes open, and focused on his precious mate. Armin shook his head rapidly.

“That’s why you have to come home with us! We can start over. I swear. I’ll treat you like the hero you are.” Armin promised, in a rush. Levi coughed again, and Armin felt his heart clench with sorrow.

Time was running out.

Quick.

“T-take care of D-Darren…tell him…tell him you’ve always known wh-who he is…and…b-bury me next to Erwin…on the moors…where we met…and this…sh-shit story began…” Levi told Armin, who shook his head harder and cried unabashed now from the sinking feeling in his gut that told him this was the end.

“Stop…stop talking like that…you’ll be okay…” Armin murmured through his tears, that splattered on to Levi’s face. _How did it come to this_? Armin wondered. _One minute we were together, defending omega’s from abusive alpha’s and giving omega’s a voice…and now I’m losing him, right when victory is ours…the last abusive, high ranking alpha is dead. A new world where omega’s have a voice is coming, and he’s going to miss it_. More tears trickled down his cheeks.

Levi weakly placed his hand over Armin’s wet cheek. “Quit…crying…you don’t love me.” Levi chided Armin gently, despite his depleting strength. _I wish you did_.

These years, Levi had followed Armin’s every command, and had fought every enemy that stood in the way of Armin’s vision of a world where omega’s weren’t horribly oppressed and abused. Levi had not lost a battle. He had overcome and beaten every foe. His job was done, and he knew it.

“That doesn’t mean that I want to live without you!” Armin argued. Levi only scoffed, and let his head loll against his shoulder. He shut his eyes, wanting to give in to the welcoming darkness assaulting his vision. Suddenly determined, Armin made a snap decision. He bit Levi.

A flood of black and grey images poured into Armin’s head. Armin saw bits and pieces of Levi’s rough childhood and learned how Levi had to block emotions out just to survive, which was something that stuck with him until the very end. The following scenes depicted some of Levi’s time with Erwin, and how the dark-haired man had felt about the blonde. Armin was stunned when he recognized he was seeing himself from Levi’s point of view, when those images of Erwin faded. Armin had been the only color in Levi’s life.

Guilt rushed through Armin, but the mental scenes did not stop there, nor did the feelings. Armin felt Levi’s terror when the man stumbled upon him bleeding out on the bed from a suicide attempt. Levi had not wanted Armin to die. And then Armin saw, from Levi’s point of view, Erwin dangling over the edge of the cliff, clutching a sleeping Armin. Erwin chose to save Armin. Erwin had made that choice.

Suddenly, Armin understood why Levi had been so cruel to him that day. Levi had felt helpless, and powerless to save the one he loved and to make matters worse, he had been stuck with a kid who hated him. It was no wonder then, that Levi had tried to take his own life before. Levi really had felt alone, and empty inside. Armin was beginning to understand that he had been the problem in the relationship the whole time.

The whole time. But none of that was even the worst part of it all. Armin saw Levi’s encounter with Erwin. Levi had learned that if he did not return to them, they would be murdered during the to-be-then war. Levi had even known exactly when he would die, and how, and he came back anyways.

And now, Levi’s notebook made sense, the one he scratched lines into, as if he had been counting something. It also made sense now as to why Levi had trained Eren’s hellions into decent fighters. Darren was the only exception to this, because, he just was not a fighter. The rest of the mutts, however, Levi had made sure to teach them to fight, since Levi had known the war would come.

What astounded Armin the most, however, was that Levi had known that Armin would never be his—that, there would be no personal reward for his efforts here. Levi came back, knowing he would be perpetually alone, and that his only use was as a metaphorical sword.

Armin felt his heart race against his chest, and felt fresh tears sting the corners of his eyes. He had never known anyone to be as selfless as Levi.   _I was so awful to him_. Armin lamented pitifully as he lifted his head up. Levi’s eyes were closed, but his ragged breath indicated his alive status.

“You knew. You knew what would happen to us if you didn’t return. You didn’t even need to return but you _did_.” Armin said, looking at Levi in a new light, through his tear-blurred vision. He rested his forehead against Levi’s, and held the slack man closer to his heart. “You did all of this for us…for _me_.” Armin continued, his voice shaky with the fear he was losing Levi after all.

A hand entangled itself weakly into Armin’s messy hair. “Are you…gonna cry on me…until I die?” Levi complained, as he struggled to open his eyes. He could feel Armin’s tears on him and that wasn’t how he wanted to part with the emotional blonde.

Shaking his head, Armin lifted it up just slightly. “No…I _want_ to kiss you.” Armin stated, with a sad smile on his face.

“Hm?” Levi questioned, half wondering if he imagined the foreign words coming from Armin.

“Thank you.” Armin responded, and tilted his head to the side, before placing his lips over Levi’s mouth. The sweet kiss put Levi’s mind at ease as he let his eyes shut, though the irony of it was not lost on his fading mind. His very first kiss with Armin was his goodbye kiss.

A tragic end, for a harrowing beginning.

“Armin! Are you…okay!?” Eren asked, arriving on to the scene, panting breathlessly. Mikasa followed behind him. They were both battle worn, and exhausted. The mutts arrived a moment later. Armin sat up straight and let out a soft sigh.

“We’ll bury him next to Erwin on the moors where everything began.” Armin replied, feeling numb, and lost.

“No. No, he can’t be.” Eren protested weakly, shaking his head back and forth. He knelt down while Mikasa grabbed some of the kids, even though they were rather grown by now. Levi had been a part of their lives for so many years that he couldn’t imagine going into a new era without him.

“We…said goodbye…and…I learned that…I never deserved to have him…” Armin commented quietly, thinking back on how while Levi might have been distant and prickly, he had provided a decent life for them, and the kids. Armin rubbed at his wet face with the back of his hand, but the tears continued to come.

“That is not true.” Eren argued sharply, knowing that while Armin might have made the relationship with Levi difficult, Armin was a god person. It was just unfortunate that the two had been so toxic for each other.

“I just hope…that I’ll see him again someday…that we will get another chance…to love each other right.” Armin murmured, and buried his face against Levi’s neck.

_If reincarnation exists…come find me. Find me and love me again…and I swear I’ll love you like I should have loved you all along_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were supposed to be like three chapters between this one, and the "years later" mark. The "years later" was supposed to be its own chapter, but, I just didn't have it in me to draw out a story that both I lost interest in, and the archive did. 
> 
> That said, if you are that one person who liked the fanfiction, if you want to write a reincarnation for Levi and Armin, you are welcome to do so. If you reference the "branding mark" at all then credit me. I thought of that. Because the original intent was to have a reincarnation fanfiction where Levi and Armin actually love each other. Armin as you can see by the end, wishes he would have loved Levi and that if he ever got another chance he would "do it right" this time. So have at it, if ya'll want to. 
> 
> In either case, this wraps this fanfiction up. See ya'll next time. Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
